Total Drama Cruise
by agreenparrot
Summary: 20 Teens are brought on a free cruise, but little do they know that it's actually the front for a new season of Total Drama. Soon they're caught in a game of challenges, lies, votes, and eliminations to be the million dollar winner!
1. Cruisin' for a Losin'

Land disappeared from view as a large pristine cruise ship took off from the Pacific coast. The expansive ship was silver with a pink trim all around its sides; along the front it was marked as 'Persephone.' The deck was marked with various leisure centers and activities, like someone had plucked a small town out of its roots and set it adrift. Despite many activities to choose from, one passenger aboard the ship was trying to find a way indoors. She tried a couple different doors but found them all locked. The girl let out an annoyed hissed as she glared up towards the brilliant sunlight in annoyance. She had wavy jet black hair that spiraled down her head. On top she wore a mauve toque, marked with various logos. She had an indigo short-sleeve shirt, also marked with golden strands, and a pair of deep purple shorts.

"And just what might you be doing?" accused a voice. "Trying to break in, eh!?"

The girl turned around to be faced with a boy around her age, staring at her sternly. The boy wore a deerstalker cap over his curly gold hair. He had on a gold jacket with red and green stripes, and a crimson bowtie around his neck. His pants matched the style, held up by a large belt with multiple buckles.

"Excuse me?" the girl asked.

"There will be no excusing this criminal behavior!" the boy retorted dramatically. "Don't look away now, my keen eyes miss nothing, nothing I tell you! And I happened to catch you in the act of trying to infiltrate this lovely ship's interior. No doubt in the hopes to steal its valuables. I know the makings of a crook when I see one!"

"I just wanted to get out of the sun," the girl moaned. "I was out last night and my head is killing me now."

"Out last night...abusing substances!?" the boy accused.

"What are you, the police?" the girl scoffed.

"The police!? Don't insult me! My powers of deduction go so far beyond those trigger happy caveman paid to hand out speeding tickets!" the boy rebuffed. "I am...Cornell, The Greatest Detective on the Planet! My mind functions in a way that ordinary humans couldn't possibly comprehend. I don't see people, places, and things, I simply see the facts...and with this enhanced ability I use it...to solve the crimes that plague our world!"

Well, that's super," the girl replied dully.

"Hey man, leave the girl alone," a third voice said.

Suddenly another boy was upon the girl, he threw his arm around her and pulled her aside.

"Don't worry, this guy won't bother you anymore," the boy assured.

"Get your hands off me," the girl grunted angrily.

"Okay, okay, you got it!" The boy said defensively as he let go and held up his hands.

"Now wait just a darn minute!" the detective accosted as he followed the two. "You two must be in cahoots! Trying to escape from me, eh? Afraid it's not so simple!"

"Me? A criminal?" the boy replied putting his hands to his chest dramatically. "You've got it all wrong, I'm as straight as they come."

The boy had brilliant blue eyes and golden brown hair that was neatly combed back. He had on a thin grey shirt, a light red hoodie loosely slipped over his arms, and some mint green shorts.

"You know who would say something like that...a criminal!?" Cornell accused. "Perhaps your lies can fool the authorities in whatever lawless land you're used to, but now you are in the company of...The Greatest Detective on the Planet!"

"Easy there, friendo," the boy said keeping up his grin. "We're all just here to have a good time, let's not ruin that."

The girl was trying to make an escape from the two boys now, but the plucky boy in the hoodie followed after her, walking backwards so that he faced her as he caught up.

"My name's Eli," he introduced, "And you are...?"

"I am...not interested," the girl scoffed back.

"Hey, that's cool, totally respect that, you gotta have standards right?" the boy continued to chatter. "I mean, lovely girl like you probably gets bothered by annoying random guys all the time-"

Eli-not looking where he was going-ended up colliding with another boy as they rounded a corner. As Eli got back up he found his hand covered in mucus.

"What the hell?" he groaned.

"Sorry about that," sniffled the other boy.

This guest had a pudgy face with a few freckles along his cheeks. He wore a small rimmed hat over some thin strands of brown hair. His entire face looked red and swollen with snot dripping from his nose. He wore a red and white plaid long sleeve shirt and dark green pants.

"You don't look too good," Eli noted with concern as he tried to shake the snot off of his hand.

"I'm okay," the boy replied meekly as he sniffled loudly again.

"Hey, here's an idea," the girl. "Why don't you find a place to rest, and I'll go with you? So I can finally get out of this sun and away from annoying boys who don't know when to leave well enough alone."

"I can't sleep any earlier than 6 PM," the other boy sighed. "If I do, it will throw off my body's clock and I'll wake up having the throw up in the middle of the night."

"Um, excuse me?" A new voice said.

Everyone looked up to see a thin, blonde girl with hair tied in a neat ponytail. She wore a green and white striped tank-top and a long pink skirt.

"Yes, hello, I believe I may be in the wrong spot," the girl said tenderly. "You see, I wave given a special pass for this cruise, no doubt for my great strides in achievement. Surely there must be a VIP lounge where I'm supposed to meet the other winners."

"Hey, I got the same invite too!" Eli exclaimed.

"Oh, same," the sick boy added.

"Looks like we all did," the dark haired girl remarked.

"Oh...well, I didn't...is that so?" the blonde girl said, seemingly disgruntled by this news. "Well, my apologies, I just didn't expect...hello, it's a pleasure to meet all of you. My name is Rose."

"Call me Eli!" Eli greeted.

"I'm Lucas," said the sick boy.

"Molly," said the dark haired girl.

"Lovely to meet all of you, I'm sure you're all very worth achievers," Rose stated as she extended her hand.

"Not really, I hate school," Molly grunted. "I just want to party at night and sleep all day."

"I see..." Rose said as she retracted her hand.

"Don't worry, it's not contagious," Molly said snidely.

Suddenly, Lucas sneezed, blasting snot over Rose's body.

"I...I..." Rose stammered.

"AHA!" Cornell suddenly exclaimed as he came up behind her. "I've got it all figured out! It seems to me like...you were all given invites to this cruise. Totally free, a small congratulations, make you feel good, and voila you all show up!"

"That seems to be the gist of it, yes," Molly remarked.

"Well then, using my heightened powers of intellect, I have deduced that someone...wants us on this cruise!" Cornell announced.

"You don't say," Eli remarked.

Further up the deck, a boy with wispy blond hair was leaning over the rails, letting the wind brush against his face. He had on a tight white shirt and blue skinny jeans.

"Wooo!" he cheered. "This is crash as FUNK!"

"Careful!" a girl exclaimed.

This girl had long flowing brown hair. She wore a green scarf and a magenta top with turquoise sleeves. She was also wearing blue jeans.

"That's dangerous," she cautioned.

"Hey, don't be spluring all over my vibin' mood, you sponge!" the boy retorted.

"I'm jut saying you could-did you just call me a sponge?" the girl asked.

"What else is there to say when you're suckin' up all my cool rays, eh?" the boy said.

"I don't know what that means, but what I do know is that you're not going to be feeling so cool if you fall into the water," the girl said.

"Well hey now!" someone else interjected. "Ain't nothin' wrong with livin' life to the fullest, right on the edge, right!?"

"That's what I'm gellin' here, fam," the boy replied.

The newcomer was a large girl with a bountiful amount of curly red hair. She wore a large cowboy hat and had dirty overalls on over a red and white plaid shirt.

"Now when else can you ever get the chance to say that you're standin' on top of the ocean!?" the girl said as she climbed up on the rails as well. "YEEEEHAW!"

Suddenly the metal bent and then snapped right off. The other girl had to grab her from the straps on the back of her overalls just to keep her from plummeting. The boy joined in as well and together they were able to pull her back up.

"WOOO! Talk 'bout a rush!" the girl exclaimed.

"I think that's enough rush for all of us," the brunette girl said.

"Well, howd'you do?" the red haired girl exclaimed as she gripped her savior's hand and shook vigorously. "The name's Patty and it's a darn hoot to meet ya!"

"Madeline," the other girl introduced before turning to the boy, "And you...?"

"Autumn!" the boy introduced, taking Madeline's other hand as Patty still hadn't let go of hers.

A tall boy was sitting at a table, a small distance away from the group, but close enough that he could see the three as they collided with each other. The boy had dark skin and long black hair that was done up in a man-bun. He wore a red sweater and light beige pants.

"What?" he stammered, seemingly to himself. "No...no, just push them in? That's not a good idea. People will get mad. No, not right now, we just got here. Let's not make a scene...please?"

"What's that, hon?" asked a British voice from behind him.

The boy craned his head see a dark skinned girl with perfect flowing black hair. She wore a lot of pink. She had a set of sharp pink sunglasses resting on her forehead, she had a pink button up top with black fringe, and her skirt, of course pink as well. She walked with a pair of high heels as she settled down on the seat across from him.

"Oh uh...sorry?" the boy said uncertainly.

"Well, were you talking to me?" the girl asked. "I heard you say something but didn't quite catch it."

"Oh uh no, I was just talking to...it's not important," the boy said.

"Oh do tell!" the girl said with enthusiasm as she clapped her hands together. "Come along, darling, if we're going to be on this cruise together we might as well be friends."

"Trust me, you don't want to know," the boy replied meekly. "And you wouldn't believe me anyways."

"Well, now I've simply _got_ to know," the girl said. "You really are a master of the bait and hook, you know. I'm postiively intrigued to know your story, Mr...?"

"It's Julius," the boy said, "My story is my own though. Just forget I said anything."

"I most certainly will not, but I'll give you a pass for now," the girl said. "My name is Hannah, and Julius let me tell you, I do so very much love a man of mystery. You've captured my attention, and piqued my interest whether you want it or not."

"I think you're the one better off not looking any further," Julius sighed.

"Ooh there you go again," Hannah gushed. "Well, darling, I'll tell you about moi, if you prefer. I happen to be a bit of an icon myself, a trendsetter if you will. I know all about fashion and exactly what's hot, what's in, the hot gossip you've _got_ to know. In fact, I'm so on the rise that they even gave me a free pass for the cruise. Probably hoping that my presence will drop up a good reputation. I will say as far as cruises go I wouldn't say it's much to write home about, but considering I'm on this voyage free of charge that does tilt my mood a little bit in the right direction."

"Oh I got one of those two," Julius said. "I thought I won something...it didn't say what though."

"Not only a man of mystery, but someone so desirable that you've been given a free cruise trip as well?" Hannah exclaimed. "Well, I must say, Julius, I see the two of us becoming the best of friends."

"I don't think so," Julius said as he got up and walked away.

"What an enigma," Hannah cooed as she placed her hands along the sides of her face.

* * *

Down below the boat had a game room, with a large arced ceiling giving the appearance of a grand hall. The room was covered in bright lights, while the floor had a pool table, a roulette, and a brightly lit stage. The room was also filled with various teenage passengers. One entering the room was a small slender boy with bright brown hair with a single cowlick dangling in front of his face. He had wide blue eyes and a slightly bucktoothed smile. He wore a white T-shirt with a red circle on it, and baggy blue shorts.

"Oh...my...GOD!" he exclaimed while trembling in excitement. "This is so great, oh wow this is nothing like I imagined and yet...everything I dreamed! The inside of a cruise, this is it, oh wow, oh gee, I can't believe I'm here!"

"Are you alright?" asked a tall girl.

This girl had dark skin and long wavy black hair. She wore a navy blue jacket and skirt over a white blouse.

"It's just...I'm just so...so happy to be here," the boy said while wiping away a tear.

"Well, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," the girl said. "My name's Atlantica."

"Atlantica...this is the greatest moment of my life...I want you to remember it for me!" the boy exclaimed dramatically as he shook her hand. "Oh I'm Bruce, by the way!"

"Lovely to meet you, Bruce," Atlantica said, though with a hint of concern.

"And you know what the best part is!?" the boy exclaimed. "It's all free! I didn't even have to pay a cent! Can you believe it!? I have some kind benefactor...or maybe a secret admirer...or maybe it's just the universe dishing out some good karma!"

"You know," a voice said from behind the two, "this whole thing is a scam."

The two turned to see a tall skinny girl with her eyes fixed on a tablet in her hands. The girl had a red headband and dark black hair done in dreadlocks that draped down her body. She wore a baggy green jacket and yellow blouse, with a pair of brown yoga pants.

"Is that so now?" Atlantica asked.

"Mhm," the girl said while tracing her finger along her tablet. "I've scanned the invite-which I presume we all received-there's no sign of recognizable logo, no copyright information, no address, all very suspicious. I did a little more digging though, tried to see if I could reverse search the point of origin. It wasn't easy but I managed to narrow it down. It's nowhere near any major city though, and that's the interesting thing. If this were some charity event, some promotional campaign, whatever you all think, wouldn't our benefactor want to be found? Wouldn't they have a notable base of operations? I suspect that soon enough we'll all be presented with some pyramid scheme."

"Then why even show up?" Atlantica asked.

"I can't expose them if I don't at least follow the breadcrumbs," the girl said, finally looking up. "I'm Shalea by the way, and you can trust me, I do this sort of thing a lot."

"Oh...my...God," Bruce breathed. "This is a...SCAM!?"

"Sorry to burst your bubble," Shalea said.

"THIS IS AMAZING!" Bruce cheered.

"Oh?" Shalea replied.

"I mean...sure anyone can go on a cruise, that's boring, that's so every day," Bruce said, while making fists in excitement. "But an actual bonafide scam!? Now that's a story to tell my grandkids one day! I can't wait to get swindled! Just take my money already!"

"You sicken me," a dark voice said from the side.

Shalea's eye shifted to see a boy glaring at her. He had spiky gold hair and a hazy blue T-shirt and dark red shorts. His face seemed to be locked in a disapproving scowl.

"Have I done something to offend you?" Shalea asked.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, you have," the boy spat as he marched towards her. "You just come in here, acting so smart like you're so much better than the rest of you? Talking about how this is some scam, trying to ruin the fun for everyone? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm just trying to look out for people," Shalea said. "It's easy to get s-"

"Yeah well no one asked you to help, so what gives you the right to just stick your nose in here?" the boy said. "It's honestly sad how many people feel the need to meddle in everyone's business instead of just minding their own."

Shalea returned to her tablet.

"Don't ignore me," the boy sneered. "I bet you think you can just make problems disappear when things get too real for you.

"Aaron Proctor," Shalea stated.

"How do you know my-" the boy gasped in surprise.

"Attends Fifth Street High School in Ottawa, your grades could stand to be better, fair enough you're keeping a steady average, but not really someone who ought to complain about people acting 'smarter' than them," Shalea continued to recite. "No clubs, very little social media, it's almost like you have no friends at all, I wonder why that could be."

"Whatever," the boy scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "Just change the subject and try to turn this around on me. How pathetic."

"It was nice meeting you, Aaron," Shalea said as she walked past the boy.

Over by the pool table, a pudgy boy with a rosy face and curly brown locks of hair approached the game with interest. The boy had on a chef had and white kitchen coat and apron.

"Ooh, this looks like some fun," he said as he examined the game.

"Fancy a match?" someone else remarked. "I should warn you...it's gonna end in getting your ass kicked."

"Sounds jolly, count me in!" the chef boy exclaimed.

His opponent was a small Asian boy with messy black hair and a green headband. He had a commando muscle shirt on and baggy black cargo pants.

"Name's Jake, by the way!" he greeted with a flick of his hair.

"Pleasure!" the other boy exclaimed happily. "I'm Miller!"

"Well, Miller," Jake said as he went to find a cue stick, "get ready fo-"

Jake was shoved obnoxiously by a muscular girl walking by. She had dark skin and very little hair at all, giving her a head a round appearance. She wore a purple shirt with magenta stripes and cloudy grey and blue pants.

"Watch it!" she barked. "Where the hell is the food!? Don't tell me this place doesn't even have catering."

"It doesn't have catering," Jake replied with a deadpan tone.

The girl smacked him on the back of the head.

"Don't be smart with me!" she snapped.

"Um, excuse me, Miss?" Miller said.

"Ah, you the cook!?" the girl demanded. "What's the hold up? I'm starving!"

"Well, uh no, I'm not the cook," Miller replied, "I'm a baker, actually."

"Do I look like I care?" the girl said angrily.

"Well, ahem, if you just give me a chance," Miller said nervously, "I think I may be able to make something satisfactory."

The boy reached into his coat. He pulled out a bowl, a whisk, a jug of milk, a sack of flour, three eggs, and a miniature oven.

"Now, this will just take a jiffy," he said as he mixed the ingredients together in a bowl, before sliding it into the oven.

A few seconds later, the oven gave off a ding, and Miller pulled out the bowl. He reached in and revealed a bagel.

"You call this a meal?" the girl spat.

"Well, maybe you could give it a try before jumping to conclusions," Miller offered.

The girl continued to sneer but grabbed the bagel and took a bite. Her face suddenly softened.

"Oh my god...this is the best thing I have ever tasted...in my entire life," she gasped. "I feel weightless...I feel like I'm on some wonderful drug...I need to sit down."

The girl collapsed in the nearest seat.

"Now that you've had something to eat, perhaps I could get a name?" Miller asked.

"It's...Katherine," the girl said, still in a daze.

"Hold it right there!" someone exclaimed.

Everyone turned to see a large towering figure as a dark skinned girl with dyed blonde hair stormed towards the group. She had on a sparkling gold dress with no sleeves and a pair of white boots.

"I've got just one question for you, Mister!" she said while jabbing a finger into Miller's chest. "Was that bagel vegan friendly!?"

"Yes it was, the eggs are synthetic that never once contained a living creature," Miller replied.

"Oh...well then...that's good," the girl said, clearly shocked. "Carry on then."

"Well, not without learning your name first," Miller said.

"Oh me?" the girl said, twirling around dramatically. "My name is Goldie, and I'm with the Healthy Alternative Vegan Order of Cooking!"

She handed Miller a hard with the letters H.A.V.O.C. in the center, and surrounded with a border of vegetables.

"You should come to our next meeting, we're always looking for bright young individuals who care about making good healthy food!" she said.

"I'll keep it in mind," Miller said as he pocketed the card.

Over by the stage a girl was looking up with interest. She had wavy brown hair with a few pink extensions clipped on. She had on a white sweater with flowers in the middle, and a wavy pink skirt, just revealing her red and white stockings. She turned to face a boy standing next to her. The boy had a blank stare up towards the ceiling. He had frizzy red hair, pale skin, a pointed nose and sullen hazy eyes.

"I think they want me to perform!" the girl remarked to him.

The boy remained silent.

"Yeah, that's right, I'm a singer," she said, "starting to make it big, maybe you've heard of me!"

Again no answer from the boy.

"No? Well that's okay, you will soon enough!" she said. "You know you're on the way up when cruise ships just hand out free passes to get you to perform for them. I'm Tiffany by the way!"

She held out her hand, but the boy didn't move a muscle.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Tiffany remarked. "That's okay!"

The girl walked up to the stage.

"Alright, hi everyone, hey hello! I'm going to be starting off this performance," she announced. "This is a little song that I wrote myself, it's called I Don't Need The Drama."

"Check this out," Jake remarked to Miller before slinking over to the side of the stage.

The small boy snickered to himself before pulling a lever that released the curtains. Before Tiffany could get to the first note, she was knocked over by the swinging red curtains. She stumbled forward and fell right off the stage. The red-haired blank-faced boy outstretched his arms almost automatically and caught Tiffany safely.

"Oh thank you, dear," Tiffany said.

The boy blinked, then his face seemed to take a more lifelike appearance.

"I was dreaming," he stated.

"Oh uh...that's cool," Tiffany said, slightly confused.

"There was fire...fire everywhere...all burning," he recited. "And you were there...in the middle of it all. I had to get to you. Did you start the fire?"

"Me? Well, haha...the only fire I'm starting is the fire of passion with my music," Tiffany said nervously.

"Hm..." the boy remarked as he set Tiffany down.

"So uh...what did you say your name was again?" Tiffany asked.

But the boy had returned to a trance.

"Hello, hello, anyone home?" Tiffany said as she snapped her fingers in his face. "Okay you know what, I'm just going to call you...Dylan! Does that sound okay to you? You sorta look like a Dylan to me. If you're okay with this then...just don't say anything at all!"

The boy remained silent.

"Alright, Dylan it is!" Tiffany said. "Now, before I was so rudely interrupted, I believe I was about to serenade this place."

Tiffany got back up to the stage.

She prepared to start her song again but was cut off by a robotic voice filling the room, "Greetings Voyagers and welcome to the Persephone Cruise. As I'm sure many of you have noticed, you all were invited on this ship completely free. You may have also noticed some other strange things, such as there being no one else on the boat, no crew, no other guests but you twenty, no one else at all."

"Heeey, you know what...that's right!" Tiffany gasped.

"Here comes the scam," Shalea said confidently.

"That is because this is not a luxury cruise at all," the voice continued, "The twenty of you have been drafted for a cutthroat survival competition called...Total Drama Cruise!"

"Oh hell no!" Katherine exclaimed, getting up and getting angry again. "I did not sign on for some stupid-ass game show! You don't got any right to put my face on TV! Get me the hell out of here!"

"Oh, but I'm afraid you did sign up and you've already committed to a contract," the voice continued, "If you'll take a look at your invite, you may find that if you examine with an ultraviolet light, you'll see a clause stating that by stepping foot on the ship you instantly accept a spot on the show, and waive any right to refuse."

Up on the deck, the other ten were also hearing the same message.

"This is totally unfunkalicious of you, jerkoid!" Autumn snapped. "You can't bode down my vibe here! I'm happenin' on out!"

Autumn returned to the edge of the boat but found they had long since left land and were in the middle of the ocean.

"You will find that leaving the ship is unwise," the voice said. "We will not be held liable if you injure yourself attempting foolish escape acts."

"This is kidnapping!" Rose exclaimed.

"Nonsense, you all boarded the Persephone expecting a month of vacation as we toured the world," the voice said. "That is still what you will receive, just with some added rules to keep things exciting. Now then, is you play along I'm sure you'll find it's well worth it. Oh and did I mention the prize...oh yes, the winner of this little extravaganza will be receiving no less than...one...million...dollars!"

"Whoa!" Eli exclaimed. "Why didn't you lead with that!? You can count me in!"

"And of course, even if you don't win, each of you will get the chance to be seen on international television as we broadcast each episode. Who knows, you may have the makings of a star!" the voice said. "Speaking of which, if you'll follow the signs to the Crow's Nest, you'll find a room to give your first confessionals. Why don't you all say hello to the audience and tell them a little about yourselves!?"

The group on the deck uncertainly glanced at each other, but started to mill towards the same direction. As they all came together, Madeline made a shocking discovery.

"Oh my god...you!" she gasped at Rose. "What the hell are you doing here!?"

"Oh, just what I needed, another reminder of how perfectly...mediocre this crowd is," Rose sighed as Madeline walked up to her. "I can't believe I ever thought that I would get the chance to meet with actual intellectuals."

"Will you come off it, Rose!?" Madeline sneered. "You're not better than me, and chances are you're not better than everyone else here."

"Thank you for giving your opinion, which I care so very little about," Rose replied snidely.

"You two ladies know each other?" Eli asked.

"Using my powers of deduction I've already made the connection!" Cornell exclaimed. "The two young ladies are none other than...scorned ex lovers!"

"Wrong," Rose scoffed.

"This stuck up brat is, unfortunately, my cousin," Madeline explained.

"Unfortunate for me," Rose said. "You ought to be grateful I'm here to give a model example. I can't imagine how hopeless my dear aunt and uncle must feel every time they look at you."

"Hey cuz, here's a concept for you: Unconditional Love! Yeah, turns out that's a thing at my house," Madeline retorted. "I know it's probably hard for your steely ice-cold heart to fathom, but maybe try."

"Sounds like a lovely fairytale you tell yourself to feel better," Rose replied. "However, I have no need to fill my head with such wistful thoughts, as I already am perfectly content. Sometime you probably won't be unless you finally get your act together. But let's be real, if it hasn't happened by now, what hope really is there? Now if you don't mind, I believe I'm supposed to be introducing the audience to someone they may actually care about."

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Molly-** What the hell at all of this? I just thought this sounded like something to do, you know? Travel a bit, have a little fun, now I actually have to play some stupid game? Whatever, I should have known there'd be a catch. I probably won't last long, but that's probably for the best, since I'm not sure how long I can stand some of these people.

 **Cornell-** I am...The Greatest Detective on the Entire Planet! This game? Feh, a simple brain-teaser for a mind like mine, but one that I shall take on! I'm already processing millions of points of information by the second. There's not a secret that these pawns can hide from me!

 **Eli-** So I'm what you might call a thief. I'm not talking bank robberies or anything like that. Just thinks I need, you know? Test answers, keys to unauthorized areas, the occasional lunch when I'm feeling peckish. Harmless stuff really, but I don't have to worry cause I never get caught. Yeah, I'm a pretty smooth operator, so if I can handle that, I think I can handle running a few laps in this game.

 **Lucas-** I've got a rare disease...or maybe it's a bunch of diseases all at once, the doctors are still working to come to a conclusion (sniffles) I'll live...but it won't go away anytime soon, so every day is a battle (sneezes) I thought this would be fun, but it looks like as usual I'm just going to get laughed at and kicked out.

 **Rose-** I suppose some jealous individuals may refer to me as an 'overachiever' but that term was clearly coined by someone who never accomplished anything in life and wanted to shun those that did. I believe there's never enough that you can do to get ahead. My grades are perfect, I make sure to associate with other perfect people, I am building the best future possible for me.

 **Autumn-** Alright, so now it all makes sense, don't think for a secondrondo that you're pullin' a bamboozle on this thinkernode! You know how the globe's gone in the nizz, everyone's gotta be so diverisitizzy and Pea Sea. Cast the trans guy, cause we're so hip and on the clock, modern and with it, yeah that's it right? Well here's a newsbang, that's not all I am, and I sure as fock ain't gonna let you make that my memento!

 **Madeline-** Ugh, Rose! She may be family, but she takes every chance she can to try to make me feel like filth. Okay, sure I may not be perfect, sue me! I'm trying my best, but I'm sorry if I actually like to have fun every once in a while. Unfortunately, she's set the bar high and now my parents always think it's fair to compare me to her, I hate it! And NOW she's made my entire first confessional all about her (scowls)

 **Patty-** Yeeehaaw! This fancy frollickin' place sure is different from the farm back home, but I'm all for this here adventure! 'Bout time I did somethin' excitin'! Don't get me wrong, chickens and cows are lovely folk, but sometimes a girl needs a little bit of a change!

 **Julius-** So uh...you probably won't believe this, but you can't talk back to me anyways, right? So here it is, a couple years back I was in a museum and they had this cool urn thing from some newly uncovered temple. They had one of those velvet lines, DO NOT CROSS, yeah well...I shouldn't have crossed it. Got a little too close, and next thing I know my body gets a new passenger in some primordial evil demon, Xeraxona. Yep. He makes me do bad stuff sometimes, I just try to avoid people where I can. Being stuck with them for a whole month suddenly seems very bad.

 **Hannah-** I just love fashion. I simply have _got_ to be ahead of all the trends, it's just who I am. And here's a little tidbit for you, I'm not actually British, but it comes off as so much more posh to talk like this!

 **Bruce-** Oh my gosh, oh my god, oh my GOODNESS! I get to compete on THE Total Drama series!? That's like...that's gotta be...my life's DREAM! Well actually I didn't know it was my life's dream, but now that I'm here...I realize that this is all I ever could have asked for!

 **Atlantica-** One of these days I'm going to change the world. Maybe not today, but I plan to get into politics as soon as I can so that I can make a real difference. The first thing you need to learn is that your ideas mean nothing. It's all about the people, so this game might be a nice little exercise to see if I can truly handle people right.

 **Shalea-** I consider myself a hacktivist. I'm good with computers and in this digital age, everything is all connected through the web, you just need to know where to look. I didn't tie this cruise to Total Drama, but I'm sure if I looked hard enough the clues were there. Now that I'm here though, perhaps I can uncover some other dirt.

 **Aaron-** Oh great, I get to compete in the show where stupid kids make the same stupid decisions, year after year and somehow we applaud them for it. Yay. As you can tell, I'm just absolutely thrilled right now.

 **Miller-** It just fills me with absolute joy to see people enjoy my confections! I put nothing but the utmost love into each product!

 **Jake-** Heh, honestly I don't see myself winning this game. Not that I don't have what it takes, but people just tend to have problems with me. What can I say, I like to cause trouble, and that won't be changing now.

 **Katherine-** No, I'm not saying anything, I didn't sign up for this. Get out of my face!

 **Goldie-** (holding a cookbook) Heh, it's been a few years now since I went to my first Healthy Alternative Vegan Order of Cooking meeting and it changed my life, really revolutionized the way I saw the world. See here's the thing though, it's actually got nothing to do with Vegans or even Cooking! HA! It's a front! HAVOC's true mission is to infiltrate all points of influence to destroy the infrastructure from the inside out. It's like we say, recruit, corrupt, destroy! Oh and I know what you're thinking, why am I telling you all this? Well we happened to learn a few tricks LIKE THIS...amnesia dance! (begins to sway and writhe in a jerking motion while flailing her arms up and down)

 **Tiffany-** Wow, so not only do they want me to perform on the ship, they also want me to compete in their show! I really have made it big! Look for my next album, Grocery Store Blues, out on the shelves by next Christmas!

 **"Dylan"-** I see...a drop, a single drop...waiting to drip into the sea...consumed in a void of water, gone, forgotten, absorbed to become one of many. Is this what fate has planned for me?

* * *

Inside a small office sat a woman at a desk, speaking into a box shaped microphone. The woman had sandy blonde hair; she wore a cerulean jacket over a frilly white blouse and blue bowtie.

"Oh hello there, dears," she greeted the audience. "My name is Jeanette Washington. Now, I know what you're thinking...'who the hell are you!?' Well...I'm Jeanette Washington, isn't that good enough for you!?"

She gave a glare to the camera before breaking back into a friendly smile.

"Oh ho ho, not to worry, I get it," she laughed. "If this is Total Drama then you're probably expecting Chris McClean. Ah yes, dear Chris. Well you see, I was his personal assistant a while back, and well...I won't get into the details, but there was some unpleasantness and et cetera long story short I got fired and told that I would be arrested if I ever set foot within 50 feet of the studio again. For reasons that continue to elude me, Chris McClean has been allowed to continue hosting and is now running his own show in Scary Island or Kooky Cove something like that. However, being the personal assistant to someone as scatterbrained as Mr. McClean means that I have access to all of his secret bank accounts that he probably forgot all about. So I took the money I needed, bought The Persephone, sent out the invite and got myself a cast all on my own! Once I put this show together it will be the biggest smash hit the network has ever seen, and THEN I'll show those executive suits that I am the greatest host they have ever had! Not Chris McClean, not anyone else, ME! AHAHAHAHAHA! Oh ho ho ho, yes it's all very exciting isn't it? Now let's get on with the show, shall we!?"

* * *

(Deck)

After each member had gotten the chance to speak in the Crow's Nest, the ten gathered together again on the dock.

"So looks like we're all a team then, eh!?" Patty remarked with a bright smile. "How bout a big team chant. WOOOOOHOOOO! A c'mon, y'all, ain't you got any team spirit!?"

"If this is our team, then I just gotta say that's rushin' my innards up real smashed!" Autumn exclaimed.

"Why do you talk like that?" Madeline asked.

"Aw, don't be hatin', we all got our own yodels!" Patty exclaimed.

"Yeah sorry, I can hardly understand either of you," Madeline sighed.

"Oh wow, my cousin understanding nothing, what a shock," Rose remarked snidely.

"Well can you understand them!?" Madeline asked.

"Of course not, I don't speak uncouth punk dialect," Rose scoffed.

"Hmmm..." Cornell said loudly as he paced between the two girls. "I am detecting...a lot of tension between the two of you. Oh yes, I think it's safe to say that there has been a history of anger and resentment in both directions! If there was a crime committed, I would be very suspicious!"

"No one's committed a crime," Madeline pointed out.

"Well I'm being suspicious preemptively!" Cornell exclaimed. "Crime is always just around the corner, it never stays away for long!"

Cornell shifted his eyes left to right suspiciously.

"Greetings!" Jeanette's voice came over the speaker again. "The ten of you are in fact...a team! From this moment forward you shall be known as The Sunshine Sailors!"

"I hate it," Molly moaned.

"And your first Reward Challenge will be right now!" Jeanette said. "I'm sure you must all be feeling hungry by now, wondering where the food is at? Well there's a delicious feast, locked tight in a crate...floating in the ocean! There is a liferaft waiting for you just over the edge, it can hold five bodies. You will need to select five of you to compete, find the crate, and bring it back. All before the other team does. Do this and you will be eating well for the day!"

"Let's do this, team!" Patty exclaimed. "I for one want a full meal! I'm gonna need the energy!"

"I think you've got plenty," Molly remarked.

"Well now, who is going to be our five?" Hannah asked.

"Ooh me!" Patty exclaimed.

"I'm feeling guller and ready to fly!" Autumn exclaimed.

"You two had better be careful you don't drown out there," Madeline remarked.

"Oh hey, that's a good point, I'll go too and hope I'm lucky enough to drown and get out of this thing," Molly said.

"And I'll be there to give you mouth to mouth resuscitation!" Eli exclaimed as he slid next to Molly.

"Damn it, I walked right into that one, didn't I?" Molly sighed.

"One more," Madeline said.

"Not me, please," Lucas sighed. "I might get sea sick...I can't afford to get anymore sick than I already am."

"Yeah I'm going to have to back off too, I uh...don't think it would be safe," Julius remarked.

"I'd love to, darlings, but I really cannot afford to get this ensemble wet," Hannah said, "If I had known we'd be getting into some rough activities I certainly would have gone for a different outfit."

"Well, if no one else wants to-" Madeline began to offer.

"You!?" Rose scoffed. "Let's not kid ourselves, which one of us has the years of experience from Sailing Club? Well it's certainly not you...oh that's right, it's me."

"If you want to volunteer why didn't you just say so?" Madeline sighed.

"I just wanted to see if you would find some way to embarrass yourself," Rose replied. "And you did not disappoint."

"Fine, just go and get out of my face," Madeline said.

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Rose-** I just can't help myself in exposing my cousin's many short-comings. I work so hard to be perfect, and so I have zero sympathy for her thinking she has some right to be respected when she doesn't work half as hard. Maybe if I'm lucky the others will see it too and vote her out first.

 **Cornell-** I would have volunteered, but someone has to stay and keep an eye on the rest of these hooligans. My senses are prickling up, murder is afoot, and I'm going to be there to catch the perpetrator redhanded!

 **Patty-** Alright folks, we got ourselves a mission here! Now I ain't give a hoot if you're punk, prep, goth, emo, whatever the heck you wanna be, we all wanna EAT! So I'd say we got a pretty good reason to do well here!

(Game Room)

Same as the other team, this group had gathered together awkwardly.

"Alright, everyone, I'm sure this is strange and unexpected for all of us," Atlantica said.

"You think!?" Katherine scoffed.

"But let's just keep our heads, keep cool," Atlantica said. "I'm sure we can make the most out of this."

"Lies," Aaron scoffed. "You're not sure of anything. Stop acting like you're so special. You're just confused and trying to act smart."

"Well that's better than just being a little whiner," Atlantica sneered.

"I'm just keeping it real," Aaron said with a shrug.

"Maybe we need a good motivational song!" Tiffany exclaimed.

"Please don't put me through anymore torment than necessary," Katherine said.

"Helloo everyone!" Jeanette's voice announced. "You are a team of ten and from this moment forward you shall be known as...The Reef Ravagers!"

"Yes!" Bruce cheered. "Ravagers! Let's get to ravaging!"

Bruce picked up a potted plant and tossed it, but Atlantica caught it before it could smash.

"Let's uh save the ravaging for later," she said.

"Now then, here's the condensed version," Jeanette said, "Reward Challenge, Food in a crate in the water, raft waiting for you, five people can rid, get it, get back, enjoy the food! Good luck!"

"Ooh, some new ingredients would be lovely!" Miller exclaimed.

The group walked to the edge of the room where there was a passage that led into the water with a liferaft floating for them.

"Alright, who are we going to send out?" Atlantica asked.

"Meee!" Bruce exclaimed as he leapt into the boat.

"I'd like to help out," Miller offered. "If there's food involved, I'd like to be there firsthand."

"Well, I'd better go too then," Goldie said. "Make sure we're only getting the finest of vegan options and we can toss the rest overboard!"

"Yeah I'm gonna have to join to make sure she doesn't toss any food overboard," Jake said.

"Just try to stop me, shorty!" Goldie huffed.

"Alright, we need one more," Atlantica said. "Anyone else? Katherine?"

"Not getting involved in this crap," Katherine scoffed.

"We still need food," Atlantica pointed out.

"Not. Getting. Involved." Katherine repeated.

"Looks like we've got your volunteer," Tiffany said as Dylan walked onto the boat in his zombie like trance.

"Uh hi there!" Jake said to the boy who just stared out blankly. "What's this guy's name again?"

"I call him Dylan," Tiffany said.

"Right...welcome aboard!" Jake said.

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Atlantica-** I like to take charge and give this team some leadership. Someone has to after all, and despite being a little lost too, I think I can pull off the structure we need to keep us together and alive.

 **Katherine-** I'm sending a message here. I did not sign up for this and I don't care if you're going to try to force us to play your stupid game, I refuse so deal with it!

 **Jake-** Yeah, this guy that we call Dylan...he's kinda strange. He doesn't talk at all, and when he does it's just weird ramblings. Not sure how I feel about him.

(Sunshine Sailors, Raft)

The raft departed from the cruise ship and floated along the waters as the group of five paddled.

"And stroke to the left, stroke to the right, stroke to the left, and the right!" Patty chanted.

"Do you need to keep saying that?" Molly asked.

"Well, at least she has the right energy, come on now pick it up," Rose said. "I know you have more enthusiasm in you than that!"

"Is this better!?" Molly said aggressively as she put on a plastered smile and dug her oar into the water whimsically.

"Much," Rose replied.

"Hey look, that must be the other team," Eli exclaimed as he pointed to another raft floating in the distance across from them.

"HEY!" Autumn exclaimed as he stood up on the edge of the raft. "You guys heckin' suck!"

"I'm sure that told'em," Molly remarked sarcastically.

Across the water, the other boat was indeed taking off. Four of the passengers were rowing while Dylan just gripped his oar and let it bobble in the water.

"Come on, buddy, like this!" Jake said as he motioned for Dylan to mimic his paddling.

"Ooh, there's those losers from the other team," Goldie said with a scowl. "I think they're trying to say something to us."

"Let's not worry about them for now," Miller said. "Let's focus on just keeping up and finding that crate."

"Well maybe that would be easier if all of us were doing our part," Jake said while eyeing Dylan. "Why did we even bring this guy?"

"Hmm...you know I may have something for this!" Miller exclaimed while reaching into his coat again.

He pulled out a croissant and held it under Dylan's nose. The boy seemed to notice the smell and took a bite without ever opening his eyes. He began to paddle with high energy.

"Knew that would do that trick!" Miller exclaimed.

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Rose-** Yes, I know I can be a bit much to handle, but I just expect success and high effort from others. That's all. I'm fine however people want to live their lives, but when it comes to a group project that affects me, I expect everyone to bring their best.

 **Molly-** Honestly the only reason I don't just ask these losers to vote me out is because I cannot stand the thought of that snide shrew, Rose, having things go her way here. First I'll vote her out...then I'll quit.

 **Goldie-** Things are goin' well so far, these fools just think I'm that crazy vegan lady. Which means I can start takin' note, figure out which ones have weak malleable minds that I can mold to my likin'!

 **Bruce-** Oh my gosh, the water was just like wooooosh! WHOA! So loud! I can't believe it, this is so amazing! I was right there next to it, like some sort of...fisherman superhero!

(Sunshine Sailors, Deck)

Lucas held his head in his hands as he sat down.

"You alright?" Julius asked.

"Being out in the sun so long is making my eyes get all dry and crusty, I won't be able to see for much longer," Lucas sighed.

"Oh well...let's put you in the shade," Julius said as he moved Lucas underneath a parasol.

"Thanks," Lucas sniffled. "I hope the guys out on the water are alright."

"I hope that the cruel void of the sea swallows them and their corpses are dragged down to the dark depths where no one will ever find them," said Julius in a dark gravelly voice.

"Yeah...wait what?" Lucas remarked.

"Nothing, I said uh...yeah I hope they're safe too," Julius said nervously.

"Hold on a minute!" Cornell exclaimed, emerging from behind a plastic palm tree. "Did I just hear a sudden unexplained change of voice!?"

"Uh...no, no you definitely did not!" Julius said.

"A denial, eh!? Well it's like I always say, a denial is just as good as a confession!" Cornell exclaimed.

"That doesn't really uh...make a lot of sense," Lucas remarked.

"Are you trying to obstruct justice!?" Cornell accused.

"No sir," Lucas said as he kept his head down.

"That's what I thought!" Cornelle replied before turning back to Julius, "And as for you...I'll get you soon enough, so just keep laughing, funny guy, I'll be getting the last laugh...when I put you behind bars!"

Meanwhile Madeline and Hannah looked out at the water together.

"So, my cousin, right?" Madeline remarked. "She's a real pain."

"Mm," Hannah said with a brief nod.

"I mean, I'm used to it, she does this sort of thing all the time," Madeline continued, "But the way she just treats people barely knows as beneath her...it's sickening, right? It's like she cannot possibly fathom that not everyone might want to be Miss Perfect."

"Look, darling, I'm going to be completely real with you," Hannah said, "I think you're absolutely right, but the way you keep talking about her is really quite pathetic and desperate. I'd give it a rest before you get yourself into a rut."

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Cornell-** There's something mighty suspicious about that Julius guy, if that is his real name! Something evil is lurking in him, and as soon as I get the proof...slammo! The cuffs are coming down!

 **Lucas-** I feel pretty bad, I know I can't be any good to my team. They'll probably just send me out first, and I can't say I blame them. I didn't even ask to be on this thing.

 **Madeline-** While Rose is away I'm definitely going to take the chance to poison her name. I can't stand her, and if I can actually beat her at this game it would be so satisfying.

 **Hannah-** Madeline, she's dear enough, but all she seems interested in talking about is how horrible her cousin is, and she doesn't seem to realize that she's not doing any good, she's just making the rest of us miserable. It's really quite tacky and I wish she would take the hint.

(Reef Ravagers, Game Room)

"Hey guys!" Tiffany exclaimed as the group waited in boredom. "I've thought of something we can do!"

"Is it singing a song?" Atlantica asked.

Tiffany narrowed her eyes before remarking, "...Maybe."

"No singing!" Katherine snapped.

"Well it's certainly nice that you think you have any room to make demands when you refused to even help," Atlantica retorted.

"Let me get this through your thick skull," Katherine growled. "I really do not give a damn. I will make the demands I want, and if you don't like it I will fight you!"

"Resorting to violence already, how primitive," Aaron remarked. "Not like I'm surprised in the slightest."

"You want some!?" Katherine threatened as she raised her fist.

"Let's leave those two to work out their issues," Atlantica said as she gestured for Shalea and Tiffany to join her to the side.

"Ooh, are we having a secret meeting!?" Tiffany asked.

"Sure," Atlantica said. "I think this is actually a great chance for us. While the rest of the team is busy we can set ourselves up with an early alliance to take charge here."

"Ooh, I love it!" Tiffany exclaimed.

"What about you?" Atlantica asked Shalea.

The other girl never looked up from her tablet.

"Hm...let's see here, no criminal record, though it seems like your dentist found you to be 'uncooperative,'" Shalea noted.

"What the hell!?" Atlantica snapped.

"I don't really trust dentists though," Shalea added. "Always with that '9/10 dentists approve' where's the margin of error coming from? Has that number been fact checked? Nope, I don't trust them at all. So I'm in."

"Perfect," Atlantica said. "I'm pretty sure beauty and the beast over there will make themselves early enough targets, so we should have no problem here."

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Atlantica-** With the money on the line, I am not messing around. It's time to hit the ground running, and starting out with an alliance is exactly what I need. Tiffany and Shalea actually seems like a very good starting point. Tiffany seems like she'll be easy enough to get to follow orders and Shalea is clearly very clever, someone I'll want on my side.

 **Shalea-** Atlantica is a wannabe politician so that's already a big sign to me that I cannot trust her. However, if I don't take up this offer, she'll just find someone else. I'd rather keep my eyes on her and keep her close for now.

 **Aaron-** Everyone on this team is such a poser. Pretending to be smart, or happy, it's all a bunch of lies. But I'll show them, I'll make them see!

(Rafts)

"Anyone see anything?" Eli asked as he scanned the waters.

"If I did, don't you think I'd have said something?" Molly remarked.

The other raft had drifted closer to them by now.

"Hey get your own space, this is our turf!" Autumn shouted at them.

"You can't claim turf in the water!" Goldie retorted.

"Yeah, just watch me!" Autumn said. "Claiming it right now, so get gonin'!"

"Hey look there it is!" Jake exclaimed.

Everyone turned to look where he was pointing.

"Made you look!" he laughed.

"Don't do that, please," Goldie said as she slapped him on the back of the head.

"Guys. GUYS!" Bruce suddenly exclaimed while jumping up and down. "Look, look, there's a buoy over there! I think that means we're going in the right direction!"

"Well, thanks for the note, kiddo!" Patty said. "Full steam ahead., team!"

The Sunshine Sailor took off moving quickly. The Reef Ravagers tried to follow behind but began to lose distance. Dylan had lost his energy again and was once more just letting his oar dangle in the water. The Sunshine Sailor meanwhile followed the buoy which connected to a rope, and sure enough the rope led to a crate floating in the water.

"We did it!" Eli exclaimed.

"We're not out of the woods yet," Rose said. "We still need to get back."

"Heave ho!" Patty exclaimed as she tugged on the rope and tried to pull the crate into their raft.

"No, don't take that!" Miller called from the boat.

"Too slow, loseballs!" Autumn taunted.

"Hahaha, chow time here we come!" Patty laughed as she stood over the edge of the raft triumphantly.

However, this ended up tilting the weight too much and flipping the entire boat over, along with all those sitting in it.

"No, no, no!" Rose panicked as she flopped through the water.

"Well, well, don't mind if I take that," Jake said as he tried to pull the crate into his raft.

"Grrr!" Autumn growled as he clung to the corner and pulled back.

"Ah! Somebody help!" Jake said.

"Take this!" Miller exclaimed as he tossed a pair of eggs into Autumn's eyes.

The other winced in shock and pain, letting go of the crate and allowing Jake to pull it into the raft.

"Homeward bound now!" Bruce exclaimed. "We're winning oh wow, oh gee, oh my gosh, I am winning my very first challenge on Total Drama, this is the stuff dreams are made of!"

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Rose-** Mm, terrible showing by the people you've stuck me with. Really quite unfortunate.

 **Patty-** Okay...so maybe I got a little bit too cocky there!

 **Miller-** And this just goes to show why you never give up. Things are turn around even when they're looking bad.

 **Dylan-** I open my eyes...and there I am, floating at sea, amid the water...I have become the droplet, and yet..I do not know what it means. The chaos and the noise around me is confusing, yet victorious? I will treat this as a good day.

(Reef Ravagers)

"Heeey team!" Bruce exclaimed as the raft returned with the crate. "Guess who did it! Answer, it's us, we won!"

"And we're eating like kings tonight!" Miller announced.

"Woohoo!" Tiffany exclaimed. "I know you guys could do it!"

"No you didn't," Aaron remarked dryly.

'I believed in this team!" Tiffany.

"Then you're stupid," Aaron replied.

"Hey, hey, can't we just enjoy the moment?" Atlantica exclaimed.

"No, so stop trying to control me," Aaron replied.

"Oh my, a lot of tension here," Miller said. "Sounds like we need some food and fast!"

"Yes, congratulations Reef Ravagers, you have won the award!" Jeanette announced as the crate flopped open to reveal ham, bananas, pineapple, muffins, and various other foods. "Enjoy your meal, you've earned it!"

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Atlantica-** Starting off with a win is a really great feeling. This is setting us up right away on the right foot. I wish others on the team could get in with the team spirit, but looks like some things just won't change.

 **Aaron-** All this "I knew we could do it" crap is infuriating! We didn't know a single thing, we just let these guys go out and hoped for the best. I barely even know them, how would I know if they were gonna do it or not!?

 **Bruce-** The very first Total Drama Cruise challenge...and I WON! (trembles) I...I don't know what I did to deserve this, but I truly am blessed!

(Sunshine Sailors)

The group of five returned, drenched and without any food.

"No luck?" Julius sighed.

"We'll get'em next time!" Patty exclaimed.

"Well, well, looks like miss perfect couldn't save the day after all," Madeline remarked smugly.

"It's not my fault," Rose replied daintily. "There was just too much incompetence for me to make up for."

"What's that you say!?" Cornell exclaimed as he shoved a magnifying glass in Rose's face. "Sabotage!? How fiendish!"

"I said nothing of the sort," Rose replied.

"Well, see here's the thing," Cornell said. "You're not a detective, you don't have my training, you don't have my keen sense of sight, so I think I'll trust my word over yours. And mine says sabotage! Which ever one of you thinks you're getting away with this...think again!"

"Pretty sure we just sucked," Molly replied.

"I will take this possibility under consideration," Cornell replied.

"Yes, hello Sunshine Sailors, you lost!" Jeanette's voice declared. "Just be thankful this wasn't an immunity challenge or one of you would be going home right now. I'm not so heartless though, you'll still get a meal for the night."

A smaller crate washed up against the side. Eli pulled it up and opened it to reveal nothing but cabbage.

"That is...positively disgusting," Hannah recoiled in horror

Lucas vomited over the deck suddenly.

"Well, we're off to a great start," Molly remarked.

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Rose-** How completely ridiculous that people would actually try to blame me for this loss. Clearly there were other people far more to blame and I was one of few keeping us together.

 **Eli-** So we got off to a bad start. No big deal, we'll rebound. Hey, I'm not someone who gives up easily. I like a challenge, I like toying with danger. If things were easy, I wouldn't have fun, so I say bring it on!

 **Hannah-** If this is what losing entails...I dare say I am never going to allow it to happen again!

"Well, well," Jeanette said from within her office. "The game is afoot! Our two teams have been formed, and the whole world awaits for this game that shall unfold. Who will win!? Who will lose!? It all kicks off from here...on Total Drama Cruise!"


	2. Treasured Memories

The Persephone continued its voyage along the ocean as the sun set and day turned to night. Jeanette Washington walked along the edge of the boat, microphone in hand.

"Good evening, viewers!" she said. "You're watching Total Drama Cruise! Twenty unsuspecting teenagers thought they were in for a nice relaxing cruise trip but in reality they were the victims, I mean competitors, for the next season of challenges, lies, betrayals, votes, and eliminations! They have already been divided into two teams, the Sunshine Sailors and the Reef Ravagers. On the Sailors, we've got the feuding cousins, Madeline and Rose, the fashion expert, Hannah, and the self proclaimed Greatest Detective on the Planet, Cornell. Meanwhile, on the Ravagers you'll find the aspiring singer, Tiffany, adept hacktivist, Shalea, and a mysterious nameless boy who they have taken to calling 'Dylan.' The teams were given a challenge to row out into the ocean and return with a crate of food. Despite the Sunshine Sailors having the lead, one little slip-up was all it took for the Reef Ravagers to come in and run away with the prize. This time though the stakes are much higher as the teams face off in their first immunity challenge. Who will be the first person eliminated? Let's find out. This is...Total Drama Cruise!"

* * *

(Sunshine Sailors)

The team had walked down to a hall where a row of five doors awaited. Behind each door was a small room holding two bunk and a single round window.

"Well this is lame," Molly sighed as she threw herself onto the mattress.

"You're just a forreal sunshinerella aren't you!?" Autumn remarked as he sat down on the opposite bunk.

"This just isn't exactly what I had in mind," Molly sighed.

"What's nibblin' on your noggin!?" Autumn asked. "We got the whole flamin' globe to crush on through! Isn't that ticklin' your citement?"

"You're not getting any easier to understand, you know?" Molly remarked. "I know, I know, big cruise, whole wide world to explore, fun stuff. I guess it's just not my thing. I thought it might be fun for kicks, but now we're supposed to play this stupid game and actually deal with people? Bleh!"

"Not your thang, eh?" Autumn remarked.

"Definitely not," Molly sighed. "I'd rather be at a club, music blaring to the point where nothing matters anymore and I can just dance all my thoughts away."

"Hm...upup!" Autumn said as he leapt up from his bunk and gestured for Molly to do the same. "Lezzgo!"

"What is it?" Molly said with a slightly bemused smirk.

"Just c'mon," Autumn said. "There's shamblin' to be had for us, for sure. Just needs a little lookin!"

Autumn left the room; Molly shook her head before giving a brief laugh and deciding to follow after. Autumn returned to the deck with wide eyes.

"Well, where are we going? What's the big surprise?" Molly asked.

"Followup!" Autumn said while pointing upwards. "We're goin' where the lonesome is just the two of us, not a fritter!"

Autumn clambered up along the side of the wall, using ledges and protrusions as holds. Molly seemed skeptical but followed after him. Autumn reached down his hand and helped pull her up. The two came up to a flat surface, above the deck.

"Voila!" Autumn exclaimed.

"Why hello there!" Hannah exclaimed as she stepped towards the two.

"I thought you said we were going to be alone," Molly remarked.

"I thought so's!" Autumn pouted.

"Oh don't mind me, I was just coming to get a clear view of the stars," Hannah said as she gestured up to the vivid constellations marking the sky. "Just beautiful, isn't it?"

"It is nice," Molly admitted.

"Now then, who am I to get in the way of your...romantic endeavors?" Hannah said as she motioned to climb back down.

"Oh there is nothing romantic going on here," Molly assured.

"Of course not, dear," Hannah said, "Of course not. Not yet at least."

Hannah winked at the two before leaving them be. In another room, Julius was having some trouble sleeping. He tossed and turned and seemed to be muttering to himself. Eventually he got up and began to pace on the deck.

"I know, I know," he said. "You want blood! But what about me!? I-hey hey, let's not get rude. What about me though? If we do something crazy then they'll send me packing...yeah no, that's not happening, no...okay okay, just stop, look we'll do some damage, but we're going to be subtle about it, okay? Just one person, no one knows I was involved. Just leave it to me!"

Julius took a look around to make sure the coast was clear before sneaking over to a flag plot along the rim of the deck. He began to tamper with it before hearing footsteps approaching and hiding.

"Now we wait," he said as he slid under a beach chair.

Patty came walking down from the opposite direction, happily humming to herself. The flag pole quivered as she approached.

"Hold it right there!" Cornell suddenly exclaimed as he grabbed Patty. "And just where do you think you're going!?"

"Me?" Patty gasped. "Well I was just going to get some more ca-"

CRASH! The flag pole came slamming down right where Patty would have been standing if she had not been stopped.

"Would you look at that!" Cornell exclaimed.

"That was a close one!" Patty said.

"Yes...a little too close," Cornell said as he narrowed his eyes and looked side to side. "Seems a little suspicious if you ask me!"

Cornell pulled out a notepad and started to write something down.

"Whatcha got there, bud!?" Eli suddenly exclaimed as he came up from behind Cornell.

"I'll have you know-" Cornell began, but was interrupted as Eli slipped the notepad from his grip.

"Yoink!" the young thief laughed.

"I'll have you know that it is my list of suspicious characters on this cruise!" Cornell said with a note of irritation.

"This is just everyone's name though?" Eli said.

"Exactly!" Cornell said. "Now hand it over!"

Eli just chuckled as he flipped the notepad back to Cornell. The detective sent him an angry glare before underlining Eli's name in his list. Over in another one of the personal quarters, Rose was lying in her bed, though she noticed someone standing at the door. She glanced up to see Madeline, just outside her room, looking in.

"I am quite positive I'm going to regret asking, but what exactly is it that you're doing?" Rose asked.

"I'm keeping an eye on you," Madeline said. "You can't start any alliances against me without me finding out."

"Yes, although it would also be quite difficult to do so while I'm asleep," Rose retorted.

"Oh please, no one goes to sleep at 8PM," Madeline scoffed.

"I do, because I actually value a full night's rest so that I can be fully vigilant for the following day," Rose said. "Perhaps you ought to take notes so that you can actually have some hope. That's a freebie for you, although considering that it's practically common sense, I suppose it's only fair that I let you in on it."

"Say whatever you want, I'm not taking my eyes off of you," Madeline said.

"Very well, and then I can rest easy knowing that you're not plotting anything against me," Rose replied. "And unlike you, I actually know that I have high value to this team and no one would dare vote me off anyways."

"You think you're so special, but you're probably going to be the first boot just because no one can stand you," Madeline countered.

"Ladies," Lucas said from the other bunk as he finally emerged from under his blanket, "I can assure you both *ACHOO* you're probably both fine cause *ACHOO* if anyone is going to be first boot, it's me."

Both Madeline and Rose tried to talk over each other and reassure Lucas that it was no the case.

"You seem like a sweet guy," Madeline assured.

"I'm sure if you apply yourself you can overcome whatever's holding you back," Rose said.

"Well uh...thanks," Lucas said. "Could you uh...please argue a little less loudly then?"

Lucas crawled back under his blankets, leaving Madeline to just glare at her cousin.

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Molly-** I don't like dealing with fake people and pleasant smiles all that stuff...makes me sick. Autumn seems like fun though, so maybe it's worth it to give him a chance.

 **Autumn-** Seein' Molly be all dumped to done all night long is not doin' my shivers right. Gonna see if I can make that smile really brille, get something crush outta this whole thang!

 **Hannah-** Well there I am, enjoying a little stargazing when I see a couple of young lovers come crawling up to be alone. Oh yes they claim to be just friends, but I can see the chemistry and I think it's quite beautiful. The punk party girl and the leet speaking trans boy? Match made it heaven!

 **Julius-** Xeraxona is getting testy, and when that happens...well it's not very pleasant for me. I gotta give him some pain to keep him satisfied for now. It's too bad that flag trick didn't work out...really thought that would be a nice clean injury. (sighs)

 **Eli-** Cornell doesn't worry me, I'm used to wheeling my way around authority figures. Teachers, cops, parents, you name it. If I can get around them, then this guy is nothing for me to sweat over!

 **Lucas-** I don't mean to be defeatist, but I'm just not getting my hopes up here. Who'd want to keep around someone like me? (wipes nose on sleeve) Maybe the cousins fighting will help me out...but I'm not going to get delude myself here.

(Reef Ravagers)

Same as the hall above, the players in the lower section of the boat had found a series of quarters each with two beds in a room. In one room, Shalea lay on her bed with her tablet held in front of her. Dylan lay in the other, his eyes focused directly upwards.

"I had a dream," he stated.

"Mhm," Shalea remarked.

"I was floating through the clouds, and as it started to rain...they all washed away...and then I was here...in bed," Dylan said.

"Mhm," Shalea said again, getting frustrated that she was unable to find anything on Dylan. "Remind me, what did you say your name was again?'

"She called me...Dylan?" the boy replied with a hollow tone. "I like that...it sounds nice...fitting."

"Hm, yes, but what is your real name?" Shalea pressed.

"I'm fading again...the clouds are returning..oh it's beautiful," Dylan muttered.

"Never mind," Shalea sighed.

Out in the hall, Jake was curiously poking through nooks and crannies, and opening doors. He came across a bathroom which he began to examine. He picked up a tube of hand soap and twirled it between his fingers before squirting it along the floor.

"Why are you doing that?" Aaron asked bluntly as he walked by.

"Because it's going to be funny," Jake laughed as he walked back and pushed Aaron aside.

"Just watch!" Jake said as he slid behind a large potted plant and gestured for Aaron to do the same.

After a few minutes, Miller left his room and walked towards the bathroom. As he stepped on the tile floor, he suddenly slipped on the soapy surface.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed as he threw out his hands and stopped himself against the toilet rim. "What was that!?"

"Aha!" Jake exclaimed as he shoved Miller from behind, causing him to stumble face first into the toilet bowl. "See!? Funny!"

"Mm, yes, very amusing," Aaron replied.

In another of the rooms. Tiffany was sprawled out with her legs up on one bed. Atlantica rested against the wall of another.

"Oh wow this is exciting! The two of us, roommates on this incredible voyage!" Tiffany exclaimed. "Atlantica, I just have to say that I am so glad that we're in an alliance together. We ARE in an alliance together, right? I didn't totally misread that situation? Cause that would sure be awkward!"

"Yes, we are aligned," Atlantica stated. "And I am glad too, I think we've already got a really good thing going.

"Eee, same! I love it!" Tiffany cheered.

"Speaking of which, I might go and take the chance to get a feel for some of the others," Atlantica said. "We've got a good start, but it will certainly help to get a feel for who else we can pull in."

"Ooh, that is so smart!" Tiffany exclaimed. "Do you want me to go too!? We can double team'em!"

"Ah, no no, that won't be necessary," Atlantica said. "We don't want to intimidate people. You just get some rest and I'll let you know how it went when I get back."

"I can do that!" Tiffany said.

Atlantica left the room and walked down the hall. She spotted an open door and saw Katherine inside, lying in her bed.

"Knock knock," Atlantica said as she walked up to the room. "I just-"

'No," Katherine said as she got up and slammed the door shut.

"Well then," Atlantica sighed, "so much for making amends there."

Atlantica turned to see Bruce sitting on the floor.

"Did she...kick you out?" Atlantica asked.

"Yeah maybe," Bruce admitted. "but it's okay! And you know why?"

"Uh...why?" Atlantica asked.

"Because I got to find one of these!" Bruce exclaimed as he revealed a life preserver from behind his back.

"Oh?" Atlantica said uncertainly.

"Isn't it just GREAT!?" Bruce cheered while hugging the flotation device.

"Do my ears deceive me!?" Goldie suddenly exclaimed as she marched towards the two. "She kicked you out of your room!? You're supposed to sleep on the floor!?"

"Yeah but it's no big deal!" Bruce said. "I can just pretend like I'm one of those indomitable orphans! And even better yet, I can use this as my pillow!"

"I don't think so!" Goldie exclaimed. "You let people walk over you and they'll just keep you down there on the floor. Today it's your bed, then your food, next think you know it's the shirt on your back! Well we're putting a stop to that right now. Let me show you how it's done!"

Goldie lifted up Bruce and then kicked down Katherine's door.

"Hey lady! I don't know what your problem is, but I think I've got something you forgot!" Goldie said. "Oh wait, it's compassion! Yeah I think you might have left that behind, let me help you out with that!"

Goldie tossed Bruce onto the other bed.

"Weee!" Bruce cheered as he landed on the mattress.

"Um excuse me?" Katherine scoffed. "Who do you th-"

"Who do I think I am!? I'll tell you who I am! My name is Goldie and I am a member of the Healthy Order of Vegan Alternative Cooking, that means that while you're too good to even share a bed you're not even using, I'm breaking my back changing the world for the better," Goldie said. "By which I mean of course, making the world a safer place for the animals by providing healthy delicious vegetarian options. BUT I did not pledge myself to protecting human safety, so you try this sorta thing again and I will give you an order you can't refuse! A knuckle sandwich!"

With that Goldie slammed the door shut.

She turned to Atlantica and remarked, "Can you believe that girl? No respect for anyone!"

"It's unfortunate, but guess some people just live under a constant rain cloud," Atlanatica sighed. "You do this sort of thing often?"

"I just don't like seeing bullies get away with pushing people around," Goldie remarked. "Ever since I joined the Healthy Order of Vegan Alternative Cooking I've learned that it's importance to carry yourself with confidence and never be afraid to stand up for yourself. You can't let anyone force feed you anything...whether it be lies or a medium rare steak."

"I admire that," Atlantica said. "I think we'd get along well.

'Twinning! I was thinking the exact same thing," Goldie exclaimed.

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Shalea-** I don't like mysteries. Almost anything can be cracked if you look hard enough, all information is somewhere in cyberspace. But this mystery man who doesn't even have a name...I've got nothing on him. I might need to try to get more information off of him so that I can narrow down my search.

 **Jake-** Ha! That was a classic! Sure, sure, maybe it's not exactly "smart" but I never said I was here to play a good game. I didn't even know there was a game going on. I'm here to just have some fun, and make the most of my time while it lasts!

 **Aaron-** I like Jake. At least he's not hiding behind lies and fully embraces his inner devil.

 **Miller-** (dripping wet) How frightfully rude! (pulls out miniature oven) thank goodness my cupcakes didn't get damaged!

 **Atlantica-** I like having my deal with Shalea and Tiffany, but I would be a fool to put all my stock in them. I've got to spread out a little more, see what options are out there, get my tentacles stretching out into different pools so that if things do go a different way, I'm still in the clear.

 **Goldie-** First lesson of HAVOC, don't trust anyone in a suit! Of course this is ties in with another important lesson: Everybody lies! You can't trust anybody, cause we're all in this race for ourselves and anyone who tries to sell you something else is just trying to force feed you a disgusting can of lies! So I'm gonna turn the tables on her, figure if I gave her what she wanted, acted like we're on the same side of things she'll let me in. But am I gonna put my faith in her? No sirree! Throwback to what I said a few seconds ago: Don't trust anyone in a suit!

(Morning)

"Land ho!" Jeanette exclaimed from the front of the cruise.

The ship arrived at a small island, covered in a complete overgrowth of wild jungle, save for the golden beach that they were approaching.

"LAAAAND!" Bruce exclaimed as he stuck his head out of a porthole. "We made it, we made it! I don't even know where it IS, but I know that we finally made it!"

"Hmmm..." Cornell remarked as he held out his hands as if to measure the island.

"What are you doing?" Madeline asked.

"Silence!" Cornell exclaimed. "Genius is happening!"

"Okay..." Madeline said as she backed up.

"I have deduced! That something is waiting for us on that island!" Cornell exclaimed. "Its shape...too perfect, it must be hiding something. We must get to that island instantly!"

"Well...that's where we're headed," Madeline pointed out.

"Oh wow, it's beautiful," Tiffany remarked as she looked out a window. "This would be the perfect setting for the music video of, Tropical Dessert. That's going to be the song of the summer, just so you all know."

The boat arrived at the beach and deployed a walkway onto the sand. Jeanette walked down and stepped onto the beach.

"Welcome everyone to our first stop on this worldwide cruise!" Jeanette exclaimed. "This will be the sight for your first immunity challenge, so come on down!"

The two teams exited the boat and stepped onto the beach. Each team took a side opposite of Jeanette.

"This is also your first to get a full look at your opponents," Jeanette said.

"Hey, there's the guy who was very rude to us," Goldie remarked as she pointed to Autumn.

"And I'd do it to the nother, you jobheads!" Autumn taunted.

"Ignore him," Atlantica stated calmly. "We'll just put them in their place by winning again."

"We'll just see about that," Madeline said.

"Please ignore my cousin, she is in absolutely no position to be making boasts when we can be quite certain she won't be contributing to this challenge win at all," Rose said. "That being said though, we will be winning."

"You're pathetic," Madeline remarked to her cousin.

"Oh I do love this banter!" Jeanette exclaimed as she clasped her hands together. "But let's get this show on the road now, shall we!? There are two portions to this challenge and each team will divide into two groups of five to take on each half. Half of you will be digging in the sand to find buried treasure, the other half will use these pans to carry the gold coins to a scale in the jungle. When the scale reaches a certain weight it will release a flag, the first team to have their flag waving in the wind will be immune! The losers, unfortunately, will be voting someone out. Understood?"

The groups nodded.

"Then let's get you split up!" Jeanette exclaimed eagerly.

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Atlantica-** My team won the first challenge, but that was just for reward. This is the one that counts. And I'll get to participate this time, hopefully I am able to prove myself as a capable leader.

 **Hannah-** At the start of this little expedition my team missed out on the chance of a great meal. We've got a lot to prove now, and I hope that we're able to do just that!

 **Katherie-** No, I'm not giving a stupid interview. What's it going to take for you to get the hint!?

 **Cornell-** Digging for treasure, eh? Or perhaps an elaborate ruse to get us to transport ill gotten currency!? I'm onto you, Washington!

(Later)

"The teams have been divided!" Jeanette announced. "Digging for the Sunshine Sailors it's Molly, Cornell, Hannah, Lucas, and Julius! Digging for the Reef Ravagers it's Miller, Atlantica, Shalea, Katherine, and Goldie! On your marks...get set...go!"

As Jeanette gave the word, everyone took off to grab a shovel. Everyone except Katherine, that is.

"Oh come on," Atlantica urged.

"Stop wasting your breath," Katherine retorted.

The Sunshine Sailors all went to work shoveling up sand rapidly, albeit a little carelessly.

"Watch it!" Molly groaned as Lucas tossed sand right in her face.

"Sorry, sorry," Lucas sniveled.

"No time for apologies, there's evidence to be found!" Cornell said.

"I believe you mean treasure," Hannah said.

"And what greater treasure is there than the final piece of damning evidence!?" Cornell retorted. "After following the clues, I have deduced that it's been buried...here!"

Cornell began to dig at the designated spot.

"Whatever you say, dear," Hannah said as she brushed away at the sand in a dainty fashion on another spot.

Just over to the side, Miller was vigorouslyYYou' shoveling in all directions.

"You're certainly into this," Goldie noted.

"Just like mixing together a nice soft dough!" Miller exclaimed.

"Eureka!" Cornell exclaimed as he pulled up a chest.

The boy flipped it open to reveal it full of gold coins. Patty, Madeline, Rose, Eli, and Autumn immediately came over to scoop the coins into their pans.

"The Sunshine Sailors are off to a strong start!" Jeanette announced.

Miller's shovel made contact with a clunk. He eagerly revealed a chest of his own.

"We got this!" Tiffany exclaimed as she, Jake, Aaron, Bruce, and Dylan collected the coins out of it.

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Atlantica-** At the very least, if we lose we'll have a united vote on Katherine.

 **Tiffany-** It's my time to shine now! My team is counting on me, better not mess this up!

 **Autumn-** It's time to rumble some tigs! Everyone round is 'bout ta get radiarated by my superior sunblast!

 **Eli-** This is the first challenge that really counts, so whoever lets us down could be seriously at risk if we lose. I intend to make sure that's not me!

"Lezzo!" Autumn exclaimed while he held his pan with one hand and swung between branches.

"Yeeeeeehaw!" Patty shouted as she plowed her way through the jungle. "Outta the way, wilderness, I'm gonna trounce ya!"

Madeline and Rose ran side by side, constantly shooting side eye glances at each other. Madeline ended up missing a root and stumbled forward. She was able to stop herself though and catch her pan.

"Wow, slipping up already? You're almost making it too easy to get yourself booted first," Rose jeered.

"Shut up!" Madeline snapped.

"Ladies, ladies, I would highly suggest putting your differences aside, just for now," Eli said as he came up behind them.

"I'd love to, but I'm afraid she has some weird obsession with me. It won't happen," Rose stated.

"Me? You're the one who came for me!" Madeline scoffed.

"And you're the one who nearly dropped your coins and set us back in the challenge," Rose replied staunchly. "So fair is fair."

Running down a different but nearby path were the Reef Ravagers.

"Run, run, run we're running!" Bruce exclaimed giddily.

"That we are!" Tiffany agreed.

Dylan walked in a trance like state but managed to keep up.

"Um...is he even awake?" Tiffany asked.

"I dunno but he seems to be navigating just fine so I say leave him be," Jake replied as the red haired boy weaved between trees.

Bruce tried to leap over a small gap in the ground, only to stumble on his landing and spilling his platter of coins everywhere.

"No...NOOOOOO!" he cried as he dropped to his knees. "This...this the worst thing that has ever happened...EVER HAPPENED!"

"No the worst thing that has ever happened is people who complain instead of fixing the problem," Aaron scoffed.

"You're right...the worst thing ever...is ME!" Bruce started to sob even harder.

"Hey, hey," Jake said as he came up behind Aaron. "Can you do double duty?"

"I can but why?" Aaron said.

"Just trust me," Jake said as he traded off his pan to Aaron. "I'm going to make sure the other team doesn't have a smooth trip."

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Bruce-** I...I...I just ruined...EVERYTHING! It's all over now! I'm a failure! A disgrace! I don't deserve to be called a Reef Ravager, the only thing I've ravaged is our shot at winning!

 **Jake-** Looks like I get a chance to get my hands dirty AND help my team. Talk about a blessing!

 **Patty-** There ain't nothing that I can't handle! Big wild jungle? I say bring it the heck on and I'll have it under my boot in the blink of an eye, just you watch!

 **Madeline-** I just want to prove my worth. Prove that just because I don't ride horses and go sailing every weekend that I can still bring something to the team. But Rose makes it so hard, she just loves to get under my skin.

Autumn continued to make his way through the jungle with rapid precision. Suddenly he was caught off guard by a branch swung towards him. The attack hit him in the head and caused him to drop his platter with the coins.

"Ouchers! Totally unfresh!" Autumn cursed.

"Haa! Got you good!" Jake teased from his perch in a tree.

"Oooh, you little rascal!" Patty simmered, having seen what happened. "I'm gonna make you wish you hadn't done that!"

"Catch me if you can!" Jake teased as he slid along the branch. Patty turned red in the face and charged after him.

"Patty wait!" Madeline called. "It's not...and she's gone."

"I don't know what you expected, you barely have any control over your own life," Rose remarked.

Madeline angrily shoved Rose in retaliation. Rose nearly dropped her platter, but Eli managed to catch it.

"What did I say about the fighting?" Eli sighed.

"She's clearly trying to sabotage us," Rose remarked. "She's so desperate to drag me down that she doesn't care if she sinks herself with us."

"That is not true!" Madeline snapped. "I'm sorry but...you saw her. Am I supposed to just put up with that."

"Incoming!" Jake exclaimed as he darted by.

"Ooooh, just wait till I get my hands on you!" Patty fumed before barrelling right into the cousins, causing all three of them to drop their platters.

"Well this is just great," Eli sighed.

Meanwhile, Tiffany took the lead of the remaining Reef Ravagers.

"Come on guys, let's keep it moving!" she cheered.

"Do you think that by saying that we'll suddenly just pick up speed?" Aaron remarked dryly. "I'm balancing for two here. But you don't care, do you? Or did you just want to voice come irrelevant commentary to make you feel like you're contributing more in some way? You're not, so why don't you give it a rest?"

"Uh...sorry?" Tiffany said.

"No you're not. Shut up," Aaron said.

"Mean," Tiffany huffed.

"Fake," Aaron retorted.

"The badgers...they're coming...they're coming," Dylan stammered in his sleep before picking up the pace.

"Yes, run, dream dude, run!" Tiffany cheered.

"He's already running," Aaron said. "More pointless commentary, I see? Maybe you should consider what makes you feel so hollow as to keeping up this desperate facade. It's getting tedious."

"One of these days I'm going to write a song based on you and then you're going to hear it on the radio, so get shook!" Tiffany threatened.

"No," Aaron replied.

"Aaaa ha!" Dylan suddenly exclaimed in the distance. "The sun...oh how it glow...waiting for me, ready to embrace me..."

Tiffany and Aaron caught up to see that he was looking directly at a large dish balancing on a platform.

"This must be the scale!" Tiffany exclaimed.

"Did you really need to say that?" Aaron asked. "Did you really think that I might be so dense as to not realize what I was looking at?"

"Maybe I just do it to annoy you?" Tiffany teased.

"You're not that clever," Aaron replied. "You really just can't help yourself."

"Oh hello," Dylan said as he shook his head and came out of his trance. "I was looking at...the sun..."

"That is super!" Tiffany exclaimed while pointing at him enthusiastically. "Now let's get those coins up there!"

The three deposited all their coins and the scale began to descend.

"We need more!" Tiffany exclaimed before holding a finger to Aaron's mouth. "AND for the record I know that that was self-explanatory but guess what I'm saying it anyways, so there!"

Across from the scale was another identical one, with just a small distance between them. Eli arrived at the this scale and sighed as he saw the others heading back away from theirs. He dumped his coins in before rushing back.

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Eli-** We're gonna need a miracle at this rate.

 **Patty-** Ooh, I just get so fired up sometimes! I'm tryin' my darndest out here, and some little punk thinks it's funny to try to mess that up. I ain't gonna forget this! That little monkey is gonna get a conk on the head pretty soon, he's got it comin'!

 **Tiffany-** Um, Aaron is very rude, like what is his problem? I'm not "hollow and desperate" like ew, could someone hollow and desperate performing the moving ballad, Meet Me at the Food Court? Yeah...didn't think so.

 **Dylan-** I know not...where I am, what is happening, or where I am going...but I know where I will wind up. If I just keep following the sun's light...I will find its warm embrace...

Back at the beach, the two teams were still searching through the sand.

"Still nothing," Hannah sighed while brushing through the sand lightly.

"We are not having a lot of luck," Julius said.

"Maybe you're not trying hard enough, ever think of that!?" Cornell snapped. "We need to pick up the pace people!"

"Oh uh yes sir, right away sir!" Lucas whimpered as he began shoveling sand rapidly...back into the pit that Hannah had been digging.

"Yeah you guys don't know the half of it," Madeline remarked as the group returned.

"What my degenerate cousin means is that she lost us nearly all our gold," Rose accused.

"Gadzooks!" Cornell gasped. "This sounds like sabotage of the highest degree!"

"Well that's what I said," Rose remarked.

"I did not sabotage!" Madeline snapped. "Someone happened to come crashing right into me."

"Guys!" Molly yelled. "Save the blame game for when we're looking to vote. Right now we're still in this."

Meanwhile, Shalea was beginning to feel very fatigued from her efforts in shoveling. She had been unable to uncover much of anything though. The girl sighed as she collapsed to the ground.

"Need something to pick you up?" Miller asked. "Try my carrot infused muffin top!"

Miller offered the dessert to Shalea who took a tender bite.

"Jackpot!" Goldie exclaimed as she revealed another chest.

"Just in time!" Tiffany said as the group returned.

"It's time for...Redemption!" Bruce exclaimed as he clasped his pan tightly. "I've been given a second chance, and I won't waste it. This time...it's time to prove that I have what it takes!"

Bruce tossed his pan up victoriously. And caused the coins all to scatter out.

"I'M A FAILURE!" he sobbed.

"You're not alone though," Aaron remarked.

"I am not in the mood for your snide comments so I am just going to do like my good friend Dylan and escape to fantasies," Tiffany remarked before closing her eyes. "Ooh, a unicorn...and some bunnies...and ow!"

Tiffany ended up walking into a tree, but didn't drop her pan.

"Okay, so much for that," she sighed.

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Cornell-** Think I'm crazy, eh? Off my rocker? But aha...here is what's really crazy: Can a team really be this bad at the challenge? Exactly! They can't! Unless...they were throwing it on purpose. Consider this case...cracked!

 **Molly-** I think this team has the right intentions but...nothing else. (frowns) We're a mess and there's no denying it.

 **Aaron-** Tiffany and Bruce think they're special. But they're not. There are thousands upon millions of kids just like them who think that if they pretend the world is magical and wonderful they'll start to believe it. It sickens me.

 **Shalea-** I'll admit, physical strength is not where I shine. I use my brain and my computer skills every day of my life. Ask me to help you lift a crate of laundry though and I'll probably need an ambulance within minutes.

"The other team is already leaving," Rose said urgently. "We need to move faster!"

"I'm trying," Hannah replied, "but this attitude is really not helping!"

"Eureka the second!" Cornell exclaimed from behind a cluster of rocks.

He dragged out a second treasure chest.

"Let's go!" Rose urged.

The group began to collect their coins. Eli handed his off to Autumn though.

"Whoa, bro, whats the izz?" Autumn asked.

"If the other team wants to play dirty then we gotta be ready to do the same," Eli said. "Girls...if I leave you be, will you promise to get along?"

"No," both cousins said while looking at the other.

Eli turned to Patty and Autumn in frustration, "Can one of you mak-"

"Yeeeeehaw, bounty here I come!" Patty exclaimed as she charged into the forest.

Eli just gave a desperate look to Autumn.

"I'll try," Autumn promised.

Meanwhile, Jake, Aaron, Tiffany, and Dylan were walking through the jungle.

"You should have been there, I got'em so good!" Jake recounted with a laugh.

"I'm sure you did," Aaron stated with a deadpan tone.

"What should I hit'em with this time!?" Jake said with childish eagerness. "Maybe I'll dig a pit for them to fall in? Or set a rope to trip over?"

"Do we need to resort to dirty tricks?" Tiffany asked. "Seems a little unnecessary."

"We don't NEED to, but it's more fun!" Jake replied.

"I agree," Eli said as he joined the group and slipped Jake's platter out of his hands. "I'll be taking this now."

"Hey!" Jake snapped as Eli took off, as quickly as he arrived.

"That's no fair!" Jake snapped.

"Well, I guess that's a bit of kar-" Tiffany tried to say but Jake took off running after Eli without hearing her finish.

"You can quit it with the moral high ground act too," Aaron told Tiffany. "You're not better than us, and when we win it will be because of 'playing dirty.' Deal with it."

"Hmph!" Tiffany said with annoyance as she just walked faster.

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Eli-** Hey, we tried to play nice, and then gave us a hard time. If we want to catch up now we need to stoop to the other team's level, and that's exactly what I intend to do.

 **Tiffany-** You know, I'm just saying like, let's look at the big picture here. We're all in the same game and if we start playing dirty in the first round, people might not be too keen to work with us when it comes time to mingle.

 **Patty-** No stumblin' this time, bad Patty! This time I'm bringin' home the gold for my team!

 **Jake-** Nobody pranks the prankster! You're in for it now!

Autumn tried to stay between Madeline and Rose as the cousins glared daggers at each other.

"So what's the ish here?" Autumn asked. "You two got the hates for each other?"

"Yes," Rose stated.

"Duh," Madeline said.

"Okay okay, but why!?" Autumn asked.

"Do you even need to ask?" Madeline laughed. "You've already spent more time with her than should be humane. She is one of the most stuck up, vile, condescending-"

"Yes, yes, I've heard your little tirade before," Rose cut off before turning to Autumn. "See this is what I have to deal with, she is full of nothing but jealous and pettiness. Rather than actually apply herself, she decides to blame me for all her problems. It's really quite exhausting."

"Maybe I wouldn't have to if you just stuck to your own life!" Madeline snapped.

"Alright, forget the questionmundo!" Autumn begged.

The cousins went back to walking in silence. Up ahead, Eli was still sprinting, but a glance behind showed him no one was following anymore.

"Heh, that's right," Eli laughed to himself. "The tables have been turned."

Jake had run ahead though and now was lurking in the trees. He spotted Patty marching triumphantly. The boy chuckled to himself before tossing some pebbles at her.

"Ow, ow, quit it!" Patty snapped as the pebbles bounced off her face.

One ricocheted off her pan and hit her in the eye. The sudden sharp pain was enough for Patty to wince and drop her pan, scattering the coins in the dirt.

"Ooh, now you done it!" Patty said angrily.

"That was even better the second time," Jake laughed as he dropped down and mocked Patty by making faces.

"Let's see how you like it!" Patty said as she grabbed a large boulder, heaving it over her head and tossing it forward with fury.

Jake stepped aside and let the boulder slam straight into Eli, knocking him to the ground and sending his stolen pan up into the air.

"Thanks for that!" Jake laughed.

Tiffany, Dylan, and Aaron began to close in on the scale again. Through the trees, Autumn was able to make out the figures of their bodies.

"Ladies, I think it's time to fah-rust this speed to the maximum of levels," Autumn said.

"I think that means it's time to run," Madeline said.

"I figured that out on my own, bag," Rose scoffed.

The three scurried through the jungle, clinging to their pans all the way through.

"Almost there guys!" Tiffany cheered on.

"Shut up, just shut up," Aaron groaned.

Both trios made it up to their respective platforms and dumped their gold. Sunshine Sailors made progress but not enough.

"Back to the backs!" Autumn exclaimed.

"Come on, come on," Tiffany urged as she motioned for the scale to descend.

With a pop, a blue flag sprang out of the platform and into the air.

"We did it, we did it!" Tiffany cheered victoriously.

"I hope you know that this is all your fault," Rose said to Madeline.

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Patty-** Heh...oh gee, it looks like I done goofed. I better get to explainin' myself or I could be in some hot water here. And I ain't talkin' bout no comfy bath!

 **Eli-** Yeeeah, let's just leave it at 'we tried' and never mention this challenge again.

 **Tiffany-** We won, we won! This is such an amazing feeling! Next time I'm recording I am gonna channel this amazing feeling of victory. Unless it's a sad song, that might not work.

 **Aaron-** So we won. Let's not kid ourselves though, it was because the other team sucked so hard. None of us deserve to feel like we're great for pulling this off. Cause we're not.

(Later)

The teams had returned to the ship. The Sunshine Sailors were not feeling very sunny at all as they returned to the deck.

"Alright everybody, this is unfortunate but let's not get ourselves into a rut," Hannah said.

"For one of us, we won't even be here to get into a rut," Julius remarked.

"Well yes, I suppose that's true," Hannah remarked. "But let's just handle this with grace..."

"Bah!" Cornell exclaimed. "I know exactly who needs to go. There's a culprit among us!"

"But, let me guess, you won't tell us who?" Molly said.

"Of course now!" Cornell said. "I can't solve this mystery for you!"

"Isn't that literally what a detective does?" Molly asked.

"Bah, I say!" Cornell scoffed. "For those of who you may share just a fraction of my intellect, this answer should be quite evident. For the rest of you...don't bother me with your petty little minds. I'm too far advanced to help you now!"

Cornell stormed off while the other nine remained together awkwardly.

"Well...shall we get to scheming?" Julius asked.

"Sounds good to me," Eli replied.

The group began to disperse over the deck.

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Julius-** Maybe...maybe this is a good thing. If we vote someone out it might calm Xeraxona- (clutches head in pain) I know! I know it's not the same as killing them, but work with me here! We're crushing their hopes and dreams, isn't that good enough? Yeah that's what I thought!

 **Hannah-** So we lost, and it's dreadful, but let's be real, we likely weren't going to win every challenge in the game. Might as well take our loss now, get through this vote, and see if we can't work through these issues.

 **Rose-** My vote should be fairly obvious. As perfect as I am, I am very much being stifled by the presence of my cousin, so she must go for the good of the team.

 **Lucas-** Oh geez, oh no (wipes nose on sleeve) Well here it comes! I guess I'll just try to stay scarce and hope everyone forgets about me (sneezes)

Patty walked up to Rose.

"Let me just be the first to say that today was not a good day for me," Patty said. "I know I done wrecked up our chances, but you got my word that this ain't gonna happen again. I'm gonna give it my all, ya hear!?"

"Oh Patricia, may I call you that," Rose began.

"Sure but it ain't my name!" Patty replied.

"Oh...I see," Rose said with a shudder. "Well I can assure you that you're in no danger whatsoever as far as I'm concerned."

"Wait...you mean it!?" Patty said.

"Absolutely," Rose promised, "There's only one person that I intend to vote for tonight. My dreadful cousin, Madeline."

"Hey you got it, she's good as gone!" Patty exclaimed.

From across the deck, Madeline narrowed her eyes at the two talking before turning to Eli.

"Look at her, she's probably scheming to get me out as we speak," she said. "Look Rose needs to leave. She is a toxic presence and that's not going to change. We need to just take her out."

"Well, it's clear you girls have some issues to work out," Eli remarked. "Not gonna lie, we probably could have done better in the challenge if you two weren't fighting."

"Exactly!" Madeline said. "She needs to go because she's going to just keep causing fights like that and holding us back."

"That wasn't quite what I meant," Eli sighed.

"It's okay, the important point is that we get her out," Madeline said.

Up top, Autumn and Molly had returned to their secluded part of the boat.

"So, what are you thinking here?" Molly asked.

"Hm...Patty did dumbuzzle up this shebang," Autumn remarked.

"True, but I think she's trying at least," Molly said.

"Trying a little too much try," Autumn said.

"Maybe," Molly replied. "But personally I can't stand to hear Rose and her horrible voice another day."

"Hey hey, no complaints here, she a rudie for sure!" Autumn said. "Yack yack yack!"

"Right?" Molly remarked. "We don't need that."

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Patty-** I ain't gonna be dumb here, people are gonna be sayin' my name, so I just gotta find another name out there and make sure that's the one that happens!

 **Eli-** Splitting up the cousins may be a necessity here. It's a shame since I don't think either one are a weak link on their own...it's just together that's the problem.

 **Molly-** I don't care how many talents Rose has, I can't stand her. She treats the rest of us like trash, and I am not gonna take it. Seeing her face when she leaves first is going to be perfection (smirks)

"Hannah, oh Hannah!" Madeline called as she chased after the other girl.

"Yes, darling, I'm not going anywhere," Hannah said.

"Glad I caught you," Madeline said. "You already know full well all I have to say about Rose."

"Oh yes," Hannah said with a dull tone. "You've made that quite clear...numerous times."

"Then you know exactly why she has to leave first!" Madeline said. "Glad we had this talk, spread the word!"

"Anything you say, darling," Hannah remarked as Madeline took off again.

As Hannah turned around, she came face to face with the Eli.

"She's fun, eh?" Eli remarked.

"If I have to hear one more time that seemingly endless list of why her cousin is the devil incarnate, I may just throw myself overboard," Hannah remarked.

"So, what are you really thinking?" Eli asked.

"This cousin feud really is quite basic, I must admit," Hannah said. "Why should we have to give into their demands just because they can't stand each other?"

"I'm liking where you're going with this," Eli said.

"If you ask me, Patty cost us the challenge," Hannah said.

"I got the bruises to prove it," Eli groaned as he rubbed his chest sorely.

"Why aren't we targeting her then?" Hannah asked.

"Good question!" Eli said. "I guess it comes down to...do we want to deal with the angry wrath of two cousins if we keep both of them?"

Meanwhile, Lucas and Julius were sitting in a couple beach chairs under a parasol.

"Hello there," Rose greeted as she approached.

"Oh dear," Lucas sniveled. "If you're coming to tell me I'm the one to go...I get it. I'll go pack."

"No, no, darling, not at all," Rose said.

"But I'm hideous and disgusting," Lucas said in confusion.

"Well uh...yes that is true," Rose said. "But...you're trying. You are trying, aren't you?"

"Uh...I guess," Lucas said with a shrug.

"Good enough for me!" Rose said. "Stick with me and I'll make sure you stay safe. All you need to do is prove yourself by voting out Madeline."

"O-oh...yes ma'am!" Lucas said.

"Good boy!" Rose said as she got up to walk away.

Julius's head twisted in an unnatural angle to face Lucas.

" **Pathetic worm,** " he said in a dark gravelly voice. " **You would allow the wench to whip you like a mangy dog!?** "

"Yeah I suppose," Lucas remarked, "Wait...what?"

" **Do not submit like a worthless patch of dirt!** " Julius continued, " **Make her bleed. Make her pay for daring to think she could command you. Strike back!** "

"Uh...you're sorta scaring me, man," Lucas said nervously as he backed up.

Julius shook out his head and returned to a more ordinary position.

"Uh...I was just trying to say," Julius said in his normal voice, "I think there's a chance to make a big move here."

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Hannah-** The cousins are really so petty, and I refused to get dragged into this drama and let it dictate the course of the game. They have issues with each other? Fine, they can work it out or not, I really don't care!

 **Eli-** This is sort of a question of what's going to be best for this team. If we take out one of the cousins then we take out a toxic feud that's holding us back, but if we take out Patty then we don't have to worry about her crashing and burning in the future.

 **Lucas-** So uh...it looks like I'm not going home. Rose wants to vote out her cousin, and then out of the blue Julius starts talking in this really creepy voice. That's gonna give me nightmares now...assuming I could actually get to sleep for more than an hour at a time (sighs which turns into a cough)

 **Julius-** Well uh, seems like Xerasona is looking forward to this vote. Let's try to make it enjoyable for him!

(Elimination)

Jeanette arrived next to the cruiser in a smaller tour boat.

"All aboard!" she called.

She extended a ladder that connected the two boats and allowed the ten Sunshine Sailors onto the smaller one. They each took a seat while Jeanette stood up at the front.

"Sunshine Sailors!" Jeanette greeted. "It is a rainy day for you as one of you will be the first person voted off of Total Drama Cruise."

"Considering some of us didn't even want to be here in the first place, I'm feeling it's a little less dramatic than you might think," Molly remarked.

"Are you asking to be voted out?" Jeanette asked.

"Nah, let's see where this goes," Molly replied.

"I love it!" Jeanette exclaimed. "Well, how are you all feeling after this loss?"

"Not good," Hannah answered, "but we just need to get through this and hope that we can become stronger for it."

"Won't be hard to do," Rose remarked.

"So you guys feel like you're the weaker team?" Jeanette asked.

"Today's performance was pretty embarrassing," Eli said. "But I don't think it's a problem with the team, just a few weak links."

"And who would these weak links be?" Jeanette asked

Patty raised her hand and spoke up, "I ain't too proud to admit that I dropped the ball this time 'round. Sometimes I just get all fired up and lose sight of what's goin' on! But I ask each lovely person on this team to give me another chance!"

"I also feel like a weak link," Lucas sighed. "Oh..I shouldn't have said that...sorry forget I-ACHOO!"

"So does that make the vote between Lucas and Patty then?" Jeanette asked.

"You'd think that, but this team's a little more complicated than that," Julius remarked.

"It's not so complicated," Rose stated, "my cousin is a disaster and it's time to send her a-Why are you smiling like that!?"

Rose glared at her cousin.

"I'm just enjoying this moment, since I know your downfall is coming," Madeline said. "It's going to be really hilarious, after that little speech, when it all comes crashing down on you."

"You're delusional," Rose replied.

"Well, it seems like you've got some issues to work through," Jeanette said, "I believe it's time to vote!"

Jeanette revealed a hatch that led down below. Lucas got up and trotted into the passage to cast the first vote...

* * *

(Later)

"I have the votes!" Jeanette announced. "I shall now reveal them one at a time. The player who receives the most votes shall be castaway! Do brace yourselves."

Rose shot a fake smile to Madeline who returned it.

"First vote...Rose!" Jeanette read.

"Your pettiness ends now," Rose said to her cousin.

"Second vote...Madeline!" Jeanette continued.

"Third vote...Rose!"

"Fourth vote...Rose!"

"Fifth vote..Madeline!"

"Sixth vote...Madeline!"

"Seventh vote...Patty!"

"Eighth vote...Patty!"

"Ninth vote...it's Patty!" Jeanette read. "That's three votes Rose, three votes Madeline, three votes Patty. One vote left..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"First person voted off of Total Drama Cruise..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Patty!"

"Aw sheeeeeeeooooot!" Patty exclaimed as she got up and slapped her knee. "Ya got me! Guess this is it then!"

"Patty, you are no longer welcome on this cruise," Jeanette said. "Here's your life jacket!"

"Wha-" Patty exclaimed as Jeanette jammed her into a life jacket and then kicked her into the water.

"Ta ta, darling, it's been fun!" Jeanette said as the boat drifted away, leaving Patty floating in the water.

 **Votes:**

 **Rose-** Madeline, it's so sad that you actually think this will be anything but a unanimous vote for you.

 **Madeline-** Rose, it's finally time for some payback!

 **Patty-** I'm votin' for Madeline, sorry darlin', but I gotta protect my own hide here!

 **Cornell-** I have deduced that the saboteur is none other than...Madeline! Trying to get back at her cousin! I see right through you!

 **Molly-** Rose...you suck, go back to your mommy and daddy because no one here cares how many trophies you own.

 **Autumn-** Rose, a little less yacking, and a little more crackin'!

 **Hannah-** I vote for Patty. Forget what those stupid girls want, this is the correct vote for this team.

 **Eli-** Patty...yeah honestly I'm not sure how many more bruises I can sustain from your "trying my best."

 **Julius-** I promised a crazy vote, so let's hope this works. Patty, bye-bye!

 **Lucas-** Well uh, Rose told me to vote for Madeline but (sniffles) Julius said Patty and he kinda scares me more so uh...I guess Patty it is!

(Conclusion)

As the sun began to set, Jeanette returned to front of the cruise.

"And thus, we've seen the first loser cast adrift," Jeanette commentated. "Where will this leave us though? Will the cousins set their differences aside or continue to squabble? And what about the Reef Ravagers? Will Atlantica succeed in taking control? Will we ever uncover the mystery of Dylan? And of coure who will go home next? Find out when we return with more...Total Drama Cruise!"

(Island)

"Hoo, hah, ooh, ack!" Patty exclaimed as she desperately paddled through the water and returned to beach.

She breathed a heavy sigh of relief and took several heaves to catch her breath. Once she had regained herself though, she stood back up and looked at the silhouette of the cruise departing.

"You can't just leave me here, you, you, you crazy lady!" Patty called as she shook her first. "I'm warnin' you!"

Patty felt something jabbing in her chest. She angrily reached into the life vest and pulled out an envelop. Peeling it open she found a laminated letter.

"Dear Loser," she read, "There is a motorboat waiting for you on the other end of the island. Your journey does not have to end here. Two players will return to the game, the first two who can catch up with the cruise and get themselves back on board..."

Patty dropped the letter and immediately took off bolting through the jungle.

"Hot diggity dog, I'm still in this thing!" she exclaimed while charging across the island.

 _To be continued..._


	3. Snow Day

Jeanette Washington was sprawled out in a beach chair that overlooked the sea from the cruise deck. She held a sweet drink in one hand and a magazine in the other.

"Ah yes, hello there, my dears!" she greeted, before taking a light sip from her drink. "You're just so fortunate to be watching Total Drama Cruise! In our last little dabble in drama, the Sunshine Sailors were largely concerned with the cousins feuding, but in the midst of that we saw perhaps a little budding chemistry between Autumn and Molly. Meanwhile on the Reef Ravagers, Goldie was trying to find a way to get in close with Atlantica, while Jake just continued to cause chaos for anyone unlucky enough to fall to his sights. The Ravagers came out on top in a clear victory though, leaving the first vote on the Sunshine Sailors. Despite the division between Rose and Madeline, it was Patty who ended up voted out due to her floundering in the challenge. But she's not out just quite yet, there's still a chance to return. Will she pull it off!? Well we'll have to wait and see, but for now let's enjoy another episode of Total Drama Cruise!"

(Off the Ship)

Patty was currently dashing through the thick jungle that coated the island she had been left on.

"Gotta keep movin', just keep pumpin' those legs!" she told herself as she lunged over roots and stones without ever slowing down. "Come on now, how big can this danged island be!?"

Sun began to trickle through the trees as dawn broke over the sky.

"What the!?" Patty gasped. "Daylight already...how long have I been runnin'!?"

Patty suddenly realized how tired she was as she huffed in exhaustion and leaned her arm against a tree.

"Oh no, ain't no time for slowin' down now!" she said as she picked herself back up. "I gotta-"

The girl suddenly collapsed into a deep sleep on the ground.

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Patty-** Now how did I get here, wasn't I just on that island? Uuh guess it don't matter! Anyways, I've been given a second chance at I ain't 'bout to let it go to waste, no siree bob! Mamma didn't raise no First Boot, even if I didn't necessarily even sign up for this here game. Just you wait'n see I got a whole lot left in me!

(Sunshine Sailors)

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Rose-** Well last round, I very foolishly expected everyone to do the sensible thing and vote out my useless cousin. Of course they made it far more complicated though. At first I was a bit surprised, but I had to take a step back and just remind myself that not everyone is as smart as me. Sure, it was simple to see the clear answer for me, but to an unintelligent person maybe it somehow made sense to totally make a mockery of the game. I'll just have to remember to use small words and speak slowly next time.

Rose and Cornell stood on the edge of the deck, looking out at the sea as the boat traveled across the water.

"Well, well, last night was certainly quite the disaster, wouldn't you say?" Cornell remarked.

"Not really," Rose replied dismissively.

"Ah, then perhaps you weren't paying attention closely!" Cornell exclaimed as he began to pace. "For if you were, then maybe you would have noticed some slight discrepancies. Such as people not voting how they said they would vote! Mm, yes very suspicious. It seems clear to me that someone is trying to sow anarchy into our good wholesome team, but who would be so devious to do such a thing!?"

"I believe you're overthinking this," Rose said. "That was just people failing to communicate and embarrassing themselves by creating too many plans than they could keep track of. I'm not worried."

"Ah, spoken like a true wide-eyed optimist!" Cornell replied. "Spoken like a true pure-hearted, child minded, untainted, innocent-"

"I get the point," Rose said.

"Spoken like a true child of the summer, never knowing the cruel intentions that mankind is capable of!" Cornell finished. "I don't blame you for clinging to this blissful bubble of ignorance, there are times where I wish I could shut off my brain, just for a day. But alas, I can't! I'm always detecting crimes that need to be solved. And then I solve them. It's all part of the job description...of Greatest Detective on the Planet!"

"Right," Rose said dryly. "Well, at the very least, I'm assuming you and I voted together."

"Assuming, how very naive of you," Cornell scoffed. 'I don't have anything else to say to someone so green but perhaps you can follow the clues!"

"Well, I take it you didn't vote for me, and since you're surprised at Patty being the vote, that just leaves my awful cousin," Rose said. "And that's who I voted too."

"Hm…" Cornell said, before pacing again, "I cannot fault that logic. There may be hope for you yet!"

"Well, good," Rose said, unflattered by the remark. "So let's put our heads together and make sure we hit the next vote on a much more united front."

"True, your cousin must be stopped at all costs," Cornell said, "She's clearly a troublemaker just waiting to tear us apart. Well, not if I have anything to say about it!"

Meanwhile, on another part of the deck, Molly was leaning against a wall, trying to stay in the shade underneath a set of metal stairs. Autumn hung from his feet from one rung, so that he could peer down at Molly upside-down.

"So what happened last night?" Molly said with a shrug.

"We got bambuzzled!" Autumn exclaimed. "Totally and heckful, played up for chumpsters!"

"That about sums it up," Molly remarked. "How did something like that even happen though? It wasn't just a blindside, it was like..a double blindside."

"Gettin' busy with the crazy!" Autumn said. "Some of these shellheads are thinkin' up bigger tea than the pot!"

"Right," Molly said, not entirely grasping the meaning. "I just don't get why anyone would want to keep Rose. She's dreadful."

"Mans are a mighty head-hurt of a puzzaloo!" Autumn said he slid down, landing on his hands and rolling to the floor. "But there's a perk to be plucked! 4-3-3 means that we ain't exactly conglomerating full tilt!"

"You're right, we can still work this out for us," Molly said, "but that means we'll need to suck up. Ugh, not exactly my strong suit."

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Rose-** Cornell is...well, he's not as intelligent as he may pride himself. But he did vote on my side, which puts us in the same vote and therefore it only makes sense that we work together. I'll turn this game around soon enough. I don't lose things, you see, so even if I've been thrown into a mess, I'll have order restored soon enough.

 **Cornell-** Ah yes, I've seen it all before, sibling rivalry. A brother or sister gets left in the shadow, feels invalidated, perhaps tries rebelling as a cry for attention, but it's never enough, and before you know it, they're blowing up buildings downtown! Now, I suppose you're wondering what this has to do with anything. I don't blame you, perhaps if I didn't have my heightened sense of intelligence I would be just as lost as you-an average viewer-but prepare to have have your eyes opened to the truth that I see! For you must understand, the sibling rivalry...also applies to cousins! Aaah, now you see it all comes together!

 **Molly-** Last night was just such a joke, I don't even know where to begin. First off, I gotta put up with even more whining from Rose, I'm not even going to talk to her. I don't want to hear a lecture about trying to vote her out. But honestly I wouldn't even be so perplexed if they'd just voted out Madeline. Instead they took a third option and voted out Patty. If people were going to do that, why not at least just let the rest of us know? Makes no sense.

 **Autumn-** Vote Uno aaaaand...it's a bomb. Dangnation, yo, but defeat? Not my word! (points to self) I'm still standin' and I got this earth to do some turning. So I'm gonna turn, turn, turn, till I'm back in the solar! You believe it!

(Reef Ravagers)

Atlantica and Shalea walked down a hall together.

"Well, how is your take on the team so far?" Shalea remarked, off-handedly glancing at her tablet rather than face her friend.

"So far so good," Atlantica said. "I'd say my biggest obstacle at the moment is Aaron. I don't know why he hates me so much, but he is always so sour towards me and I don't get it!"

"He is a miserable individual who chooses to antagonize others, rather than face his own inner demons," Shalea remarked bluntly.

"Well true, but that doesn't me he can't like me," Atlantica replied. "I think I can win him over."

"I think you'd be wasting your time," Shalea said. "Anything you say, he'll just twist around. Don't focus on him, focus on the others and we can just send him out."

"You underestimate me," Atlantica said, "Trust me, I have a plan and I will have this entire threat neutralized by the end of the day."

"If you say so," Shalea replied skeptically.

Atlantica broke away from Shalea as she neared Aaron's room. Atlantica tapped on the door before entering.

"Jake, I-" Aaron began before turning around to see his visitor. "You're not Jake."

"Not quite, but I was hoping to have a conversation with you," Atlantica said.

"That's nice, we don't always get what we want," Aaron said as he got up and tried to get past Atlantica.

"How very true," Atlantica said as she slammed the door shut and blocked the way. "Just like how you're going to hear me out, whether you want to or not."

"You're used to being able to force your way, aren't you?" Aaron remarked.

"Very," Atlantica replied. "But really, why do you hate me so much? We don't have to be best friends, but I just don't see any benefit to having this feud fester between us when we're supposed to be a team."

"This is going to eat up inside of you if you don't get an answer, isn't it?" Aaron said.

"Well, it's not such a big...okay fine! I just want to know what's going on between us!" Atlantica insisted. "If I've offended you, then let me know so I can change that."

"Hm...nah," Aaron said. "You'll just have to deal with it."

Aaron tried to get past Atlantica again, but she knocked him back.

"Alright, I tried being nice, but I'm warning you, you don't want me as an enemy!" Atlantica threatened.

"Jake, get in here!" Aaron called. "I'm being attacked by a crazy woman."

"Oh, I'm afraid your little friend has been a bit...shall we say, distracted," Atlantica remarked ominously.

Over in the main room, Tiffany was vigorously performing the accordion while refusing to let Jake get past.

"Not many people know that Beethoven's Fifth Symphony can be transposed for accordion," Tiffany explained while continuing to produce glaring notes on the instrument. "Of course it doesn't sound quite the same, which I why I prefer to play through it a few times so you can really get a feel for the rhythm."

"That's uh, great," Jake said uncertainly, having his voice nearly drowned out. "Can I just g-"

"The accordion is actually one of the first instruments I learned to play, oh yes, I didn't just start out being the popstar diva I am today. Classical music has been there for me from the start, even on an unconventional choice of instrument," Tiffany recounted.

"Well, I don't really-" Jake tried to say.

"Will you pipe down!?" Katherine shouted suddenly as she marched over to Tiffany.

Katherine tore the accordion out of her hands and kicked it straight out of a window and into the water.

"That damn noise was giving me a headache," she grumbled. "So much better."

"Oh...oh no," Jake said enthusiastically. "I guess you can't play anymore then."

"That's okay, we can move along with the tour of my career," Tiffany said.

"The what now? Is that what we're doing? You didn't really tell me anything, you just broke out into song all of a sudden," Jake said.

"True, part of being an artist means being spontaneous when the situation calls for it," Tiffany said. "On that note, allow me to bring out the next instrument I learned! The recorder! After years of practice, I've perfected the art of Disney's 'Frozen' soundtrack, which I shall now perform all sixty-nine minutes and forty seconds of!"

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Atlantica-** I cannot afford a feud on my hands right now, it's far too early. Of course, I know I'd win out, that's not the issue. I would have to show my hand, get a little more aggressive, and potentially have my name tainted, which I simply cannot afford. So therefore, instead of making this into a fight, I hope to offer an olive branch...no matter how reluctant the other party may be.

 **Aaron-** You want to know what bothers me about Atlantica? The fact that she cares so much. She turns every little thing into a slight against her. Unless the whole world is her best friend then it's not good enough for her. And I think that's sickening. I didn't hate her before, maybe she was annoying, but now I do.

 **Tiffany-** When Atlantica asked me to keep Jake busy, I knew that this was the perfect chance to practice my autobiographical presentation. People are going to want to know, where did it all begin? How did I go from an ordinary girl to a pop superstar? Well you know...someday they will! And they deserve to know my full musical history so that they know that it can happen to anyone with enough hard work!

(Sunshine Sailors)

Eli lay on his back, spinning a life preserve between his hands, while Hannah leaned against a wall on the deck.

"Well, last night was fun," Eli remarked.

"Quite right," Hannah agreed. "I must say, it was really quite the mess, but I loved it since we got exactly what we wanted. I'm still not even entirely sure how we managed that, but it's a very good sign for the future."

"We just gotta keep hustling," Eli said. "No big deal, clearly the others all have their issues. And we can work with that. You've seen those cousins? They're practically ready to drown each other."

"True, very true," Hannah said ."I suppose we will have to address that at some point. We can't just have them at each other's throats all game and expect it to be fine."

"It could be fun to try though," Eli replied.

"HEYA!" Autumn suddenly exclaimed as he dropped down in front of the two.

"Oh uh, hello there," Hannah greeted.

"Yeah, hi," Molly grunted as she walked up from behind Autumn.

"What can we do for you?" Hannah asked.

"I've got some sharply snappening words for you!" Autumn exclaimed.

"You've got what now?" Eli asked.

"Basically we want to know if we need to suck up since we didn't vote in the majority last night," Molly said. "You guys seemed to be in on the move on Patty, and I never got the memo. So what, do you hate us or something?"

"Oh no no, darling, don't even think it," Hannah said as she clasped Molly by the hands.

"Please don't touch me," Molly said, pulling back.

"I do apologize for the way things went down yesterday," Hannah said. "I assure you, this wasn't any work of secret alliances or scheming. We just got to talking about being annoyed with Patty and her performance and well things took off."

"Hm...well that's workity whap for me!" Autumn exclaimed.

"Um...is that good?" Hannah asked.

Autumn gave a thumbs up in reply.

"It's just, you know, it would be nice to be informed in the future," Molly said with a hint of sarcasm. "If it's not too much to ask."

"Not at all, darling," Hannah exclaimed. "I'm actually quite pleased the two of you brought this up, since I think we're on the same page about a lot of this. You have my word that we'll discuss the next vote with the both of you."

"Wooya!" Autumn cheered with fist pump.

"In fact, what if we made a deal right here and now?" Eli proposed as he got up and joined the group. "No need for secrets between us. Let's say the four of us will work together. I certainly wouldn't have any intention of being an enemy to the lovely lady."

Eli shot a smirk at Molly who just glared at him in disgust.

"I supp-" Molly began before being jumped by Autumn pulling them into a group hug.

"Heckles ya! Teamwork!" Autumn cheered.

"I guess that makes it official then," Hanna remarked.

Lower down, Lucas and Julius were sitting in pair of beach chairs in the sun.

"Ohh the sun is not doing me any favors today," Lucas whimpered. "My headaches are out of control."

" **Pathetic** ," Julius glowered.

"What was that?" Lucas asked.

"I uh...I just said that's too bad," Julius replied.

"It's okay," Lucas sighed. "It doesn't help that I've been stressing about last night. What if we made the wrong call? What if people are going to be mad at us now? Are we screwed!?"

"No, no...well I hope not," Julius said. "I'm sure it's fine though. We just did what we felt was best right?"

"I just did what you yelled at me to do," Lucas cowered.

"Yelled at you? Oh...oh right, I guess I kinda did," Julius replied sheepishly. "Don't take it the wrong way, I was just trying to uh...motivate you."

"Oh, well thanks then," Lucas said, before breaking into a coughing fit.

"Hi guys!" Madeline exclaimed as she scurried over to the group.

"Oh hi…" Lucas tried to say before coughing up a ball of phlegm.

Madeline seemed notably disgusted, but after composing herself continued to speak, "I just wanted to talk about the vote. I'm just a little confused, I think there might have been some miscommunication, or you know, maybe I missed something, I just want to know, you know."

"Uh-" Lucas tried to say.

"It's just, okay, well it just doesn't make sense to me," Madeline said. "You saw how horrible my cousin was, right? She's like the devil! Wouldn't you agree?"

"Well, she's uh, I guess that's true," Lucas stammered.

"After all those condescending remarks and sneers she sent your way, you MUST have wanted her gone right? I mean there's no way you could have wanted someone like THAT hanging around!?" Madeline insisted, shaking Lucas now.

"Please stop that, you're making me nauseous," Lucas whimpered.

"Answer the question!" Madeline ordered.

"Well yes! Yes, you're right on all that," Lucas exclaimed.

"I figured as much," Madeline said sweetly as she let go and backed up. "So you see where my confusion comes from then. Why exactly...is she still here!?"

"I... uh, well, I'm not sure?" Lucas stammered.

"Well you didn't vote her, care to elaborate on that!?" Madeline asked.

"Look, look, you're right we didn't vote for Rose, but maybe I can explain," Julius said as he stood up.

"I'm listening," Madeline said.

"Well uh... **perhaps it would be easier if I showed you** ," Julius said as his voice changed and tremors seemed to run through his body.

Madeline didn't seem to notice the change though and let Julius guide her to the edge of the boat.

"Okay, but I'm not quite sure what this proves," Madeline said skeptically.

" **Perhaps you're not looking hard enough!** " Julius menaced before clutching Madeline and pushing her forward so that she dangled over the water.

"What are you doing!? Stop! Let me go!" Madeline screamed as she tried to break free.

Julius's grip was like steel. He twisted Madeline's arm, causing her to face him as she dangled over the water.

" **You want to know the reason for my actions? The look on your face now is your answer,** " Julius said. " **Fear, terror, I want you to know it. I want you to know how insignificant you are. I hold your fate in my hands, while you...are powerless!** "

Julius let Madeline fall towards the water, only to catch her hand at the last second and pull her back up.

" **Do you understand now?** " Julius asked.

"Stay away from me, you psycho!" Madeline exclaimed as she shoved Julius and sprinted away from that section of the boat.

"Wow uh...er, you sure showed her...good job," Lucas said before sneezing loudly.

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Eli-** Last round was definitely a mess, but Hanna is right, it doesn't make sense for us to just alienate others and act like that's the way things are going to be. I like Molly, even if she doesn't like me, but maybe I can change her mind about that.

 **Molly-** I didn't like being left out in the dark last round, it seemed pretty pointless, so I'm not just going to suddenly trust these two like it's all fine. But I'll have to fake it for now, cause I'm not looking to be the next one sent off this boat.

 **Julius-** So uh...I'm sure you all think I'm a horrible person after that, but here's the thing, I think Xeraxona might actually get some amusement out of this game. And this guy, well his sense of amusement usually comes from bones cracking and drowning puppies, so really when you think about that...it's not _so_ bad.

 **Lucas-** Julius is uh...well he's very scary sometimes, but then sometimes he's not, but that just makes it even scarier. So well I'm thinking maybe it's smart if I stick with him, that way I can just hide behind him and people might forget all about me.

(Reef Ravagers)

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Goldie-** So far things have been just delightful on this team! (clasps hands together) And it's time to change that! Peace is an illusion that we all choose to embrace, yet those of us at H.A.V.O.C. seek to shatter! Everyone here may be all nicely nice so far, but just you wait, as soon as the ball gets rolling and people start thinking about their own selfish desires, the entire utopia will wither away in an instant!

Goldie tiptoed down a hall and dropped down to hide behind a potted plant as a couple walked by. She crouched just over the edge to see Miller and Dylan walking down, seemingly engaged in conversation. Or at least Miller was talking, Dylan seemed to be letting his head droop with a glazed look over his eyes.

"Hm, interesting, interesting," Goldie muttered to herself.

She tilted her head in the other direction and glanced around until she spotted someone else. She saw Bruce walking by and quickly grabbed him by the arm and whisked him behind the plant with her.

"Waa! Am I being kidnapped!?" Bruce exclaimed before Goldie covered his mouth.

"No, Hon, I just needed your help here," Goldie said. "It just so happens that I saw Miller and Dylan walking down here, all friendly like, you know, real tight knit like a couple of thieves. What do you think they could be doing in there!?"

"Ooh ooh….uh, um, maybe it's a surprise party!?" Bruce guessed.

"Or maybe they've got a secret alliance!" Goldie countered.

"Whoa….no WAY!" Bruce gasped. "I LOVE ALLIANCES! This is so exciting, the game is really happening! I've got chills, feel my chills, they're running up my arm at the thought of this."

"Okay, so it's exciting, sure, but if they're meeting without us then that means we're not in the alliance," Goldie said. "Get the picture?"

"Ooh right...so I need to make sure I get my invitation!" Bruce exclaimed as he ran over to the other room. "Hey guys!"

Bruce opened the door to find Miller and Dylan kneading dough over a counter.

"What….are you doing?" Bruce asked.

"I was just thinking the team might appreciate some cinnamon twists before the challenge today," Miller said. "Dylan offered to help out."

"Yes," Dylan said hollowly as he folded the dough together. "The steady monotonous works helps distract my mind from the looming beast that lurks in the void of my dreams."

"Oh...My...God…" Bruce exclaimed. "I LOVE CINNAMON! It's one of my sixth favorite spices, right next to cayenne and paprika!"

"Well, come on over and help out then," Miller said. "It can be a group project."

"Well, well, well," Goldie said as she entered the room. "I...uh...hope you're using vegan ingredients!"

"As always!" Miller promised.

Goldie narrowed her eyes in frustration.

"Good...see that you do," she said before exiting again.

Goldie continued down the hall, keeping her eyes peeled for anything else that she could use. She came across Shalea sitting against the wall with her eyes fixed on her tablet. Goldie carefully craned her glance at the screen, she saw various images of the cast members.

"Well, well, isn't that interesting!" Goldie announced loudly. "What you got there!?"

"It's none of your business," Shalea stated coldly as she turned away from Goldie.

However, Jake had come over to investigate and pulled the electronic device out of her hands.

"No need to be so secretive, we're all friends here right? What are you hiding!?" Jake said as he flipped over the tablet.

"Give it back," Shalea demanded.

"Sure thing," Jake said as he handed over the tablet, only to toss it into the air and catch it again. "Right after I see what's been so fascinating for you."

Jake tried to activate the screen but found it stayed blank.

"What's the deal!?" he demanded.

"Simple password protection is so futile, I've had the screen programmed to only respond to my fingerprint," Shalea replied.

"Then this thing is useless, how about we see how you do without it," Jake said as he moved to toss the device into the water.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Shalea replied.

"Why not? You don't scare me," Jake taunted.

"Then you are very foolish, although I didn't need much confirmation on that," Shalea replied. 'But I had more than one security feature installed. If the wrong fingerprint is registered then it will be identified and sent to the police. If you don't want to be charged with theft, I suggest you hand it over so that I can negate that action before it's too late."

Jake glared at Shalea, but didn't let go of the device.

"After all," Shalea continued, "your criminal record is spotty at best. That bottle-rocket incident hasn't let the reports you know, even if you think you've left it in the past."

"Wait what!? How do you know about-" Jake said in shock, but Shalea just pried the tablet out of his hands.

"I'll thank you to keep your hands off my property in the future," Shalea stated.

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Bruce-** I just...LOVE strategy so much! Like it's so exciting, I don't think there's really anything else quite like it.. Making moves, and plans, and voting people out...it's crazy! You never know what's going to happen next! But I also really really like Cinnamon twists so this boat pretty much has all I could ask for!

 **Miller-** I know we've got a game to be played here, but you know, sometimes the best approach is to just keep everyone happy and united. If we can stay positive we'll have a better energy coming into the challenge and hopefully come in to a vote more united. So baked goods for all, I say!

 **Goldie-** Okay, the kitchen was a bit of a bust, but getting the hacker and the prankster at each other's throats was exactly what I wanted to see. And they'll be keeping that up if I have anything to say about it.

 **Jake-** Shalea is always on that little mini-computer and that's bad enough, but if she's digging dirt up on all of us then something needs to be done about her. That's just plain scary!

(Later)

The teams noticed the air getting much, much colder all of a sudden. The Reef Ravagers had come up to the deck in time to see the cruise approaching a massive glacier.

"We're going to crash!" Tiffany cried in panic.

"Good, end this," Aaron remarked.

"No one is crashing!" Jeanette exclaimed from up in the Crow's Nest. "Although that would certainly make quite the spectacle. You'd likely all be trapped, forced to dive into the freezing waters and drown, or go down with the ship. And drown. Ah..just lovely…"

"But uh...we're not doing that, right?" Madeline said nervously.

"Oh no, of course not, this boat was far too costly to let go to waste so soon in the show," Jeanette laughed. "But this glacier was the perfect location for our next frigid challenge. Well let's go now, everybody out!"

"It's freezing cold," Molly shivered.

"Yes. Yes it is," Jeanette agreed. "Let's go now!"

The two teams stepped off the boat and formed two sides on the crisp snowy surface of the glacier.

"I'm...I'm gonna...I'm gonna get even sicker if I stay out in this!" Lucas moaned while shivering.

"Is that even possible?" Eli asked.

Lucas sneezed and his mucus froze before hitting the ground.

"I don't want to risk it," Lucas sighed.

"Welcome, welcome one and all!" Jeanette exclaimed. "As you can see, Patty was voted off of the Sunshine Sailors last night. So sad! But now it's time for another challenge. If you'll just take a look ahead…"

Jeanette directed attention to two snowmen that had been erected on either side of a white expanse. One wore a sailor's hat while the other had a wig made from coral.

"Your job will be to keep these snowmen standing, they're counting on you dears!" Jeanette said. "Or alternatively, your job is to tear down the opposing team's snowman. The first one to be toppled will lose the challenge and that team will head to an elimination. Well now, let's get to it! I'll give you some time to set up your protection and then it's all out war."

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Atlantica-** Sure, maybe there are some people on this team that we could stand to lose and I wouldn't bat an eye, but that doesn't mean that I'm okay with us losing. I never aim to lose, and the longer we can stay without a vote, the better.

 **Jake-** I got this. Snowball fights are my jam, and this time I don't even have to wait till winter. The other team is in for a blizzard!

 **Hannah-** This is so unfair! I would look positively glamorous in my designer parka, but now I'm stuck shivering like some ugly popsicle stick!

 **Eli-** We probably should pick up and make sure we win this. Not that I'd be too worried about a vote, it could be fun, but the other team needs to take a hit here before we get into too much of a tailspin.

(Reef Ravagers)

Shalea seemed to be experiencing the worst of the cold, shaking rapidly and barely able to form words.

"Are you okay?" Miller asked. "Try a Cinnamon twist. Sure to warm up your insides."

Shalea gratefully took the piece of food and seemed to steady herself slightly.

"Alright, we need a plan here," Atlantica said.

"We don't need a plan," Aarron remarked. "We could just throw whatever we've got at them."

"Hm, not a bad idea," Goldie agreed.

"Yes it is," Atlantica said. "If we don't have a plan then we're going to crash and burn."

"Nobody put you in charge," Aaron said.

"Shut it, you little idiot!" Atlantica snapped. "I'm sorry, that was rude, it's just that what you said was highly idiotic and I hope you know that. If we run around without a plan then we're setting ourselves up for failure. We need someone to lead us and I don't see anyone else volunteering-"

"I'll do it!" Bruce exclaimed.

"No," Atlantica shot down.

"Oh, okay," Bruce said, before dropping down to the ground. "Snow angel!"

"Well, uh, Madame Leader," Miller spoke up, "Maybe I can propose that we get started on building a fort. There's really a pretty solid correlation between packing dough and packing snow, so I think I can be of some service."

"I was just going to say that!" Atlantica exclaimed. "Well not the packing dough part, but we need to get started on setting up our fort."

"Then what was the point of all that talking?" Aaron scoffed. "Let's just go already!"

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Bruce-** I love all this snow! Yippee! (throws handful of snow) It's like the greatest thing ever, having snowball fights, making snow angels, going for sled rides, I could just stay here forever! Is this the most magical trip ever!? I think yes!

 **Aaron-** It is disgusting that Atlantica thinks that we can't function without her speaking every thought into existence. As if we're totally brain-dead. Of course most of the others just let her get away with it. Pathetic.

 **Dylan-** I once woke up from a dream, my body ice cold, as if I were dead. I think I did die. This cold isn't so bad.

(Sunshine Sailors)

The team had grouped up over by their own snowman now.

"Alright, everyone, I think we-" Madelined tried to say.

"Let me stop you right there," Rose interrupted. "Nobody cares what you think, and if they did then they're probably stupid because your ideas are always horrible. Just stating the facts."

"Now, now, there's no need to be rude," Hannah said.

"Oh but there is, you don't know her like I do," Rose said. "Nothing else gets through her head. Might as well be blunt. I'm just trying to help."

"Yeah, real helpful," Madeline scoffed.

"Ladies, ladies, while you've been letting your emotions run rampant, I have already put my mind to work on conducting a plan!" Cornell said. "But not just any plan. Not just some mundane everyday plan, to fall victim to everyday flaws and be the death of us all. For you see my plan...is foolproof!"

"Well?" Rose prompted.

"We need a fort," Cornell proposed.

"Well, we could have figured that much out," Madeline scoffed.

"Silence!" Cornell snapped. "Not just any fort, one that is impenetrable! I have the design pictured in my mind, but there's no way to convey it through words in a way that your simple minds would be able to process, so you'll just need to follow my every word as I direct us to victory. We need piles of snow now. Now! Go go go!"

The girls broke off and began to gather snow to pile around their snowman.

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Madeline-** I would love to get another shot at voting out Rose and she's making it all too easy with the way she's been acting. But between the last vote, and Julius revealing himself to be a maniac, I'd really rather not take that risk.

 **Cornell-** You want to know the number one reason for crime? It's not criminals-well yes technically it's criminals-but we wouldn't have any successful criminals if we had one thing: Proper protection! People are careless and leave themselves wide open...well not this time!

 **Molly-** Seeing Rose and Madeline bicker instead of getting any actual work done is just more proof that we should have broken them up already. This is going to drag our team down and we'll only have ourselves to blame for keeping this feud alive.

(Reef Ravagers)

Miller was taking his time, packing in snow tightly in a barrier that surrounded the snowman. Atlantica and Aaron were moving much quicker just shoveling snow into the pile with their hands.

"This is taking too long," Atlantica seethed. "Why aren't more of you helping?"

Atlantica glanced over at Katherine who just stood with her arms crossed and Bruce who was throwing snow into the air.

"No," Katherine grunted. "I'll help by not smashing that snowman right now just to end this. I think that's very generous."

"Whee!" Bruce cheered as he tossed a snowball.

"I don't think you're going to reach him," Katherine remarked.

"We're missing some people too, where is Dylan? Where is Jake?" Atlantica asked.

A clump of snow suddenly shook and allowed Dylan to burst out and fall to the ground, asleep.

"Well there's one," Atlantica noted.

Goldie and Tiffany approached, bringing more snow for the wall.

"Darling, darling, stressing isn't going to do you any favors," Goldie said. "Let's all take a deep breath…"

Goldie inhaled, only to cough painfully.

"Damn, it feels like ice being scraped down my throat," she wheezed. "Okay new plan, let's do as little breathing as possible, alright?"

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Jake-** Yeah I left those losers behind. I can end this challenge in no time, I just need to get close to the other snowman to do a little sabotage, and they'll all be thanking me for the easy win.

 **Miller-** Quality over quantity I always say. You don't want your biscuits crumbling in your hand, and likewise we don't want this fort to fall apart with a single strike. It may take longer, but I intend to give us a real fortified protection.

 **Shalea-** (rigid) I think I have some unholy combination of frostbite and hypothermia. I can't even feel my...body.

(Sunshine Sailors)

"Let's go, let's go," Cornell directed as the team had divided up, packing snow in all directions. "Keep going, that tunnel needs to go out for another mile at least!"

"Forgive me for asking," Molly said as she and Madeline had moved out well beyond the base, "but what even is the point of this? This isn't going to stop them."

"You are not forgiven! Learn to trust genius when you're presented with it!" Cornell exclaimed. "And you may think you know what you're talking about, but in fact I am here to inform you...that you do not! Misdirection, my dear, we need to keep the others guessing. By the time they figure out our plan, pow! It'll be too late!"

"I don't get it," Molly remarked.

"Unsurprising," Cornell replied. "Just do it."

Over on another corner of the construction, Lucas had tripped and stumbled through a wall.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what do you think you're doing!?" Cornell snapped.

"Sorry," Lucas exclaimed.

"Sorry? Sorry! Sorry isn't going to cut it!" Cornell spat. "Sorry isn't going to fix this damage! When the enemy comes around they'll be looking to exploit the weakest link...and guess what, it's you!"

"Eek!" Lucas cried. "I'll fix it!"

"See that you do," Cornell ordered.

Hannah just rolled her eyes from a short distance away while continuing to pack snow.

"You know," Eli said from behind her, "I could probably ditch out of here and have a good shot at knocking out the other team in a snap."

"But if you leave, Cornell will probably yell at me," Hannah sighed.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take," Eli said as he slid down the snow. "Cover for me if he comes looking."

"You better make sure you pull this off, otherwise we're both going to be in trouble," Hannah sighed.

"I live for trouble," Eli replied.

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Cornell-** I have….a vision in my mind! A perfect design, but the pain of it all is that it's too perfect for these mortal minds to understand! I'm trying my best to direct them, but some of these poor fools can only be helped so much!

 **Molly-** Cornell is...out of his mind. And I don't know why we're all indulging him, but it's better than doing nothing. When this fails though, you better believe I'll have a finger to point.

 **Eli-** I don't know why anyone would think I'd be one to follow direction. I do what I want, and if Cornell or anyone else has a problem with it...well they'll just have to deal.

Jake slid along the snowy terrain as he approached the Sunshine Sailor base. He climbed up a rise in the ground and hid himself by shrinking his body against the mounds of snow.

"Time to get to work," he remarked to himself as he swiftly began rolling snow together until he had made himself a sizable pile of snowballs.

He gripped one and prepared to toss it towards the snowman, but paused as he heard a noise. His eyes drifted slightly to the sudden, but suddenly he was pelted with a snowball to the face.

"Hooyah! You felonious felon!" Autumn exclaimed as he leapt in front of Jake, an armful of snowballs ready to attack. "You thought you'd give us the drops, but prepare to have your times turned back a freck!"

Autumn relentlessly pelted the smaller boy with snow, knocking him back and causing him to fall to the ground.

"Cut it out!" Jake snapped as he grabbed a handful of snow and swiped it at Autumn's face.

The attack caused Autumn to wince and stumble backwards.

"Aha!" Jake exclaimed as he ran for his pile of snowball. "Now it's my turn!"

Jake began to fire at Autumn, covering his body with snow. The other boy slid to the side though and used his feet to spray snow from the ground over Jake. However, Autumn found a hard time stopping his movement and slipped forward, tumbling over the side of the hill.

"Ha, that's what you get!" Jake taunted as he prepared a larger snowball. "You're in for it now!"

Jake charged towards with his large snowball ready to toss.

"Bamboozle Blast!" Autumn shouted as he tossed a smaller snowball with precision directly at Jake's face.

Jake winced and tripped over his feet. He hit the ground colliding with his collection of snow and rolling forward, picking up more snow as he rolled.

"Uh...I done mucked this for me," Autumn cringed as the growing snowball came barreling towards him.

Autumn had no time to move and was soon plowed by the large ball of snow, now containing both boys as it rolled straight for the ocean.

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Jake-** That...could have gone better.

 **Autumn-** Gotta protectionate the home castle with all of my gottles. Even if it means a freeging freeze fest. Yike!

Eli walked swiftly along the snowy field, trying to keep to the sides so that he could slip in and out of sight by weaving through the uneven parts of the frozen land. He soon had his sights set on the Reef Ravagers fort and snowman. The team had built a wall around the snowman, however it was still only ground level and barely offered much cover.

"This won't do," Atlantica groaned. "We need to move faster."

"And let it crumble at the first attack?" Miller argued. "No way. This takes careful work!"

"Well we don't have time for careful work," Atlantica argued. "If we don't get this covered soon then we're going to be an open target."

"Hey maybe just maybe...no one cares," Katherine scoffed.

"Well we all know you don't," Atlantica remarked. "The rest of us want to be here."

"Oh so you suddenly speak for all of us now?" Aaron scoffed.

"Guys, this isn't helping," Tiffany said uncertainly.

As the group continued to argue, Eli tiptoed towards the fort. He switched between rolling or sliding through the snow until he neared the wall. Shalea managed to catch sight of his movement out of the corner of her eye. She tried to speak up but found she couldn't stop her teeth from chattering. She tried to wave her hands but found them frozen in place.

"Gu...G...Guys…" Shalea tried to work out as Eli started to climb over the wall.

The others didn't make any notice of her though.

"I'll tell you what's not helping, the toxic attitude I'm receiving on a constant basis," Atlantica sneered. "All I am trying to do is get us to be our best, so that we can stay safe. Is that so bad!?"

"Oh that's all your doing? Because it seems to be like you just like giving orders and being in power," Aaron scoffed. "Please stop with the righteous act, it's not doing you any favors."

"Hey guys, guess what!?" Bruce exclaimed.

"WHAT!?" Atlantica snapped.

"Um well...it's just...I saw this real cool bird," Bruce murmured, "Just uh...thought you might want to know.

"G-Guys!" Shalea tried to say again as she approached the group with rigid footsteps.

"What's the matter with you dear, you look like you've seen a ghost," Goldie remarked as she returned with another pile of snow.

Shalea directed with her eyes to show Eli approaching the snowman.

"Oh hell no!" Goldie exclaimed as she dropped the snow and lunged towards the intruder. "Not on my watch! Aaaaaaah!"

Goldie came barreling straight towards Eli, leaping over the snow wall gracefully and slamming straight into him, pinning him down against the snow.

"I don't think so, punk!" she barked. "Ooh, that was a close one.

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Tiffany-** Um, yeah, I am totally Team Atlantica, but I'm also Team Peace and Unity. Peace and Unity are actually some of my life goals that I hope to achieve through music, and I'm really not feeling that being a driving theme right now. If we don't get it together then we're going to have no hope at challenges no matter how strong we are.

 **Aaron-** Why are we all trying to win when Katherine doesn't even want to be here? Just another example of Atlantica trying to prop up her own ego and pass it off as 'the greater good.'

Dylan and Bruce crept along the snow together, leaving behind the Reef Ravagers' snowman and heading in the opposite direction.

"So uh, the team seems kinda mad," Bruce remarked. "And as much as I want to keep having fun in the snow, I think we've got to prove we can get something done here as well."

"There is much to be done," Dylan stated ominously.

"Uh, right, so much to do!" Bruce agreed. "But if we can knock out the other team's snowman then we'll have this whole thing finished and won. It seems a shame to destroy something so nice...but it's for the win!"

"Lots of nice things...are only met with destruction," Dylan stated. "I once walked in a field of flowers...it felt like love. It felt like where I belonged. And then I awoke. And the flowers were gone. I didn't belong. They never came back. That is destruction. Gone forever. And never coming back."

"Okay, now I'm starting to feel bad," Bruce said. "But uh...it's not gone forever. We can make another snowman, right!?"

"But I'll never have that dream again," Dylan replied.

"You might?" Bruce offered uncertainly.

The two came up to the Sunshine Sailors' camp, which was now made up of twisting tunnels and walls spiraling outward in various directions.

"Oh wow! This looks so nice!" Bruce exclaimed. "They must have put a lot of hard work into this!"

"Hey!" Madeline suddenly exclaimed. "You're not supposed to be here!"

Molly came up from behind her.

"You're right...I'm not supposed to be here," Dylan said, while glancing at his hands wistfully. "This existence is fleeting, and my presence is an intrusion. I yearn to return to where I'm mean-"

He was cut off by a snowball from Madeline.

"You better get out of here!" Madeline ordered.

"Yikes, we've been busted!" Bruce exclaimed as he tried to run but found his feet just sliding off the slippery ice and leaving him in place. "Oh wow, it's just like the cartoons, haha!"

Madeline tossed another clump of snow that hit Bruce and knocked him to the ground.

"Yes, get him," Molly said unenthusiastically as she pretended to pick up snow, but really just stood back and watched.

Dylan just stood motionlessly as he was pelted with snow. Bruce tried to flee but ended up slipping down a slope and tumbled through the snow. When he pulled himself back up and shook himself off, he found himself faced with a tunnel.

"Oh wow, this is too cool!" he exclaimed as he rushed into the tunnel. "This is like..Indiana Jones on Ice!"

Bruce wandered through the tunnel and let it guide him. Eventually though he was faced with a dead end.

"Aw man," he remarked.

"Aha!" Cornell suddenly exclaimed.

Bruce craned his head upwards to see Cornell peering in through an opening up above.

"Now I've got you...crook!" Cornell exclaimed. "You stumbled right into my trap!"

"I did!?" Bruce gasped.

"You did!" Cornell replied. "Of course it wasn't hard to anticipate your every action. An exercise in child's play really, and of course you wound up right where I intended. Now it's time for a little surprise!"

"Oooh a surprise!?" Bruce exclaimed as he clapped his hands together.

Nothing happened.

"That was your cue, you twit!" Cornell snapped.

"Oh, sorry, sorry!" Lucas gasped from beside him. "I can do it now…"

"Well it's too late now! The moment is ruined!" Cornell groaned.

"Oh it's fine, I can still act surprised," Bruce said. "Bring it on."

"Very well...you're in for a nasty...surprise!" Cornell said again.

Suddenly the tunnel started to tremble and then it all came crashing down, piling on top of Bruce.

"Ahahahaha!" Cornell cackled. "Another crook buried under the unrelenting force of truth and justice!"

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Bruce-** Well, I tried my best and that's all that really matters! Also I got crushed by a lot of snow! That was...very painful! But now I can cross it off my bucket list!

 **Cornell-** Another crime solved, by yours truly, the Greatest Detective on the Planet. These criminals are all the same, perhaps the crime changes, but it's always the same old criminals that follow the same old tracks. It takes a real creative trap to put them in their place, but that's why I have perfected the art of trap setting!

"Alright, we need to strike back," Rose remarked to Julius as she watched Madeline pelt Dylan with snow. "We've been getting attacked from all over now and we can't keep risking taking hits. It's time to fight back."

"Hm, you might be onto something," Julius agreed.

"Of course I am," Rose replied. "Now come, let's take a look at what the other team has got and see if we can secure the win here."

The two moved towards the Reef Ravagers' side of the glacier and saw the team working to keep packing snow around their snowman.

"Well, they look completely pathetic," she remarked. "Though I suppose I shouldn't speak, given how much time our own team lost."

Julius began twitching.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked.

" **Just...fine** ," the boy said before marching towards the team.

"Uh. what are you doing? They'll see you!" Rose insisted, but Julius didn't stop.

The Reef Ravagers paused their bickering to take note of Julius charging right for them.

"Ha, get a load of this clown," Goldie remarked. "What's he think he's doing?"

Julius reached down and grabbed a fistful of snow which he then launched with tremendous force. The attack hit Tiffany and sent her sprawling through the air, slamming into Goldie and knocking both of them over.

"Alright, I got this," Atlantica said as she ran up to meet Julius. "You're not getting past m-"

Julius didn't let up his speed, and slammed his elbow directly into Atlantica's ribs, causing her to fall to the ground.

" **Weak!** " the boy spat dismissively.

"Uh...I don't like the look of this," Miller stammered as Julius approached.

" **Bend, mortals!** " Julius growled, grabbing Miller by the head and slamming him directly against Shalea and causing both of them to fall to the ground in pain.

Julius's dark cloudy eyes turned to Aaron.

"Uh, no need to worry about me, I'm getting out of your way...see?" Aaron said as he started to run.

Julius reached down to the ground and grabbed more snow. He tossed it after the boy, but Aaron managed to swerve out of the way. Instead the snow rammed against Katherine.

"Who the hell threw that!?" she snapped.

Julius sprinted after Aaron with inhuman speed. Juius caught up with Aaron and clutched the back of his head, forcing him down to the ground and pressing his face into the snow.

"Hey!" Katherine barked. "I've got something to say to you!"

Katherine marched up to the boy and delivered a firm kick to the face, knocking him backwards. Aaron pulled himself up and gasped for air.

"Guh..what happened?" Julius groaned.

"You almost killed me," Aaron wheezed.

"Oh uh...sorry?" Julius remarked.

"I feel like I just got slammed with a truck," Tiffany moaned. "But at least our snowman is still safe."

"Oh I wouldn't be too sure about that," someone said.

Everyone turned to see Rose who had climbed up to the top of the snowman. With one swift kick to the side of its head, the monument began to quiver, and then collapse in pieces.

"Hm...that's not good," Miller sighed.

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Aaron-** So apparently the other team has some unholy hybrid of an olympic athlete slash convict on their side? Great.

 **Katherine-** So we lost. Big freaking deal.

 **Rose-** Naturally I won the challenge. I saw a chance for us and I seized it. I know, I know, I'm the best.

(Reef Ravagers)

"Alright, everyone, let's just gather round for a second," Atlantica announced as the group returned to their home on the ship.

"Please. We already lost, stop trying to make this as painful as possible," Aaron groaned.

"I wasn't planning to do any such thing," Atlantica huffed. "I just think there's no need to make this vote complicated. Yes we lost and it's very unfortunate, but we can come out of this stronger for it. I think we can all agree to vote Katherine."

"Yep, no problem with me," Katherine remarked. "If you need me I'll be in my room."

"Wow, that was easy!" Tiffany exclaimed.

"Almost too easy!" Bruce exclaimed. "Oh wait no...that was just the right amount of easy. Yay us! Good job team!"

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Atlantica-** I am not happy with this lost, but it was bound to happen sooner or later with Katherine dragging us down. Let's just use this chance to get rid of her and then go right back to winning.

 **Bruce-** We get to vote now, yaaay! I mean, I hope it's not me, I'm having way too much fun here! But I don't think it will be, and if it is...wow. Good job guys, that's some pretty hefty lying skills you've all got going on!

 **Shalea-** I'm not letting my guard down just yet. It's easy for people to say one thing in a group setting. There's still plenty of time for this to take a turn for the unexpected though.

Jake and Aaron walked down a hall on their own.

"So, you want to go along with the easy vote here?" Jake asked.

"I suppose it's happening anyways," Aaron said with a shrug.

"Yeah maybe," Jake remarked, "but maybe it would still be fun to throw a few votes towards Atlantica. I bet she'd freak out."

"Now you're talking, that's something I could get behind," Aaron said with a smirk.

"What's this all about!?" Goldie suddenly exclaimed as she emerged from a room and inserted herself between the two boys. "Are we talking about big moves? Because you can count me in if that's the case! I just couldn't help but overhear, I wasn't spying on you, I swear, in fact I was just thinking of that parsley souffle I had a few months ago and if we could make something like that, when I just so happened to overhear something about a big move on Atlantica. I like the way you guys think! She thinks she's all that and above it all, well maybe just maybe she'll be in for a little surprise tonight."

"Uuuh….okay?" Aaron said awkwardly as he tried to wiggle himself out from under Goldie's arm.

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Aaron-** Yeah, Katherine contributes nothing to the team. But I really hate Atlantica. Getting her out over someone who's not even trying to stay might really send the message to her.

 **Jake-** Honestly, I don't care if Atlantica leaves or not, I just want to see her freak out and meltdown.

 **Goldie-** Unanimous votes are boring and do nothing to shatter open the truth lying deep underneath this crusted surface. If I can get the ball rolling with a little chaos right off the bat, then some really interesting things can start happening!

Shalea rested against a wall, her finger tracing against her tablet while her eyes darted from the screen to up at Dylan who was leaning his head on a counter.

"Hey! What you doing!?" Tiffany exclaimed, jumping next to Shalea. "Ooh, crossword puzzles!?"

"No, I just need to look busy, I am trying to remain observant of the others," Shalea said. "I want to make sure no funny business happens if we get too complacent."

"But you've already almost filled out the whole thing," Tiffany said while fixating on the puzzle with fascination.

"I am multitasking," Shalea stated. "Now we can't look too suspicious. Give me a fifteen letter word that starts with C, hint: 'like asbestos.'

"Uh-" Tiffany said blanky.

"Never mind, I solved it. Carcinogenic," Shalea stated. "Now shh, someone's coming."

Miller entered the room.

"Well hi there," Miller greeted Dylan.

Dylan tilted his head and gave a blank stare.

"Can you keep a secret?" Miller asked.

"I hold many secrets," Dylan answered. "The mystery of life continues to weigh on me, yet the burden never lifts. One more can't possibly make a difference."

"Well great!" Miller exclaimed. "Okay, don't tell anyone since I think it might cause a fuss...but...I was thinking tonight...I might have to use some regular cheese on my scones. I know, I know, Goldie wants us to use the soy stuff, but it just doesn't have the same effect."

"Your qualms will wither and die when you're faced with true adversary," Dylan replied.

"Thanks for the talk!" Miller exclaimed.

"I think we're in the clear," Tiffany whispered into Shalea's ear.

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Tiffany-** Sure, there's some sneaky people out there, but no one's really going to make a move to save Katherine of all people right? That's just crazy!

 **Miller-** I've tried my best to respect Goldie's wishes and keep my meals vegan friendly, but you can't have classic cheese scones without the cheese! It's in the name and everything. I might have to bend the rules just a bit for this one.

 **Dylan-** A baker seems to take pleasure in little details, and concern over meaningless dilemmas. I wish I could share such bliss.

(Elimination)

The Reef Ravagers walked onto the smaller boat and sat down in front of Jeanette.

"Hello Ravagers, so sorry to see you here!" Jeanette exclaimed. "Seems like your winning streak comes to an end here."

"I'm surprised it lasted this long to tell you the truth," Aaron remarked.

"So what's the feeling?" Jeanette exclaimed. 'Tension? Drama? Give me the details!"

"Uh look lady," Katherine spoke up. "We all know I'm leaving. I know it. They all know it. Can we not waste time here?"

"Well, that's disappointing," Jeanette pouted.

"Not really," Katherine said with a shrug.

"What about the rest of you?" Jeanette said. "How are you feeling about this vote?"

"Inevitable," Atlantica stated.

"I think it's pretty exciting!" Bruce exclaimed.

"Anything could happen," Goldie remarked.

"Alright, alright, let's get to votes," Jeanette said.

"I'll start us off," Katherine said as she got up.

(Later)

"The votes are all in," Jeanette announced. "The person with the most votes will be sent adrift in a rowboat and banned from this cruise. Who's it going to be? Oh I can feel the suspense tingling in the air! Now then…"

Katherine made a gesture with her hand to hurry up.

"First vote…" Jeanette said. "Atlantica!"

"Well, that's just petty," Atlantica scoffed.

"Second vote…" Jeanette said, "Atlantica!"

Atlantica furrowed her brow.

"Third vote," Jeanette said, "...Katherine!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"And all the rest too!" Jeanette concluded. "Bye dear!"

"Thank god!" Katherine grunted as she hopped in the inflatable raft. "I hope to never see any of you again."

"And she's out of here," Jeanette remarked. "Congratulations to the rest of you. You've survived the first vote and shall be continuing this game!"

 **Votes:**

 **Katherine-** Atlantica, I don't like you, this is my parting present.

 **Jake-** Atlantica, just for the reaction.

 **Bruce-** Ummmm...Katherine! I'm so so sorry! But well...I just think it's best, okay!

 **Miller-** Katherine, you don't really seem to want to be here so I'll grant your wish!

 **Aaron-** Well after that announcement by Katherine, there's no point to vote anyone else.

 **Goldie-** Katherine, you make this so boring. Farewell!

 **Tiffany-** Katherine, you are not bringing anything to this team but negativity!

 **Shalea-** The plan tonight is to vote Katherine.

 **Dylan-** (Holds up notepad marked 'Katherine.')

 **Atlantica-** Katherine, you have been nothing but a hindrance. Good bye and good riddance!

(Glacier)

Katherine shivered as she remained stranded in the ice.

"Uh! Hello!? Where is my ride home?" she demanded.

She reached into the pocket of the vest to reveal a note.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," she groaned as she threw the note in the water. "I did not sign up for this!"

Meanwhile, well across the water, on the previous island, Patty was making her way through the jungle. She was covered in leaves, dirt, and brambles dangling off her clothes. She heaved in deep breaths.

"I'm...never getting off...this place," she sighed in exhaustion. "Who knew an island could be so big?"

However, a few more steps and she discovered a beach. What's more, a sleek brand new motorboat waiting for her in the water.

"Yeeeehaw!" Patty exclaimed as she was suddenly reinvigorated and jumped into the boat. "Here I come, everybody! Patty's in this to win this!"

The boat roared to life and took off across the water.

"Look out world I….where am I going?" Patty suddenly realized.

 _To Be Continued..._


	4. The Birdbrains of Alcatraz

"Welcome, one and all, to the greatest show on the air since Sex and the City ended, it's Total Drama Cruise!" Jeanette Washington exclaimed from her beach chair on the cruise deck. "Now we've got a very special episode today...because every episode is special on this show, oh ho ho! On the last time, Atlantica tried to take control of her team, even though she ended up annoying a couple of her teammates. Despite this though, the group came together to ditch Katherine who really didn't want to be here too much and so we said farewell, toodle-oo! But wait! She still has a chance to return, for the race is still on for two eliminated players to get back in. All part of the fun that never ends on Total...Drama...Cruise!"

(Off the Boat)

Katherine had dug herself a trench in the snow and was huddled up, shivering in her life jacket. She had spent the night in her small pit and now the sun was starting to rise over the water. As the light flooded over her face, she heard the sound of something approaching. She peered out and saw a motorboat fast nearing from the water.

"A rescue?" she exclaimed. "Over here! Save me!"

Katherine jumped up and down while waving her arms.

"Yeeeehaaaaaw!" Patty exclaimed from the boat as she came crashing towards the land.

"Oh...it's just you," Katherine sighed while crossing her arms.

"The one and only!" Patty boasted. "And let me just give you fair warning, you better not be gettin' in my way when it comes to returnin'! That prize is mine!"

"I assure you, I have no interest in getting back," Katherine scoffed. "I never wanted to be included in the first place."

"Ooooh, sure, I believe you," Patty exclaimed.

"I'm telling you the truth," Katherine said. "This game is nothing but trouble and I'm done putting myself through humiliation on television. If they want a show they're not getting it here, I'm just going to wait here until they send someone to bring me home."

"Well, good luck with that, wishin' you the best," Patty replied.

"Whatever," Katherine scoffed while turning away from the other girl.

"YEEHAW!" Patty suddenly exclaimed as she shoved Katherine to the ground. "Ain't no one gettin' the drop on me, I'm winnin' my way back in, just you wait and see!"

"And don't come back," Katherine groaned as Patty ran off along the snow.

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Katherine-** I'm not playing your game, Jeanette. You want me to go crazy in this race of perils to get back into a show I wanted nothing to do with in the first place? Pass.

(Sunshine Sailors)

Hannah, Molly, Eli, and Autumn were currently all packed inside of a small storage room. Rusted shelves poked at their arms while they struggled to make space between life preservers and dirty mops.

"Is this really necessary?" Molly grunted.

"Of course darling, we can't have people overhearing our first ever alliance meeting," Hannah said. "That would be disastrous before we even got off the ground."

"Okay, let me rephrase my question," Molly said, "Why do we need an alliance meeting?"

"Oh don't be foolish, how will we ever get anything done if we don't meet and discuss?" Hannah laughed. "We need to make this an official group after all!"

"Yeah I'm with her on this," Eli said. "We're like a super secret club, pulling the strings without anyone knowing any better!"

"I love-a-lottit!" Autumn exclaimed, trying to fist pump but ended up just knocking against Eli's shoulder.

"Alright, alright, let's just make this quick, I'm already losing feeling in my left arm," Molly said.

"First order of business...the alliance name!" Hannah chimed. "We can't have an official alliance without an official name, something that will stand the test of time!"

"No," Molly groaned.

"I got it...The Illuminiance!" Eli exclaimed. "See it's like The Illuminati but-"

"No," Molly shot down.

"What about The Crazy and Beautiful?" Hannah proposed. "It's classy, it's simple, it's-"

"Tacky as hell," Molly scoffed

"We should be called The Scrumduzzlers!" Autumn exclaimed.

"I would sooner die," Molly groaned.

"What if we combine all three names?" Hannah offered.

"Please stop," Molly seethed.

"Well, you're being quite the Debbie Downer, don't you think?" Hannah remarked. "Not a very good teamwork attitude at all."

"Yeah, that's me," Molly replied. "I'm only here cause there's nothing better to do on this boat and I'm bored out of my mind."

"Ah heckles, there's plentifuls of the funzers to be found!" Autumn exclaimed. "Like uh...thissum!"

Autumn grabbed a dusty life preserver and tried to juggle with it. He ended up getting it caught around his neck instead. Molly displayed a sliver of a smile.

"Aha, gotcha!" Autumn exclaimed.

"Don't let it go to your head," Molly said. "I'm still bored out of my head. I just appreciate that you're trying."

"Hey, I could try too," Eli said as he slid between the two. "Bet there's a whole lot of fun just waiting for us to find!"

"Oh come off you," Hannah scolded as she pulled Eli away. "Stop trying to tamper with their romantic chemistry. We need to let it bloom naturally."

"Romantic chemistry? Uh guess again," Molly said.

"Me and the Molz? Like friends to the ends, but it ends at the end," Autumn asserted.

"See? They even have the cute double denial down! It's all coming together perfectly," Hannah gushed.

"Uh, I don't know what you think-" Molly tried to say.

"Oh no no, don't mind me, in fact, why don't we leave this confined space to the two of you?" Hannah said. "Come now, Eli, let's leave the lovebirds to discover their true feelings."

Hannah ushered Eli out of the closest, awkwardly squeezing past Molly and Autumn.

"Hey, hey, what's the big idea?" Eli asked. "I think Molly and I could really have something between us as soon as I can get her to open up."

"We simply cannot afford to risk a Love Triangle within our own alliance," Hannah exclaimed. "Trust me, I've seen every domestic drama under the sun and it never ends well. What we need is to find you a girl who isn't currently fending off repressed feelings for another. Someone like...her!"

Hannah pointed Eli towards Madeline who was looking out at the water.

"Go to her, win her heart!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Uh alright...guess I'll give it a try," Eli said as Hannah pushed him towards the girl.

Eli slid up next to Madeline and joined her leaning against the railing.

"Hey there!" he greeted.

"Morning," Madeline replied.

"You seem to be deep in thought," Eli remarked. "Any chance you'd be willing to share what's on your mind?"

"I would, but you'd probably think I was a little bit obsessed," Madeline said.

"Is it your cousin?" Eli asked.

"...Maybe," Madeline replied.

"Hey, hey, I get it, she seems a bit much to handle," Eli replied. "I can't imagine having her as a part of the family."

"It's not just her," Madeline sighed. "It's just...she sets the standard for success and then here's me just trying to live my life and enjoy it while I can, but since I'm not already getting scholarship offers on the daily, apparently I can't even do that."

"Eh, I think you've got the right idea, have fun where you can find it, life's not worth it if we're going to spend it wound up in misery," Eli said while hopping up to sit on the railing. "Education is a sham anyways, as evidenced by me having straight A's."

"Yeah...wait what?" Madeline asked.

"It's because I cheat," Eli said. "Always. I mean maybe I don't have to, maybe I could get by with some good old honest hard work and studying...but I don't have to, so why should I? I know every trick in the book to getting an easy pass and it hasn't stopped me yet. I'm going to be set here, but do I remember the first thing about who signed what in which year? Nope; and is anyone gonna ask me once I'm out of school? Not likely. See? Sham."

"I guess that's one way of looking at it," Madeline said.

"It's the best way of looking at it," Eli replied while twirling backwards to hang from his legs. "Don't get caught up in the petty things, there's way too many for you to take them all on and still be happy. Live in the moment, find what works for you, not anyone else. Trust me, you'll have way more fun that way."

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Autumn-** Alright, we got the bestarestest alliance in the ever! Better watch its, kiddos, cause we gon twist and turn and tie you right on the up! Haha, comin' for ya!

 **Hannah-** I am such a fan of watching true love unfold, it's so very dear. And if I can work it to my advantage all the better. Couples are bound to stick together, and if the couples are good friends with me then I'm in the prime position!

 **Eli-** Never been a fan for following the rules, they're all set by someone else to keep the rest of us in line. And that's never been my style. With that being said though, Madeline seems like a nice girl, maybe there's something there between us after all.

(Reef Ravagers)

As Atlantica got up and walked down the hall, she soon found herself being approached by someone from behind. She tilted her head back to see Goldie eagerly sweeping up next to her.

"Atlantica, my good friend!" Goldie exclaimed as she wrapped her arm around the other girl's shoulders. "How are things going for you this morning? I presume you've got a plan as always, I'd love to hear all about the good things you have planned for us!"

"Well," Atlantica began, breaking free of Goldie's grip, "I'm working on mapping out the best way to manage this team. Tiffany and Shalea will be loyal, I have faith. Aaron and Jake is a...bit more of a trial, but I believe they will see the mutual benefit in working together and keeping each other safe. That leaves Miller, Bruce, and the mysterious stranger we've come to know as Dylan as wild cards here. I don't like that."

"Love that you're getting such a jump on things!" Goldie exclaimed. "And yes, I couldn't agree more, death to the wildcards! You gotta have things you can plan for. It's like when I'm making my all vegan friendly, sugarless sugar cookies, if you're not following the recipe exactly then all you get is...mush!"

"Ah...yes, glad you understand," Atlantica said uncertainty. "Of course it would be easier if Aaron were willing to cooperate. But I'll get him soon, and then everything will be in place."

"I know you'll get him!" Goldie exclaimed. "You're too smart for all of us!"

Meanwhile, Tiffany was walking to the main section of the heart of the ship, while Dylan wandered behind her while tilting his head in a daze.

"Anyways, my first actual concert was when I was four years old, I sang Twinkle Twinkle Little Star at the Old Folks Home, and that's when I knew I wanted to perform for the rest of my life," Tiffany recounted. "Just the thought of bringing smiles to people's faces is too much to resist."

"It's possible to smile to mask to endless torment raging in your soul," Dylan replied while giving an incredibly eerie hollow grin to Tiffany.

"Well, I guess that's uh...well that's true too," Tiffany said awkwardly. "Hey, enough about me, why don't you tell me about yourself!?"

Dylan just gave her a blank stare.

"You know, like your life. What's your story!?" Tiffany asked.

"I...don't know," Dylan replied.

"How can you not know your own life story?" Tiffany laughed.

"It's hard...when it all blends together," Dylan replied. "Horrific images, perfect bliss, and all of it melting away...like dreams...and I'm left to wonder. What was real, what was just an illusion. Is this real?"

"Of course it's real!" Tiffany exclaimed.

"Hm, I suppose we're not melting away yet...but time is just another illusion," Dylan said. "I once lived a full life on a lilypad floating in a pond...and then I woke up."

"What...that is beautiful," Tiffany remarked, before echoing with a musical inflection,"I lived a full life...on a lilypad floating in a pond! But then...I woke up, and it was gone!"

"Mm...no...your words carry too much joy," Dylan replied. "It is an endless sorrow, a feeling of loss and regret...regret for something I had no power over, and yet I cannot help but feel as though I lost the best thing I ever had."

"Hm, okay, noted, let's try this again," Tiffany said before again reciting the verse in a slow melancholy tune, "I lived my whole life...floating on a lilypad in a pond. But then, oh then...I woke up and it was gone. How can I go on? Feeling like I lost the best thing I ever had!?"

"Better," Dylan replied.

"Will you keep it down?" Aaron suddenly interjected angrily at Tiffany.

"I'm sorry you can't appreciate music," Tiffany huffed.

"I'm sorry you think there's something to be appreciated about senseless noise," Aaron retorted.

"Everything is just senseless noise in the end," Dylan added.

"It's not senseless it's magical!" Tiffany exclaimed.

"Wow, that's got to make the list of top ten uneducated things I've ever heard," Aaron scoffed. "Music is a waste of time, and the fact that you think it makes you special that you can string together a tune is disgusting."

"Music is not a waste of time!" Tiffany said angrily. "It can help reach people on an emotional level!"

"Oh yeah that's real important, guess we need more of that instead of doctors, police, scientists, teachers," Aaron listed.

"Well, that's important too, but that doesn't mean-" Tiffany tried to say.

"Let me hit you with the truth cause clearly you're not grasping it," Aaron said. "You don't want to 'help people with their emotions' or whatever crap you're trying to sell here. You just want to make yourself seem special, so you waste your time on some meaningless skill and subject the rest of us to it."

"That is not true!" Tiffany snapped.

"Whatever, keep believing your lies if it's easier," Aaron said with a shrug as he walked away, "I'm just trying to get you to accept the truth."

"Ooooh," Tiffany fumed to Dylan, "I do not like him very much!"

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Goldie-** Atlantica is the kind of person who likes everything to be structured and organized...the exact opposite of what H.A.V.O.C. stands for! However, people like her can often set up their own demise, if they get a nudge in the right direction. If I can keep Atlantica going in the direction she's on, pretty soon she'll leave me with enough rope to hang her with!

 **Aaron-** It's one thing to lie to other people-disgusting yes, but still-people who lie to themselves though or a whole other level of embarrassment. I see it far too often too, someone like Tiffany thinks they deserve to feel special but refuse to admit it, so they have to make up reasons about how 'magical' their pointless hobbies are. They don't need support, they need a harsh wake up call.

 **Tiffany-** You know, I try to put forward a positive image, keep the vibes up even when it's feeling down. Sometimes you might have things not go your way and at that time you don't need someone to save you, just someone to make the mood a little less tense till you're back on your feet. And THEN you have people like Aaron who do the exact opposite, making everyone feel miserable so they can make themselves feel important. If you are an Aaron let me tell you, people probably hate you!

(Sunshine Sailors)

Lucas cautiously shuffled up towards Julius. The smaller boy fumbled with his fingers together while awkwardly clearing his throat.

"Yes?" Julius asked.

"Well uh, actually," Lucas said before sneezing loudly, "I was hoping I could talk with uh, Mr. Big and Scary Evil Guy?"

"I...don't know what you're talking about," Julius said uneasily before his face twisted without his control, taking on a menacing stare. " **You dare to summon ME!? You had best learn the name Xeraxona, Scourge of Nightmares, the Plague of Humanity, the Fire that Shall Consume The Earth!** "

"Oh uh gee...that's uh, a lot to remember," Lucas stammered.

" **And you shall remember it lest you find the ocean tainted with your blood!** " the demon retorted.

"Okay, got it, will make a mental note!" Lucas whimpered. "But um, well I thought you might want to hear my idea for an evil plan today."

" **Your mortal brain could barely fathom the concept of evil I am capable of!** " Julius shot back.

"Oh yeah uh maybe that's true," Lucas said, "But hear me out. Okay here's what I'm thinking, we get a pair of scissors, sneak up on one of the girls, and cut off their hair!"

Lucas was met with silence.

"You know, cause uh...cause girls really like their hair," Lucas stammered nervously. "So it would be pretty devastating and uh...evil?"

" **You shall bring me...her hair!** " Julius demanded as he pointed to Rose walking nearby.

"On it, sir, you can count on me!" Lucas exclaimed.

Not too far away, Cornell was perched from a higher point of the ship, vigorously taking notes on his observations.

"Let's see here," he said to himself as he focused his vision on Madeline and Eli talking by the railing. "Eli, Madeline, accounted for. Dangerously close to drowning hazard, but nothing suspicious...yet! Now where's Molly and Autumn? Unaccounted for? Hm...could it be...a secret alliance!? I think yes! I'm onto you crooks!"

Cornell turned to his notepad and wrote 'Molly + Autumn' before circling it several times. He then wrote 'warning: potential alliance' before deciding to circle the names an additional time.

"Hold my horses, what's that!?" Cornell gasped as he spotted Lucas tiptoeing after Rose with a pair of scissors in hand.

Lucas was very slowly following Rose's footsteps. He felt himself overcome with the urge to cough, though. Despite trying to stifle it, he ended up letting out an uncomfortable croak. He quickly panicked and dived behind a set of chairs and parasol.

"What was that?" Rose remarked as she turned around.

She didn't see anything though and continued on her way. Lucas cautiously poked his head out and began to follow after her again.

"Aha! Caught you red handed!" Cornell suddenly exclaimed as he jumped in front of Lucas.

"Aaaaaah! Please, I didn't mean to, you don't understand, just let me explain!" Lucas sobbed.

"You really think there's any explaining improperly holding scissors!?" Cornell accused as he took the scissors from Lucas and flipped them around so he was holding the blade instead. "You want to poke your eye out if you trip and fall!?"

"No sir, thank you sir, I'll never do it again!" Lucas promised.

"See that you don't! Now if you'll excuse me, there's always more crime to uncover!" Cornell said as he left Lucas to himself.

Lucas took a deep breath and quickened his pace. Rose had now taken a seat along the deck and was watching the ocean. Lucas crept up behind the chair and stretched out his arm with the pair of scissors just below her hair. Before he could cut down though, he let out another loud sneeze, instantly causing Rose to leap up in confusion and digging her elbow into Lucas's nose. The boy was knocked back, and Rose, pulling herself together, turned to him in fury.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you pervert!?" she snapped while beating him with a parasol.

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Lucas-** So, you know, I figured out that Julius is also a super scary evil guy half the time, and that's pretty bad, but here's the thing, we're still sort of technically aligned though right? And I know a lot of people are gonna try to vote me off cause I'm (sneezes) well you know. So instead, if I help him get away with causing all that torment and stuff, well maybe people will be too distracted to think of me and I can buy myself some time. Makes sense, right? I uh think it makes sense...though it hasn't exactly been going so well lately.

 **Cornell-** I'm keeping dedicated reports on what everyone is doing at all times. That way when they try to play dumb with me I'll have the proof to back up everything I need to know about their whereabouts at any given point in the day. If you're not in my line of view then you've got some explaining to do!

 **Rose-** There I was, just trying to enjoy the luxury of this vacation for a few moments, when this little FREAK tries to cut off a piece of my hair! I feel violated, do these people have no decency at all!?

(Reef Ravagers)

Miller was working quickly mixing together various ingredients to get together a fluffy white dough.

"A little of this, and a pinch of that, and a just a little bit of this for something extra nice," Miller hummed to himself while putting together his concoction.

"Whatcha doing?" Jake asked as he peered in the door.

"Just putting together some of my renown muffins!" Miller answered. "And I don't mean to brag, they really are renown back home. Although hm...could probably use a bit more flour."

"I'll get it!" Jake offered as he cut off Miller and rushed to the corner cupboard. "Here, catch!"

Jake aggressively tossed the sack towards Miller. The young baker was able to catch the bag, only to find a hole had been torn in the bottom. White powdered poured out over his face. The boy stumbled in shock and ended up knocking his bowl over, spilling his mixture all over floor.

"Ha! Have fun cleaning that up!" Jake cackled.

"It's one thing to mess with me," Miller fumed as he brushed himself off, "but my muffins never did anything to you. This is a travesty now!"

As Miller tried to clean up the mess on the floor, he found Tiffany as his side helping to wipe up the spilled ingredients. Dylan stood looming in the doorway, simply watching the two with his blank stare.

"Let me guess, trouble with Jake?" Tiffany asked.

"Who else could have such a wanton fury for baked goods?" Miller said sadly.

"He just loves creating problems for all of us," Tiffany sighed. "No wonder Aaron and him are always together, it seems like their whole mission here is to bring down the mood of everyone on the team."

"That's not a very good mission at all," Miller sighed. "Why can't they just focus on spreading good music and delicious donuts?"

"Well that's what I said!" Tiffany agreed. "You know, we probably could get one of them out if we were to go to vote again."

"You think so?" Miller said with intrigue.

"Well we've already got three votes," Tiffany said, "You, me, Dylan...right Dylan?"

"...Yes," Dylan said absently while examining his reflection in a knife.

"Yeah, he's with us," Tiffany assured.

"Except, Atlantica would never allow it," Shalea said, the camera panning over to reveal she had been sitting at the other end of the counter, her eyes as always focused directly on her tablet.

"Oh Shalea, I didn't see you there," Tiffany remarked.

"No, you did not. I was observing, so I had no need to make my presence known," Shalea replied.

"What do you mean about Atlantica though?" Miller asked.

"She's convinced that having Aaron and Jake around is good strategy," Shalea stated. "If we're going to have to take one of them out, we'd have to go over her head."

"Well...she doesn't control us," Tiffany huffed.

"She does not," Shalea agreed, "I am not telling you to throw off the idea, simply be aware of the hurdles you may have to overcome. Atlantica is not one to let her plan be thrown off so easily, you will been to be prepared for some pushback and consequences that may follow."

"Hm...well, we'll figure it out, I'm sure," Tiffany said.

"Until then...has anyone seen Aaron lately?" Miller asked.

"I believe he was heading in Bruce's general direction, last I saw, so we can safely assume he is probably miserable," Shalea answered.

Aaron indeed had run into Bruce who was eagerly tripping over his own words trying to speak with him.

"Hey hey hey. Did...did did did you see.. night, oh my god, oh my god, we had that vote and it was all like wow such a vote, crazy, and then and and and then she's gone!" Bruce spluttered.

"Please stop talking," Aaron groaned.

Bruce clutched Aaron by the arm though, refusing to let him leave.

"That was just nuts! My brain was racing my heart was pounding, I could hardly believe it! I survived my first vote...wow...that's just wow...one of those moments that sticks with you," Bruce breathed in awe.

"Let me go," Aaron demanded.

"So many emotions just swept over me! Fear, sorrow, joy, excitement, thrill, nervous, those are kind of the same thing but they're also different and it was all coming over me at once, like an overload!" Bruce recounted.

"Stop talki-" Aaron tried to say.

"But the best part was when all the votes were read, and my name wasn't even coming up, I was safe, I made it, I can't believe it, I somehow did it! How many people can say that? I overcame the first vote of this game and I feel like there's nothing I can't do!" Bruce cheered.

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Miller-** You know, I try to stay positive and just make the best of everything, but when you try to make baking as difficult as possible and force me to waste perfectly good ingredient, well then I'm going to have a problem. Seems to me like Jake is fine with causing problems, which means I'm fine with him being the next one out the door!

 **Tiffany-** I'm trying to be the change I want to see in this team. Aaron and Jake are bringing the mood down and that can only lead to bad things for the team. So why not just get rid of them now?

 **Shalea-** I don't have a problem going against Atlantica, because her need to have total control will not end well. However, it is important to consider that she is not one who will take insubordination likely. Going against her is likely going to be a personal offense in her eyes, even if she's not the one being targeted. We'll need to be very careful with how we handle her.

(Later)

"Welcome, welcome to our next challenge!" Jeanette exclaimed, while the cruise pulled up to an old large building jutting up from the sea off of a small island. "Our next adventure shall take place at...Alcatraz II, the island prison that was so well-protected its very existence was kept a secret...until it was eventually shut down."

The prison looked completely rotted with rust covering the few patches that weren't overtaken by moss. The structure gave a sunken appearance as if it was ready to collapse and be sucked back into the ground.

"Alcatraz II…?" Atlantica said skeptically as she stepped out from the ship's interior.

"Yes, that's what I said," Jeanette replied. "The prison may be long since shut down, but for today it's back in business. For today the eighteen of you are the new inmates you'll have to enter the prison and escape from the other end. The catch though is quite actually, a catch...for you don't want to be caught! Aha! Those of you who get caught will be locked away, and when it comes time to counting the score it won't just be which team arrived first, but which team had more of its members escape."

"I thought you said this place was closed down?" Jake said. "Who's gonna be catching us?"

"Good question!" Jeanette exclaimed. "It just so happens that I've hired the best security contractors our budget could afford. Which is actually pretty close to the worst security contractors overall. Nevertheless they've been given instructions to patrol the grounds for any intruders, which is of course you! Good luck, my dears!"

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Eli-** A challenge based on escaping a prison? Please, just hand me the win now, this was built for me!

 **Dylan-** If only our inner prisons were so easy to escape from.

 **Tiffany-** After this morning, I'm pretty convinced that a vote would be an absolute mess on this team. So I think it's probably for the best that we aim for the win today and buy us some time to figure it all out.

(Sunshine Sailors)

The group had entered the prison and instantly found themselves devoid of light. The walls and floors were cold and hard, yet damp and dripping with mildew.

"Alright guys, this will be no biggie," Eli said. "I'm a master of slipping away without a trace. If anything this will be practice for me."

"And I will be keeping a close eye on you, so that I can learn all your tricks and prepare to put it a stop to it, should we ever meet again," Cornell said while glaring at Eli.

"Okay but uh...not all of us are super sneaky," Lucas said before violently coughing and spitting up phlegm against the wall.

"Good point, let's make sure we leave behind anyone who could slow us down and just cut our losses," Rose offered.

"Guys, shh! Someone's coming!" Madeline exclaimed.

"Scamble!" Autumn exclaimed.

The group began to run in all directions as a flashlight glow began to turn the corner. Eli stopped to find part of the wall peeling off. He pulled off the panel to reveal a narrow passage inside the walls.

"Not so fast!" Cornell exclaimed as he grabbed the boy's ankle. "You're not leaving my sight that easy."

"Well if you don't let me go, we're both going to be sharing a prison cell," Eli said.

"Then you better get moving, but I'll be right behind you," Cornell said.

Lucas meanwhile had barely made any progress in escaping, while nearly all the rest of the team was pulling ahead.

"Ooh I don't feel so good...my stomach is twisting," he moaned as he dropped to his knees.

Suddenly he was flooded with an accusing light.

"What do you think you're doing here!" barked a tall imposing security guard.

"Trying not to hurl," Lucas groaned.

"You're coming with me!" the guard barked.

However, with a thud, something made contact with the back of his head, and he was sent falling to the ground. Lucas cautiously opened one eye to see Madeline standing over the guard with a metal pole in both hands.

"Come on, something tells me he won't stay down for long!" Madeline urged.

Lucas shakily pulled himself back up and followed after Madeline.

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Rose-** I haven't forgotten about Lucas's creepy actions this morning, and he basically just admitted to being a liability in challenges today. I say it's not even the worst thing if we lose, we'll have every reason to be rid of him and everyone will be better off for it.

 **Cornell-** This prison is shameful...I don't care if it hasn't been in use for years now, I've already spotted ten security violations that would never stand if I were running this place. No wonder it was shut down and kept secret, I'd be surprised if they managed to keep a single prisoner locked up for more than a month!

 **Madeline-** I can tell that Rose doesn't like Lucas, but I'm not going to give her the satisfaction of throwing him under the bus . Call me petty if you must, but I've been dealing with this sort of thing all my life, if I can help someone else show her up, you know i'm gonna take the chance.

(Reef Ravagers)

"Alright, this should be simple," Atlantica said inside the prison. "We just need to divide and conquer. The more split up we are, the harder it will be for them to take us all down."

"Oh good, just what we need, another plan that's doomed for failure," Aaron scoffed. "Just like the last time."

"Um excuse me? The last time the plan didn't work because you refused to go along with it," Atlantica accused.

"Pinning the blame on anyone but yourself? Classy," Aaron remarked.

"Okay, people, I think right now might not be the best time for this debate," Miller said uneasily.

"Ooh, I disagree, I think this is the perfect time to hash it out!" Goldie interjected. "If you let your squabbles fester then they'll never get resolved and just come out in unhealthy ways. Trust me, I have plenty of experience with this sort of thing!"

"I thought your area of expertise was veganism?" Miller asked.

"Yeah, and when it comes to converting non-believers to the vegan side, it helps to let them voice all their grievances before telling them why they're wrong," Goldie said. "Well, Aaron? Would you like to list all the issues you have with Atlantica?"

"I would, but where even to begin?" Aaron remarked.

"People? Can we maybe continue this on the move?" Tiffany said as she pointed to an approaching light.

"Sounds good, run!" Atlantica ordered.

The group scattered and darted away from the oncomer. Dylan simply wandered in a circle aimlessly though. He found himself presented with a bright light shined directly in his face.

"I need I heard something!" the guard growled.

"Hello," Dylan greeted before receiving a blow to the head from a baton.

The boy was dragged away by the guard, taken in the opposite direction of the rest of the group.

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Goldie-** Hehe, these challenges are the perfect chance to stir the pot. The tension is already there, we just need to add a few sparks and then watch these suckers burn! Hahaha burn it all to the ground!

 **Miller-** There's no denying that Aaron's sour attitude is holding us all back, but you have to give some of the blame to Atlantica too. She can be very stubborn and she feeds right into his fire. It's like a recipe for disaster...like cranberries and raisins, you just don't want them together!

 **Atlantica-** And we've already lost our first point for this challenge. Great start. I don't understand why people on this team have such a hard time just following a simple plan.

(Eli and Cornell)

The two boys shuffled through the tight passage from behind the walls. The tunnel was jagged and uneven, at several points the boys found themselves jabbed by a jutting piece of framework.

"Can't believe whoever built this would actually allow for such a careless oversight to go unchecked," Cornell grumbled.

"Could you maybe keep it down?" Eli urged in a whisper.

"Oh, we wouldn't want anyone to discover the escape tunnel now would we!?" Cornell scoffed.

"Not while we're in it!" Eli insisted.

Suddenly Eli ran his face straight into a wall.

"Ow," he moaned.

"Aha! Should have been looking where you were going! A clear lack of awareness will get you nowhere but locked up in a cell...where you belong!" Cornell exclaimed.

"It looks like we've hit the end of the road here," Eli said as he stretched his arms out against the walls. "Let's see where we've got ourselves."

Eli pushed against the wall and knocked out another panel. He crawled out and found himself in a small office. A wide desk was pushed against the back wall, while a pair of artificial plants lined the door. Eli moved to the door, however backed up when he saw a flash of light pass by accompanied by footsteps.

"Hide!" Eli ordered. "Let's hope they don't notice us."

Eli dived behind the desk, while Cornell crawled back into the wall and covered up the opening again. A guard opened the door and stepped inside.

"I know I heard something," he remarked as he glanced behind the door.

"Behind the door!? Really!?" Cornell snapped as he emerged from his hiding spot. "What do you take me for!? The second greatest detective on the planet!?"

"Aha, an intruder!" the guard suddenly accused.

"What!? No no no, you got it all wrong!" Cornell exclaimed. "I'm on your side, trust me. If you'll just look behind that desk you'll see the real intruder!"

The guard seemed perplexed, but moved to check behind the desk.

"Hey, there's no one here!" they snapped.

Suddenly, Eli came around from behind, smashing one of the potted plants on their head. The guard collapsed against the desk before falling to the ground.

"Good teamwork!" Eli exclaimed.

"Er uh yes, my plan exactly," Cornell replied.

"Now let's get out of here before more anyone else shows up!" Eli said.l

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Eli-** The ol' Switcheroo, it never fails. Obviously I wasn't just gonna sit there waiting to be picked off, this isn't amature hour.

(Tiffany, Goldie, and Jake)

"Oof, I gotta slow down," Goldie wheezed as she leaned against the wall. "I think we lost them anyways."

"I think we lost most of our team too," Jake pointed out.

"Well, just gotta keep moving then," Tiffany said. "We'll either catch up with them, or make sure we get out of here and give us a shot at winning."

As Tiffany continued to march down the hall, Goldie pulled Jake aside.

"You know, I wasn't going to say anything, but now that we got this chance, I just can't in good conscience keep quiet!" Goldie whispered.

"Um, you're kind of freaking me out," Jake remarked.

"Well, it's just I'm worried about you, I think some people might be looking to vote you out if we were to lose again," Goldie said.

"What? Who!?" Jake demanded.

"Well, I'm not some snake, I can't just throw them under the bus here," Goldie said, "but, you know, let's just say, hypothetically, if Tiffany were to cost us the win here, maybe a case could be made to take her out instead."

"Heh heh, I get exactly what you're saying here," Jake said with a wink.

"Are you guys coming!?" Tiffany called.

"Oh uh, Tiff, I think you gotta see this," Jake called back. "We may have found a shortcut."

"Oooh a shortcut? Let me see!" Tiffany exclaimed as she came scurrying backwards.

Jake stood over a ledge that led down to a dark drop, clearly where something had stood once before, but had since been removed or fallen apart.

"Well, where is it?" Tiffany asked.

"Right this way," Jake said as he directed her to the drop.

"Umm, this doesn't look like much of a shortcut," Tiffany said.

"Maybe you just need a closer look!" Jake exclaimed as he shove the girl over the edge and sent her falling down into the dark.

Goldie smirked evilly to herself from her hiding spot behind the wall. However she felt someone tap on her shoulder and turned around to face an angry guard.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Goldie exclaimed as she leapt backwards. "Today's your lucky day, Mister, because you're getting a firsthand view of the elusive H.A.V.O.C. escape method...watch closely...ha!"

Goldie attempted to perform a backflip but just ended up falling over backwards, leading to her being grabbed and dragged away. Jake used the chance to make his getaway and flee further down the hall. Meanwhile, Tiffany had landed in a while of garbage which broke her fall.

"Well, that was not very polite," she grumbled. "The others are gonna hear about this, and they won't be happy!"

However, Tiffany covered her mouth as she heard heavy footsteps approaching. She nervously darted her eyes from side to side. She spotted what appeared to be an old refrigerator and crawled towards it.

"Who's there!?" a voice called, not too far away.

Tiffany clenched her teeth and stopped moving. She could see a flashlight scanning against the walls. She pressed herself against the pile of garbage beneath her and tried to inch herself forward as quietly as possible. She could hear the sound of her pursuer approaching and her continued to bite down nervously. Without stopping she pulled herself into the white rectangular box and made herself as small as possible. She squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath. She heard the footsteps dangerously close now. She refused to exhale. The steps kept moving. Tiffany let out the faintest of sighs in relief.

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Tiffany-** I don't even get what Jake is trying to do at this point. Is he trying to make it as easy as possible for him to be the next one out the door? After Katherine that seems to just be the theme with this team.

 **Goldie-** I don't even mind too much if we lose. Nothing's ever gonna happen if we win immunity, it's the votes that make things exciting.

 **Jake-** If people think they can come for me, then I say bring it on. Tiffany has always been annoying, so I have no problem at all throwing her under the bus/

(Madeline and Lucas)

The two were carefully creeping along the walls, moving slowly and avoiding any other sounds of movement as they explored the complex. Lucas paused again to cough and wheeze painfully.

"Maybe your cousin is right," Lucas remarked, "Maybe you ought to just leave me behind."

"Okay, first of all, never start a sentence like that again," Madeline replied. "And second of all, forget what she said. We're supposed to be a team here, that means we help each other out, not look for ways to tear each other down. If there's a chance we can both get out of here, then we'd be foolish not to take it."

"Well thanks for the help," Lucas said, wiping snot on his sleeve.

"Shh, I think someone's coming!" Madeline said as she saw shadows moving from the other end of the hall.

The two turned around but saw a flashlight searching in that direction as well.

"In here!" Lucas said as he opened a door.

However as the two entered, they realized that they were faced with a dead end.

"Oops," Lucas groaned.

"Hang on," Madeline said as she moved to the window. "These bars look worn and twisted, if we're lucky…"

Madeline managed to pry off the metal bars, opening up the window. She peered through and saw that they were actually quite high up, with the waves of the ocean crashing against the metal exterior below.

"It's going to be a tight squeeze," she remarked nervously,

The two heard the guards just outside the door now, they knew in a matter of seconds they would be discovered.

"Looks like we don't have much of a choice though," Madeline said as she pushed her body through the window.

She very shakily stretched her feet out until she had them planted on a thin ledge along the wall. The door slammed open.

"Hold it right there!" barked one of the guards.

"Yikes!" Lucas whimpered as he slipped out the window after Madeline.

He landed on the ledge, and was instantly overcome with a bout of dizziness.

"Oh whoa...I don't...I don't...I don't feel so great," he murmured.

"Just don't look down," Madeline encouraged as she continued to inch along the ledge.

However, Madeline suddenly lost her footing. Her body slammed against the wall in shocked before she began to drop.

"Help!" she gasped.

"Uuuh...I uh...hold on!" Lucas exclaimed as he tried to reach out his hand shakily.

Madeline flung her hand up to grab on, but let him slip through her fingers and instead plummeted down into the water.

"Oh….oh no," Lucas gasped.

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Lucas-** Okay, you want to know the truth? I kinda didn't grab her...on purpose. I just got to thinking, and well, since my plan this morning didn't work, my next best shot is gonna have to be showing people that I'm not the slowest person on the team...even if that means someone else is gonna have to take the fall. Guh, sorry!

(Atlantica and Aaron)

Atlantica and Aaron were walking past rows of empty prison cells, some that were still locked shut while others that had doors eerily swaying ajar.

"Well, it's just us here, maybe we can actually get some civilized talking done," Atlantica proposed.

"I couldn't think of anything more painful," Aaron groaned.

"I don't know what your problem is with me, but I'm trying my best," Atlantica scowled.

"No you're not, you just say that to make yourself sound superior," Aaron replied.

"Okay, fine, fine, have it your way," Atlantica said as she put up her hands. "I relinquish power to you, tell me, what is your plan?"

"We're already moving, what more do we need?" Aaron remarked.

"I meant about the vote!" Atlantica snapped. "Who do you want to vote out? Other than me!"

"Wait five seconds and I'll let you take one good guess," Aaron replied.

The two were silent for four seconds before hearing Bruce announce, "Hey guys, check this out, I'm locked up! It's like I'm in jail, isn't that just the most amazing thing ever!? Hardened criminal over here!?"

Atlantica and Aaron craned their necks to see Bruce gripping the bars of an open cell with a large beam on his face. A guard walked up to the cell and slammed it shut.

"Well, that's not very helpful," Atlantica remarked.

"Ooh, if you're going to lock me up do you think I could share a cell with my friends!?" Bruce asked the guard as he jumped up and down. "They're right over there!"

"Ugh...run!" Atlantica exclaimed as Bruce pointed them out.

The two bolted down the hall as the guard chased after them. Aaron flung open a door and the two faced a broken, twisted staircase.

"Going down?" Atlantica remarked.

"Looks like our only option now," Aaron said as jumped over the railing and climbed downwards.

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Bruce-** Wow, being locked up is really bringing out so many new feelings in me. I feel like I could be BAD! Except I'm in JAIL! So I CAN'T! Is this what goes through the minds of convicts on a daily basis. Wow, I should write a psychology report on this, I bet I'm the first person to make this revelation!

 **Atlantica-** I figured some alone time with Aaron might be what we need to really just be direct with each other. Make him realize that if we go for each other, we're just opening this team up for both of us to be at risk. It will require me to back off a little bit more than I'm used to...but I can make it work!

(Molly, Julius, Hannah, Autumn, and Rose)

The group clambered up stairs and through the halls, eventually all pausing to catch their breath.

"Well, seems like we've lost a fair share of our team," Rose noted. "That's not good."

"We'll have to just hope they're going alright on their own," Molly said.

"They're not, but go ahead and hope if it makes you feel better," Rose remarked.

"Oh, this is so very exhausting," Hannah sighed. "This is the perfect setting to show off my Grunge Style Line and yet here I am, totally out of place like a pineapple in the dairy aisle!"

Hannah wiped away an invisible tear dramatically.

"Um, okay?" Molly remarked.

"Guys, I think we may have company," Julius said as he pointed to a pair of shadows creeping up the stairs.

"Let me at'em, I'll give'em the ol' rumduzzle tumbler!" Autumn exclaimed as he brought up his fists.

"How about instead we just run," Molly said as she grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him away.

The group came to a walkway over a deep dark drop. Rose and Julius charged ahead and ran across the suspended passage, however, the metal gave a pained groan before completely breaking off of its suspension and leaving the two dropping into the darkness.

"Well...that's not good," Hannah sighed.

"And we don't have much time left," Molly said as she eyed the two guards approaching.

"Aha, victorsnatch!" Autumn announced as he grabbed a dangling chain and swung himself over the edge.

The boy swung back though to offer his hand to one of the girls. Hannah took Molly's hand and placed in Autumn's grip. Autumn swung across the gap with Molly while Hannah was grabbed by the guards and dragged away.

"Keep fighting the good fight!" she called out.

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Hannah-** If I'm going to be in prison, you better give me a chance to shine with a new sexy outfit. I think the typical black and white stripes could make a comeback with enough skin showing, but you really can never go wrong with the bright orange jumpsuits.

 **Rose-** Hm, not surprising at all to see the delinquent, the pervert, and my dear cousin are failing to keep up. However am I going to be able to choose between only cutting one of them?

 **Autumn-** Ah these guardroons don't doing me any frights, but I gotta keep onin' with the runnin' to keep my loverly ladies safe-sound!

(Miller and Shalea)

The duo had wound up in what seemed to be a storage hall for the prison. They sifted through a passage of empty crates and overturned shelves. Shalea tapped at her tablet in frustration.

"Something wrong?" Miller asked.

"The connection here is terrible," Shalea said. "I can barely get anything."

"Well...it's a prison, I'm guessing wifi isn't exactly a privilege they give inmates," Miller remarked.

"Shame," Shalea replied.

"I know, I know, I can't help but think of all the life sentence prisoners doomed to never again taste the sweet flavor of a cinnamon coated scone," Miller weeped. "Brings a tear to my eye."

"Mm, yes," Shalea replied.

"Sooo...what's the deal with Atlantica?" Miller asked cautiously.

"She likes to be in control," Shalea stated. "It's in her nature, she's used to getting her way, doesn't matter the cause, just that she's the one drawing the plan. She won't change from her course, and right now she already has a plan drawn up for this team."

"Wow, she told you all that?" Miller asked.

"No," Shalea stated.

"Oh...well, okay," Miller said uncertainty.

The two were suddenly interrupted by a swooping light from the other end of the hall.

"Hide!" Shalea exclaimed.

.Shalea tried to dive for cover, but ended up tripping and stumbling to the ground clumsily. A group of guards soon came swarming in their direction. Miller had also found himself surrounded as Shalea was lifted up.

"Wait, wait, wait...couldn't you just...look the other way, just this once?" Miller asked meekly while reaching into his coat. "I'll give you a tasty donut!"

"Hmm…" said an older guard before snatching the donut out of his hands. "I better not catch you in my sights again!"

"You can count on it," Miller said as he rushed away while Shalea was dragged in the opposite direction.

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Miller-** I've found there are very few problems that can't be solved with a good tasty donut!

(Rose and Julius)

After falling from the broken passage, the two had hit a moist landing. Rose cringed as she stood up and found water splashed over her dress.

"Disgusting," she seethed.

"If I had to guess, I'd say we've landed in the prison's sewage system," Julius remarked.

Rose's face turned a shade of green as she remarked, "Doubly disgusting."

"Well, we're not going to get anywhere just wallowing here," Julius said, "We might as well look for a way out."

"I suppose," Rose said, "You're not going to...you know, turn into an evil monster on me, are you?"

"What? I wouldn't dream of it! I've got no idea what you're talking about!" Julius exclaimed.

"Mm, right," Rose said skeptically.

Julius walked towards a wide tunnel where the shallow stream of water seemed to be flowing from. He stepped inside and Rose followed behind him.

"This had better lead someone, I cannot bear to think of being trapped down here," Rose shuddered.

"We'll just have to follow and hope," Julius said.

The two trudged through the tunnel and eventually found it leading to a set of metal rungs leading upwards.

"Looks like luck is on our side," Julius remarked.

"I'm not counting anything until we see what's waiting on the other side," Rose replied.

The two climbed up the ladder and lifted a hatch to open up a new room. They found themselves walking into a hollow shell of a kitchen. A thin counter jutted from the center, while a few rusty pots and pans dangled from the ceiling.

"Hm, could be worse," Rose remarked.

The two moved towards the door, however, before they could open it, someone turned the knob from the other end. Julius backed up while Rose grabbed a pan from the ceiling and used it to attack the oncomer. She was met with Atlantica, who managed to raise her hands and block the attack.

"What in the world!?" Atlantica gasped.

"Oh so it's not a guard...it's even worse," Rose remarked.

"Get out of my way!" Atlantica grunted.

"Uh, you don't really want to come in here," Julius said. "It doesn't lead anywhere."

"Then how about this," Aaron said as he pushed past the two girls. "I'm pretty sure I can make enough of a clatter to have this room swarming with guards."

Aaron threatened to drop a pot on the ground.

"Two can play at that game," Julius said as he grabbed a metal pan.

"Idiots, if we alert the guards then we're all going down," Atlantica pointed out.

"Then we better hope we're both bluffing," Julius said.

"You don't have the guts," Aaron taunted.

The two boys glared at each other, waiting for one to make the first move.

"Well, I'm out of here!" Rose remarked as she pushed past Atlantica and moved down the hall.

Atlantica followed after her and the two boys raced to bring up the rear. The group of four raced through the hall and soon spotted a large double door leading outwards. The four of them pushed through and stumbled over each other to land in front of Jeanette.

"Why hello Rose, Atlantica, Aaron, and Julius," Jeanette exclaimed. "You're all the first to arrive from your teams, and that means we're starting off right at an even two-two score."

"Jeronimo!" someone exclaimed from up high.

Molly was tossed out a window and landed awkwardly on the ground, followed by Autumn gracefully leaping down next to her.

"Make that four-two, with the Sunshine Sailors taking the lead," Jeanette announced.

"Coming through, make way!" Miller exclaimed while scurrying out the door.

The baker was interrupted as Lucas dropped from the roof and stumbled on top of him.

"Miller brings the Reef Ravagers up to three, but the Sunshine sailors continue to hold the lead at five," Jeanette said.

"Ta-da!" Jake exclaimed as he burst from the door.

"That brings the Ravagers to four, but still not enough to take the lead," Jeanette said.

Next, a fridge rolled out one of the windows. The door opened to reveal a very dizzy Tiffany.

"Make that five, we're officially tied!" Jeanette exclaimed. "Ooh can you feel the excitement, who will pull ahead!?"

"Make way for the greatest detective on the planet!" Cornell announced. "And his uh...companion."

"Congratulations Cornell and Eli on bringing the Sailors up to seven!" Jeanette exclaimed. "And what's this? Oh, I've just gotten word that all the others have been accounted for in their jail cells. That can only mean one thing...The Sunshine Sailors win immunity! And of course, the flipside to that is that the Reef Ravagers will be returning for a second vote. So sad."

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Tiffany-** Looks like we're going to have to sort this mess out sooner rather than later after all. Luckily I know exactly who I want out now.

 **Aaron-** Oh we lost again. What a big shocking surprise.

 **Atlantica-** Katherine was a freebie, now it's time to see if we can handle the game for real.

(Reef Ravagers)

"Alright, ladies," Atlantica said to Tiffany and Shalea, "This is unfortunate but I've got this all under control. We just need to vote out Bruce tonight, keep it simple, we should have nothing to worry about."

"Actually, uh, about that," Tiffany said uncertainly, "I'm not sure if Bruce is the best target for tonight. Jake has been nothing but trouble, and I know a lot of the others are ready to vote him out too. I think it could be a pretty united movement if we put it forward."

"Hm, an interesting counter offer. But absolutely not," Atlantica replied. "I've talked with Aaron and we were able to reach a compromise. There's no point in jeopardizing that now."

"Well uh, I disagree there," Tiffany said. "I'm pretty sure Jake sabotaged us in the challenge this round, and just in general he's been making life difficult around here," Tiffany said. "I don't really think there's much of a long term benefit in having him around."

"Girls, girls!" Goldie suddenly exclaimed as she swept over to Tiffany and Shalea. "Trust Atlantica, she knows what she's talking about. She's a natural born leader, I can see it! She knows exactly what this team needs and I say we follow her lead!"

"Thank you," Atlantica replied.

"I got your back here, bestie," Goldie whispered to Atlantica. "Just keep doing your thing and I'll make sure people fall into place."

Tiffany glanced at Shalea for support, but the other girl just gave her a simple shrug.

Meanwhile, Miller approached Bruce, while Dylan loomed silently behind him.

"Hey, think we could talk for a minute?" Miller asked Bruce.

"Oh my gosh, talk!?" Bruce gasped. "Could this be...strategy!? I'm so ready...I am ready to get strategic! I am shaking, no wait I'm shivering, I'm I'm...I'm shivering and shaking, my heart can't take much more of this!"

"Uh, yes, strategy," Miller said, "Let's uh...go over here to get some space to ourselves. I think a lot of people would be happy to get rid of Jake, he's pretty much a troublemaker and we don't need that."

"Oh gosh, oh wow!" Bruce exclaimed. "A sneaky blindside move, eh!? I can't wait, I am ready for this… I am so ready! Oooh but we have to keep it a secret! I'm not good at keeping secrets. I'm just...I can't contain myself! I have to tell someone!"

"Why don't you tell Dylan then?" Miller offered.

"Okay, okay...hey, Dylan!" Bruce exclaimed. "Don't tell anyone but we're voting out Jake tonight! It's gonna be a really crazy move right out of left field!"

"Hm...acceptable," Dylan remarked.

Bruce gave two eager thumbs up to Miller.

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Goldie-** I've got Atlantica right on course...on course for a collision! Mwuhahaha!

 **Tiffany-** Well, can't say I wasn't warned that Atlantica was going to be stubborn. This puts me into a difficult spot now.

 **Bruce-** Oh wow, oh golly, the strategy...it's happening, it's really truly happening (sobs). And I get to be a part of it all! Someone is going to get voted out...in an actual epic move. And if I play my cards right, I could have a hand in making that move. I...I...I can't breathe! I'm too excited!

Jake bounced an inflatable ball against a wall in repetition while Aaron paced near him.

"Well, time to decide which one of these losers needs to go," Aaron said.

"I'm thinking it's time to get rid of Tiffany," Jake remarked. "She's annoying as hell, and from what I've heard, she's been throwing my name out there. She's useless anyways, Let's just get rid of her."

"Hm, we could do that. It would probably show Atlantica that she's got no power here too," Aaron said. "She was talking about getting out Bruce, which I'll admit is tempting too…"

"Yeah, but what's he going to do? He's not going to be causing any problems for us," Jake remarked.

"Other than giving me a constant headache," Aaron sighed.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Goldie had slid in to meet Dylan, Bruce, and Miller.

"Oh there you are, boys, so glad I could find you all together," Goldie exclaimed.

"Is something wrong?" Miller asked.

"Is the boat on fire!?" Bruce gasped.

"Um, no, I don't think so," Goldie replied. "But well, I probably shouldn't even be saying this...but I can't help it, it's just in my nature to try to give fair warning when I see an innocent victim."

"What are you alluding to?" Miller asked.

"It's Atlantica!" Goldie exclaimed. "She's been on about how the three of you are 'wildcards' and need to be removed immediately. I tried to tell her she was being senseless, but she wouldn't hear it. She wants you dead asap. So I figured I simply had to warn you, so you have a chance to change this."

"That is...very concerning," Miller remarked.

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Aaron-** Honestly I'd love to get rid of Bruce so I never have to hear his voice again, but doing that would mean giving Atlantica the satisfaction of thinking she orchestrated his boot. If he's going to go, I want it to be because I said so, not her.

 **Miller-** Hm, so I thought this round would be simple, but now it's not looking quite so much. If Atlantica is going to come for me, well, that certainly does force me to reevaluate the situation a bit then, doesn't it?

 **Dylan-** I hear names, and that's all they are. Empty hollow breaths of words...one will be extinguished. Who? Remains a mystery for now.

"Hello hello?" Miller said as tapped on Aaron's door.

"Go away," Aaron groaned.

"I think you may want to hear this," Miller said.

"I very much doubt that," Aaron replied.

"Okay, well I'm going to say it anyways," Miller said. "I think we're all getting played by Atlantica."

"That would imply she had any influence or trust with me at all," Aaron scoffed.

"Well, I still think we should vote her out, you know, just in case," Miller said.

"I see no problem with that," Aaron remarked.

"Well good," Miller said. "Have a donut!"

"Get your fatty junk food out of my face," Aaron scoffed.

From the other side of the door, Shalea had overheard the conversation. Her face formed a state of thought and concern as she walked past the door. She eventually reunited with Tiffany.

"Hey what's on your mind?" Tiffany asked.

"We may have a problem on our hands," Shalea said. "It would seem as though Atlantica is a target now."

"Wait, seriously!?" Tiffany exclaimed. "That's not good!"

"It is not," Shalea said, "So we need to figure out our next step. Is it worth it to try to turn this around...or do we cut our losses?"

"Well uh...I don't know!?" Tiffany said as she threw her arms up. "But we're gonna have to talk to somebody here!"

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Aaron-** Seems like things are just being handed to me here. Now Miller says he wants to get out Atlantica, can I resist taking her out once and for all?

 **Shalea-** Hm, I have been presented with a lot of new data, and I'm not quite sure what the right move is here. I don't wish to be dragged down with Atlantica if her fate is sealed. But we're certainly going to be headed into risky waters.

 **Tiffany-** If I can help it, I don't want to see Atlantica gone, but who can I even trust here. I thought I had a plan with Miller to get out Jake, and now he's going behind my back and targeting my friends? Gah, why is this turning into such a mess!?

(Elimination)

"Welcome back so soon!" Jeanette exclaimed as the Reef Ravagers gathered in the smaller boat. "Last round you went down to nine, and now you're already losing another."

"Yeah, it's not great," Miller sighed.

"One of you is getting eliminated, kick off this luxurious cruise and thrown overboard into the harsh seas!" Jeanette exclaimed. "Yes, I'd say it's not great at all."

"Maybe they deserve it," Aaron remarked.

"An excellent point, and that's up to you to determine and cast the vote accurately," Jeanette exclaimed while pointing dramatically. "Ooh, who is it going to be!? I actually have no idea, but I'm excited to find out. Shall we get to the voting!?"

(Later)

"We have the votes!" Jeanette announced triumphantly. "The person who has their name come up the most will be sent packing! Let's get rid to it!"

Bruce quivered in excitement, Goldie rubbed her palms together eagerly, Tiffany just glanced side to side nervously.

"The first vote...Atlantica!" Jeanette announced.

"Second vote...Bruce!"

"Third vote...Atlantica!"

"Fourth vote...Bruce!"

"...Atlantica!"

"Bruce!"

"Atlantica!"

"And another for Bruce!" Jeanette exclaimed. "That's four for Atlantica, four for Bruce, and one vote left."

"Wow, Atlantica, I'm really feeling it now! This tension...it's like a jolt of electricity going through my bones!" Bruce exclaimed. "Good luck may the best player survive!"

Atlantica just scowled in concern.

"And the final vote," Jeanette exclaimed, "Is for…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

….

…

…

"BRUCE!"

"Wow…." Bruce breathed. "Just wow...I got voted off! This is incredible! I am the third person voted off of Total Drama Cruise! How many people can say that!? Just me!"

"Yes, yes, you're very special, now get out!" Jeanette said as she stuffed Bruce into a life jacket and tossed him into the water. "And as for the rest of you...that was a very close vote, I'm sure you have plenty to talk about. You're off for now!"

 **Votes:**

 **Atlantica-** Bruce, this is all part of the plan, I simply don't have room for you in it.

 **Bruce-** So uh we were supposed to be voting for Aaron, but then in an epic plot twist that none of us saw coming, it got flipped on Atlantica. Wow! So crazy!

 **Goldie-** Ooh, Atlantica, I can't wait to see your face when it all comes crashing down.

 **Miller-** Atlantica, clearly I cannot trust you, so you've got to go.

 **Tiffany-** This wasn't the plan coming in, but things change and we've just got to make due, so I'm voting for Bruce. Sorry, keep smiling, dude!

 **Shalea-** We're walking on a thin wire here, but I'm willing to take the gamble and vote for Bruce.

 **Dylan-** Atlantica...shall be vanquished.

 **Aaron-** It took some thought, but I don't let anyone push me around or tell me what to do. I vote for the person who annoys me the most and that's Bruce.

 **Jake-** You got lucky this time Tiffany, looks like we're sticking with Bruce for now.

(Glacier)

As the sun set and the snowy terrain succumbed to darkness, Patty continued to huff as she jogged over the glacier.

"What am I even looking for here!?" she gasped. "I've been runnin' all day, 'bout ready to just collapse...and nothin' to show for it!"

The girl kicked the snow in frustration, but ended up banging her foot against something very hard.

"Ow! I do not like that very much, you rude snow!" she snapped.

Patty attacked the patch of the ground, only to clear away a metal panel in the ground.

"Whoa ho, what have we here!?" Patty exclaimed.

The girl bent over and pried open the panel. She revealed a sleek metallic tunnel leading downwards. She eagerly crawled down, finding herself in a high-tech area with blinking lights and wires sorted all along the walls. As she hit the bottom, she found what appeared to be a pill shaped shuttle. She took a step inside curiously.

"Well hello hello," Patty remarked as she entered the craft.

As she did, the door closed and with a quick whir, the transport came to life and bolted along a straight track.

"Yeehaw, here comes Patty for the win!" the girl cheered.

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Patty-** Not gonna lie, I thought it was all over for me, but then wouldn't you know it, I came across a whole secret passage. This game just keeps on looking up for me!

 **Katherine-** Nope, I'm still not doing anything, so you can get that camera out of my face.

(To Be Continued…)


	5. In Search of Paradise

Jeanette Washington was dressed in light blue athletic gear and was bouncing a squash ball against a wall inside of a small recreation room.

'Oh hello there, my dears!" she greeted as she turned to the camera. "I was just getting in a little bit of exercise before getting to today's very special very exciting episode! On the last one we visited a prison and the two teams had to try to avoid a team of security guards and make their way out. At the Sunshine Sailors, Lucas tried to help Julius spread some trouble, but it's Hannah and her fashionable alliance who seem to be on top of this team. On the Reef Ravagers, Tiffany and Miller set out to get Aaron eliminated, but Atlantica was convinced she had to keep him. When this team lost, Goldie took advantage of the split to try to knock out Atlantica, however her plans fell flat and it was Bruce who left in a very close vote. What's in store now? Only the best kind of drama of course! Let's have a look-see at the next episode of Total Drama Cruise!"

(Alcatraz II)

Bruce had slept in one of the cells, but as the sun came up he stretched out his aching back and stepped back out into the heart of the prison.

"Ah, so that's what it feels like to spend a night in a maximum security prison!" he said to himself. "Overall review: Not bad, but definitely wouldn't recommend it to anyone!"

The boy paced through the prison with wide eyes, tilting his head from side to side. Eventually he noticed a faint blinking green glow.

"Ooooh, what's that, what could it be!?" he gasped while hopping between feet in excitement. "Is it aliens!? Wait no that doesn't make any sense...is it radioactive waste!? Wait...that would be bad. Is it a disco party!? I don't see any downsides on that one!"

Rory scurried down the hall and eventually found a grated panel in the floor that seemed to be where the source of the light was coming from. He pulled it open and revealed a long metallic tube leading downwards.

"A secret passage!" Bruce gasped. "Where oh where might it lead!?"

Bruce wasted no time in sliding down the chute. With a bump he landed in a sleek metallic complex, lined with blinking lights and twisted wires.

"A secret hidden underground bunker!?" he gasped. "I LOVE secret hidden underground bunkers!"

The boy sauntered through the complex and came to a wide open chamber. This part of the building seemed to lead outwards into a vast dark tunnel. Bruce noted something quickly approaching from the tunnel. He clapped his hands together as he waited for it to arrive. A shuttle transported along a cable came to an abrupt halt right in front of the boy. He peered his head inside and saw Patty fast asleep on a seat. He walked up to her and poked her arm curiously.

"Hello, stranger?" he asked.

"AHA!" Patty exclaimed as she snapped awake, clutching Bruce by the hand. "Outta my way, I gotta race to win!"

"A race!? Can I come!?" Bruce asked.

"Sure! I think that's uh...kinda the point," Patty said.

"Oh wow, in that case, last one there is a rotten egg!" Bruce exclaimed as he ran back out the shuttle.

He almost immediately returned.

"So uh...where are we going?" Bruce asked.

"That I don't know, but I'm willin' to find out!" Patty exclaimed.

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Bruce-** Wow, I get to work with PATTY now!? She was always my favorite person from the other team! I just didn't realize it at first, but now that I get to meet her, I see it just HAD to be true! She's got like so much energy, I love it!

 **Patty-** Sure the happy puppy kiddo can tag along with me if he can keep up, but doncha go forgettin' that I got my eye on the prize, so he better not get in my way!

(Reef Ravagers)

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Shalea-** Last round, Tiffany and I found out that a move was forming against Atlantica. We decided to give her the heads up and she was able to keep things locked in place...but it was close. It could have gone wrong. I hope she's grateful for my assistance.

As Atlantica got out of her room and stretched her arms, she was nearly bowled over by Goldie rushing to her side.

"Oh thank goodness I found you!" Goldie exclaimed.

"Uh yes...here I am...outside my room," Atlantica said.

"I've just been completely frazzled, that vote last round left me SHOOK I tell you!" Goldie exclaimed. "But I think I got it all figured out!"

"Well good, because I'm still a little confused," Atlantica said.

"And I completely understand, dear, you coming so close to being voted off must be a truly disheartening and disconcerting feeling! I don't blame you at all for feeling like your world is spinning," Goldie consoled.

"Let's not go overboard," Atlantica remarked dryly. "Now what where you saying about having this all figured out?"

"Ah yes right. In a word: Sexism!" Goldie exclaimed. "Clearly the men on this team can't stand the thought of a powerful woman such as yourself commanding authority, so a move was made to cut off your head. Luckily us ladies were smart enough to stick together and prevent that from happening."

"If all the boys voted for me then shouldn't I be gone?" Atlantica asked.

"Oh well that's true, I'm sure one of them is secretly on your side...but who? Who? We may never know," Goldie said dramatically.

"I think it must have been Aaron," Atlantica said, "Him and I were talking a lot before this. He's not the most pleasant, but I think after some effort I was able to get him to realize we have a common goal."

"Aaron? Yeah right! Ha! Please!" Goldie laughed. "He was all about you having to go down. Topple the queen. That's what he said. Oh yeah, there's no way he didn't vote for you!"

"Is that so?" Atlantica remarked. "In that case I'll have to have a stern word with him."

"Ooh, let me do it," Goldie said, "Trust me, mediating tense situations is something that H.A.V.O.C. has prepared me for!"

"You have to mediate a lot of situations...as a vegan cook?" Atlantica asked.

"Uuuuh, like you wouldn't believe!" Goldie exclaimed. "When it comes to getting people to embrace vegan cooking you gotta be prepared to hit them with some level headed logic, while explaining as nicely as possible that their lifestyle choice is objectively and morally wrong. Trust me, I got this!"

Currently, Aaron was wandering through the halls of the ship until he found Jake in the bathroom. The other boy was enthusiastically drenching towels in the toilet.

"Uh...what are you doing?" Aaron asked.

"Heh, genius ain't it?" Jake remarked as he hung the towels up. "Now when some sap comes in to wash off, they'll secretly be rubbing toilet water all over themselves!"

"Okay...why?" Aaron asked.

"I don't need a reason why, just cause!" Jake replied.

"Well alright then," Aaron remarked.

"So, what was up with last night?" Jake asked. "I thought we were knocking Miss High and Mighty out of here. Why the change in plans?"

"Plans change," Aaron said simply. "Bruce annoyed me."

"Well yeah, but Atlantica is pretty annoying too, always telling us all what to do," Jake scoffed.

"Trust me, she won't survive another vote," Aaron said. "She is nothing."

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Goldie-** Last round I had a plan to send things spiralling into chaos here, but it all got ruined by that little screwball, Aaron, not sticking to his feud against Atlantica. But am I worried? Not a bit! I just need to get in her ear first and change the story so she sees someone else as her enemy. Feminism prevails! By the way, feminism is actually just another flawed construct used to keep us in our lanes, but for right now it serves my purpose!

 **Atlantica-** I had a pretty straight forward plan last night: Get out Bruce. Doesn't seem too complex to me, does it? Apparently some people decided to try to make a move on me. I'm still trying to figure out who I can and can't trust, but the important thing is I survived and the others failed.

 **Jake-** I don't know what's going on in Aaron's head anymore. That's twice now we were supposed to get out Atlantica but he backed out. I went along with it cause I'm just a damn good friend, but I'm starting to get sick of being yanked around like this.

(Sunshine Sailors)

Madeline was sitting at a counter that seemed to have been lined with some light snacks while the team was asleep. She quietly nibbled on a tuna sandwich while glancing out at the water. She suddenly found herself with company as Autumn swung in to the stool next to her.

"Hey hey, so shiny today!?" Autumn exclaimed.

"Uuh...good morning to you too?" Madeline replied.

Autumn gave her a thumbs-up and grabbed a sandwich for himself.

"So big picture, picture that!" Autumn said as he framed the ocean with his fingers. "What's your noggin' sayin'!?"

"Uh...sorry?" Madeline asked.

"I hate to crowd you here," Molly said as she sat down on the other side of Madeline, "but seeing as your privacy is already being invaded, mind if i try to translate here?"

"Go ahead," Madeline said.

"I think he's asking what you're thinking about the game, looking forward," Molly said.

Autumn flopped his head up and down in agreement.

"Oh well my vote shouldn't be too hard to guess," Madeline said, "I don't know how much longer I can stand to share a space with Rose."

"I can get with that," Molly sighed, "She told me to 'stop slouching' the other day. I wasn't even doing anything to her, she just had to stick her nose in my face."

"Grr, the bees are not here to play! All that buzz and none of the honey!" Autumn said firmly.

"I take it he's not a fan either," Madeline asked.

"He is not," Molly confirmed.

"I guess the only other name I'd throw out there would be Julius," Madeline said, "That guy is freaky. Have you picked up on that?"

"He does seem a bit...disconcerting," Molly remarked.

"Brr, the chillers of zillers from that one!" Autumn said while clutching his hands on either side of his body.

"There's definitely something off about him," Molly said.

"But, hear this, if he's fixin' to try the thing, I got the powpow right HERE!" Autumn said while punching his fist against the counter.

"He said we'll have your back," Molly said. "I think the three of us will be just fine to look out for each other."

"That's definitely a relief to hear," Madeline said.

In another part of the deck, Rose was sitting in a chair while sipping on a small drink. Eli flopped himseld down in a seat next to her.

"Hey there!" he greeted. "Fancy meeting you here."

Rose turned to give him a dismissive look.

"If by fancy, you mean exactly who you were looking for, I suppose it makes sense," Rose remarked.

"No need to kill the mood!" Eli replied.

"Oh I quite agree, the mood was dead on arrival," Rose scoffed.

"Why you got to be so cold?" Eli said, never losing his boyish smirk. "Can't we just talk?"

"You want to talk about the game?" Rose asked.

"Or anything that suits your taste," Eli offered.

Rose gave him another cold stare before remarking, "What else would we possibly have to talk about?"

"Wow, you really are stuck up," Eli said under his breath.

"Ah, been talking to my cousin, I see," Rose sneered. "Well, if you're here to do her bidding, you can move right along with your life-"

"No, no, I'm just here to get to know you a little better," Eli assured. "But fine, let's talk game if that's what you want. Who do you want gone next? Let me guess, Madeline right?"

"I suppose that would suffice," Rose said, "Although I certainly wouldn't complain if that little...parasite, Lucas, were to vanish. The other day he tried to...violate my hair and I'm still not quite over it!"

"That's horrible! You seem to be handling yourself well at least," Eli said.

"I've lived a life of covering up trauma scars with an ice cold facade," Rose replied.

"What now?" Eli asked.

"Nothing, dear," Rose said, "Let's stick to the topic at hand. Either of Madeline or Lucas will be fine to send packing. Spread the word and let's make it happen, yes? Make yourself useful to me!"

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Madeline-** I got the chance to talk to Autumn and Molly some more today, and I know both of those two voted Rose with me in the first round, so I feel like we already have a connect. They've agreed to have my back and I want to do the same. I think we go well together.

 **Molly-** So I guess after spending enough time with Autumn I've begin to develop an ear for his...odd lingo. Don't take too much from it. I'm just the poor soul who's been subjected to spending the most time with him.

 **Eli-** We've already got the alliance up and running, so the plan today is make sure we can secure a target without too much trouble. The cousins targeting each other is a great starting point, so now the mission is to make both of them feel comfortable enough that they don't try anything funny. Although trying to stay comfortable around Rose is...a challenge to say the least.

 **Cornell-** I've been keeping an eye on the going-ons of this team, and I've got some interesting notes. Now, maybe it's just me-but that's fine because I'm the greatest detective in the planet so 'just me' means the most observant thought process ever-but it seems like Molly, Autumn, and Eli are all trying to direct things in a certain way. And why, dare you ask gentle viewer, would they do such a thing? Could it be….an ALLIANCE!?

(Reef Ravagers)

Miller was in the kitchen by himself, lining a row of tarts with some butter. He glanced up to see Tiffany entering the room.

"Alright moment of truth time," Tiffany said, "What the heck happened with the vote last round?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Miller replied. "Weren't you supposed to be voting for Aaron?"

"Weren't YOU supposed to be voting for Aaron!?" Tiffany asked. "I only changed when I heard you weren't doing that...and turns out the info was accurate."

"Well no offense, but I lost a bit of trust in you when I heard about Atlantica coming for me," Miller said, "The least you could have done is give me the heads up."

"Atlantica didn't even vote for you!" Tiffany huffed.

"So you're going to deny my name was ever mentioned?" Miller asked.

"Well….weeeeeelll...maybe just a little bit, but it was no big deal!" Tiffany assured.

"I guess that's where we differ, since it's a pretty big deal to me," Miller said.

"Can't we just make up and agree to go after Aaron again here?" Tiffany asked.

"I'd love to, but how can I know that Atlantica won't try to come for me again if she stays?" Miller asked.

"Well, you can't ask me to vote her out! She's my friend!" Tiffany insisted.

"Then it would seem as though we're in a deadlock," Miller said, "Tart for your time?"

Tiffany reached out to grab one of the small treats, when with a sudden crash, Dylan rolled out of one of the upper cabinets and hit the ground.

"Dylan!" Tiffany gasped. "Did you...spend the night in there?"

"Evidently," Dylan replied hollowly.

Meanwhile, Goldie was shuffling down the hall when she ran into Jake and scooped him up enthusiastically.

"Gotcha!" Goldie exclaimed.

"Uh...hi?" Jake greeted.

"Alright, you little bedbug, what happened with the plan!?" Goldie asked. "As any healthy alternative vegan cook will tell you...if you don't stick to the plan...you end up spoiling the broth!"

"Hey hey, don't take it out on me," Jake said, "It was Aaron's fault. For some reason he got it in his head that it was better to get rid of Bruce, and I just went along with it.":

"I always knew it was Aaron," Goldie said as she dropped Jake on the ground. "I didn't want to say this before, but I never trusted him, it was always YOU I had faith in."

"Have we ever even talked one on one before?" Jake asked.

"My intuition is never wrong, Jace!" Goldie exclaimed.

"It's Jake," the boy corrected.

"Suuuuuure it is," Goldie replied. "Well 'Jake,' I think this is the final straw. Clearly Atlantica and Aaron are playing us all for chumps and are we going to take that!?"

"Hell no!" Jake exclaimed.

"Good boy!" Goldie said. "Now go spread some peanut butter in Shalea's bed or something."

"Gladly!" Jake exclaimed while running off.

Goldie then continued her stroll down the hall until she found Shalea on her tablet.

"Oh Shalea, thank goodness I found you!" Goldie exclaimed while throwing herself over the girl's shoulders awkwardly. "It's horrible! It's Jake...he's out of control! I just saw him spreading peanut butter on your bed. I was going to stop him but then...I was completely overwhelmed with a paralyzing sense of revulsion and rushed to find you! It's still shaking me to my core."

"Mm, yes, I hate when that happens," Shalea replied dully.

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Miller-** I hate to come off as the bad guy, but I think it's fair to say I'm in the right here. I wanted to put my trust in with Tiffany, but then Goldie tipped me off that Atlantica was throwing around my name. How am I supposed to feel secure if she's going to try something like that?

 **Tiffany-** (sighs) This really sucks, I don't want to betray Atlantica, she's my ally and my friend, but there's no denying that she'd be more than happy to send Miller out. But he's super cool too. Why can't they just make up and get along!? Is that too much to ask!?

 **Goldie-** Hehe, it's all coming together...not like one of those neat and tidy jigsaw puzzles, but like two tropical breezes coming together to form a megastorm! Aaron messed up when he decided to go against ME, so now I'll set him up to crash and burn and he'll have no one to blame but himself! But also me! Hahaha!

(Sunshine Sailors)

Cornell scribbled notes in his pad and then studied them with an intensive stare.

"Hm, yes, yes, the clues are all coming together," he said to himself.

"Hi there!" Hannah greeted, coming up from behind him.

"Ah, I've been expecting you!" Cornell exclaimed.

"Ooh good, that makes me feel like less of an intruder!" Hannah exclaimed as she sat down next to the boy. "I thought it might be time we had a little head to head chat. Seeing as you are one of the greatest minds out here-"

"Let me stop you right there," Cornell said. " 'One of? ONE OF?' I am the greatest mind on this cruise by far! If you're going to try it with the airy flattery the least you could do is get it right!"

"Ah yes, of course, as THE greatest mind on the cruise, I thought it would be well worth my time to hear your thoughts," Hannah said. "Obviously we've got the cousins going for each other, but if we wanted to keep them around, I'd think that taking out one of Lucas or Julius would be easy enough."

"An astute observation, and naturally, one I had already well since noticed!" Cornell replied.

"So you agree?" Hannah asked.

"That's one inferration," Cornell replied. "At the end of the day though, the right person will leave, I shall see to it! This team will be purged of its crooks!"

"Glad we're on the same page then," Hannah said. "Of course, I'm aiming for another win, but it's good to know that we're looking the same way if we do lose."

As Hannah got up to leave, Cornell circled the word 'ringleader' a number of times on his notepad. The young detective then got up and made his way to the corner of the boat where Lucas and Julius were sitting in the shade. Lucas looked completely exhausted and disoriented as he gripped his head.

"Ooh I'm never trying that again?" Lucas mumbled.

"Trying what?" Julius asked.

"Getting out of bed," Lucas sighed. "I'm still dizzy."

"Gentlemen, I think it's high time we had a talk!" Cornell exclaimed as he arrived.

"Oh no, we're busted!" Lucas exclaimed.

"We haven't even done anything," Julius pointed out.

"We're still busted!" Lucas sobbed.

"Believe me as much as I would love to slap a pair of cuffs on a couple lowlifes like yourself, that's not what this is about," Cornell assured. "It pains me to admit, but I think we may have need of each other."

"Oh?" Julius asked.

"After careful compilation of the evidence, I've come to the conclusion that we're being played for fools. And I'm no fool!" Cornell announced. "Eli, Molly, and Autumn have been trying to direct things a certain way and they're fine throwing the two of you under the bus. But it all links back to Hannah. Haven't you noticed that she wants this team to all go her way?"

"Well uh...now that you mention it...uh yeah, that does kinda seem like her style," Lucas remarked.

"Exactly! And if we let her get her way, then that puts all three of us in danger," Cornell said. "So I propose we work together to avoid that situation."

"Hm…" Julius replied before his face twisted into a sinister shape, " **I love it. An alliance of evil!** "

"Oh no you don't!" Cornell exclaimed as he jabbed a finger in Julius's face. "There will be absolutely no evil in this alliance! You boys are on the side of the law now, or so help me the whole thing's over!"

"Uh um...maybe...maybe you shouldn't…" Lucas said nervously while tapping Cornell on the shoulder.

"Oh 'maybe, maybe' me me me, how about maybe YOU TWO should just pipe down and let me save your miserable games before I change my mind!" Cornell barked, before departing and leaving the boys to consider his offer.

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Cornell-** You're not outplaying me! The pattern is clear that Hannah wants to be queen bee of this team, and maybe if she had included me in her core plans that could happen, but she left me out like some pawn to do her bidding and that's not going to happen. So it's clear what needs to happen now, I need to rally the troops before it's too late!

 **Lucas-** Well the good news is that there's a new alliance being offered, that's good, that means I've got someone else looking out for me...but well the bad news is that I'm pretty sure Julius and Cornell are gonna kill each other if they have to spend any more than a few minutes together. That's not good at all.

(Later)

The cruise traversed through a passage between mossy cliffs . A chilly breeze danced through the air and dropped the temperature.

"Welcome, welcome, one and all, welcome to your next challenge!" Jeanette exclaimed as the two teams emerged. "Here we are at a fjord along the north of Scandinavia. These cliffs are shrouded in mystery, locals know to keep their boats far and away...so of course we're going right into the heart of it!"

"Hooray," Molly remarked grimly.

"Now, legend has is that there's a secret valley of paradise hidden among the barren storm-torn lands," Jeanette said. "No one has seen it with their own two eyes, and all those who have tried have met a grisly fate. But today will be different, for immunity is on the line! So the first team to find this valley of paradise shall be immune! The others will not!"

"Wait, if it's just a legend then how do we even know it exists?" Eli asked.

"Well of course it exists, where else would the legend come from? They wouldn't just make something up for no reason," Jeanette said. "Okay kids, time to get to it!"

The boat dropped two bridges leading to two different sections of the steep cliffs. The teams stepped off and walked out in separate directions.

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Rose-** So if we win immunity not only will it be another victory, but I'll get to add discovering a legendary location that no one has been able to find before to my list of life accomplishments? Sounds like a fine deal to me.

 **Dylan-** I too have spent my life searching to get back to a beautiful paradise. It's been a hopeless journey, yet I still haven't learned to give up.

 **Tiffany-** Things are still pretty tense at our team. We've had two back to back votes and I can tell none of us want to go for a third, it's only gonna get worse for us.

(Sunshine Sailors)

The team hiked along the steep slope while the harsh wind continued to course over them.

"Well if nothing else, at least the view is lovely!" Hannah remarked while glancing out at the rocky terrain.

"I'll take anything to distract me from my freezing sinuses," Lucas said with an incredibly stuffed up voice.

"Do we have any idea what to even look for?" Molly asked.

"You probably don't, but as someone with my keen trained eye, the clues will all make themselves evident in no time!" Cornell announced.

"Well? Care to share?" Molly asked.

"Haven't you heard, a detective never reveals his secrets!" Eli chimed in.

"That's magicians, and magic isn't real!" Cornell sneered. "But I will keep my secrets to myself, simply because they would be wasted when you couldn't even-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, you got nothing," Molly remarked, walking past the detective.

"Guys, we may have a problem here," Madeline said as they came up to a dead end. "Guess we could try climbing this, but I'm not sure we'll get far."

Madeline cautiously pulled herself up along the rocky surface. She managed to get a few feet upwards before losing her grip and sliding back down.

"Well that was just pathetic, you don't need to compare the rest of us to your metric of failure," Rose scoffed. "Allow me to show you how this is done. All that athletic training is sure to pay off, but you wouldn't know since your idea of exercise is chasing after the bus every morning."

Rose dug her feet into the rock surface and skillfully skirted between the crevices. Halfway up though, the rock cracked under her left foot and she sprawled backwards. As she came colliding back down with the ground, her elbow dug into Madeline, knocking the girl back. Madeline stumbled into Hannah, who was standing dangerously close to the edge. Hannah lost her balance and toppled over the edge.

"Not on my watch!" Autumn exclaimed as he dived after Hannah.

Autumn grabbed Hannah by her legs, but then realized he wasn't holding onto anything else.

"Maybe should have thought this through," Eli said as he clutched a thin shrub and dangled himself over the edge, just enough to catch Autumn's foot. "Someone want to...give me a hand here...not sure how much longer I can hold on…"

"I got you," Julius said as he grabbed Eli by the hand.

As Julius started to pull them up, a tremor rippled through his body. With an awkward slip, he feigned losing his grip and letting all three topple back down to the body of water.

"Oh no!" he gasped.

"Well great, nice going, Madeline," Rose scoffed. "Could you be any clumsier?"

"Me!? You're the one who pushed me, don't pretend like that wasn't on purpose!" Madeline snapped.

"Are you accusing me of trying to throw the challenge just to get at you? Please, only you could manage that level of pettiness," Rose retorted.

"If anything we should be blaming this creep!" Cornell said as he glared at Julius. "How could you let them fall like that!? Very suspicious if you ask me!"

"Guys, guys, please," Molly spoke up. "Yes, we all suck, we've established that. Can we please try to focus though? Save the callouts for when we have to vote."

Everyone glanced at each other icily.

"I can do that," Cornell said.

"Okay so...where are we going now?" Lucas asked.

"Guess we'll have to head back and look for another way around," Molly sighed.

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Rose-** I hope you're seeing what I have to deal with. Madeline knows she could never keep up with me, so she has to invent these reasons to try to make me the bad guy. It's really pretty depressing when you think about it.

 **Molly-** I really truly hate having to be the voice of reason here, but someone had to do it. We're probably still losing but I'd like to at least say we tried. I know right, how miserable.

 **Julius-** Xeraxona is definitely feeling particularly bloodthirsty today. I think finding out he was left out of an alliance greatly upset him...more than he's willing to admit... **Fool, I do not concern myself with such petty mortal matters! All bonds will be broken against the fires of Hell...but it's also really quite thoughtless and not to mention rude to have not even considered someone as powerful and fearsome as myself. They will rue the day!** Uh...yeah he's definitely upset.

(Reef Ravagers)

The team was clambering over a different rocky section of the cliffs. Aaron had taken the lead and was pulling himself up along the jutting stones.

"Well, I hope our royal ruler doesn't have another pointless plan mapped out for us, seeing as we don't even know what we're looking for," Aaron remarked.

Atlantica just rolled her eyes to herself while following behind. Tiffany caught up with her and quickly shuffled to her side.

"Heey, best friend!" Tiffany greeted as she gripped Atlantica by the hand. "Can we talk? But you know, with our voices down low?"

"I suppose that is acceptable," Atlantica said softly.

"Okay well it's just...Aaron really sucks," Tiffany said. "Do we really need to keep him around? And I mean...do we _really_ ?"

Tiffany directed her eyes to Aaron who was currently glaring at Miller.

"Butter tart?" Miller offered the boy.

"If only you could make yourself a personality with half as much flavor as this," Aaron remarked as he took the food.

"I think keeping him around is just going to keep morale at an all time low," Tiffany said.

"A fair concern," Atlantica said. "I'm not sure if we can afford to get hung up on such petty matters though. I almost went out last round, I need to figure out if Aaron is the key here. I had Goldie talk to him-"

"That's me!" Goldie suddenly exclaimed, throwing her arms around both girls. "That's right, Tiffany, us girls have to stick together! You don't want to impede the power of feminism now, do you!?"

"Oh hi, Goldie," Tiffany greeted. "We were kind of just having a...you know, one on one conversation."

"Oh I get it, trying to keep us girls separated and prevent us from uniting," Goldie said. "We're never going to get anything done that way!"

Goldie pulled Atlantica aside and remarked, "Keep an eye on this one. Nothing worse than a woman turning women against each other."

"I'll keep it in mind," Atlantica said.

Up ahead, Jake pulled up next to Miller and slid in next to him.

"Hey there, buddy!" Jake greeted.

"Uh...hello," Miller said, "You're not going to do any harm to my baked goods again are you?"

"That was pretty funny, wasn't it?" Jake laughed.

"Well uh...no," Miller replied.

"Nah, nah, look I'll make it up to you," Jake said. "How about if you and I plan a prank together?"

"Ooh, a little bit of foulplay, eh?" Miller remarked. "Well you can count me in!"

"That's the spirit!" Jake exclaimed.

"Just so long as it doesn't lead to any physical injury," Miller said, "Or hurt anyone's feelings. Or have any sort of form of embarrassment. Also we should probably wait till after the challenge is over so we don't mess up our chances."

"Well uh, I think you're missing the point here," Jake said.

"There's no rule that a prank can't be all in good fun," Miller said. "One of those friendly pranks where everyone is happy."

"Yeah okay never mind," Jake said. "Let's just forget about that."

"Oh...well in that case," Miller said, "maybe we could discuss recipe secrets."

"Oh god," Jake groaned.

"Now, not many people know that the secret to getting a wide inflation in dough is barley," Miller recounted.

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Goldie-** Now don't get me wrong, I know Tiffany was technically saying the same thing that I want. But only one person is getting in people's ears and that's me! I need to be invaluable here, and I can't have her trying to take MY spot as the number one advisor!

 **Jake-** I figured I might try the old jealousy tactic, make Aaron realize that I could be anyone's best friend. He ought to know that I'm not about to be taking for granted. Of course, I probably could have chose a better option than Miller…

 **Aaron-** Yes, I know exactly what Jake is trying to do. He thinks he is being subtle, but he is not at all. It's really quite childish, and also quite futile. He seems to be functioning under the belief that I have any actual value for him. A sad desperate delusion really, but I understand that it's hard for weaker people to let go of the comforting ideas that make them feel important. If anything he's just making me want less to do with him.

(Sunshine Sailors)

Hannah, Autumn, and Eli all plunged into the frigid water.

"Aha! Take this, you sea of icicold and freezeria! I got the surves and the surfs you got nadda on me!" Autumn exclaimed while slapping at the water to stay afloat.

He ended up splashing water in all directions, much to the dismay of Eli and Hannah trying to stay afloat.

"Okay, why don't we try taking a bit more gentle approach?" Hannah suggested. "I'm sure the water gets the message."

"It better! I'm the toughinest of the tuff, so don't try it, you oceanic disaster!" Autumn said.

The three stuck together and made their way towards the cliff. They were nowhere near any flat surfaces, but Eli spotted a large crack among the rocks that allowed them a shelter to get out of the water. As they swam towards the section, the wind continued to pick up briskly.

"Haha, that all you got, windaloons!? Nothing more than a baby breezabye!" Autumn taunted.

"Okay, let's not challenge Mother Nature, I feel that won't end well," Hannah remarked.

The group pulled themselves into the crevice and managed to find space within the narrow opening. Autumn shook himself off like a hound, spraying water all around himself.

"Oh man, we're drenched," Eli remarked as he looked at Hannah's outfit, soaking wet and clinging to her body. "Hope that designer piece isn't completely ruined."

"You're sweet to worry, darling, but never fear, it's completely water-proof and insulated," Hannah said, "But it still retains the sex appeal of getting soaked, truly a masterpiece of its time!"

"Well, well, 'noughs of the waits, let's gezza-go!" Autumn exclaimed while encouraging the others back out.

A sudden firm gust of wind knocked him back.

"I really don't think it's safe to go back out there," Hannah said. "The weather is only getting worse, and we were lucky to find this space. We don't want to risk drowning."

"Heck! I've got none of the frights for drownation!" Autumn boasted.

"Well the rest of us do, so sit down and let's just take a break," Hannah said.

"A break? Nevs! I'm like a fired up, full steam, runnin' engine!" Autumn exclaimed while slamming his fist against his chest.

"Let's at least wait and see if the weather will settle down a bit," Hannah suggested. "In the meantime, why not share how things are going between you and Molly? Surely you've felt the spark!"

"For surzle!" Autumn exclaimed. "She's the best, makin' my heart pump like BOOM! Supernova!"

"Are you sure we're talking about the same girl?" Eli remarked. "She seems nothing but cold. And hey, that's pretty hot in a way too, but I wouldn't exactly say she's feeling too romantic."

"Oh hush, there's no need to be a sour grape," Hannah said. "There's is a connection that isn't seen with the eyes but felt with the heart!"

"And by you?" Eli asked.

"Well of course by me, I'm just attuned to these sorts of things," Hannah said. "Just like I'm sure things are starting to take flight between you and Madeline, yes?"

"Madeline's a pretty sweet girl," Eli replied, "We're just playing things cool, though, you know? Keep it chill, take it easy. Not everything has to be a fairytale romance."

"Ooh but you can have the fairytale romance, you just need to believe in your dreams and make it into a reality!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Yeah, okay, this sounds a bit more like your dream though," Eli remarked.

"Oh how I would love a fantasy wedding, I have it all mapped out you know, I've been planning the perfect party since I was eight years old," Hannah sighed. "But alas I've come to accept that there's simply no one out there who would be worthy of it. That doesn't mean I can't take pleasure in watching other love stories play out!"

"Well that explains it," Eli remarked under his breath.

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Autumn-** Molly...that chick is something spesh, y'know? Like deep in your heart, it's all...kaboom flames, but instead of burnings it's like...fiery loves, y'know? Hey hey, young love? Nah, real deal, for surzle! Young love don't give the feels like this!

 **Hannah-** Oh I can picture it now. A full royal symphony will play Here Comes the Bride, doves will be released and trained to fly in synchronised formation, orbs of flower petal confetti will erupt with each step I take. Justin Trudeau will be there to hand me off, oh and I suppose my father will be there somewhere in the seats.

 **Eli-** Hannah is definitely a romantic at heart. She's got true love on the brain. Me though, I'm more of a day by day kind of guy. Sure, Madeline and I talked a bit and I'd say we've got a connection, but is she my one true love? Let's not go that far just yet.

(Reef Ravagers)

Shalea had paused to sit on a boulder and was focusing on her tablet, flipping through several tabs at once.

"Whatcha got there, dear!?" Goldie asked, peering over her shoulder.

"I'm trying to see what information I can find on this alleged paradise valley," Shalea replied. "Information is scarce and it only addresses legend. On top of that, the legends vary depending on the source. There's very little consistent information throughout the data, and it begs the question of if it even exists."

"So you know what that means? If we find it we'll be making our mark on history!" Tiffany exclaimed.

"Or it doesn't exist at all and we're just wasting our time," Shalea pointed out.

"Where's your sense of adventure!?" Goldie interjected.

"I'm feeling very adventurous," Shalea replied flatly. "But that doesn't mean I expect this adventure to yield results. I just don't see the data to back it up."

"Forget the data, listen to your heart!" Tiffany exclaimed.

"I'm not in the habit of doing that," Shalea remarked.

"Habits were made to be broken!" Tiffany encouraged.

"Mm, well it's not like there's much better to be done right now," Shalea replied.

Ahead of the girls, Jake had taken to walking with Dylan now.

"Hey my man, my buddy!" Jake exclaimed. "How would you like to be involved in the greatest prank this season has seen?"

"Hm, a prank? A cruel joke? A mocking twist of fate?" Dylan replied.

"Er uh yeah...I guess that's the idea," Jake said.

"I'm still living in one," Dylan said. "The cruel temptation of a kind and loving life waiting for me...just out of reach. The memories still linger in my dreams. That faded shadow of a wish that only presses against my heart when I close my eyes. As if I ever had a choice to leave it all behind."

"Wow, okay, you clearly have some issues," Jake said. "I'm just going to...keep walking."

Miller glanced back at the two before turning to face Aaron.

"Jake seems to be looking for a new best friend," he remarked. "Seems sweet. Any idea what's going on with him?"

"Yes," Aaron said. "He is insecure because he is used to getting attention and feels ignored, so now he's trying to make me notice him. It's pathetic and sickening."

"Aw, I think that's endearing," Miller remarked.

"Then you go be his best friend," Aaron scoffed.

"Well he's not pining for my attention," Miller said. "I thought you guys were like best friends before. What happened?"

"Nothing happened," Aaron stated. "And we weren't best friends. I found him most bearable to be around. When he grows up maybe that will be true again."

"I think you're being tough on the guy," Miller said.

"I don't care," Aaron said.

"Now, I'm not saying I approve of him trying to cause damages to my baking," Miller said, "But I hate to see you guys fighting when you seem like a couple of pals."

"Well that's your problem then, this literally doesn't concern you at all, and for whatever reason you're deciding to let it affect you," Aaron said. "And for the record, there is no fight. I have no more ill will towards Jake than I do anyone else. I simply don't intend to feed into his need of gratification."

"Okay, but I'm just-whoa!" Miller exclaimed before stumbling down into a ditch. "Erm...little help?"

"No," Aaron said as he continued to walk.

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Miller-** Okay, I have to say, I'm starting to wonder if this Aaron guy is missing a soul. Now, I'm not a huge fan of either of him or Jake, but they seemed like friends, and some people just go well together! Now Jake is clearly trying to get his attention, and instead of taking the hint, Aaron is just ignoring him. That's not very nice at all.

 **Jake-** What good's a prank if I don't have a best friend to talk all about it afterward? Yeah sure I could just cozy up with Aaron again, but I need him to get the message. I don't think he's gotten it yet. I need him to know he needs me more than I need him!

 **Aaron-** Let's not make this something it's not. I still don't have any plans to cut Jake, we'll still vote together. He just wants some best friend who will tell him he's great, and I'm never going to do that. As soon as he gets it through his head, he can stop making such a fool of himself.

(Sunshine Sailors)

The six still climbing the mountain found themselves assaulted by heavy rains and winds.

"Well this isn't fun at all," Madeline remarked as she slid through the mud.

"It's just a little precipitation," Rose scoffed as she walked past her. "Are you really going to let that stop you?"

"Would anyone hate me if I pushed her over the edge?" Madeline remarked.

"I certainly wouldn't blame you," Molly replied as she came up next to her. "But probably should resist the urge. We'll get her at the vote."

Lucas found his footing slipping as the ground beneath him turned to mud. He floundered about before flopping forward and sliding down the mud. Madeline tried to grab him by the wrist but ended up tumbling after him.

"Stop wasting time, you fools," Rose called back. "We're not going to win if you let every muddy puddle slow you down."

Molly slid down to help up Madeline and Lucas.

"So we're in agreement, right?" Molly said. "If we have to vote, she's the one going?"

"No complaints here," Madeline said.

"I can certainly agree to that," Lucas said before sneezing out a blast of mud. "Oh good, my sinuses have thawed out."

Up ahead, Cornell, Julius, and Rose had reached a peak and were able to look out on the expanding rocky terrain.

"Alright, my pupils, it's time to focus, look for the clues and the rest of the puzzle will fall into place!" Cornell exclaimed.

"Well, we could go for that-" Julius tried to say.

"Silence! Your ignorant words will only fog my process of observation," Cornell said. "Now someone take note as I observe. Hmm...tree, rocks, rocks, more rocks, tree, patch of grass, rocks, rock, rock that looks like a tree, tree that looks like a rock, another patch of grass, rock, smaller patch of grass, rock, rock, bush."

"Um what about that particular patch of land where the sun seems to still be shining?" Julius asked as he pointed to a notable section that was still coated in sunlight despite the raging storm.

"I was getting to that," Cornell said. "Well? What are you buffoons waiting for!? Let's go!"

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Lucas-** Okay, okay, so I noticed a problem here. Well, so the girls are talking about getting out Rose. And I think okay good, she's always rude to me, so why not just vote her out? Except then I remembered Hannah's alliance that doesn't include me, which means we can't vote out Rose. But that means Rose would still be here afterwards (sighs) This is tough.

 **Molly-** Normally if I ran into Rose in real life I'd just tell her to go screw herself and keep my distance. That's not really an option here, but we do have the option to vote her out, and more and more that's just looking like the clear solution here.

 **Julius-** Well uh, it looks like we've got a clear lead here. So on the one hand that's good cause we don't have to worry about a vote. But well, I think Xeraxona was definitely ready to send someone into a spiralling demise. Might have to put a pin in that again.

(Reef Ravagers)

"Hey guys...anyone want to give me a hand?" Miller called from the ditch, rain began to pour down and fill the pit with mud. "Anyone at all...please!"

Miller received no rescue. The other seven continued on their trek while the storm around them picked up.

"This is getting pretty intense," Atlantica said as the wind whipped through her hair.

"That has to mean we're getting close, right?" Tiffany exclaimed. "Clearly something is testing our resolve!"

"Afraid not, storms are purely natural," Shalea replied. "This must just be a coincidence."

"There's no such thing as coincidence, dear!" Goldie exclaimed. "You'll learn to notice that everything happens for a reason!"

"Okay," replied Shalea.

One sudden gust caused a clump of loose boulders to dislodge and come rolling towards the group.

"Look out!" Jake exclaimed as he pushed Aaron out of the way.

The two boys rolled down a slope as the boulders passed over them.

"Mm, I could have died," Aaron noted.

"Hey, don't mention it," Jake said with a cocky grin.

"I didn't mention anything," Aaron said. "Don't mistake my words for a 'Thank you.'"

"Oh well...I'm not," Jake said. "I meant, you know, don't mention that I had to save you. That's kinda embarrassing."

"It's really not," Aaron replied. "Could have happened to anyone."

"I guess," Jake said.

The two crawled out from the trench and back into the raging wind.

"So...how's it going?" Jake asked.

Aaron just gave him a disgusted stare. Jake scowled at him in return.

"You two should stop fighting over nothing," Dylan said as he walked between the two. "There's plenty enough to fight for over something. Like who gets to stay in the lighthouse when the flood begins."

"We're not fighting," Aaron stated.

"Yeah, we just have a very chill friendship where we can go without speaking to each other or making conversation," Jake replied.

"We're not friends," Aaron said.

"Yeah, we're NOT friends, shut up, Dylan!" Jake said. "We're just a couple of casual allies who are too cool for things like friendship...right?"

"Good enough," Aaron replied.

"Hey Bromeos, if you're done with your not-fight, I think I see something up ahead!" Tiffany called. "Let's get a move on!"

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Jake-** I don't quite know what happened, but I feel like Aaron and I managed to resolve some things? Without really addressing them? I don't know. I'm feeling resolved.

 **Dylan-** So much fighting, everyone wants, everyone feels...why fight for no reason? There's plenty to choose from. I have none.

 **Tiffany-** You know what this is GREAT! Sure we're all wet and muddy and freezing cold, but we're uncovering legendary hidden lands. This is the stuff that you want to remember!

Rose, Cornell, and Julius could see a sunny, green valley ahead of them now. The three rushed through the pouring rain towards it. However, Atlantica, Goldie, Tiffany, and Shalea emerged from a passage in the opposite direction. The girls were followed behind by the boys, while Molly, Madeline, and Lucas were just now clambering over the peak and following their team.

"Ooh, this looks like a nail-biter of a finish," remarked Jeanette who was lounging up in the branches of a tree, safely in the sunlight.

The teams both rushed for their goal when suddenly...Goldie picked up Tiffany and tossed her forward like a football. The girl collided with the grass and rolled straight into a tree.

"Hm...I'll allow it," Jeanette remarked as Tiffany stood up and clutched her head. "The Reef Ravagers win immunity! Sunshine Sailors...someone from your team is going overboard tonight!"

"Oh what a surprise," Rose remarked dryly.

"I always knew this would happen," Cornell added. "Detective instincts."

" **Tonight, we dine on blood,** " Julius announced.

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Atlantica-** Feels good to be immune. I definitely think our team has some more issues that we need to iron out, so going back to a third vote would not have been pleasant. The break was very needed.

 **Rose-** Yes we may have lost the challenge, but I can't even be that torn up about it, since it means we'll just be cutting out more weak links. And trust me, we have plenty.

 **Lucas-** Okay soo...it's time to vote, and I think I'm going to make it through alive, but I don't want to jinx it. This is still gonna be kinda messy though, so I'm not picturing it's going to be easy at all.

(Sunshine Sailors)

"Alright team," Hannah said to Autumn, Molly, and Eli as the three met up at a lower section of the deck, "We knew this could happen. Are we all set to get this over with?"

"Shouldn't be hard," Molly remarked. "We're all good to get out Rose, yes?"

"If that's the plan," Hannah replied.

"She can take a hike...in the drink!" Autumn exclaimed.

"No complaints whatsoever from me," Eli said. "And we know Madeline will have her vote locked on her."

"Then we're in agreement," Hannah said. "We just need to make sure the rest of the team isn't caught off guard this time."

"On it!" Eli exclaimed as he leaped back up the deck.

It didn't take long for Eli to spot both Lucas and Madeline nearby. He waved to the two as he approached them.

"Hey Eli," Madeline greeted.

"Hello, hello," Eli said. "So we're all good with each other here still, yes yes?"

"Um well I hope you're all good with me," Lucas sniffled. "Of course I would understand if you weren't but uh...please don't."

"Yes, we're all locked and loaded here," Madeline said. "I already talked with Molly about getting out Rose for good this time."

"Perfect! I was gonna suggest the same thing!" Eli said.

"Oh uh, me too," Lucas added.

"I know for a fact that Hannah and Autumn are voting her too," Eli said.

"Not surprising," Madeline said. "I knew a few more days with her would be enough to make her the universal enemy."

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Hannah-** In the first round we pulled off a major blindside on Patty. Of course that was great fun, but this time around I'd like us all to be on the same page. Let's keep it united and just take out Rose.

 **Madeline-** I've put up with Rose for enough, and clearly the others have as well. She's finally going to get the wakeup call she sorely needs.

 **Lucas-** Oops maybe I shouldn't have promised to vote Rose cause uh...well there's something else going on. But everyone else was just saying it, and the words just came out. Oooh I'm getting pins and needles all over my back, and I'm not sure if that's a new skin condition, or I'm just starting to feel stressed from this vote, or if Im feeling so stressed about this vote and possibly having a skin condition that it ends up causing a new skin condition. Oh dear.

"Hannah, dear," Rose exclaimed as she approached the fashionable girl. "Let's talk about his vote, shall we?"

"Of course," Hannah said. "I presume you'll be wanting to see the end of your cousin?"

"That's one possibility," Rose replied. "Though as I told Eli this morning, I certainly wouldn't mind seeing the end of that little vermin, Lucas."

"I certainly wouldn't have any complaints about that at all," Hannah said. "Poor fellow really seems quite unwell."

"Well I don't care about that, I just don't want to catch whatever he's got," Rose said.

As Rose talked, she noticed Cornell making vigorous hand gestures from behind Hannah.

"Uh...why don't you spread the word then?" Rose said. "And I'll do the same to anyone I run into."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Hannah agreed.

Rose then walked over to where Cornell had been standing. She was instantly whisked by her wrist.

"Oh let go of me!" Rose ordered. "What is it!? What's so important?"

"Come with me and I'll tell you!" Cornell said.

Cornell pulled Rose towards a sheltered section of the boat where he had also gathered Lucas, Julius, and Madeline.

"Alright, alright, folks!" Cornell exclaimed. "We've got to come together for this vote or else it's all over! There's an alliance going on and none of us are included! Who is included, you ask!?"

"Well, seeing as there's only four people not here," Madeline pointed out. "I'm gonna say-"

"You'll notice there's four people not here!" Cornell interrupted. "So by process of elimination, we can deduce that Molly, Hannah, Autumn, and Eli are all together! Plotting against us! Probably scheming at this very moment!"

"Oh that's completely preposterous," Rose scoffed. "As if they would create an alliance without including me. You're just making things up out of thin air. Really it's quite a bad look for you."

"I don't have bad looks," Cornell retorted, "But I ask you this then, think of who is always there to try to get in your ear. Whose names never get mentioned? Which four always seem to know how they're voting beforehand? Are you starting to see the picture?"

"Now that you mention it, Eli seemed fairly confident he could confirm Hannah and Autumn's votes," Madeline remarked.

"So there's only one course of action," Cornell said. "We take out Hannah now while we have the chance! She's the ringleader, without her the rest will topple!"

"Hm a fine plan, but there's just one problem," Rose said.

"There are NO problems, I have done the math in my head repeatedly, five beats four! It's in the math!" Cornell exclaimed.

"But it's not going to be five since my jealous cousin probably won't be able to resist voting for me," Rose remarked. "Even though she'll be the only one, she's probably convinced that she's pulling off some great blindside."

"Oh so now you're speaking for me too? Please tell me Rose, what am I thinking right now, since you seem to know all about what's on my mind," Madeline scoffed.

"Something incredibly petty no doubt," Rose retorted.

"Well guess what, I actually could vote you out this very round, and maybe just maybe you could have convinced me to put that aside, but you're not giving me any reason not to," Madeline hissed. "And here's the best part, you won't even believe me, since you're convinced you're made of 24 karat gold that no one would dare hurt, so even with me telling you to your face, it will still be a blindside."

"Aw, dear, you're really taking this embarrassment to new levels," Rose cooed. "I think you probably should just quit right now, I don't know if you can make it to tonight without plunging your reputation beyond repair with how ridiculous you're making yourself."

"LADIES!" Cornell shouted as he grabbed each girl by the hair and pulled them back. "Clearly there's a lot of unresolved issues here, but that can wait. We need to think logically here!"

"Madeline isn't capable of logical thinking," Rose huffed.

"Are you hearing yourself? You're the one who has no sense of logic!" Madeline spat.

Cornell pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Okay, okay, all of you, please repeat after me," Cornell said. " 'Cornell is the greatest mind on this team, and compared to him I am just a clueless buffoon.' "

"I'd never!" Rose said in the disgust.

"Who do you think you are!?" Madeline snapped.

" **How dare you insult the limitless knowledge of the all knowing demon of nightmares, Xeraxona!?"** Julius roared.

"Cornell is the greatest mind-oh are we not doing it? I'm confused now," Lucas said.

"Gah, this is a disaster," Cornell sighed.

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Rose-** I don't understand why I'd ever work with the trash and ditch Hannah, one of the few people actually on my level here. And even if there was some secret alliance, there's no way Madeline would be able to pass up throwing a stray vote at me.

 **Madeline-** Do I think the other four are aligned? It's possible I suppose. But would that really be the end of the world? If they're voting out Rose then it could be worth the risk to just stick with them.

 **Cornell-** If these brainless bags actually ruin our shot here...I will not be amused!

(Elimination)

The team of nine arrived at the smaller boat where Jeanette was standing with a broad smile. The stormy weather had died down by now, though the clouds remained dark and foreboding.

"Welcome, Sunshine Sailors, even though the sun is not shining today," Jeanette said. "And for one of you...your sun will shine no more!"

"Tragic," Eli remarked.

"Haven't seen you guys in a couple rounds," Jeanette said, "Everything been hunkydory as usual!?"

"I'm pretty sure two of our teammates are ready to kill each other," Julius remarked.

"I'm pretty sure it's actually more than that," Molly said, "The rest of us are just better at hiding it."

"Ooh sounds delicious!" Jeanette exclaimed. "Well, murder isn't on the table today, but a vote could be just as fun, so let's get to it!"

(Later)

"And the votes are in!" Jeanette exclaimed. "Hold tight, kids! All will be revealed soon, and remember, you don't want to see your name come up here!"

Rose and Madeline both shot glares at each other. Lucas coughed into his hands. Molly twirled a strand of hair with her finger.

"First vote," Jeanette announced, "Rose!"

"Thanks, cuz," Rose sneered.

"Second vote...Rose!" Jeanette said.

"Oh now?" Rose remarked.

"Third vote...Rose!" Jeanette said.

Rose remained silent this time.

"Fourth vote...Hannah!" Jeanette announced.

"Well, that wasn't in the cards," Hannah remarked.

"Fifth vote...Hannah!" Jeanette continued. "Sixth vote...Hannah!"

Hannah clenched her teeth in concern.

"Seventh vote...Rose!" Jeanette announced, "Eight vote...Hannah!"

Hannah glanced towards Rose nervously.

"And the final vote," Jeanette exclaimed, "sending one of you lovely ladies out…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

..

…

…

…

…

…

..

..

"Hannah!"

"AHA! You just got blindsided by the greatest detective on the planet!" Cornell exclaimed. "I bet you never saw this coming!"

"I didn't," Hannah replied, "But it's alright. Keep things fun, everyone."

"Goodbye Hannah," Jeanette said as she shoved a life vest over the girl and pushed her into the water. "Another exciting vote from the Sunshine Sailors! The other eight of you have survived tonight, but will you survive each other? Oooh I'm dying to know!"

 **Votes:**

 **Hannah-** Rose, this is just the clear cut decision. Sorry darling, you're not as flawless as you may think.

 **Eli-** Rose, stop being so rude maybe!

 **Molly-** Rose, this is what you get for being the biggest royal pain on the team.

 **Autumn-** Eeeh Rose, hasta la vista!

 **Cornell-** Hannah, you may think that you are outsmarting me with your alliance, but prepared to be outplayed...by the greatest detective on the planet!

 **Lucas-** Okay well I'm just going to have to vote for Hannah here. Uuh, sorry I think you're really uh fancy...but yeah you gotta go (sneezes)

 **Julius-** Guess we're going all in on Hannah here. Sorry love.

 **Rose-** Grrr, if Madeline ruins this vote then...well I wouldn't even be surprised, it would be my own fault for expecting anything from her. But that being said, I will vote for Hannah. You can't get away with leaving ME out of your precious alliance!

 **Madeline-** This is a lot harder than I thought it would be. I hate the idea of being stuck with Rose, but I also hate the idea of voting her out and then having her rub it in my face for the rest of my life if I end up putting myself in the minority. Sorry Hannah, but I have to take this shot to keep from stepping into a trap.

(Underground Bunker)

Patty and Bruce had explored deep into the twisting halls of the metallic bunker.

"Aw shucks, feels like we've been walkin' in circles here!" Patty lamented.

"Circles are such a fun shape!" Bruce cheered.

"Well I ain't gonna disagree with ya there," Patty replied. "But they ain't gettin' us where we need to be."

"Hmm….ooh, what's this, what's this!" Bruce exclaimed as he pointed to a handle on the wall.

"Uuuh...looks like a door," Patty said.

"A DOOR!? Where oh where could it lead!? It could lead...anywhere!" Bruce said in awe.

"Why dontcha open it then?" Patty suggested.

"I don't know if I should...what if I kill the mystery!? What if it's just an empty room!?" Bruce cried. "Nooo! I can't do it! I'm not ready for that!"

Patty grabbed the handle and opened the hatch. Bruce covered his eyes.

"I can't look!" he exclaimed.

"Well, I think you better take a peek at this," Patty said.

The girl entered a circular room that was lined with buttons, levels, and wheels.

"Oooh, I don't know what any of these does," Bruce said, "But only one way to find out!"

Bruce pulled a large red lever and suddenly the whole room rocked. Patty fell to the floor in the sudden shaking. Bruce realized that they were lifting up, and soon the door had disappeared from view.

"We're moving, we're moving! Where are we going? Not a clue!" Bruce cheered.

From a birdseye view, one could see something large emerging from the ocean. A large balloon broke the surface. Patty and Bruce were sitting in the pit of a zephyr that was lifting up and carrying them over the ocean.

"Little buddy, I just got one thing to say," Patty remarked. "Yeeeeeeehaw!"

(To Be Continued…)


	6. Camp Cruise

"Welcome, welcome, to another beautiful day here at Total Drama Cruise!" Jeanette greeted from inside a floatable swan boat in the water. "On our last episode, Goldie was mad at Aaron ruining her plan and was trying drive a wedge between him and Jake. Meanwhile on the Sunshine Sailors, it seemed like Hannah's four had control to pick between the cousins, but Cornell caught onto her plan and brought together the others to take her out. Oh what excitement! What's going to happen next? Oh how I wish I knew, but we'll just have to watch and find out, so pull up a seat and let's get to it, shall we!?"

(Off the Ship)

Hannah had been forced to sleep out in the cold on the harsh ground. She shivered as a cold morning breeze drifted over her body. The girl groaned as she pulled herself up and painfully stretched out her back.

"Well, certainly far from the nicest accommodations I've spent my night at," Hannah sighed as she tried to dust herself off. "Really now, Ms. Washington, you couldn't have set something up? A nice little hotel? You're not leaving a great taste in my mouth."

Hannah decided to explore the location and climb up the hills. Once she reached a high enough point, she noticed a small wooden building at a cliff nearby.

"Suppose I've got nowhere else to look," Hannah remarked to herself and set herself out to reach the new destination.

After a bit of scrambling Hannah was able to reach the vacant building at the edge of the cliff. She found a note waiting for her nailed to the door. The letter explained the details of the chance to return.

"You couldn't have led with this? Now we're talking!" Hannah exclaimed as she opened the doors.

Unbeknownst to he, a large zeppelin was approaching the area, floating gently through the air. Patty was fast asleep inside the control room, while Bruce had his face eagerly pressed against the glass.

"Ooh look, look, looky, look!" Bruce cheered while pointing dramatically.

"Whaaa!?" Patty gasped as she was woken up by the boy's excited chant. "What is it? What's up!?"

"It's uh...it's that! Look, I don't know what it is!" Bruce exclaimed as he pointed down at the building on the edge of the cliff, with a long wooden platform pointed out over the sea.

"Now what in the heck could that be for?" Patty remarked while scratching her head. "Almost kinda looks like a-"

The two heard a low rumble that gradually picked up into a roar. In an instant, they saw something emerge from the building and take off along the runway. It was Hannah, piloting a biplane out into the air.

"Jeepers, we've got competition!" Patty gasped. "Man the cannons! Where's the weapons on this thing!?"

Patty began slamming on every button, switch, and lever she could find at the controls. Suddenly the ship stopped moving and then came to a direct plummet.

"Aaaah!" Bruce cried. "Undo, undo!"

"Guh, I'm trying!" Patty cried as she tried to push the same buttons, and set the switches back to their original position.

Before colliding with the ocean, the ship once again roared to life and took off. Patty and Bruce found themselves clutching each other desperately.

"Let's uh...just leave those for now," Bruce suggested.

"Agreed!" Patty replied.

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Hannah-** I thought it was all over for me, but surprise, surprise, looks like there's another shot for me yet. Everyone knows the only thing more important than a hot hot debut, is an even hotter comeback!

 **Patty-** Ooh the race is on, buddy, and that means I ain't gonna let anyone get a step ahead'a me! Brucey...well okay, I don't mind returnin' with him. But Miss Prissy Princess here? She ain't gettin' the drop on me a second time!

 **Bruce-** Yaaaay this is so super fun! A real race around the world, I always wanted to race around the world in a hot air balloon...and this is...well it's pretty close!

(Sunshine Sailors)

Molly remained in one of the sheltered areas of the boat, her forehead pressed against the wall in frustration. She clenched her teeth and let out a low grunt, while digging her fists along the wall around either side of her head.

"Hey hey!" Autumn greeted as he swept in from behind Molly. "Toughsters on the morn, eh? Well, time to shimmy on the sunny, and u-"

"Not now," Molly grunted, holding out a hand towards the boy.

"Eeh, I getcha, it's a down-down day, but we've a fight to be doin' the just right," Autumn said as he got closer to Molly.

"I said leave me alone!" Molly snapped as she pushed Autumn away.

"Hey now, no need to get all grubba up here," Autumn said.

"I'm not in the mood, just...go, don't talk to me," Molly fumed as she left the area.

Autumn sighed, debating whether to follow after her or not. He was soon approached from behind by Eli.

"She's not taking this well, is she?" Eli remarked.

"Nadda bit," Autumn sighed.

"I get that she's upset, I am too," Eli said, "but now is not the time to get into a funk. We need to pick ourselves up and fight harder than ever. Molly included, otherwise they're just going to make her the next easy target."

"Knowzit," Autumn assured as he tapped his head.

"I know you do, but Molly needs to pull it together," Eli said. "And I know she won't listen to me, but you seem to be able to get through to her. So keep at it!"

Out in the open of the deck, Madeline was in a pensive state while trailing her finger along the boat railing.

"Well there you are," Rose called in a huff as she approached her cousin. "You don't seem to be in any hurry."

"Hurry for what?" Madeline asked dryly, already dreading having to hear the answer.

"Well to thank me of course!" Rose replied.

"Thank you!?" Madeline said incredulously.

"You're so welcome," Rose replied sweetly. "You know, it took a lot of deep thought and compassion for me to actually consent to having to spend more time with you, but the truth is I didn't do it for you. Sometimes in the name of strategy you have to put petty grudges aside, something you could stand to learn."

"Did you miss the part where you got four votes last night?" Madeline pointed out. "I saved you, not the other way around."

"Delusional as ever, I see," Rose said. "Although I will say, I'm glad you're making progress to realize that you do need me around if you're ever going to have a hope here. I always thought you knew deep down and just wanted to admit it, glad you finally figured that out."

"You're so stupid," Madeline said as she scoffed and turned away.

"That attitude problem of yours is only going to make things harder on you," Rose called after her cousin.

From behind a row of chairs, Cornell was watching the two and taking notes.

"Hm, troubling," he said to himself while writing down.

"What are you doing?" Julius asked as he and Lucas arrived from behind Cornell.

"Shhhh, can you not see that I am observing, which requires absolute silence!?" Cornell snapped. "Get down, get down, you'll give away our position!"

Cornell shoved two boys down to the ground with him.

"Sorry," Julius said uncertainly.

Lucas began to sniffle as he built up a sneeze.

"Don't you dare!" Cornell exclaimed as he slammed an ornamental pineapple into the boy's mouth.

"Uh, Cornell...they're gone," Julius said as he pointed out to the empty deck.

"Ah, I see," Cornell remarked as he stood up. "Well, we may have problems on our hands. As much as I would love to keep our voting majority together...those girls are going to kill each other."

"Well uh…" Lucas said after pulling the pineapple out of his mouth. "Maybe...maybe it's a good thing."

Lucas broke into a fit of coughing before continuing.

"Rose is kinda scary, and well...maybe we're better off without her," Lucas suggested.

""I agree with Lucas...partly," Julius said. "We can't keep forcing these girls to make nice. But I think it should be Madeline who goes. Rose is a clear constant target. If we cut out Madeline now, I think we can still keep the three of us in power since Rose is going to have nowhere else to go."

"Valid points indeed, but I prefer to dabble in as little risk as possible," Cornell said. "I shall compile this data and get back to you stooges!"

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Molly-** I'm...frustrated, disappointed in myself. I never care about anything, I never bother caring about anything, because things go wrong always, and if you don't care you can't get hurt. And yet for whatever reason I forgot that, and now here we are, with someone else taking the fall for me. I hate this and I don't want to go through that again. Forget all of this, I was stupid to think anything good would actually come from me bothering to try here.

 **Eli-** Last night my alliance got blindsided, and it definitely sucks cause Hannah was sort of like the de facto leader that brought us together. Molly is taking it the worst though, and we really cannot afford to have her check out of this game. I think there's a chance we can turn things around if we get a jump on it, but if Molly doesn't try...people will have no reason to keep her around.

 **Cornell-** Hm... to me it just makes sense that we'd keep the numbers together and keep up a majority. Is that not basic logic!? Is that not simple enough that even those of you at home who are not the greatest detective on the planet could figure it out!? Sadly life doesn't always follow a logical path, and realistically I'm going to have to come to accept that it's not worth the effort to keep Madeline and Rose from tearing each other apart.

 **Julius-** My reason for wanting Madeline out was partly true, but also well...she had a pretty clear and memorable encounter with Xeraxona. The longer she stays in, the more chance she'll have to use that against me, so if there's a chance to take her out, might as well nip this in the bud.

(Reef Ravagers)

Jake sat on what appeared to be a therapy couch while an unseen individual sat across from him.

"You know, I got worried that Aaron didn't care about me, didn't respect me or what I wanted," Jake recounted. "He kept pushing me aside, like I didn't matter."

The listener motioned for him to continue.

"I thought he was just using me and that made me upset, but then I realized that he's just cool like that," Jake explained. "You know, he doesn't bother with emotions and all that sappy stuff, like so lame, right? I need to get on his level too, the less I care...the more I show that I care, you know? We've just got that kind of chill relationship."

"Let me stop you right there, kiddo," Goldie said as she revealed herself to be the one sitting across from him. "What you're describing sounds more like sociopathy, and do not let yourself be fooled by shows like Dexter, there is nothing 'cool' about a sociopath."

"Nah, nah, you just don't understand," Jake assured. "It's a guy thing, right? Keeping it together, keep your emotions in your pocket. Man, I was definitely making a fool of myself yesterday, but I guess I just needed to come to this realization on my own, I've never had a friend like him before."

"But he's not your friend!" Goldie insisted. "Think about all we talked about before, Turnip!"

"Well, that's just cause-did you just call me 'Turnip?'" Jake asked.

"Yes, I did, it's a term of endearment," Goldie said. "Turnips go great on everything. You can dice them up and put in a salad, you can slide them into your sandwich, or you can even grind them into a healthy paste."

"Are you planning on grinding me into paste?" Jake asked with a pale face.

"Don't be foolish, that would violate at least five vegan guidelines," Goldie scoffed. "We're getting off track here. The point is that Aaron is manipulating you, making you feel like it's okay to be abused."

"Trust me, that's just a guy bonding thing," Jake assured. "And we have a very professional chill bond, so thanks for helping me figure that out and get over all my doubts."

"You're…" Goldie tried to say, but Jake had already turned and left. "Welcome."

Meanwhile in a corridor, Shalea was walking to catch up with Atlantica and walk alongside with her.

"Good morning," Shalea greeted.

"Hello, how is the report looking!?" Atlantica asked. "What have you observed on the boys?"

"To be honest, it's not looking too favorable," Shalea replied with a mechanic precise tone. "Miller isn't happy at all, Dylan is...a wildcard as ever. Jake definitely is going to want you out, or want something that will cause problems for us. Aaron is harder to read, but from what I can tell he would have no problem turning on you here. He has not displayed any indication that would lead me to believe he has a penchant on loyalty."

"Well, I'll just have to pay him a visit again," Atlantica said.

"If I may," Shalea interjected, "I think we may need a new approach."

"Oh you've been against the idea of working with Aaron from the start," Atlantica scoffed.

"Correct, and yet you continually try to make it work, and here we are, still teetering on the fence having to keep him in line," Shalea pointed out matter of factly. "However, despite my reservations about these decisions, they are ones we have made, and no I am not suggesting we abort the plan now. I just think you should let me do the talking with Aaron this time."

"Hm,I suppose it could be worth a shot," Atlantica said after some thought.

The two arrived at Aaron's room and knocked on the door before entering.

"Ugh, you again?" Aaron groaned. "What do you want now?"

"She wants nothing, ignore her," Shalea said as she walked ahead of Atlantica. "I'm here to speak with you instead."

"Uh-huh, and why should I care, whoever you are?" Aaron scoffed.

"You're not one to care about much but yourself, so I doubt that you will," Shalea stated. "But it will probably require more effort to try to drown out my voice, so you won't bother, as you also tend to prefer to avoid exerting yourself whenever possible."

"Are you trying to psychoanalyze me?" Aaron scoffed. "Don't you know that's a bunch of nonsense? But of course you probably buy into it without a second guess."

"Actually I agree entirely," Shalea replied.

"Yeah well maybe you should, wait what?" Aaron said automatically, before stopping himself.

"I dislike any method that relies on speculation, I prefer tried and true fact," Shalea said. "You are the same, and you've already proven myself correct on all of my assessments so far, so thank you for that. Shall I continue?"

Aaron furrowed his brow, but didn't say anything.

"I'll take your silence as affirmative, it's alright, I know you take any form of concessions to others as a personal defeat, but I don't want this to be the case," Shalea said. "I'll make this simple and direct, I do not like you nor do I wish to be your friend."

"Well that makes two of us," Aaron scoffed.

"Then we understand each other perfectly," Shalea said. "No need for pleasantries, lies, doubts. Shall we stop with the back and forth then, and agree to just keep the target off of us and our mutually agreed allies?"

"We can, but how do you even know that would stick?" Aaron remarked.

"I don't, but it's mutually assured destruction one way or another," Shalea said. "I know you've been far from loyal to the deal Atlantica set up, you didn't really try that hard to keep it hidden though, did you? If you do try again I'll have no choice but to retaliate, which despite your projected confidence is not a risk you really want to take. And not for nothing, but I have no doubt you would do the same if I were to throw your name in the mud, so we're in the same boat, and this can be very simple for us both. As I said, why exert yourself when you don't need to?"

"I….can't argue with that," Aaron replied.

"You could find a way, but you won't, because you agree," Shalea said. "Which I am glad to hear, good discussion, let's try to stick to this agreement now, yes?"

"I still don't like you, freak," Aaron said as the two girls exited.

"And the same can be said for me, let's see that we keep it that way," Shalea replied.

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Jake-** Last round I was a mess cause, you know, I considered Aaron my friend and I felt like he didn't see me the same way. But by the end of it all, I realized that's just how he is, he treats everyone with disdain, and that's just a sign that he cares...well no, some people he really hates, but I don't think I'm one of them. So we're all good!

 **Goldie-** I don't believe this! Yesterday I had Jake ready to go after Aaron and I was gonna put that stuck up little punk in his place for daring to go against me! But now? They're best friends again? Disgusting!

 **Shalea-** I've chosen to stick with Atlantica, despite some of her decisions, but I'll need to make sure she doesn't bring us both down. Working with Aaron will be difficult, but I'm not above facing a challenge. The good part? He projects his insecurities on his sleeve with everything he says, so I know what he responds to. Flattery won't work, just the opposite, I want him to see me as a straight shooter so he can't possibly justify trying to undermine me.

 **Aaron-** So I guess I'm back to working with Atlantica and her nerd friend again? Sure whatever. Jake was annoying me anyways with how desperate he was getting. Forget him.

(Sunshine Sailors)

Madeline was still fuming from her encounter with Rose as she tried to put as much distance as possible between herself and her cousin. As she walked though, she ended up nearly colliding with Eli as she rounded a corner. Eli gave a somewhat sardonic smirk, as if he'd been expecting her.

"Well, well, look who it is," Eli remarked. "Gotta commend you on that blindside last night."

"Okay, about that," Madeline said defensively. "I'm sorry, I wasn't planning on going against my word when I talked to you but well...I did."

"Hey hey, no need for sorries, I'm cool, I can appreciate a girl with a sharp tenacious streak in her," Eli said as he swerved around Madeline. "You really had me sold with that whole cousin feud pitch."

"I wasn't selling anything, I really did want her gone," Madeline said. "And I really appreciate you and the others actually supporting me on that vote."

"And yet she's still here...how curious," Eli remarked tauntingly.

"Okay, I know, I'm to blame for that, and I get it if you just don't want to listen to a word I say now," Madeline said. "But it's just...well, all that stuff about you four being aligned. Was that true?"

"Definitely not," Eli said. "I meant what I said to you, I think we've got a connection here..maybe you didn't feel the same way-"

"No, I did," Madeline insisted.

"Then you've got nothing to worry about!" Eli said. "Look, look, I'm not in a spot to be petty here, and something tells me if you wanted me gone, you wouldn't be spending this time talking to little old me."

"I promise, if you give me another chance I'm not going to jerk you around, that wasn't' cool of me," Madeline said. "And you have my guarantee the next time we vote I am putting it down for my cousin, this has gone on long enough."

On the other side of the ship, Autumn had gone back to pursuing Molly. The girl had to pick up her pace to stay ahead of the boy. Eventually though she stopped and turned around.

"What part of leave me alone, don't you understand!?" she snapped as she shoved Autumn again. "Let me break it down for you. Leave. Me. Alone!"

"I'm not goin' no place," Autumn insisted. "I'm in the here, the now. For you, gettit?"

"I don't want you here!" Molly shouted again.

"You're my friendo," Autumn said. "You're hurtin', somethin' bad. I can't go no place. I can't."

Molly let out a deep heavy sigh as she sank like a deflated balloon against the wall.

"Look, okay, I get it, I'm sorry," Molly sighed. "I know you need me to 'get over it' because you need me to help stay in this game. But I don't belong out here, I didn't sign up for this game. I just thought I won some stupid cruise, and thought oh hey, maybe that'll be fun. But this isn't for me, I'm not strong, or smart, or beautiful, I'm just some useless loser, and you shouldn't have to rely on me cause I'll just mess it up."

Autumn slid down next to Molly and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Wrongzers," he said. "About...lotsa that, but I don't wantcha cause of them voteros and alliancamagjibs. You do me a heavy carin' from my heart, you got that beat beat beat? None others, ya hear? You're the specialist of the specials for me, and I know them specials. I care, okay? I care about you, because you're my friendo, and you ain't got nothin' to the deservin' this kind of cloudpour."

Autumn slipped his fingers in between Molly's and gripped her hand.

"This the here, this the now, and you got me, okay? I gotchu, too," Autumn comforted. "You ain't losin' nothin', neither. There's plenty of usin' for this world that's got on you. The game? Eeeh, dustituff, bah, whosh, nada. Cause you 'n me gonna get the foot offa the boat, and you'll still have my hand. Promisario!"

Molly instinctively let her head sink against Autumn's shoulder.

"Aha!" Rose exclaimed, interrupting the moment. "I've been trying to find where that dreadful tantrum was coming from, and I assume that would be you two? You are really pushing my patience, you know, and I've got quite a bit, but when someone starts polluting a beautiful day at sea with their incessant shrieking and screaming, well I'm just not going to take that."

"Uuuh…" Autumn said as he stood up awkwardly and tried to direct Rose away. "Is all in the trunkos, now, okay? Just a bitsy roughster on the cloudpour, but-"

"Yeah okay I'm not even going to pretend to understand a word of that, but I think I can guess what this is all about," Rose said. "You're feeling down because you voted in the minority, lost a friend, feeling like all hope is lost, do I have it right?"

"Uh...maybs," Autumn said with a shrug.

"Well then don't be!" Rose said. "Look at me, I voted in the minority in this round, and did I let it get to me? Well yes, that was the quite possibly the most embarrassing moment of my entire life, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't consider just throwing myself overboard into the cold unforgiving sea. But I didn't! I didn't let that stop me and look at me now, on top of the world!"

"Erm...goods on you?" Autumn said.

"Thank you dear," Rose said. "And let's be real here, if you think the voting lines from last round are going to stick...you clearly haven't been paying attention. As if I'd want to align myself with the three stooges: Crazy, Creepy, and Contagious. So pick yourselves up and stop ruining my mood with your pity party...or at the very least, take it somewhere where it won't offend my ears. Thanks, darlings!"

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Eli-** Part of the reason why the vote last night was such is a shock is because I thought for sure we had Madeline with us, and I definitely thought she'd be against Rose. But she pulled the rug out from under me and I'm not really too sure how I feel about that. For now though I've got to play it cool, cause we could still turn this around if we can get her against Rose again.

 **Madeline-** Ugh, I really hope keeping Rose isn't something that I'm going to regret. I was so ready to vote her out last night and just laugh in her face, but I got doubts when Cornell started talking about that alliance. Was he right? Was that a risk I was willing to take? It sucks because I did feel like Eli was being genuine with me, so now I've got to make sure that bridge isn't burnt beyond repair.

 **Molly-** Well seeing as I've just had a meltdown on TV I can probably never show my face again, but there you have it, I'm a mess, okay? Life just sucks, things don't work out, and I'd rather spend my days finding a party or club where I can forget all about that crap, than waste my time with another inevitable failure. There, that's me, exposed and uncovered!

 **Autumn-** Molly…(frowns) Her and I, she 'n me, we be meant to be, y'know? I just got them feels, in the heart, along these arms and each inchy pinchy hair, see? (brushes against his arm) Seein' her with the weight of a heart-dagger, ain't doin' me a good n'at all. Forget 'bout dem rest, okay? You got them somebody special? You gotta fightzit, okay!?

(Reef Ravagers)

Tiffany followed the scent of a tantalizing aroma and found herself in the kitchen where Miller was lining up a tray of gingerbread men.

"Hello," Tiffany greeted somewhat tentatively.

"Hello," Miller echoed.

"So uh, gingerbread men?" Tiffany asked as she eyed the tray.

"That's correct," Miller replied.

"Mm...smells good," Tiffany said.

"Thank you," Miller said, still stilted as ever.

The two were silent for a few seconds, both awkwardly trying to redirect their eyes.

"Okay, look, can we stop with all….this!?" Tiffany waved her arms around the air, as if to indicate the invisible tension between them. "I think you're a pretty cool guy, can't we still just be friends...not let all this game stuff make things awkward between us. I hate it!"

"Hm…" Miller said as he placed his hand under his chin. "Okay. Gingerbread men really are more of a festive snack, it wouldn't do to serve them if there was any looming awkward tension."

"Well that's a relief," Tiffany sighed.

"Feel free to try one, it's a classic never fail recipe," Miller said. "Of course, all my recipes are never fail, but it still never hurts to emphasize!"

"I thought you'd never ask," Tiffany said as she grabbed a biscuit.

Unknown to the two of them, Goldie was slinking along the wall just outside the kitchen. She had a glass pressed to her ear as she tried to listen in on the conversation.

"I am sorry about not talking to you sooner," Tiffany sighed to Miller. "I just want you to know that."

"The game's the game," Miller said with a shrug. "None of us signed up for this, it's bound to get messy."

"True that," Tiffany said. "I would have probably brought up the situation eventually...but then Aaron had to go and throw Atlantica under the bus, and well things spiralled."

"Oh, it actually wasn't Aaron who told me Atlantica was making alliances without me," Miller said. "That was Goldie."

"WHAT!?" Goldie suddenly exclaimed as she burst into the kitchen.

The other two remained silently and glanced at her uneasily as she stood in the doorway dramatically.

"I mean uh...WHAT...a coincidence, that you would be making gingerbread men when that was exactly what I was craving!" Goldie redirected as she grabbed one of the cookies. "By the way, I didn't hear a word you guys were saying so don't you dare for a second think that!"

Goldie then quickly rushed back out the door and further down the hallway.

"Gah!" she snapped as she punched a wall. "Why are these people making things so difficult for me!? Can't they just...get manipulated like they're supposed to!?"

Goldie turned to face Dylan who happened to be standing completely rigid right next to her.

"Can you believe this!?" she said to him.

"Belief is such a fickle cloud of mist," Dylan recounted. "Do we make our own reality from what we see behind it all...or from what we can't?"

"Right, this is bad," Goldie said as she snapped her fingers and paced around the boy. "I've got to do something to fix this, but what!? You got any plans here, oddball?"

"What good are plans when they only become unraveled by every action along the way?" Dylan mused.

"Couldn't agree more, I've got to put a plan in someone else's head and let THEM sink their own ship," Goldie said. "By the way, you're not going to rat me out on all this, are you?"

"Who are you?" Dylan asked.

'That's what I thought, good kid," Goldie said.

"Who are any of us, truly? Just hollow shells, filled up with learned beliefs that none of us truly chose for ourselves," Dylan continued to to lament.

"Okay, got it, you've made your point, you sound delirious," Goldie said.

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Miller-** I try not to be a vindictive kind of guy. When it comes to baking you want to put love into all your recipes, not anger. I'm still a little bit shaken about my position, but it doesn't do me any good to hold onto a grudge with Tiffany for trying to play her own game.

 **Tiffany-** So if what Miller says is true, Goldie is actually the one who's been selling things out. This is big news, I need to make sure Atlantica knows not to trust her!

 **Goldie-** Literally everything that could possibly go wrong for me is going wrong. Everyone is deciding to be friends instead of fighting each other, and I can't work with that! I'll need to act fast, cover my tracks, and find someone else to take the fall!

 **Dylan-** How sad it is for those that wear masks, when most of us still haven't learned to take off the masks we were born with.

(Later)

The ship approached a coast that appeared to be covered in thick forest.

"Welcome, welcome, everyone, up and at'em, we're arriving at our next destination!" Jeanette exclaimed as the ship pulled up and the teams emerged. "We come now to the eastern coast of Canada, this particular spot is the location of an old abandoned summer camp. Legend has it that a group of teenagers was tormented by a crazed maniac here one summer."

"Wait, you mean Camp Wawanakwa?" Eli remarked.

"No, turns out there are lots of traumatic campsites all over the world though," Jeanette said. "This is the location of your next challenge though, and I can confirm that there is a crazed killer lurking out there in the shadows. And you're going to go find them, doesn't that sound like some good wholesome fun!?"

"Uh when you say crazed killer...that's just part of the act, right?" Atlantica asked.

"Hm, you'll have to ask them about that when you find them," Jeanette said with a shrug. "Speaking of, to win this challenge it's really quite simple, you'll just have to capture and unmask our mystery killer. And of course, don't get murdered, but that should go without saying, oh ho ho ho!"

"As the greatest detective on the planet, I have already deduced the identity of your so-called killer," Cornell stated. "However, out of respect for this little farce, I won't spoil the surprise. Really though the evidence is already overwhelming, to think that even those of you with mediocre minds haven't already figured it out is a bit astounding."

"Yeah, we love you too," Madeline remarked sarcastically to Cornell.

"Well then, no time like the present, eh?" Jeanette exclaimed as she clasped her hands together. "Let's get this slasher on with!"

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Cornell-** I have to question how much thought was put into the idea of having a murder mystery challenge when one team has the greatest detective on the planet with them. Really quite unfair, but I can't complain if it leads to an easy victory.

 **Shalea-** 90% of all 'campsite slasher' legends are nothing more than urban myths and campfire stories. 5% are simple scared kids or drunk teenagers imagining things. Although that being said, Jeanette Washington checks every red flag as someone who has probably committed murder without a second thought, so I'm not sure how safe I actually feel here.

(Reef Ravagers)

The team had entered the forest and found that the many trees provided a thick canopy, keeping out much of the natural sunlight.

"Wow, it's certainly gotten dark quick," Miller noted.

"Has it...or are we just finally seeing the darkness that's always been there?" Dylan remarked. "It's alway dark for me, everything just a shadow...a faded silhouette looming."

"Yeah okay it's creepy, but you know what, I don't care," Jake remarked, while nudging Aaron. "It's no big deal right, killer murder mystery, who cares? Okay but just so we're clear I'm actually very much NOT okay with dying!"

"What is with you?" Aaron remarked in annoyance.

"Hm, well everyone I'm not sure if we're going to get much done all huddled up like this," Atlantica remarked. "Maybe we should-"

"Shhhh! If you say 'split up' then I have no words!" Tiffany exclaimed. "Except I do have some words, which are: Haven't you ever seen a horror film!? Splitting up is the first step to getting picked off."

"Yeah I hate to play into stereotypes here, but seeing as you bunch of racists already voted off the only other black girl, let's try to avoid following horror formula," Goldie remarked.

"What does the horror formula say about bakers?" Miller asked.

"Um, I don't really think there's too many scary movies that focus on bakers," Goldie answered.

"I'll take that as a good sign then!" Miller exclaimed.

The group then heard a sound, like a twig snapping nearby.

"What was that!?" Jake cried as he gripped Aaron.

Aaron shoved him off in disgust.

"Uh, I mean, just kidding, that's what you losers look like! Being all scared like a bunch of babies!" Jake exclaimed.

"If you say so," Shalea remarked blankly.

"Guys, guys, we can all chill," Tiffany said. "There's always a fake out before the killer actually strikes, we should still be in the early stages."

Suddenly a knife flew out from the dark, piercing a tree and just barely missing Jake's head.

"Uuuh, you were saying?" Jake stammered.

A tall ominous hooded figure emerged from the dark. They were coming straight for the group with murderous intention.

"Okay forget the movies, RUN!" Goldie shrieked.

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Aaron-** Does Jake have multiple personalities? Every day he seems to be a new brand of crazy.

 **Jake-** Okay it is REALLY hard to try to stay chill and stoic when someone throws a knife at your head! Just saying!

 **Shalea-** Hm, so it seems this is an actual murderer intent on killing us. That makes things notably more difficult.

(Sunshine Sailors)

Cornell, Rose, and Madeline all walked at the lead of the group, while Lucas and Julius followed behind. Autumn and Eli slowed their pace to wait for Molly who was trudging slowly from the rear.

"She's still down, eh?" Eli remarked.

"Eh, we're doin' the prog, but might need to waits for the long," Autumn replied.

"We better make sure we win this then, if we need to buy more time," Eli said.

Up ahead, Lucas was starting to shiver and slow down.

"You cold?" Julius asked.

"I do think my chill might be acting up a bit," Lucas said, "But more fear. Are you sure we should be trying to find this psycho killer? What if he psycho kills us!?"

" **Any savage lurking in the woods would do well to stay hidden, lest I pound his very bones to dust!** " Julius suddenly exclaimed ferociously.

"Oh well, I guess it pays to have someone even more scary on the team," Lucas remarked.

Up at the front, Cornell suddenly halted. He then dropped to the ground and began tracing his hands along the soil.

"Hm, yes, the evidence is overwhelming," Cornell remarked.

"What do we need evidence for, I thought you said you already knew who the culprit was," Rose remarked.

"Please stop with the obvious questions, it's quite distracting," Cornell said. "I'm not looking for evidence on who the killer is, but rather where we can find them. Once we find them, it's just a matter of trapping them!"

Cornell returned to examining the ground intently.

"So uh...what exactly are we looking for?" Madeline asked.

"CEASE with the unfiltered flow of ignorance into the air, you prattling nimrods!" Cornell snapped. "I can't work in these conditions, with such lack of deduction defiling the very space. Begone, go, go go!"

Cornell shooed the two girls away until they left him with quite a wide berth to focus on his examinations.

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Madeline-** I'm just going to say it, I think I can't stand about half this team. And that's being generous.

 **Lucas-** You know I wonder if Julius has ever killed anyone...like when he gets all dark and scary. He probably could...that's scary. Maybe I shouldn't stand too close to him...or too far, in case he gets suspicious!

(Reef Ravagers)

The team had scattered throughout the woods as they fled from the killer. Soon they had been split up and many lost sight of each other.

"Aaaah, he's got me!" Goldie screamed as a branch snagged the back of her dress.

Tiffany glanced back and saw Goldie struggling with a tree but no sign of their pursuer.

"Um...I think we may be in the clear," she remarked.

Atlantica slowed down as well.

"Looks like we've lost some of the others though," Atlantica noted. "Let's hope they're alright."

The branch finally snapped under the weight and Goldie hit the ground.

"Alright let's stay alert and try to come up with a plan," Atlantica said "Remember we're not just trying to stay alive, we have to catch this freak, and fast before the other team does."

As Atlantica and Tiffany walked through the forest, Tiffany glanced around before pulling herself in close with Atlantica.

"Hey um, there's something I actually wanted to talk to you about," Tiffany said.

"Yes?" Atlantica asked.

"Ooh, are we gossipy!?" Goldie suddenly exclaimed as she shoved herself between Atlantica and Tiffany. "Well, Tiff!? Spill, what's your juicy secret!?"

"Uh, secret? No it's nothing like that, I just...wanted to say be careful," Tiffany said.

"That's it? Thanks…" Atlantica said dryly.

Meanwhile, Aaron, Jake and Shalea had run in a different direction. They also began to realize that they had lost their pursuer and slowed down.

"Well, you're certainly looking freaked for someone who apparently wasn't scared," Aaron remarked to Jake who was trembling uncontrollably.

"What!? No! I'm just uh….trying to stay nimble, you know build up that kinetic energy!" Jake argued defensively.

"That's not how kinetic energy works," Shalea stated.

"No one asked for your nerd facts, nerd!" Jake snapped.

"Very well," Shalea replied, "But perhaps a plan would be appropriate if we want to win."

"Oh so now you're making assumptions that we want to win," Jake scoffed.

"Of course we want to win, are you stupid?" Aaron sneered.

"Your friend seems a little scattered in the head," Shalea remarked to Aaron.

"He's not my friend," Aaron replied.

"Okay okay, fine, let's hear your dumb plan that probably won't be any good!" Jake relented.

"We don't need to make this complex," Shalea said. "Just a pit, a ditch, something we can take advantage of. If we can lure our antagonist close enough, we might be able to hold them down. First though we'll need to locate them."

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Tiffany-** I need to let Atlantica know that Goldie is not to be trusted but….well first I need to make sure Goldie is out of earshot. No need to make this any worse by putting her on the alert.

 **Goldie-** I am very alert to the fact that Tiffany is onto me, but I haven't been able to establish a plan to debunk her just yet. Instead I'll just need to keep her close so she doesn't get to spread the word!

 **Jake-** Wow, trying to be like Aaron is uh...harder than I thought. How does he maintain this constant source of apathy? How does he come up with the perfect sarcastic remark instantly? I'll just have to keep on practicing!

(Sunshine Sailors)

Julius and Lucas patrolled the woods together.

" **Where is this cowardly killer!?** " Julius sneered. " **Come out and face a true fight!** "

"Yeah uh...you'll show him!" Lucas said before coughing violently. "I'll just uh...stick close to you and offer moral support."

" **Or perhaps you could serve as bait!"** Julius said as he grabbed Lucas and tossed him into the darkness.

Lucas bounced along the dirt and soon had rolled well out of view of Julius or any of the others. Lucas pulled himself up and shook off.

"Er...okay...I guess I can be the bait...but uh, you'll make sure I don't die, right?" he called out, but received no answer. "Oh...okay I guess I'm uh...gonna die then. Good lesson, don't expect the soulless demon kid to value your life. Right, seems obvious."

Lucas heard the sound of movement coming from the opposite direction as where he'd come from.

"Uuuh...is that you, killer?" he murmured. "Don't get too close, okay, I'm very contagious and uh...it's hard to chase people with plugged sinuses."

Lucas was interrupted as a woodcutter's axe was swung directly in front of him. The boy took a few steps back as the hooded killer emerged and lifted up the axe again.

"H...h...help!" Lucas managed to work out before finally finding feeling in his legs again and running backwards, his eyes fixated on the approaching killer.

The killer swung the axe from side to side, just coming short of piercing right through the boy. Lucas still remained unable to turn around and ended up backing right into a twisted root, causing him to fall to the ground. The hooded figure lifted the axe, but suddenly they were tackled to the ground. Julius had pounced on the killer, and the two were now wrangling each other with their arms locked.

Meanwhile, Madeline and Rose were standing silently, both passive aggressively not speaking to the other or even looking in their direction. Madeline picked up on the sound of Lucas crying for help, splitting through the silence.

"Hey did you hear that?" Madeline asked. "Never mind, don't answer if you're just going to say something condescending. I think our team is in trouble though!"

Madeline rushed off to the source of the sound. She swatted away the dangling branches and vines until she spotted two silhouettes struggling.

"Take this, you evil killer!" Madeline screamed as she grabbed a log and smashed it on the head of one of the two figures fighting.

She realized she had knocked Julius unconscious, while the other managed to break away and flee.

"Well good job, except that's not the killer," Rose pointed out.

"Eh, he had it coming too though," Madeline replied.

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Lucas-** Okay so I almost died, so the moral here is uh...don't be such obvious bait! Let someone else do it! Okay I think I'm figuring this out.

 **Madeline-** We didn't catch the killer, but I'll admit that still felt pretty satisfying.

 **Rose-** Wow, my cousin sure has some violent tendencies. Just add it to the list of clear problems she has going on!

(Reef Ravagers)

Miller and Dylan ended up walking together after the scramble to escape the killer had left their team split up.

"So uh...pretty spooky eh?" Miller remarked to the silent Dylan.

"The loom existential dread that presides over all of us, waiting to feed on our dreams?" Dylan replied. "It's very concerning indeed."

"Well uh actually I was referring to this challenge," Miller replied, somewhat perturbed. "But uh, yeah existential dread sounds like no joke either."

The two heard the sound of some shuffling coming not too far away.

"Yikes! Hide!" Miller gasped as he ducked behind a tree.

Dylan remained out in the open though, wandering through the forest.

"There is no hiding...as the monsters live within ourselves," Dylan mused.

"Dylan, shhh! You're going to get yourself killed!" Miller called in a hushed voice.

"We all will someday," Dylan replied. "We're all just aimlessly meandering towards the-"

"IT'S THE KILLER!" someone suddenly exclaimed.

Dylan was tackled to the ground by Eli.

"I got him, I got him!" Eli exclaimed as he tried to hold Dylan to the ground.

"Eh, Mister Killzpree, time to get badabumped!" Autumn exclaimed while beating Dylan with a tree branch.

"Guys, guys, stop!" Miller called out, running out from his hiding spot. "Stop! That's Dylan!"

"Oh uh...oops," Eli said as he let go of Dylan and backed up.

"Soz lots," Autumn remarked sheepishly.

"The pain you have inflicted may leave bruises, but my interior has long since been wounded beyond repair," Dylan stated as he got up.

"So, what's going on?" Molly said as she caught up with the group. "Are we having a nice and friendly team up?"

"Well, now that you bring it up," Miller remarked.

"I was being sarcastic," Molly replied.

"Be that as it may, it could be a good idea," Miller suggested. "And I'll even throw in some defective donuts. I was going to try to feed them to the wildlife but uh, I haven't actually seen too many animals out here."

The group was interrupted by a sudden yelp. The boys turned to see Molly in the clutches of the ominous killer. The girl struggled but the hooded figure held onto her tightly.

"Guys, help!" she grunted.

"You let her go!" Eli exclaimed.

Instead of complying, the killer revealed a knife which they held above Molly's head.

"Oh noza'don't!" Autum exclaimed, leaping forward, clutching a branch and swinging his feet against the killer's head.

The large body was knocked backwards, while Molly was able to break free. She quickly moved to put distance between her and the killer. Autumn and the figure were now struggling along the dirt. Autumn jabbed his elbow against the assailant's ribs, but the attacker grabbed him by the arm, pulling him in close to be clutched on either side.

"Up here!" Eli exclaimed as he dropped down from a tree and onto the killer's back.

Eli tried to wrangle with the hood, but his opponent let go of Autumn and began trying to shake Eli off. Eli clutched on tightly though, causing the killer to move away from the group as he struggled with Eli. The two began to near a river. As they approached the side of the water, the mystery figure was able to grip Eli by both of his legs, pulling the boy off of themselves and lifting him up in the air.

"TAKE THIS!" Miller suddenly shouted, lunging straight into the killer.

The large body was bounced into the river and washed away down the raging water. Eli was released and flopped onto the ground.

"Didja get'em!?" Autumn exclaimed, catching up.

"Uuh...I don't think so," Eli groaned as he pulled himself up.

"The killer is gone, but at the important thing is we're all alive," Miller said.

"Is it really that important that we're alive? How can we truly know?" Dylan remarked.

Eli and Autumn glanced at each other uncertainly.

"Yeah he does that a lot, don't worry about it," Miller said.

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Autumn-** You best be warned crazo killah, you gon' mess with the friendos, you'll be findin' the fisto...right in your kapowcher!

 **Molly-** Well I'll admit, being rescued from certain death has definitely given me a little more zest for life...but listening to Dylan say anything pretty much brings it right back down, so breakeven I guess.

 **Miller-** (nervously eating donut bits) I was gonna save these for friends, but after that close encounter I need to keep up my strength!

(Reef Ravagers)

Atlantica, Tiffany, and Goldie were all softly walking through the woods, one in front of the other. The three were startled by a sudden noise.

"Hide!" Tiffany cried.

The three all frantically glanced around before all deciding to hide behind the same tree. Atlantica leapt up into the branches, Goldie pressed herself against the bark, and Tiffany crouched against the roots. However, they were relieved to find the noise was just a bird taking flight out of the bushes.

"False alarm," Goldie said in relief.

The group moved out from their hiding spot and continued along their way. Tiffany let Goldie take the lead and motioned for Atlantica to slow down.

"Maybe we should find some place else to hide," Tiffany said. "Just in case."

"I'm not sure if-" Atlantica tried to say but Tiffany urged her to crouch down into a small covered thicket.

"I just wanted to say," Tiffany began.

"Ooh are we hiding out again!?" Goldie exclaimed as she forced her way into the small space with the two other girls. "Well better make room for me! Wouldn't want to leave me out in the dark now would you!?"

"Shh, shh, I think someone's coming," Atlantica said.

Atlantica clamped both of her hands over her teammates' mouths to keep them silent. Cornell emerged from the opposite direction, carefully counting his steps.

"Let's see, that's twenty five, twenty six, three hundred twenty seven!" he exclaimed. "And who should be hiding in the thicket but none other than Goldie, Atlantica, and Tiffany!"

"How did he know that?" Tiffany gasped.

"How did I know that, I bet you're asking!" Cornell exclaimed. "It was a simple deduction, the weight of the footprints, the stride, and of course, the conspicuous glitter that lined the way. But not to worry, I'm not here for you...I'm here for the killer, who should be arriving right behind you any second now!"

The three girls all turned their heads in unison to see the hooded killer charging at them from behind with a sharpened pike.

"Scatter!" Goldie exclaimed.

The three girls rolled in different direction, just as the killer slammed into the tree, impaling it with their weapon.

"Aha, no murder for you today, my foe, you may be used to the screaming and running of your victims, but I, the Greatest Detective on the Planet, have already deduced your every move," Cornell boasted. "And now I shall-"

"Hey dummy!" Jake suddenly called, tossing rocks and pinecones at the head of the killer. "Over here!"

The killer twisted their head in an abrupt motion to face Jake.

"Uh no, don't do that," Cornell said in frustration. "I am your nemesis, face me!"

"Bet you can't catch me!" Jake taunted.

The killer lunged after Jake who took off sprinting.

"No, this isn't how our showdown was supposed to go," Cornell said angrily while kicking a tree.

The killer was gaining on Jake, approaching him at an alarming rate.

"Okay, I guess you can catch me," Jake remarked as the figure came up from behind, ready to clutch the boy by the neck.

Suddenly, Shalea and Aaron emerged from hiding to both shove the killer together. The tall person was thrown off balance and stumbled down a slight downward slope. They ended up rolling right into a rocky ditch.

"We've got you now!" Shalea exclaimed as she and Aaron slid down the slope.

Aaron kicked at the killer's hands as they tried to climb back out. Shalea grabbed them by the hood and pulled it back.

"Let's see who you really are," she said, revealing the angry face of… "Katherine!?"

"Just as I suspected!" Cornell exclaimed as he slid down to join the group. "Really the evidence was all there if you were willing to open your eyes!"

"Yeah whatever, Jeanette told me I could get myself out of the game for good if I did this," Katherine grunted. "Now goodbye forever losers, hope I never see you again!"

"Yes, thank you, Katherine," Jeanette exclaimed, emerging from the woods to shove Katherine aside. "And congratulations to the Reef Ravagers for putting a stop to this menace and earning themselves immunity for the night! Sunshine Sailors….better luck next time!"

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Cornell-** Grr, that victory should have been mine. The Greatest Detective on the Planet does NOT deserve to be ignored during the showdown with a killer. This challenge was a sham!

 **Jake-** Haha, you don't get to play bait like that being stoic and cold. We won this challenge and I played my part, so you know what? I'm just gonna keep on doing what I do best and stay me, thanks!

 **Goldie-** Thank god we won! If we'd lost it would have been a mess, but not the good fun game, the lame kind where I end up going home!

(Sunshine Sailors)

Eli, Molly, and Autumn walked together along the deck.

"So you feel ready to play again?" Eli asked Molly.

"Eh, let's not go crazy," Molly said. "Ready to get this over with more like."

"We have a chance here," Eli assured. "Madeline swears up and down that she's voting Rose tonight."

'Didn't she say the same last night?" Molly scoffed. "I'll believe it when I see it."

"Don't forgetcha, Rozzie too!" Autumn added.

'Yeah Rose made it sound like she wanted to make a move on the boys," Molly said. "But barf at working with her."

"We'll figure it out!" Eli said. "Let's talk to the girls and see where we feel best."

Meanwhile Madeline was walking with Cornell and Lucas over in a sheltered section.

"Alright boys, I appreciate you including me in the loop last night," Madeline said. "And I'd like to do the same and let you know that I'm voting for Rose tonight."

"Now, let's just put a pin in that thought for one second," Cornell said. "And ask ourselves: Is that the logical choice?"

"This isn't a discussion on my part," Madeline said. "I know how I'm voting. My mental health can't take anymore abuse from her."

"She uh is pretty abusive with her words, it's true," Lucas added.

"Let's talk with Julius first, he should be a part of this conversation too," Cornell insisted.

"Honestly, I'd rather not. He sort of creeps me out," Madeline said.

At that moment, though, the group turned a corner and Madeline nearly bumped into Julius.

"Oh excuse me" Julius exclaimed.

Madeline was silent and just backed up.

"Oh hey, we were just talking about," Lucas began, before getting an annoyed glance from Madeline. "We were just talking about...tacos. What's your opinion?"

"Oh uh...they're pretty good," Julius remarked somewhat confused before turning to Madeline. "So I take it I've got you to thank for this bump on my head?"

"Uh yeah...sorry about that," Madeline said awkwardly.

"No worries, all part of the challenge right?" Julius replied nonchalantly.

"Right," Madeline said curtly. "Well I was actually just about to head off, so I'll leave you gentlemen to it."

Julius waved goodbye to Madeline as she scurried away. He then turned to face the other two boys with a stone cold grimace.

" **I want her dead,** " he barked.

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Molly-** After last night I am not getting my hopes up at all. If anything I just hope that I'm the target and not Eli or Autumn. But if there's a shot for us then I'll still do my part to make sure it happens.

 **Eli-** We can't really know for sure what's going to happen till we see the votes. Madeline did say she would vote with us this time, but I guess we shouldn't consider her our only option, seeing as she didn't do us any favors last time.

 **Cornell-** Things are falling apart! But I can't say I'm surprised. This voting bloc was comprised of mutual need to survive, with that gone there's nothing holding these fools together!

 **Julius-** Personally I don't really have any qualms with Madeline, but uh...well she's made an enemy out of Xeraxona it would seem, so it's probably a mercy for her to just be sent out next.

As Madeline departed from the group of boys, she found herself gripped from the side by Eli.

"Aha, found you!" Eli exclaimed, ushering her over towards Molly and Autumn.

"Oh uh...you're in a rush, I see," Madeline remarked.

"Sorry! Just thought it'd be best to get us all on the same page," Eli said.

"So, you're actually willing to follow up on your word this time?" Molly asked dryly.

"'Member manners!" Autumn cautioned Molly. "So uh...voterino to go go!?"

"I'm definitely in 100%," Madeline said. "Talk to the boys if you want, I just told them the exact same thing. I am done letting Rose reign terror here. Either she goes or just vote me out, cause I'm done with her!"

"I believe it," Eli remarked to his friends.

Rose happened to be passing by from the distance and noticed the group talking to Madeline.

"Oh this won't do at all," Rose remarked as she crept closer to the group.

She got close enough to grab Autumn by the shoulder and pull him with her around the nearest corner.

"Don't tell me you're letting Madeline put poisonous thoughts in your head," Rose remarked.

"Uh….zah?" Autumn replied.

"Hush, darling, don't speak, it's uncouth when you do it," Rose chided. "Look I get it, you feel like a rebel, a misfit, an outcast and my dear cousin is able to relate to that, but it doesn't have to be that way, you know? She's spreading lies about me, calling me the devil, but you know that's just not true, right darling?"

"Uh…" Autumn began.

"I told you not to speak, please cut it out," Rose snipped again. "I'll try to make this as simple as possible. There's absolutely nothing preventing us and your little ragtag group of friends from voting together and taking out someone like Lucas who brings nothing but disease to this team. Don't you want to keep the team strong? Well of course you do, you're no fool! So do give it some thought, won't you?"

Rose then twirled Autumn back towards his group and moved on in a different direction. It wasn't long before she was met with Cornell, Julius, and Lucas.

"Alright, gentlemen," she greeted. "I'm getting worried. I just saw my cousin gossiping with the other...oddities of this team, and it's not filling me with a great feeling."

"Hm," Cornell stated. "That is curious, however I think-"

" **Madeline is voting for you,** " Julius stated firmly to Rose. " **She must be ceased.** "

"Ooh, that little rat, I knew she couldn't resist dragging my name through the mud for long!" Rose fumed. "Well, if that's the way she wants to play then she's dead to me too!"

" **Indeed, she cannot be allowed to survive,** " Julius continued. " **She poses a threat to all of us if we allow her to hold the middle. None shall hold any power over me and she shall serve as a lesson to those that do not wish to fall into line!** "

"You're really serious about this game, aren't you?" Rose noted.

"... **Yes** ," Julius stated bluntly.

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Madeline-** If I don't vote out Rose tonight then I'm gonna look like the biggest hypocrite ever. We need to end this now, I am not putting up with this trend of us both surviving somehow.

 **Rose-** I don't know what Madeline's obsession is with me but she's letting it ruin her chances at this game, and not just that but our team's overall chances. Objectively, there is only one correct answer of who the right person to leave is, and that would be Lucas because he is a weak link. But apparently I'm the only one with a brain out here. Sigh.

 **Lucas-** You know Rose is starting to rub me the wrong way...well she always has been! But she hasn't spoken to me once today, and I know she would probably have voted me out if she could. But (sniffles) no one seems to want to listen to what I have to say.

 **Julius-The foolishly stupid girl who would dare challenge the will of Xeraxona shall meet a fate far too kind for what she deserves. None shall stray from my path, I am the judgement that shall decide life or death for all those in reach!**

(Elimination)

The Sunshine Sailors met Jeanette on the smaller boat and took their seats.

"Back so soon, sailors?" Jeanette remarked. "You've had a couple of close calls in the last few votes. Will tonight follow the same trajectory?"

"Maybs, mayb'not, myzzerious!" Autumn exclaimed.

"Good answer, love the enthusiasm!" Jeanette exclaimed while clasping her hands together. "Well what's on your mind? Carrying out yesterday's business?"

"I think there's some old business that needs to get resolved first," Madeline remarked smugly.

"You're pathetic, just saying, and if you think you're being cute and subtle I'm afraid I must inform you that you have the finesse of a rhinoceros using power tools," Rose scoffed.

"Ooh such animosity!" Jeanette gushed.

"Where have you been, they've been like this from the start," Molly drawled dully. "It's honestly getting sickening to the rest of us."

"So girls, is one of you leaving tonight?" Jeanette asked.

"It didn't have to be this way," Rose said, "but my dear little airhead of a cousin can't seem to get over her petty little grudge to actually make a strategic decision for once. Sad really, but I can hardly say I'm surprised."

"But may I remind you that you said the same thing last round," Jeanette said. "And you're both still in."

"You can never be too sure until the votes are read, my dear Jeanette!" Cornell exclaimed. "Deception is the name of the game!"

"Well uh...that's reassuring," Julius remarked.

"Good point, and a lovely note to finish on!" Jeanette said. "Let's get ready to vote!"

(Later)

"I have the votes!" Jeanette exclaimed to the team "Shall we go over how this works? You don't want to see your name come up, and if it does...bye bye! Let's get started!"

Lucas coughed into his hands, breaking the suspenseful silence. Jeanette tapped her foot and waited for him to finish before commencing.

"First vote," Jeanette read, "...Madeline!"

"Second vote...Rose!"

"Third vote...Rose!"

"Fourth vote...Madeline!"

"Fifth vote...Madeline!"

"Sixth vote...Rose!"

"Seventh vote...Rose!"

Rose dug her nails down into her leg. Madeline gripped her hands together nervously.

"That's four votes Rose, three votes Madeline and one vote left," Jeanette announced, "which happens to be for…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Rose!"

Rose seemed stunned. She starred forward with wide eyes. Her lips tried to form the word "What" but her mouth made no sound.

"Looks like a shock, based on that reaction!" Jeanette squealed. "Well Rose, it's time for you to go. Say bye bye now!"

Jeanette stuck a life vest on Rose and shoved her into the water.

"The rest of you, especially Madeline...congratulations on surviving!" Jeanette said "Head on back and do try to make sure you do better in the next challenge!"

 **Votes:**

 **Rose-** Madeline, you poor stupid little girl, there's really no hope for you, is there?

 **Madeline-** Rose...just leave please!

 **Molly-** Madeline may have screwed me over last round, but Rose...I just really don't like you and that's the truth.

 **Eli-** My vote? It's gotta be Rose!

 **Autumn-** Eeeeeh...Rozzie! Bada Bye!

 **Julius-Madeline let your name be etched into the minds of everyone here to witness your demise. A shining example of the fate awaiting those that dare displease their God!**

 **Cornell-** Maddie, this isn't the vote I'd like to cast, but you've proven to be too much trouble and there's no more room for you!

 **Lucas-** Okay so uh...I think I'm actually gonna vote for Rose here. If I'm gonna be taken seriously I gotta uh...get out the people who try to push me around like I'm nothing. I'm not gonna die if I can find someone else to take the fall!

(Off the island)

Rose floated through the water, her body just rigid, left on the surface only by the life vest keeping her afloat. Eventually the waves washed her back towards the shore and she reached the beach before the dark woods.

"H...H...H," she breathed while shaking in her stunned state.

The girl shook off her life vest and trudged along the sand while the sun began to set in the distance.

"H...HOW!?" Rose sobbed as she dropped to her knees.

Turning her head towards the sky, she saw a few moving dots approaching from the air. Two aircrafts were approaching the island. One of them was Hannah in her plane, her teeth gritted as she soared through the air.

"Can't catch me, you saps," she said, glancing back to see the blimp slowly fading from view as it struggled to follow after her. "I'm on top of the world!"

Hannah's cheer was cut short as she craft began to sputter and slow down drastically.

"Oh no no no no, what!?" Hannah said frantically as she found herself dipping towards the water at an alarming rate. "What's going on!?"

It was then that Hannah noticed a blinking light, indicating no fuel.

"Well that's just lovely now isn't it?" Hannah sighed.

The girl frantically began searching for anything she could use to avoid her imminent plummet. With a crash, the plane smashed through the water, sending massive waves in all directions. Hannah wasn't in the plane by now though. She had found a parachute and was using it to descend gracefully towards the beach. She intended up sliding through the sand and becoming engulfed in the billowing sheet of the parachute. She torn through and presented her hands up dramatically.

"Tada, here I am!" she exclaimed to Rose's blank stare.

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Rose-** I don't...I don't lose! This...this isn't me! This can't be happening!

 **Bruce-** Oooh did you see that plane come crashing down!? It was so epic! It was all like vrooom, but then it was like uh oh mayday mayday SMACK! It's times like this when I'm grateful...I wasn't in that plane.


	7. Pride and Pandemonium

"Ah yes welcome, welcome indeed!" Jeanette Washington greeted, sitting in a large comfy chair with a book in hand. "I was just doing a little bit of historical research to get into the mood. Did you know that several forms of archaic and inhumane torture, actually have never technically been outlawed in this country? Very fascinating stuff, drop that fun fact at a party to turn a few heads!"

The hostess stood up and the camera zoomed out to reveal that the chair was actually placed on the deck, looking out on the endless blue ocean.

"Now then, let's get things back on track," Jeanette said lightly. "Last time on Total Drama Cruise, the Sunshine Sailors were finally ready to break up the cousins, but there was still plenty of twists along the way. Lucas ended up going against his alliance's wishes to take out Rose instead of Madeline. Meanwhile, Molly's sour mood has only been getting worse, maybe being on the winning side of the vote will help her feel better. Over on the Reef Ravagers, Goldie was finding that being the queen of scheme sometimes comes with a price as the rest of the team was beginning to compare notes on her changing stories. How will that turn out for our two lovely dear teams? Well, my good audience, you'll have to watch and find out!"

* * *

(Off the Island)

From inside the zeppelin, Patty awoke from a slumber, stretching out her arms as she opened her eyes.

"Ah yes, I am ready to size this here day by the horns and twirl it my way!" she announced to the day itself.

"YAY!" cheered Bruce.

Patty turned to face the boy to see him hanging upside down, seemingly unfazed and still eager as ever.

"Boy, how'd you get on the ceiling!?" Patty asked.

"I'm not...you are, silly!" Bruce pointed out.

Patty blinked in confusion, before realizing that her entire bunk had been overturned. Gravity set in again and she roughly plummeted and slammed down on the floor next to Bruce.

"Well now what's that all about, feel like I just went through a tornado!" Patty said, while brushing herself off. "And let me tell you, I've been through a tornado, it ain't all fun and games!"

"Hm, I think everything got all messed up when we crashed into the ocean," Bruce mused while thoughtfully tapping his chin.

'We did what now!?" Patty gasped.

"Crashed into the ocean!" Bruce exclaimed. "It was awesome! Like we were going down, down, down so fast and then SPLOOSH under water!"

"Uh huuuuh...and uh, when did this happen?" Patty asked.

"About an hour ago!" Bruce answered.

"WHAT!?" Patty gasped, rushing out to see that indeed any way out just showed complete submersion deep into the ocean. "Why didn't you do something!? Why didn't you wake me!?"

"Well, they say you need a full eight hours of sleep to be completely functional, and I thought you might be having a good dream-" Bruce explained.

"Oh I am going to DIE down here!" Patty sobbed, dropping to her knees. "This wasn't even on my Top Five ways to die gloriously. That would be, Wrestling with Bigfoot, Stopping a Runaway Freight Train, Crushed while Rescuing Orphans from a Collapsing Mine, Impaled by an Errant Weathervane during Hurricane Season, and at Number One, Used as a Human Shield Against a Ravenous Horde of Newly Evolved Land Walking Piranhas."

"Hm, good list," Bruce said while nodding.

"Thank you, I put a lot of thought into it," Patty replied.

"And you will die by land walking piranhas!" Bruce promised. "Come on, this is just like one of those super cool underwater tours, it's not so bad."

With the sound of a grating thud, the metal of the craft began to collapse on itself, allowing gushing water to pour in at every entry.

"I really shouldn't have said that," Bruce sighed.

"Oh this is bad this is so bad!" Patty sobbed. "Why did I have to get the ticket to a Total Drama season? Why couldn't I have been a contestant on Wheel of Fortune!? No one ever died on that!"

"But then you never would have met me!" Bruce said while still beaming.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Patty shouted while shaking Bruce.

Patty tossed Bruce against the wall, which caused him to bump into a lever and drag it into the down position.

"Evacuation protocol activated," a robotic voice announced.

"YES!" Patty cheered. "I totally meant to cause that incredibly convenient coincidence!"

"Hooray!" Bruce added. "So do you think it's going to like activate an escape pod or-"

Suddenly the entire chamber the two were in launched straight upwards at alarming speed.

"Aaaaaaaah!" both screamed while holding each other tightly.

Meanwhile, on the shore, Hannah had made a hammock out of her deployed parachute which she'd hung between two trees. The girl pulled herself out after a night of rest and stepped back out onto the sandy ground.

"Well, maybe not the best night's sleep I've ever had, but certainly beats laying on the cold hard ground," Hannah noted.

As the girl walked along the beach, she noticed Rose staring out at the sea.

"Well, you're certainly up early," Hannah remarked. "Enjoying the sunrise?"

Rose was silent.

"Hello, hello?" Hannah said as she got closer. "Have you slept at all, dear?"

Rose's face looked incredibly sullen and hollow.

"You're not looking too great," Hannah said with concern.

"Of course I'm not looking too great!" Rose finally snapped. "I look like a failure! I am a failure, this is what I look like!"

"Okay, well pull yourself together quick," Hannah said. "We've still got a chance to get back in this thing, but we're going to need to get a move on."

Hannah took off for the woods. However, as she glanced back, she realized that Rose hadn't moved at all.

"Are you coming?" Hannah asked.

"What's the point?" Rose bemoaned as she dropped to the ground.

"Well the point," Hannah said as she returned to the girl's side, "is that we might actually get a second chance here, which seems worth pursuing if you ask me. But it's not going to amount to anything if you just sit here moping."

"Oh, stop acting like you actually care about my chances," Rose snapped. "You probably hate me! I voted you out, and now I've got nothing to show for it, you SHOULD hate me! Well I'm not going to let you get any satisfaction of dragging me any lower!"

"Oh, I'm supposed to hate you, am I?" Hannah asked, before immediately slapping Rose on the face several times. "There, consider that my payback, and now we're even. Now that we're back on the same side, I'm going to need you to pull yourself out of this funk and actually start trying again. You're right, I could just leave you here to wallow in self pity, but something tells me that we're both going to be better off if we actually work together for this."

"Really?" Rose said skeptically. "Even after I, so very rightly might I add, put you in your place and shot down your chances without a second thought?"

"None of that matters right now," Hannah said. "What matters is that right now we have a choice. Keep tearing each other down and ensure that we're both just a couple of losers, or instead put that energy to a common goal, and maybe, just maybe, make something good out of this."

* * *

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Hannah-** It's true, Rose was a royal pain in the...everything back on the Cruise, but right now I'm short on options and given that this race isn't going to be easy, I'd rather pick up a friend where I can. So that means she needs to get her head in gear.

 **Rose-** As soon as Jeanette announced that final vote for me, I felt my entire world coming crashing down. I was on top, I was playing the best game, I had people at my fingertips and...all that was wrong? They threw me away!? Now I'm stuck with all the people that I crushed under my heel, and they'll be able to tear me down. It's like a living nightmare! I can't go through that, I just can't! Haven't I been humiliated enough already!?

* * *

(Sunshine Sailors)

Cornell was walking by himself along the deck, muttering scattered thoughts,"

"Hm, let's see, the numbers line up," he murmured. "Motive, ah yes, lots of motives. Hm, net gain..ah yes, yes, another piece of the puzzle falls into place."

Suddenly, the detective was whisked to the side by a rapid, ferocious movement. He was pinned against the wall by Julius, displaying a bloodthirsty look of evil on his face.

" **You are so very foolish, maggot, to be letting your guard down after slighting the Lord of Living Nightmares!** " growled the demon. " **Your arrogance shall be your demise!** "

"Just what is the meaning of this!?" Cornell snapped.

" **All those that break their words to ME shall suffer endless wrath!** " Julius said.

"Now wait just a-" Cornell tried to say.

However, Julius slammed him down against the floor, dragging him by the legs and then swinging him against a table, causing several to topple in domino fashion. Lucas game rushing over to the source of the commotion.

"Gaaah! What's going on!?" the boy gasped.

" **This fool is learning the consequences of lying to me!"** Julius said, before dangling Cornell upside down over the ocean.

"Lying!? What are you talking about!?" Cornell said defiantly.

" **You still continue to lie to my face!? Insolent speck!** " Julius barked before swinging Cornell against the metal side of the ship.

"I would never debase myself by telling a lie!" Cornell protested. "As a detective my entire livelihood is based on uncovering the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth! You really think I would jeopardize my entire reputation by perverting that mission!? Looks like the only insolent speck here is you!"

Cornell received another painful collision with the ship for his comments.

" **The numbers reveal your deceit! Three votes when there should have been four!** " Julius pointed out.

"And you think I'm the one who ruined that plan?" Cornell scoffed. "Please, I would never pull such a needlessly duplicitous move! If I may propose a counter...you are the one and only culprit!"

" **ME!?** " bellowed the demon. " **WHY would I be seeking to enact my wrath if I were the perpetrator!?** "

"Nothing could be simpler," Cornell stated smugly while still dangling above the water. "Misdirection, my dear Julius! What better way to mask your guilt than by being the self proclaimed champion of the truth!? I've got you all figured out! Of course you never stood a chance against the greatest detective on the-"

Julius dropped Cornell into the water.

"Okay, okay, let's all just try to stay calm and pull ourselves together," Lucas suggested.

" **Cease your speaking, mite!** " Julius barked before grabbing Lucas and shoving his head directly between the railings.

"Sorry!" Lucas cried. "I'm just saying though uh...if we're going to have any chance at recovering, it's probably best if we're not at each other's throats."

"Silence!" Cornell exclaimed as he pulled himself out of the water, using Lucas's jaw and eye sockets as grips to climb back up to the deck. "Don't you think a mind as powerful as mine would have already come to that conclusion!? Which is why I offer the hand of a truce, let bygones be bygones."

Cornell extended his hand, which Julius begrudgingly accepted.

"AHA! Bad move, villain!" Cornell laughed, before flipping Julius over the edge and dropping him into the water. "Who's laughing now!?"

Meanwhile, Eli was sitting in his bunk, when suddenly he found Autumn dangling in his face.

"Hellozy Dozy!" Autumn greeted.

"Good morning you to," Eli laughed. "You certainly have a lot of energy, even for you."

"Heh heh," Autumn chuckled as he dropped down to the floor. "Courso! We done broughts the kapow back to the funzers! Take that, kapow!"

"I know, that was pretty awesome," Eli said while exchanging fistbumps with Autumn. "Things were pretty rough after Hannah left, glad we've evened the playing field a bit again."

"This game ain't preps for the powahs we gonna blow the right up off!" Autumn cheered. "We gots the spirits that not going to blow out so quickzer!"

"You said it," Eli said, the two boys now exiting the room and walking through the ship. "But as much as I hate to kill the buzz, we still can't get too cocky either. Things could still easily flip back against us, so we need to make sure that doesn't happen."

Autumn stood rigid and offered a salute before saying, "You can counts on me and this mighty might!"

"Have you seen Molly around?" Eli asked. "She's a part of this too and we should probably make sure she's in on whatever our plan is. How is she doing?"

"Eeeeeh," Autumn said while making a wave motion with his hand.

"Up and down, eh?" Eli noted. "Well maybe you can look after her. You seem to understand her better than anyone else here, so I don't doubt you'll be able to get her spirits up. As for me...well I've got to make sure Madeline doesn't decide to flip right back now that her cousin is gone.

* * *

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Lucas-** So uh last round I voted out Rose cause she wasn't very nice and she was gonna vote for me soon enough. But I didn't tell my allies, and now they don't even suspect me cause they think I'm too meek. Well I'm not meek so uh...take that. But I'm still not going to tell them cause they're kinda scary. I would do a menacing laugh now, but my throat is still a little rough, so I'll settle for the single dignified condescending chuckle...heh!

 **Cornell-** Disaster strikes! There was a plan in place last round, a plan that I, the greatest detective on the planet, had concocted, approved, and sent into motion. So WHY pray tell, would it fail!? Elementary, my dear viewers...because people on this ship have suboptimal intelligence and it's really beginning to show! Where does this leave me now? I'll tell you, it leaves me on a mission to get this team back in shape before it's too late!

 **Eli-** This team really has been like a pendulum, things swing one way and then another the very next round. When Hannah left, I was feeling on the bottom, but then we finally got out Rose and I'm feeling...well I'm not really too sure what to expect. I'm not taking anything for granted though, I'm going to have to work to keep things going good.

* * *

(Reef Ravagers)

Tiffany and Miller were currently in the kitchen, preparing rolls of dough into twisted shapes.

"These cinnamon breadsticks are going to be amazing, I just know it!" Tiffany exclaimed.

"I never serve anything beneath perfection," Miller assured. "Though with your help, I'm sure we'll make something truly special!"

"This is fun," Tiffany said. "Who knew that there was such an extricate process to making delicious snacks?"

"It's a very delicate artform!" Miller said. "If you're liking it though, maybe it will inspire one of your songs."

"Yeah...maybe," Tiffany said uncertainly. "Most of my songs are more about personal feelings and relationships."

"Oh, I'm sure you could find a way to make it work," Miller said, "Something like...Two friends, rolling some bread, gently, twisted together forever...like that scene from Ghost...except it's dough...instead of clay!"

"Yeah um...I could...workshop with that a bit," Tiffany replied, clearly not sold. "But for now, maybe we could workshop about what we're going to do in this game."

"Brilliant idea!" Miller said, while tossing the dough in the air skillfully. "Some teamwork is just what we need to get things back on track!"

"Agreed," Tiffany said. "So we both can agree that Aaron and Jake are nothing but a couple of spoilsports to deal with. But Goldie seems to be the one who's really spreading trouble. I think it might be more important to deal with that head on and get to the bottom of things."

"Sounds perfect," Miller agreed. "The only way to keep this team light and fluffy is by combining just the right amounts of truth and trust, like flour and baking soda stirred into one beautiful mix."

"You really take this baking things seriously," Tiffany noted.

Meanwhile, Shalea had spotted Aaron and instantly walked next to him, matching his pace.

"I've compiled information based on what others have discussed," Shalea stated firmly. "Based on these findings, I've found that Goldie has been at the center of a net of misinformation. The most optimal course of action would be to remove her and reaffirm group unity."

"Well hello to you too," Aaron scoffed.

"I didn't say hello," Shalea replied. "I don't have time for such pleasantries. This is a business discussion and should be treated as such, nothing more."

"So, Goldie, eh?" Aaron remarked.

'That is in fact what I said," Shalea replied. "Observation has indicated that she has spread multiple conflicting stories and her true allegiance seems unknown. A variable that we're better off not relying on in the future."

"Fine, I can get with that," Aaron said.

"Hey nerd, think fast!" Jake suddenly exclaimed, tossing a ball at Shalea.

"My brain is always functioning at an alarmingly high speed," Shalea replied as she caught the ball.

However, the object ended up bursting into purple jelly that spilled over her face.

"Ha, looks like you're not as smart as you think!" Jake laughed as he grabbed Aaron and pulled him away. "Saved you from the nerd!"

"If you think I'm impressed with your juvenile antics then guess again," Aaron said. "Although congratulations on continuing to conform to the hollow identity that you embrace instead of creating your own."

"Okay...savage!" Jake exclaimed.

"Your use of that word only further maintains the cringe inducing persona you present," Aaron stated.

"Right...so uh...what was the dork saying to you?" Jake asked.

"She wants to eliminate Goldie," Aaron said. "She says she's spreading misinformation and pitting the team against each other. I can see it."

"Goldie? Nah, she's cool!" Jake exclaimed. "She's the one who helped me realize that we're meant to stick together. Not pitting us against each other."

"Well then in that case, she really needs to go," Aaron remarked.

'Yeah! Wait...no," Jake said.

"It doesn't surprise me that someone with your minimal attention span would also easily buy into whatever manipulation tactics you're being subjected to," Aaron said. "But Goldie does seem like trouble to me. Maybe it's best to just put a stop to her meddling."

* * *

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Tiffany-** Last round Miller and I were able to clear the air a bit, and I'm glad we did since it turned out that Goldie was the one causing things to split without us even realizing it. But now we need to figure out what to do with this information, cause if someone is causing trouble then I say we ship them out and put a stop to it!

 **Aaron-** I find Jake unbearable at times, it's true, his desperation is embarrassing. But I like him enough that I'm willing to let him know so that he has the chance to change. I'm not a fake friend like that.

 **Jake-** Come to think of it, Goldie was pretty quick to throw people under the bus before hmm...but she wouldn't do that to me, right? Nah! Her and I are cool, so I don't know if I buy this mastermind story.

* * *

(Sunshine Sailors)

Madeline walked with a skip of joy in her step as she made her way down the deck, throwing her hands in the air.

"It is a beautiful day!" she announced, while leaning over the edge of the railing.

"Yes it is," said Lucas from behind her. "Although I get the feeling you might not be talking about the weather."

"Oh hi...didn't see you there," Madeline remarked, somewhat embarrassed to be caught in her dance for glee.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm glad to be free of Rose too," Lucas assured. "She was always nagging me...giving me migraines, or...if I already had one, making it much much worse."

"She was the living embodiment of a migraine," Madeline remarked. "This just feels so liberating, I was beginning to feel like I was in a cage. I couldn't walk, talk, or think anything without her coming in to give her criticisms."

"She does like her criticisms doesn't she?" Lucas noted. "But I agree, I feel like a breath of fresh air has blown into this game."

Lucas attempted to inhale to emphasize his point, but just ended up gagging repeatedly before coughing up phlegm.

"Uh..just imagine that was a little more graceful," Lucas said.

Madeline was notably repulsed but offered Lucas a reassuring smile.

"Well hey, just who I was looking for!" Eli exclaimed, suddenly inserting himself between the two. "I bet you're feeling victorious after that result."

"You could say that," Madeline remarked.

"I can and I will!" Eli exclaimed. "Your cousin was terrible, and I just knew her for a few days. You're actually bond by blood? That's got to be rough."

"You have no idea," Madeline sighed.

"I can't believe anyone actually voted to keep her in," Eli added, while darting his eyes towards Lucas.

"Yeah that's uh...pretty rude that anyone would vote for you," Lucas added.

"I'm just glad it all worked out," Eli said.

"Me too," Madeline breathed. "I'm ready to just leave that dark time behind and move on to better days."

"WELL WELL WELL!" the obnoxious voice of Cornell cut into the scene. "What have we here!? A little conversation, eh!?

"Uh...yes?" Eli offered uncertainly.

"Well, I love conversations!" Cornell exclaimed. "What were we discussing? The weather? Marine biology? Predictions on how your favorite sports teams will fare next season? But wait WAIT just a second, if you were discussing such lovely and innocent topics, then why...WHY pray tell, are you suddenly going silent now that I'm here? Could it be that you were discussing something far less innocent...something, dare I say, SINISTER!? I've figured you out! Can't escape from the Greatest Detective on the Planet!"

"Well uuh…" Lucas said between light coughs. "No offense, but you're kind of intimidating. That might have something to do with it?"

"Intimidating!?" Cornell snapped, glaring directly into Lucas's eyes. "I am the definition of class and cordiality."

"You did just throw someone into the water though," Lucas pointed out.

"And he deserved it!" Cornell declared. "Now disperse, enough of this scheming, not on my watch!"

Further up the deck, Autumn was searching for where Molly had gone. The boy scouted in all direction as he paced along the side of the ship.

"Hey stranger, looking for me," Autumn heard a voice remarked.

Molly emerged from a corner, hidden behind a half opened door.

"Aheya!" Autumn greeted eagerly. "Playin' the old hiders seekaroo, eh?"

"Kind of," Molly said with a shrug. "Just trying to avoid people. I really don't need my mood ruined today."

"Howzits?" Autumn asked.

"I'm fine," Molly said with a hint of wistfulness in her voice. "But you know how people are. They'll want to find me and talk about the game and just blah blah blah, no quicker way to make me prefer to just toss myself into the ocean."

"Aah, gotcher!" Autumn said with a thumbs up. "Shall's I make a vamoosh then!?"

"No," Molly said, gently stopping Autumn from leaving by clutching his arm. "I don't mind spending time with you. In fact, just the opposite, you make being out here almost worth it."

"Aha, successerz then!" Autumn cheered, pulling himself backwards so that he was once again face to face with Molly.

"I mean it," Molly said with a slight laugh, awkwardly turning away from Autumn's playful leer. "A lot of times this whole thing feels like a giant waste of time...but getting to travel the world with a great friend? Well that's got to be something worthwhile."

"And whatta beauti-eyeful of a friend she is!" Autumn remarked, flicking a strand of Molly's hair.

Molly gave another awkward laugh, turning away.

"I should...go," she said meekly, already pulling away. "Sorry….there's things, I just….I guess I prefer to be alone after all."

"Oh but….kay?" Autumn said sadly with confusion.

* * *

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Eli-** Last night was a success for me, but things could still very well be up in the air. Madeline's really turned herself into the central player here, so as soon as I saw her and Lucas talking alone, I knew I had to make sure he wasn't trying to fill her head with his version of the story.

 **Cornell-** You think a good detective just lets people go around talking suspicious schemes and doesn't stick his nose in? Guess again! There shall be no scheming on my watch, least of all against me! And they can play innocent all they want, but to that I say...where's the proof!?

 **Autumn-** Hmm...Molly? Real doozy of a puzzler eh? Leavin' me all sorts of shake n bake. First she real coolio, but then poof skidoof she gonzo 'gain! Makin' this dudefolk werk for surzo!

* * *

(Later)

The ship travelled through a billowing cloud of mist before arriving at an island covered with green hills. At the top of one of the highest hills was an ancient stone castle looming over the grassy terrain.

"Welcome, welcome!" Jeanette announced as the two teams debarked and stepped onto the ground. "We've currently arrived at an island county just north of the United Kingdom. And just in time for a royal party!"

"Yowzah!" Autumn cheered.

"But of course, this gala is incredibly exclusive," Jeanette added. "Only royalty and the elite families were given invites so getting in and past the dedicated team of guards will be no easy feat. To win this challenge for your team, you only need one person to make it to the throne room in the heart of the castle. The first person to do so will save their team from certain doom, while the others...well certain doom, of course! Have fun dears!"

The two teams flocked together towards the looming castle. As they neared the front they saw that the large wooden doors were lined with stern guards.

"Hm, this is going to be tricky," Madeline noted.

"Nah, nothing we can't handle," Eli said. "A little sweet talk and confidence it all it takes."

Eli strode up to the door and immediately several guards clutched their sheathed weapons.

"On second thought...let's maybe try something a little more subtle," Eli decided as he retreated.

* * *

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Eli-** This kind of challenge should be right up my ally. Sneaking around, getting into places where I shouldn't be, that's exactly my jam. Of course, breaking into the school is a little more lowkey than an armed palace...but hey, time to up the stakes, right?

 **Tiffany-** Oh my GOSH, a royal gala!? This is such a dream come true! I mean, in my dreams I was getting a cordial invite legally, but still, I'll take it!

* * *

(Sunshine Sailors)

"Alright guys," Eli said as the group gathered together, "follow my lead on this one. There's always a backdoor, an open window, a secret passage, something that gets overlooked."

"Absolutely not!" Cornell exclaimed. "I cannot sever my moral code by taking part in such villainous acts!"

""Hey hey, it's not criminal," Eli said defensively. "It's for immunity, right? It's a righteous cause!"

"A righteous cause, you say?" Cornell said skeptically while pacing around Eli. "You have any idea how many times I've heard that phrase!? Oh trust me, kid, I've heard'em all! It wasn't my fault! I had a good reason! My dog is sick, I was being blackmailed, I had a traumatic childhood. Anything to deny the TRUTH which is that you think you're above the law!"

"Okay okay fine be that way," Eli said while rolling his eyes. "You don't have to be involved, just look the other way."

"Doesn't work that way! Now that I know about your nefarious intents, I am morally obligated to make sure you do not go through with them, or else I am just as guilty!" Cornell responded.

"Okay, okay, gentlemen, I'm sure we can work this out," Madeline said as she got between the two, "Cornell, what method would you have us employ then?"

"Sometimes an honest and direct approach is all it takes," Cornell assured. "Once these dutiful guards here what I have to say, they'll gladly step aside."

"Well by all means, go ahead," Madeline encouraged.

"I will!" Cornell said before marching up to the door.

Two of the guards immediately tensed and blocked his path.

"Good day, gentlemen!" Cornell greeted boldly. "I was just-"

"Do you have an invitation to this event?" asked one of the guards.

"Well it just so happens-" Cornell tried to say.

"No invitation, no entry," stated another guard.

"I think you'll find-" Cornell tried to fit in again.

"No exceptions," added the same guard.

"But-"

"None."

"BUT-"

"Move along, sir."

"You are making a huge mistake!" Cornell snapped. "Do you know who I am!? I am the-"

"Sir, we are not going to ask you again," stated the first guard. "Move along or you will be removed forcibly."

Cornell grumbled to himself and turned around, only to find that Molly, Eli, Madeline, and Autumn were gone.

"What!? Where'd they go!?" Cornell gasped.

"Eh they took off as soon as you turned around," Lucas answered before breaking out into a violent coughing fit.

"And you didn't do anything to stop them, you FOOLS!?" Cornell snapped. "No, no, this is all wrong!"

* * *

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Cornell-** Breaking the law is never okay, no matter what the circumstances! In years to come when this silly little game is well behind us, I do not want my reputation coming into question because I invaded a private event as part of some ridiculous reality TV show!

 **Madeline-** Cornell is...a bit much, and in a challenge like this based on stealth, it might be best to just cut him loose and leave him behind. Luckily we just need to get one of us through here, so he can stay outside with his moral compass for all I care.

* * *

(Reef Ravagers)

"Alright team," Atlantica said. "Obviously we can't walk in the front door-"

"What makes that so obvious?" Aaron remarked. "We're not all as smart as you think you are."

"It's obvious because it's heavily guarded, you contrarian rascal!" Atlantica snapped. "Anyways, let's take a look around and see if there's any other ways in."

The group split off into smaller divisions that began to circle around the castle from afar. Shalea was swiping along her tablet as she walked closely behind Atlantica and Miller.

"Anything useful coming up?" Atlantica asked.

"Working on it," Shalea said. "If I find any hidden passages, I'll let you know."

"Wait, maybe you won't have to," Atlantica said as she spotted a team of workers dressed in white loading crates of food into a backdoor. "This is our chance!"

"But what is we're seen!?" Miller asked nervously.

"I've got the perfect excuse," Atlantica assured. "We'll tell them I'm the Health Inspector. Legally, they have to let in anyone who claims to be from the Health Department."

"I'm pretty sure that's not true," Miller pointed out.

"Shut it, I'm not hearing any better plans," Atlantica said.

Atlantica stepped towards the group of culinary employees.

"Whoa excuse me...can I help you, ma'am?" asked one of the workers as they stepped in front of Atlantica.

"Yes, you can help by getting out of my way," Atlantica said in her most haughty voice. "I am with the Health Department here to inspect the health and safety conditions of this kitchen."

"We didn't hear anything about a scheduled inspection," replied the man in confusion.

"Yes, that is because it is a surprise inspection," Atlantica said. "Surprise! Move it!"

"I can't allow you in there," the man said refusing to move. "This event is one of the most important of the year, we can't allow any unexpected visitors into the kitchen at this time. Please come back with a scheduled appointment."

"I...cannot believe this disregard for healthy and safety!" Atlantica huffed as she turned around.

"Hey you!" someone called to Miller who had been nervously standing behind Atlantica. "What are you doing standing around? We're behind as it is, get these boxes loaded and get to work!"

"Who me? Oh I'm just-" Miller tried to explain.

"No excuses! We don't have time to slack off today!" the chef ordered.

"Right away then!" Miller exclaimed as he grabbed a crate and scurried inside.

* * *

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Atlantica-** I cannot believe this total disregard for health and safety regulations! I mean, I'm NOT an actual health inspector...but if I was, you can bet i would have this place shut down so fast!

 **Miller-** Wow, getting mistaken for a royal chef!? What did I do to be so blessed like this (wipes tear)

* * *

(Sunshine Sailors)

Autumn, Molly, Madeline, and Eli had crept around to the back of the castle. This area was much less heavily guarded, though some patrols still marched along the walls.

"Well this isn't much help," Molly sighed.

"Don't be so sure," Eli remarked smugly as he pointed his eyes up to a window higher up on the wall.

"There?" Madeline said with concern. "Are you sure?"

"Aw come on, it's no big deal," Eli said. "But if you're too scared of a little danger, no one is making you come along."

Eli took off and began to scale the wall, gripping into any cracks he could find.

"Hey, I never said I was scared," Madeline called after the boy as she climbed after him.

"Huyuzah!" Autumn exclaimed, chasing after the two.

"Ugh, this won't end well," Molly sighed, but still following the group.

Autumn quickly flipped himself up the wall and passed the others climbing ahead of him.

"Show off," Eli scoffed.

"Ta-da!" Autumn exclaimed as he pulled himself up to the windowsill.

"Guys, I think someone is coming," Molly cautioned. "We have to hurry."

"On it!" Eli exclaimed as he scaled up the wall to follow after Autumn.

Molly tried to pick up the speed, but lost her footing, nearly tumbling down to the round, if Madeline hadn't grabbed her arm. Eli offered a hand down to Madeline, and the two girls were able to pull themselves through the window just as a few patrols rounded the corner.

"Do you think they saw us?" Madeline asked.

"Better safe than sorry," Eli said. "Let's get a move on and find that throne room.

The group of four turned around to find a pristine wide hall. The walls shone like gold and the floor was lined with exquisite scarlet carpets.

"Fancy shmancy," Autumn remarked, impressed.

"Eh, it's fine," Molly added, less enthused.

* * *

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Molly-** Yeah taking a look around this place..definitely not my scene. I mean, look at me (gestures to self) I'm definitely going to stick out like a sore thumb, so let's hope we don't run into anyone.

 **Madeline-** Eli clearly thinks he's the baddest badass to walk the earth, but you know what, I can be bad too! I just...haven't had any need to show it off yet, that's all!

* * *

(Reef Ravagers)

Tiffany, Dylan, and Jake had returned from scouting their side of the castle without any luck.

"Well this blows!" Jake scoffed.

"The wind blows in many directions," Dylan said wistfully while glancing up at the sky. "Perhaps one day...it will take me home…"

"Yeah okay great, but right now what we need is to get into that castle," Jake insisted.

"The only thing you truly need is the air in your lungs….all else will crumble with time, loss, and suffering," Dylan added.

"No luck?" Shalea asked the group as she approached.

"Too many guards," Tiffany sighed. "You?"

"Nothing that would be of any use," Shalea replied. "All secret tunnels have been blocked off from the exterior."

"Hm…" Tiffany said. "Wait...I've got an idea, but I'm going to need some help from you guys."

"I can assist, but relying on others will only leave you vulnerable to disappointment," Dylan said.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take," Tiffany replied before pulling everyone in to whisper a plan.

Following this, Tiffany stepped up to the door and found her entry blocked by the guards.

"Do you have an invitation to this event?" one of them asked.

"Of course I was invited to this event, you thug," Tiffany scoffed. "I am scheduled to perform, and I simply must get on stage. Can't keep the crowd waiting after all, you know how restless they'll get."

"We're going to need to see your invitation," the second guard said.

"Well obviously I don't have it with me. What am I, a secretary!?" Tiffany scoffed. "Now move aside, my vocal cords need to prepare for the performance of a lifetime."

The guards refused to move.

"Hmph, I cannot believe this treatment!" Tiffany exclaimed. "Very well, if I'm not wanted here, maybe I can still make that child's birthday party I turned down for this. Ugh. But when the Duchess comes crying to you, don't expect me to return!"

As Tiffany turned away, she was suddenly surrounded by Jake, Shalea, and Dylan.

"Oh my God, oh my God, that's Tiffany, she is a superstar!" Jake gushed with extreme enthusiasm. "Please, please, I need to have your autograph, please, you are my everything, my reason to live, I'm your biggest fan!"

"Miss Tiffany, how do you respond to the comments that you threw an assistant out of a second storey window when he brought you 1% milk instead of skim?" Shalea interrogated. "Will you be issuing an apology!?"

"Tiffany, your existence is marginally more important in this largely meaningless sea of being and your name shall resonate in empty echo chambers long after your body has been ravaged by worms and vultures," Dylan added in deadpan tone.

"I'm sorry everyone, the show is cancelled since apparently I'm not wanted anymore," Tiffany said. "I'm simply too distraught to answer any questions right now."

"Er...wait," called one of the guards. "There uh...must have been some sort of mixup. Apologies for the inconvenience...right this way please."

The door swung open.

"I am a gracious soul," Tiffany said as she spun around and walked through the door.

Jake tried to follow after her but found his path instantly blocked.

"Wait, no! I'm her biggest fan, you have to let me through! Tiffany...I love you! Tiffany! Call me!" Jake called after her desperately.

* * *

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Tiffany-** Oh wow, I can't believe that worked! I always wondered what it would be like when I really hit the jackpot on the fame scene, I gotta admit, it's kinda fun to just go full diva.

 **Jake-** Hehe, well that was fun. Too bad I'm stuck on the outside now. Next time, I get to be the superstar, m'kay?

* * *

(Sunshine Sailors)

From a short distance away, Cornell, Julius, and Lucas noted Tiffany getting through the doors.

'What?! How did she do that!?" Cornell gasped, still struggling to come up with a plan.

"Uh...it looks like she tricked them or something," said Lucas while using his sleeve to plug his running nose.

"Oh, the guards have to hear of this treachery!" Cornell exclaimed.

"Something tells me that's not exactly going to go over any better than your last attempt," Julius pointed out.

"Well we need to do something here!" Cornell insisted.

"Why not just tell them that there's some emergency and your services are needed inside asap?" Julius suggested.

"What are you not getting here? I will not be lying to good honest men just doing their job!" Cornell said firmly.

"Okay well then tell them there's some dangerous maniac inside and only you can stop him," Julius proposed.

"How is that any different!?" Cornell demanded.

" **Because it's not a lie,** " Julius responded in his deep monstrous voice.

The boy then marched up to the door.

" **Move aside!** " he ordered while effortlessly shoving the two guards against the stone wall.

"Well uh...you have to hand it to him, he got through without having to lie," Lucas pointed out.

"There's not a moment to spare!" Cornell exclaimed as he chased after Julius. "Step aside, gentlemen, that man is dangerous, and only I can stop him! This is a job for the Greatest Detective on the Planet!"

Lucas tried to follow, but Cornell held out his hand to stop him.

"Not you, shortstop," Cornell said, while rolling up his sleeves. "This time...it's personal."

"Oh okay," Lucas said as he backed up. "Works for me."

Lucas waddled away from the door and flopped down in the grass next to where Dylan had sprawled out.

"Hey, how's it going?" Lucas asked while trying to hold back a sneeze.

"If I were to answer that question honestly, you would be burdened with the ice cold reality of emptiness that shall incapacitate your ability for love, affection, sympathy or any other of the meaningless pleasures that are only available to the ignorant mind," Dylan replied. "Do you really want me to continue?"

"Mm….nah, I got enough of that as it is," Lucas said, finally letting out his explosive sneeze.

* * *

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Julius-The time for talk is over. No more shall I be held back by human values of weakness. It is time for raw strength to prevail.**

 **Lucas-** Yeah I'm kinda fine to just take the bench on this one. I think my team can handle it and I won't have to worry about getting in the way.

* * *

(Reef Ravagers)

Goldie and Aaron both came around the corner and found the same entry to the kitchen, now nearly finished unloading the crates. The man that Atlantica had spoken to was bringing up the rear and about to close the door behind him. Goldie stuck her foot in the way instead.

"Hold it right there!" she ordered.

"What is the meaning of this?" the man demanded.

"Oh I'm sorry if I'm interrupting your very important business," Goldie said.

"Thank you, it's-" the man tried to say.

"SARCASM, you old bat!" Goldie snapped. "I am not sorry in the slightest since my business is much more important than whatever joke you have going on here! What business, you ask?"

"I didn't," the man said.

"I happen to be with the health and safety department," Goldie said. "This is a surprise inspection!"

"You've got to be joking," said the man. "I just spoke with the health inspector. Do I need to tell you the same thing?"

"If you'll let me finish," Goldie said, 'I am from the health and safety department...of the Healthy Alternative Vegan Order of Cooking! Much more serious than some petty little food safe code! Are your eggs free range? TRICK QUESTION you shouldn't be using eggs in here, it's amoral, it's the 21st century and you're still relying on MURDER to provide a dose of fattening indulgence for a bunch of rich stiffs who probably had a rainforest razed so they can have another racehorse farm. I cannot believe this. Do YOU believe this!?"

Goldie jabbed a finger at Aaron.

"Please don't involve me in this ridiculous farce," Aaron remarked before being slapped away by Goldie.

"See!? I just smacked my associate, I'm out of control, I'm a loose cannon, do you really want to put up a fight here!?" Goldie said, now pointing her finger in the man's face and barging her way through the door. "And allow me to answer that for you, you most certainly do not! The vegan community is not an enemy you want to have at your doorstep, you think PETA is bad, I will make PETA look like the goddamn girl scouts. If I finger a single sign of animal cruelty in your precious little hors d'oeuvres I swear I will bury you in the composted mulch of every person you've ever loved!"

"Jesus, taking things a little far don't you think?" Aaron remarked as he pulled himself back up.

"Oh sure, I'm the one taking it too far, not the billions who willingly partake in the abuse and slaughter of innocent pigs so that they can have a side of sausage with their morning murder dish!?" Goldie exclaimed.

The man, who had been pushed to the ground, glanced up at Aaron helplessly.

"Yes that's my assistant, yes I have an assistant, since proper vegan protocols is such a serious matter, that contractually it cannot be trusted to be upheld by a single person, please step aside and let him through as well, this doesn't need to be any more painful than it already is...murderer!" Goldie said, already working her way through the kitchen.

* * *

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Goldie-** Sometimes a little radical extremism makes all the difference.

 **Aaron-** Well that was a whole load of hogwash, but I guess I'm not surprised that Goldie subscribes to the belief that if you yell loud enough, people will just let you walk all over them.

* * *

(Sunshine Sailors)

Autumn, Molly, Eli, and Madeline all made their way down the vast hallway, finding that it seemed to go on forever.

"How are we even supposed to know where to find this throne room?" Molly remarked. "This place is huge. There could be countless rooms to check and we'd never come close."

"Well that's not the winning attitude," Eli remarked.

"Yeah well I don't really care. Someone has to say it," Molly pointed out.

"It's not like we have a whole lot of other options," Madeline said. "And the other team has to go through just as many rooms. Let's just hope for the best."

"Hope isn't exactly my strong suit," Molly sighed.

"Guys, shh!" Eli exclaimed as he pointed to a set of shadows approaching.

"Scratter!" Autumn called out.

Eli and Madeline ran to the left while Autumn and Molly bolted to the right. Eli and Madeline found themselves faced with a wide spiraling staircase.

"Nowhere to go but down!" Eli exclaimed as he leapt onto the bannister.

"You are crazy," Madeline laughed while following suit.

The two slid down at alarming speed, sending them spinning off the end and colliding with a white and black checkered foyer.

"That was fun," Eli said while clutching his spinning head.

However, the two soon realized that they were completely surrounded by guards.

"I think we're out of luck," Madeline remarked.

Molly and Autumn meanwhile had run to the nearest room and slammed the door shut behind them. Taking a look around, they realized they were surrounded by clothes hanging all around them. Mostly formal attire, fit for royalty.

"Aha! Ideaza!" Autumn exclaimed, sorting through the racks. "Time for the ol' disguisino!"

"What exactly are you going for here?" Molly asked uncertainly.

Autumn held up a blue suit and cap which received his nod of approval. He then handed an emerald dress to Molly.

"I am not putting this on," Molly scoffed.

"Come on, times wastin' by!" Autumn exclaimed, glancing at the door where they could see shadows approaching from underneath.

"No," Molly winced. "I'll look stupid."

Autumn was already changing into his new costume.

"Present is present, not a lotta els'a we gots here!" Autumn said.

Switching into his royal blue suit, Autumn turned to the door and kicked it open dramatically, facing too shocked guards.

"Ah, afternoon, chaps!" Autumn greeted in an over-exaggerated British accent. "Fancy meeting you here!"

The guards glanced at each other confusion.

"What is going on here?" one of them asked.

"Going on? Oh nothing for you true blue lads to worry 'bout," Autumn assured, exiting and giving one of the guards a playful pat on the back. "Me and my lovely lady, though, well had something of a bit of a wardrobe mishap. You'd hardly notice, I said, yes I did! But the love of my life, precious little dame that she is, well reached for a glass a little too quick, and wouldn't you know it, splash right over the sleeves. You never would have known, but she knew and that was enough to ruin the whole dance for her. Well you know how it is, gents, when you've got a lass like this that makes your heart flutter, that doesn't come along just about every Tuesday, eh? The kind of gem you'd do anything for to keep smiling, eh? So I says, there's got to be a room around here where she can change outfits. And that's just what we did!"

Autumn turned to point inside the closet, hoping his bluff wasn't exposed. Molly stepped out, naturally fitting the billowing, strapless green dress. Her strands of ebony hair just reached the lining frills, bouncing against the fabric.

'Wow," Autumn breathed in awestruck wonder. "Well….what'd I tell you, love!? You look glamorous, doesn't she, gents? Well now, we better get a move on, I believe we've got a dance to catch up on."

Autumn took Molly by the arm and guided her past the guards and down the hall.

"Hey!" called one of the guards, causing both Autumn and Molly to freeze in place nervously. "The ballroom is that way."

"'Course it is!" Autumn exclaimed, twirling around with Molly, and carrying on in the opposite direction. "Keep up the good work, men!"

* * *

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Autumn-** Molly Dolly always been a gem'uva kind to this'un, my hearitations go bump bump badabam wheneverz she does a walkaway. But now? Wowee, makin' my head do a thunknut just 'bout how come she didn't show up dressin' like that?

 **Molly-** I cannot believe I'm actually wearing this stupid thing. Let's just say...this really isn't my style. Ugh.

* * *

(Reef Ravagers)

Goldie and Aaron quickly paced through the bustling kitchen. Goldie paused briefly every few steps to examine her surroundings.

"Mhm, mhm, look at all these violations, there's one, there's one, this tuna is highly suspicious if you ask me," Goldie recited. "Are you writing all this down?"

"No," Aaron replied.

"Well we'll talk about that at your next review at the Vegan Board," Goldie replied.

The two ended up passing Miller who was awkwardly trying to talk to some of the staff.

"Excuse me, I'm actually trying to find the throne room," Miller asked someone leaning over a stone. "If you could-What do you think your doing!?"

Miller shoved the worker out of the way aggressively to examine the contents of the pan.

"It's just as I feared!" he exclaimed. "You really think you can get away with fried biscuits, at THIS temperature!? It's all about the flavor, you're going to burn it all off if you keep this up! Come on, what is this, amateur hour!? We have a royal event here, royal, that means with people who expect the best from us! You call this the best!?"

"Well, I-" tried to say the cook.

"No time, maybe I can still save it with some cinnamon," Miller said as he scurried to the pantry.

On his way back though, he spotted someone else mixing a thick dough in a large bowl.

"No, no, no!" Miller snapped, grabbing the bowl from the worker. "This is all wrong, clearly someone added far too much flour and what you'll end up with is an uneven mess once you take this out of the oven. You want to serve lopsided pies to the royal family? DO YOU!? Someone get me two eggs, a cup of milk, and a whisk, this can still be salvaged."

"What is going on here?" demanded the head chef.

"Ah perfect, just who I was hoping to speak to," Miller exclaimed. "This meal is headed towards disaster if we don't act fast. I'm going to need you to find me tub of molasses, a root of ginger, and a bag of confectioner sugar. You hear me, not white, not granulated, confectioner! We're in dire need to bring something special to the table, but luckily I have just the plan in mind!"

* * *

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Miller-** Sure, the challenge is important to me, but baking is my life's calling and if I see improper techniques being used, at a royal gala no less, well I have to intervene. I couldn't live with myself if I just looked the other way knowing I could make a difference!

 **Aaron-** Miller is so pathetic. Obviously we're in the middle of a challenge, and he chooses this chance to show off. How does he even think that's going to be taken? He's so stupid, I hope it was worth it keeping up his gimmick when we lose immunity.

* * *

(Sunshine Sailors)

Autumn and Molly had found themselves in a large circular room with a ceiling so high up, it seemed to stretch to the top of the castle. The room was filled with various guests, all dressed extravagantly, dancing along the marble floor.

"Well, when in Rome," Autumn said while taking Molly's hand and glissading into a twirl of a dance.

"So, I guess you are able to talk...you know, normally, after all," Molly remarked, while having to keep time with Autumn's timed steps.

"Normal? What's normal?" Autumn replied.

"You know what I mean...regular English," Molly said.

"I've been speaking English all this time," Autumn retorted. "Everyone's got their own accent or dialect, ain't it fair that I got my own?"

"I suppose," Molly said. "But why then?"

"Eh, what's so great about doing what everyone says is normal anyways?" Autumn said with a shrug. "I've never been 'normal' a day of my life. Never liked pretending to be something I'm not. Why not just let people know that I ain't gonna be like them?"

"Well when you put it like that, it almost makes sense," Molly said with a slight laugh.

"Good," Autumn said with a grin. "But what about you? You look pretty as a rose all dressed up like that, why you been so shy 'bout it?"

"Don't flatter me," Molly said, turning her head away briefly. "I mean, I appreciate it, really, you're too kind. But I don't need to hear it, I don't care about how I look."

"That's all fine and mighty, but can't a guy speak up when a lady is looking particularly lovely?" Autumn remarked.

"Look it's just...it's not me, okay?" Molly insisted. "I'm not someone who wears dresses and jewelry and makeup."

"And why not?" Autumn asked.

"Because...because why do girls dress up like that? To be beautiful, right? So that boys notice them and take fancy?" Molly recounted. "And I'm...not. I'm burdened and broken and it's not...fair! It's not fair to pretend like I'm some perfect little princess who's got it altogether."

"Is that what you think?" Autumn said, as Molly avoided making eye contact. "Cause I think you got it all wrong. A girl like you? Someone who ain't gonna back down. Someone who ain't gonna be like anyone else. Who brings her smarts and sharp wit to any battle. Who's ready for adventure at any time, even though she acts like she's too cool for that. Sounds like a prized treasure if you ask me. And ain't no rule you can't be all that and still look like a royal beauty."

"You're one of a kind, you know that," Molly said softly as her eyes fluttered up at last.

"And proud of it," Autumn replied with his trademark grin.

Molly found herself leaning in closer to Autumn. The two naturally pulled together, about to link lips. When suddenly, something caught Molly's eye.

"Isn't that-" she exclaimed as she backed up.

Autumn turned around to glance at what she was looking at. Tiffany was bring brought up to the stage as the lights dimmed.

"Ladies and gentlemen," an announcer exclaimed, "put your hands together for our live performance…"

The room applauded as a gentle piano tune filled the hall and Tiffany raised the microphone.

* * *

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Autumn-** Let'em me tell ya, ain't always supe simps bein' different. Bein' special and all that hoodihah. I getcha, Molly, but 'ey best redemtums I finds is bein' different togethz!

 **Molly-** God I am SUCH a cliche, it's ridiculous! Believe me, if I could just...not be this way, I would gladly take that change.

* * *

(Reef Ravagers)

"Well we've explored the entire kitchen, great work," Aaron remarked sarcastically to Goldie. "And wouldn't you know it, the throne room is still nowhere to be found."

"Hm…" mused Goldie while glancing at a metal trolley. "I think I have an idea, but it will require some finesse."

"Well are you going to tell me the plan, or am I supposed to just read your mind?" Aaron asked.

"Oh I've never been one to ruin the surprise," Goldie replied before knocking Aaron out with a blow to the head from a frying pan.

Goldie shoved Aaron's body onto the lower rack of the trolley before covering the cart with a floral table cloth. She then grabbed an apron hanging on the wall and snatched someone's hat passing by. Adjusting her costume, the girl carefully began pushing the trolley towards the hall.

"Excuse me," she said to one of the workers. "I'm supposed to take this to the throne room, could you point me the way?"

"The throne room?" the worker replied. "I don't think we-"

"Yes the throne room, I said what I said, now you can tell me or I can find someone who actually knows what they're doing!" Goldie snapped.

"It's uh...just down to the left at the end of the hall," the shaken cook said.

"Perfect!" exclaimed Goldie as she wheeled her cart in that direction. "We'll be there in no time and-"

Goldie paused when she realized that the hallway seemingly continued forever.

"Well...maybe not no time, but we'll get there!" Goldie exclaimed.

Goldie launched the cart and clung to the back as it rolled down the hallway. However, she slowed down as she passed a crowded ballroom and noticed Tiffany atop of a stage, singing passionately.

"And it's just like that scene from Ghost!" the young singer serenaded, "Except it's bread, instead of clay!"

"What is she doing?" Goldie groaned.

* * *

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Goldie-** Am I the only one out here actually trying to get this challenge done!?

 **Tiffany-** Okay so...I may have been a little bit short of material on hand and had to improvise a bit…

* * *

(Sunshine Sailors)

Julius charged through the halls of the castle. He punched a wall in frustration as he felt like he'd been walking in circles, nowhere close to his goal. His ears picked up the sound of someone approaching. He turned the corner to face a patrolling guard.

"Hey!" gasped the guard. "You're not supposed to be here!"

The guard reached for his weapon, but Julius moved with inhuman speed, clutching the man's wrist, and pinning it against the wall.

"Gah!" gasped the guard, feeling overwhelmed with terror as Julius glared with his soulless eyes.

" **The throne room...where is it!?** " Julius demanded.

"I uh...you're not supposed to be here," the guard repeated.

Julius put another hand around the man's throat, clutching with a deathly grip. He then tossed the guard towards an open window, dangling him over the edge by his leg.

" **I won't ask again,** " Julius barked.

"It's not far!" the guard begged desperately. "Just go back the way you came and turned right at the first split. It'll take you straight there."

" **Good,** " said Julius bluntly before releasing the guard to plummet.

To his fortune though, the guard's shirt was snagged on the wing of a gargoyle, not far below. Julius punched the window sill in disappointment, but took off following the directions given to him. Not long after, Cornell reached the same window.

"I'm looking for a dangerous suspect, have you see anyone suspicious!?" Cornell called to the dangling guard.

"He went that way!" answered the guard.

"Thank you, good sir!" Cornell replied.

"Hey! Care to help me up?" the guard asked.

"I don't have a second to spare," Cornell replied. "I'm sure someone else will be along soon. I've got a maniac to subdue!"

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Julius-I will not be held back this time. Victory shall not escape my clasp.**

 **Cornell-** Obviously I would appreciate being immune, but there's nothing that says we need to resort to such manners of torment and villainy to reach such a cause!

* * *

(Reef Ravagers)

Tiffany finished her song, and the lights slowly returned to full brightness, illuminating the room once more.

'Thank you, thank you!" Tiffany exclaimed to the applause. "Now this next song is one that-"

"Excuse me!" someone exclaimed angrily.

Tiffany glanced back to see a tall woman with long flowing blonde hair step onto the stage.

"My name is Haylor Dash, and I was scheduled to perform here," she announced. "Who are you!?"

"Uhh...uuuuh….uuuh…" Tiffany said nervously, backing up.

"It's time to skeedazzle!" Autumn announced from the middle of the room, grabbing Molly and dashing through the crowd.

'Yep, that's my cue!" Tiffany exclaimed as she leapt off the stage and fled through the stage.

"SECURITY!" called Haylor Dash.

"That's not a good sound," Tiffany remarked as she was suddenly surrounded by guards.

Molly and Autumn managed to get out of the room though and return to the hall.

"Well that was close," Molly said.

"But we getzit gongon! Time for a winnerus!" Autumn exclaimed.

"BEEP BEEP MOVE!" shouted Goldie as she came barreling down the hallway on her rolling cart.

Molly and Autumn immediately clung to the wall to avoid imminent collision.

"Ahahah, victory is mine, losers!" Goldie cackled.

Her cart charged straight for a large double door, adorned with gold crests. The door was forced open, though the cart was caught on the sudden plush carpet, causing it to topple over, flipping Goldie forward and dropping Aaron out from the side. Sitting atop the massive throne in the middle of the room was none other than Jeanette Washington.

"Goldie and Aaron, congratulations!" Jeanette exclaimed. "You're just in time...to congratulate our winners: Cornell and Julius."

"What!?" Goldie snapped.

She glanced back to see Julius and Cornell standing on either side of the door from the inside.

"That's right...Sunshine Sailors have officially won immunity!" Jeanette announced. "Now let's see about getting the rest out of the dungeons and we can get a move on with this elimination!"

* * *

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Julius-** Wow uh...hm. You know there's a lot of bad you can say about Xeraxona. The killing, the bloodlust, the festering hatred for all humanity...but you can't ever say he doesn't get the job done.

 **Aaron-** Maybe if more of the team actually cared about the challenge instead of whatever the hell they were doing all this time, it wouldn't have come down to this. Oh well, whatever, they all suck, no big surprise.

* * *

(Reef Ravagers)

Shalea sat on her bed, focused on her tablet. She heard a knock on the door as Atlantica stepped in.

"Alliance meeting!" Atlantica announced.

Aaron followed behind reluctantly.

"This is lame, just tell me who to vote," he remarked. "Not everything needs to be a goddamn production."

"Hello, teamies!" Tiffany exclaimed, followed by Miller.

"Um, this isn't a free for all," Atlantica said, while glaring at Miller. "Trusted alliance members only."

"Then what's he doing here!?" Tiffany demanded while pointing at Aaron.

"Wow, I'm not trusted? Way to make me feel completely unwelcome. Don't come crying to me when I flip...except you can't because you'll be voted out," Aaron retorted.

"I brought soft pretzels for everyone though!" Miller exclaimed.

"This is a serious meeting, not some cocktail party," Atlantica scoffed.

"Everyone be quiet," Shalea ordered. "We don't need to like each other, we just need a common goal. We all have come to the same conclusion one way or another, which is that Goldie cannot be trusted. So it stands to reason that she should be the one we vote out."

"Sure," Aaron said with a shrug.

"Yep," Tiffany agreed.

"Mhm!" said Miller.

"Okay," said Atlantica, "but-"

"Meeting adjourned," Shalea announced.

"What waste of time," Aaron scoffed.

"Be sure to take a soft pretzel before you go," Miller offered.

Meanwhile, in another room, Goldie was pacing the floor, Jake was leaning his legs up against the wall while resting on his back, and Dylan was glaring with intent focus at an empty corner.

"Okay scheme team, this isn't ideal," Goldie said, "but from this heaping pile of filth, we WILL emerge as a victorious flower!"

"Sounds great to me," Jake remarked. "Any idea where all the others went?"

"I'm pretty sure they all just filed into the same room together," Goldie said.

"Huh, well wonder what that's all about," Jake said.

"Oh gee, I don't know, if the rest of the team just all decided to cluster in the same location right before a vote, what could it possible mean?" Goldie said sarcastically. "I means we've got our work cut out for us!"

"Aw man, I hate work," Jake groaned.

"What do we know so far?" Goldie asked. "Which way is Aaron leaning?"

"Pretty sure he wants you out," Jake remarked nonchalantly.

"Well you're in charge of getting him focused on someone else!" Goldie said. "And I'll take care of dismantling whatever plan the others have brewing!"

"Human plans are feeble, breakable, an oxymoron in itself, for every plan can only succeed in one way, but fail in billions upon billions of offshooting possibilities," Dylan remarked hollowly. "I've seen infinite realities in my dreams, the same film torn back and repeated and never quite the same. The human mind can barely grasp the myriad of chaos factors that all must play out perfectly to reach the exact destination. No appreciation whatsoever for how one small innocent deal could change everything."

"Yes, thank you for the useful commentary, Dr. Strange," Goldie replied dryly. "Just...stay out of trouble and I'll handle the rest."

"How can I stay out of trouble, when it hunts me like an apex predator?" Dylan replied.

* * *

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Shalea-** Atlantica likes to micromanage. It's not enough to get her way, she needs to get her way in exactly the method she approves of. That's not the best for handling some of these people though. It's best to keep things as direct as possible to avoid any chance of things turning sour.

 **Miller-** Clearly...there's a lot more going on here, and a part of me does wonder if I'm just shooting myself in the foot here. But what I do know is that Goldie has been creating problems, so first and foremost I'd like to just be rid of her and then figure the rest of this out.

 **Goldie-** I refuse to believe the other five are a cohesive united group. There's too many clashing personalities there, and all I need to do is figure out how to pit them against each other rather than me.

 **Jake-** Do the others seriously have an alliance without me? Nah, Aaron wouldn't screw me out like that. I'm sure it's all good and I shouldn't have much to worry about.

* * *

Goldie tiptoed around the lower deck of the ship until she spotted Atlantica leaving one of the room. She rushed up behind the girl and pulled her aside.

"What the!?" Atlantica gasped.

"Shh, be careful, we've got rats sneaking around everyone!" Goldie said.

"Rats!? How did they even get on the ship?" Atlantica replied in shock.

"I meant the peoply kind of rats!" Goldie exclaimed. "The ones that twist your words and try to sell you out. Like how I've been hearing that you might be voting me out? ME!? After I've done nothing wrong at all!"

"Well, let's back up," Atlantica said. "From what Tiffany-"

"You're absolutely right, this deserves to be a group conference!" Goldie exclaimed.

The girl scurried out of the passage and crept over to Tiffany, who was now sitting in a chair, facing the opposite direction. Goldie grabbed the chair from behind and dragged it over towards Atlantica.

"Okay now that we're all here," Goldie said. "Let's clear some things up. Tiffany...why do you hate me!? Why have you been spreading slander against my name!?"

"Oh so that's how you want to do it," Tiffany huffed, getting out of the chair. "I've already told Atlantica all about your games, so whatever you're trying it's not going to work. Miller already exposed how you were trying to get him to turn against Atlantica."

"Oh Miller said that eh, now it all makes sense, now the pieces are coming together," Goldie said dramatically, placing a hand to her forehead before turning to Atlantica. "I don't know what his deal is, but he's had it out for me from day one. Personally I have my hunches that he's just waiting to get rid of me so he can start adding carnivore options to his precious baked goods. You ever heard of those bacon buns? An abomination against nature itself, but it's exactly the kind of thing I would expect from someone as callous as Miller. Did you notice how instead of attempting the challenge he was busy messing around in the kitchen? Mhm almost like he was trying to throw it just so he could screw me over! Is that someone you want on your team? Huh, is it!?"

"Oh come on, you cannot be buying this," Tiffany urged Atlantica.

"Now, now, a good politician hears out all sides before making any biased decisions," Atlantica said. "We can't rule out the possibility."

"Tiffany, I don't blame you for not trusting me, the vegan advocates have always made such easy victims for society," Tiffany said. "People try to attack us and keep us down with their 'logic' to excuse their uncontrollable need to support murder. But have I ever let it keep me down? No! And it is through my determination that I've spared the lives of countless cows, pigs, ducks, quails, snails, goose eggs, and coral!"

"Coral? No one eats coral," Tiffany pointed out.

"Exactly! You're welcome," Goldie replied.

Meanwhile, Jake had caught up with Aaron and threw his arm around his friend.

"Do not do that, please," said Aaron, breaking free.

"Hey there, my bro!" Jake greeted.

"What do you want?" Aaron asked bluntly.

"Well who are we voting out?" Jake asked.

"Let's just get rid of Goldie," Aaron stated. "The bump on the back of my head is thanks to her, and not really doing many favors in winning my support."

"Okay great plan, love it!" Jake exclaimed. "But what if we did something totally different and caught everyone offguard!?"

"What if we didn't," Aaron replied.

"Come on just picture it...everyone's expecting Goldie to go, and then suddenly, bam! Miller leaves instead! Mr. Nice Guy himself! They're all gonna be like 'Ooooooohoooooo what happened!?' Trust me, bro, the best moves are the ones people don't see coming, cause their reactions are priceless," Jake said.

"Yeah, but then Goldie will think she actually made a good move," Aaron groaned. "And she already thinks she's the hottest piece of sass to walk the earth. She's not. Her gameplay is awful and pathetically transparent. There's only so much enabling of stupid behavior that I can stomach."

"Okay, but is Miller really any better?" Jake asked.

"Eh, about the same," Aaron said with a shrug.

* * *

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Tiffany-** Ugh, come on! We've all compared notes and figured out that Goldie has been spinning nothing but lies all this time. Atlantica can't seriously be falling for her act again!

 **Atlantica-** I can't afford to rule out any possibility. Yes, it's entirely possible that Goldie is the root of all that's gone crazy on this team. But if Miller really is a mastermind here, well wouldn't it be foolish to just take him at face value? His baking shtick is cute and all, but what is he hiding behind that facade?

 **Aaron-** This is stupid. I just want someone to leave already. Goldie is such a mess and she doesn't even realize it. I really want her to leave so that she can just get a wake up call and realize that not a single person on this team has ever taken her seriously. But on the other hand...Miller is just so useless, it's almost like we'd be doing the game a favor by stopping him from coasting any further.

 **Jake-** Whatever happens here I'll be alright. No I'll be better than alright, I'll be _cool_. But if Miller leaves then I'm sitting pretty so if I can tip things that way, you can bet I'll give it a shot.

* * *

(Elimination)

The Reef Ravagers took their places on the secondary boat while Jeanette eagerly stood up at the front.

"Ooh Ravagers, you guys have had a bit of a break from all this business lately, but now it's time to face the music once more, and what a sad song it will be!" Jeanette exclaimed. "What's the general feeling in the air?'

"What a stupid question," Aaron scoffed. "No one likes having to vote, but we'll do it anyways and we'll carry on."

"So you're expecting to still be here at the end of the night?" Jeanette asked.

"Obviously. Everyone expects to be safe. In my case, it's just because I know there's zero reason to vote out someone like me. For other people it's just plain delusion," Aaron declared.

"Well I can think of some reasons to vote out someone like you," Tiffany remarked lightly.

"You don't like me. What a shock. Could you make it a little more obvious, maybe? I don't think we're picking up on all your cues yet," Aaron scoffed.

"You're right, I don't, and I'm not the only one," Tiffany stated. "Maybe it's because you're all around unpleasant and unlikable."

"Oh boo hoo, did I hurt your precious little feelings by not pretending to be your best friend?" Aaron remarked. "Grow up."

"Interesting interesting," Jeanette squealed. "So from what I'm gathering here, Aaron says that there's no reason to vote him out, but Tiffany thinks otherwise. Could we be seeing a blindside here?"

"Someone's getting blindsided," Jake remarked. "But who? Well that's the fun part!"

"Well that's not at all questionable," Atlantica remarked. "This vote won't be a surprise...to the people in the know."

"I see," Jeanette said. "So then for anyone 'not in the know' it must be somewhat concerning to hear that."

"Not really," Shalea stated. "It's just the game. Everyone's going to believe they're in the know, if they're playing along. We won't know who really was telling the truth until after the votes are read."

"Well then let's get to those votes!" Jeanette exclaimed.

* * *

(Later)

"Time to get out those votes then!" Jeanette announced. "The person with the most votes will be thrown overboard and removed from the cruise. Are you ready!?"

"Bring it on!" called Jake.

"First vote...Goldie!" Jeanette announced.

"You wound me," Goldie said with a wince.

"Second vote...Miller!" Jeanette continued.

"Third vote...Goldie!"

"Fourth vote...Miller!

"Fifth vote….Miller!"

"Sixth vote...Goldie!"

"Seventh vote…..is the same as the eighth…."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Miller!"

"Oh…" Miller said in confusion.

"Wait what!?" Tiffany exclaimed.

"Ugh," groaned Shalea.

"Miller, it's time to go," Jeanette said. "Say farewell everyone!"

Jeanette stuck a lifejacket on Miller and tossed him into the sea.

"Bye bye, hun, won't miss you!" Goldie called.

"For the rest of you seven...you've survived your third elimination, but you'll find there's less and less space to hide!" Jeanette exclaimed.

* * *

 **Votes:**

 **Tiffany-** Goldie, you've caused enough trouble. Time to go!

 **Miller-** Yeah uh Goldie, we've got your number, so you're not getting out of this one.

 **Goldie-** Miller, I need you to go go get yourself outta here so that I can stick around!

 **Jake-** I'm voting for Miller. Get owned, punk!

 **Dylan-** Miller…..I sever you from this eternal temptation of betrayal and suffering.

 **Shalea-** Goldie, it is for the best of all us if you simply weren't here anymore.

 **Aaron-** I'm going to vote for...Miller. You just plain suck, I would have voted for Goldie...but it feels like a disservice to even let you get by for another round.

 **Atlantica-** Hm...I came in here expecting to one thing, but I have to ask myself what kind of person do I want to be now, and in the future? I want to say I trusted my instincts, regardless of what anyone said to me. So I'm trusting my gut and voting for Miller.

* * *

(Off the Ship)

Rose and Hannah travelled through the forest, deep through the billowing woods as the sun began to set. Both of them seemed to be running out of strength from the day long trek.

"Let's take a rest here," Hannah suggested. "We can carry on in the morning."

Rose had gone silent again, keeping distance from her companion. Hannah took note of this as the other girl sat down on a tree stump.

"Giving me the silent treatment again, eh?" Hannah remarked.

"I'm here, I'll watch your back...what more do you want?" Rose sighed helplessly.

"Well a little conversation wouldn't hurt," Hannah suggested. "We're out here all alone. Doesn't mean we can't enjoy each other's company and make the most of this."

"We're not friends though," Rose said. "Let's be real, you'll cut me loose and leave me behind as soon as you see a chance to get ahead."

"Alright, so what's with this 'everyone's out to get me act?'" Hannah asked. "Since that's just going to cause problems."

"It's the truth," Rose said with a shrug.

"Is it now?" Hannah asked.

"Quite simply, I'm just better than everyone," Rose stated. "Sorry to brag, but that's how it is. I'm more disciplined than others my age, I've always excelled in the academics, at sports, at planning out a successful life for me. And people can't stand it, everyone despises me for having it all figured out while they're off goofing around. You've seen how my cousin acts. She HATES me, she always has. I have to put up with that all my life. Rather than put in the work needed, she'd rather resent me. So I can't stop now, because this is all I have. If I'm not on top, then I have nothing, and everyone who's been jealous of me will finally get their validation . And that's why this whole thing is pointless...cause I've already lost."

"There's more to life than being the best," Hannah said.

"Not to me there isn't," Rose sighed. "It's too late for me. Like I said, no would will ever like me for 'who I am' and all that magical crap we're supposed to tell ourselves."

"I think that's where you're wrong, love," Hannah said. "You're going about this the wrong way. Stop thinking so much like everything in life is so big competition. Just take a moment to breathe, to live for the now…"

The two girls were silent for a second, before hearing something approaching from the bushes.

"What is that…?" Rose said nervously, standing up.

"GAAAAAAH DIE SAVAGES!" screamed the shadowy attacker.

"AAAAAAAH"! Screamed both Rose and Hannah as they clutched each other.

"Oh it's just you two!" Patty exclaimed, stepping out of the shadows, revealing that she was clutching a log as a weapon.

"Hiiiiiii, friends!" Bruce exclaimed, hopping out after Patty. "YAY we found you!"

'Weren't you guys trying to knock me out of the sky earlier?" Hannah pointed out.

'Water on the bridge!" Patty assured. "Now that we're all here together I say we just forget about it and enjoy this night together."

"How convenient for you," Hannah remarked.

"Woo camping trip sleepover!" Bruce cheered.

* * *

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Rose-** The only way I can recover from this is if I can get back in the game and get myself back on top. That will prove that this whole thing was just some silly little fluke. But I've never dealt with anything like this before. It's like my entire fate hangs in balance and I'll never be able to stop fighting. It's quite disheartening.

 **Hannah-** I don't have any ulterior motives here, other than...if Rose is going to be on my side I need her head in the game. But the way I see it, we're stuck together anyways, if we can help each other out a bit then why not take the chance?


	8. Birds of a feather flop together

"Ooh, hello there!" Jeanette Washington greeted, from inside a cafe, holding a drink with a tall stack of whipped cream. "Now I know what you may be thinking: Jeanette Washington, Host of Total Drama Cruise, why are you getting a coffee at a populous cafe chain, instead of staying at your post aboard the Total Drama Cruise? Well, I can assure you there's a very reasonable explanation.."

The host pulled out a remote from her pocket and pushed a button. Suddenly the scene around her vanished, revealing only a wide, blank screen.

"I'm not!" Jeanette concluded. "Oh hoo hoo, just a little bit of that TV magic that makes you have to question everything! I do love how you poor wide-eyed fools are so very easy to be swept in by effects and charisma. You could be blissfully unaware of all the true horrors that go on here, oh ho ho, isn't that just a lovely thought?"

Jeanette took a sip from her drink before continuing.

"Anyways then, speaking of all that horror and other wonderful things, let's look back on last episode," she said. "On the Sunshine Sailors, Cornell and Julius had something of a falling out after the results of the Rose elimination, when in actuality it was Lucas who flipped, leaving the team in uneasy tension. Meanwhile on the Reef Ravagers...oof, where to begin? Tiffany and Miller were looking to expose and remove Goldie, but Atlantica wasn't quite ready to trust Miller, leading to him being the one sent to sea instead. What lies in wait next? Oooh, well no spoilers, dears, you'll just have to keep watching Total Drama Cruise!"

* * *

(Off the Island)

Patty, Bruce, Rose, and Hannah had all spent the night in the same cluster of trees deep within the dark forest. As the sun began to rise, slight beams of light trickled through the crevices in the leaves.

"Aaah, rise in shine, slowpokes!" Patty exclaimed as she leapt up from her uncomfortable sleep.

"Well, you're certainly full of energy," Hannah remarked, glancing at Bruce and Rose who were painfully stretching themselves out.

"There ain't no time to get hung up on aches and moans!" Patty exclaimed. "We're on a mission!"

"Woohoo!" Bruce cheered. "Mission time!"

"Mm, such enthusiasm," Rose said dryly. "Considering how impossible our task is."

"That's not the right attitude to have," Hannah said.

"Yeah! You hear that!? Shut up, you stuck up raincloud of despair!" Patty said while jabbing a finger towards Rose.

Rose slapped the girl's hand away.

"The first step towards success is assessing what you're up against," Rose said. "You can't expect to get anywhere if you're going to count on everything to be easy. We need to be realistic about the facts here, and right now it seems to me like the facts are we've got no direction, no clues, and one massive forest to explore."

"Then we better get to explorin', dontcha think!?" Patty remarked, while giving a vigorous punch to Rose's arm.

"Yaaaay! Wilderness adventure!" Bruce exclaimed. "Ooh I wonder if we'll see any exotic animals! Like monkeys! Or or or...lions! Or-"

"You realize we're still in Canada, right?" Rose pointed out.

"Maybe...maybe a zoo broke loose!" Bruce exclaimed.

"Alright everyone, let's keep in mind what we're actually looking for," Hannah said." Some sort of way to catch up with the cruise ship. In the last location, I found a hangar with a plane, and these two were in some sort of massive aircraft-"

"So much better than your dinky plane!" Patty boasted.

"Sure," Hannah replied. "The point I'm trying to make though, is that there must be something similar waiting for us out here. We just have to find it."

"We should split up! Divide and conquer! Just like on Scooby-Doo!" Bruce exclaimed.

"Wait, wait, wait, hold that thought, hold the phone, just put the phone right on up, put it on hold, start playin' the elevator music because this call is being pushed to the back," Patty said. "If we're splittin' up then what's to say some yahoo won't get it in their head to just take off and leave the rest of us saps behind? Not that I'd do anythin' so nefarious, but the rest of you doorknobs? I dunno, I'd say I trust you 'bout as far as I can throw y'all, but that would be a disservice to my upper body strength."

"Then we can split into pairs," Hannah suggested. "You and Rose can keep an eye on each other-"

"And that leaves me with you!" Bruce exclaimed as he hopped over to Hannah. "Teach me all about fashion! Share all your tips so that I can pull off that model strut!"

"We'll see about that," Hannah promised.

The two pairs split up and began to journey deeper into the woods, following different directions. Patty was making broad strides, with little regard for Rose's pace. The other girl, however, was capable of bridging the gap and following closely behind Patty. This seemed to irritate Patty, who started to look for more awkward paths, leaping over logs, and pushing through dangling branches. Rose remained unfazed.

"Sooo...whatcha thinkin' bout, Rosie?" Patty asked nonchalantly, slowing to a much more casual pace.

"I-" Rose tried to say.

"Ah, thinkin' bout yourself, no surprise there," Patty remarked.

"Do you have some sort of problem with me?" Rose asked.

"All I'm sayin' is you seem like the kinda girl who'd cut and run without a second thought for someone like me to just leave for dead!" Patty said.

"And you wouldn't do the same?" Rose mused. "I find that somewhat hard to believe."

"I resent that accusation!" Patty huffed.

"Resent it all you want, that won't change the truth," Rose retorted.

"Well, I never!" Patty exclaimed, trying to swerve away, but ending up tripping over something hard in the ground. "What's that all about!?"

Patty kicked the ground and received a loud clang.

"Hm, it seems like you may have found something after all," Rose said as she got down to the ground and began to brush aside the dirt.

"HA! And you said it couldn't be done, shows what you know, the power of grit and moxie win again! YEEHAW!" Patty cheered while spinning around in an obnoxious dance.

"Yes, yes," Rose said absently, while clearing a metal panel in the ground. "Let's see where this leads."

Rose pried it open and reveal a tunnel leading downwards with thin metal rungs against the wall.

"I'd say this is where we should be moving onto," Rose said.

"YEEHAW!" Patty exclaimed again, before starting to descend into the tunnel. "Let's get a move on!"

"You're just going to go ahead without the others?" Rose asked. "What about not leaving anyone behind for dead?"

"Uh...obviously!" Patty exclaimed. "Go get them! I'll just make sure it's safe!"

"Oh that wouldn't be very kind of me," Rose said with fake compassion. "Leaving you all alone to some dangerous tunnel, no idea what could be waiting. How about you go run back to the others, and I'll stand watch?"

"Ooh that's a good idea," Patty said, climbing back out. "I'll just...be on my way then...on my way...to find the others...and be right back…"

As she spoke, Patty walked backwards, keeping her eyes on Rose, moving slowly.

"Sometime today, maybe?" Rose chided. "Before it gets dark."

"Of course, of course," Patty said turning around and hiding behind a tree, loudly stomping her feet but not actually moving anywhere.

Rose was not impressed. The taller girl sighed as she waited. She glanced towards the hatch, before Patty leapt out of her hiding spot.

"AHA I KNEW IT!" Patty exclaimed, while tackling Rose to the ground. "You're not goin' anywhere without me!"

* * *

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Rose-** Would I leave these people behind if it meant getting ahead? Without a second thought. I don't consider that to be a moral issue. When you're in a race for first, it doesn't pay to be nice and friendly. However, it doesn't look like I'll have much of a chance to pull ahead.

 **Patty-** Ain't no on pullin' a fast one on me, y'all!

* * *

(Aboard the Cruise)

The entire ship was flooded with a blaring siren, waking up many of the sleeping inhabits and causing them to scurry out of their rooms in a panic.

"This is not a drill!" Jeanette's voice blared over speakers.

"What's going on!?" Goldie exclaimed as she burst from her room. "Are we gonna die!?"

"Let's just stay calm," Atlantica cautioned.

"I repeat, this is not a drill!" Jeanette's voice echoed. "Evacuation the ship immediately!"

"That doesn't sound like something to stay calm over!" Goldie exclaimed.

"What could it be!?" Tiffany said as she joined the group.

"Maybe the ship sprung a leak and we're gonna sink!" Jake gasped.

"Perhaps the looming void has finally descended to consume us all into endless eternity of misery," Dylan added.

"Well it could be anything, but the point is I'm not sticking around to risk it!" Goldie exclaimed as she bolted for the deck.

Meanwhile, the Sunshine sailors were in a similar panic.

"Alla Boarda!" Autumn exclaimed before diving into the water.

"Now, now, let's remain calm and orderly, everyone," Cornell called. "Surely there is a logical explanation here and we can address this rationally."

The detective looked around to see his entire team running in frenzy.

"I hope you all know how deeply disappointed I am right now," Cornell sighed.

"Oh gosh, I can't keep moving ilke this," Lucas moaned as he ran in circles. "It's not good for my sinuses."

Eli grabbed Lucas by the arm and tossed him overboard.

"We gotta get out of here everyone!" Eli called before doing the same.

Soon all fourteen of the teenagers had wound up in the water.

"Why did we do that?" Madeline asked.

'To get away from the crisis, obviously!" Eli exclaimed.

"Great so now we can drown instead?" Madeline pointed out.

"Fear not, everyone!" Jeanette exclaimed from the deck. "Just grab hold of one of these flotation devices and pull the cord."

Jeanette tossed various small rubber orbs into the sea. The contestants quickly swam towards them to grab hold. Madeline clutched one and tugged on the cord, causing the orb to immediately expand into a coral colored life preserver. Lucas was flapping his arms helplessly in the water. Eli grabbed him from the back of his shirt and pulled him towards two orbs, which each expanded into a similar coral color. Cornell and Julius both fought over the same orb, eventually Julius wrenched it free and revealed a yellow floatation ring.

"Hmph, this one's better anyways!" Cornell said as he also unveiled a yellow ring.

"Somebody get me one of those!" Goldie exclaimed while struggling to stay afloat in the water.

"Here ya go!" Jake exclaimed tossing one to her, which turned into a coral ring.

Eventually after was safely floating within their rings.

"Well now that that's taken care of, I can now reveal that this little was all a way to get you to swap teams! What fun!" Jeanette chimed. "If you found a yellow ring, you'll be on the Sunshine Sailors now, while if you're coral, that will put you on the Reef Ravagers. Hooray!"

"Oh wow, we really should have seen this coming," Tiffany exclaimed.

"Maybe some of us thought it was painfully obvious, but couldn't get a word in because you were all so quick to fall for it," Aaron scoffed. "Idiots."

Once everyone got a look at the rings around them, it was revealed that the new Sunshine Sailors would be Molly, Autumn, Shalea, Cornell, Dylan, Julius, and Aaron. Meanwhile the Reef Ravagers contained Atlantica, Goldie, Tiffany, Eli, Madeline, Jake, and Lucas.

"You may all now head back to your new locations and get to know your potential friends...or enemies, tee hee!" Jeanette cooed. "We still do have a round to get to today, so don't waste any time now!"

* * *

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Molly-** So we swapped teams, and on the one hand, maybe this is a good thing, since the Sunshine Sailors were a disaster and I never knew what was coming next. But on the other...we're stepping into a pretty big unknown here, and I don't like the feeling.

 **Dylan-** Mm...so things change once more, and yet...it all feels so much the same.

 **Eli-** Well, not gonna lie, this swap could have worked out better for me. I'm going to have to work to make some new allies fast, but eeh I'm not gonna get too worked up over it. I'm always open to a little bit of a challenge, the chance to show what I got!

 **Tiffany-** Typically, you'd think I'd be happy to end up with a majority from my original team...but after all that's happened, I'm not so sure it's a good thing.

* * *

(Sunshine Sailors)

Those that had pulled yellow rings had climbed back up to the deck and were trying to make do with their now sopping wet clothes. Autumn shook himself out vigorously and ended up spraying anyone around him.

"Watch it," Shalea groaned.

"Like you're going to get any wetter," Aaron scoffed. "Get over it, you pathetic sheet of plastic."

"Welcomba, Welcomino!" Autumn cheered, throwing his hands out. "Welcombara to the homzeriest place that we got to hangs with all the champ! Yep!"

"Hm, I will need to set up a translation algorithm it would seem," Shalea noted, pulling out her tablet. "It shouldn't be too hard to deduce some patterns and work out a decryption from there."

"He said welcome, it's not rocket science," Aaron said. "You just want to show off. Get off your throne."

Cornell had taken some distance between the rest of the group, and was taking notes on his observations.

"Ah, yes, yes," he muttered to himself. "The playing field has been set, all that is needed now is a plan. A winning plan, from yours truly!"

"We all plan to win," Dylan said from behind Cornell. "The thing about plans is that they become unthreaded so easily when they tangle with the chaotic mess of reality."

"Where did you come from!?" Cornell gasped, hopping back.

Dylan looked around blankly, gesturing at the air around him.

"Where did any of us come from? The great mysterious beyond that dictates the start and end of all our conscious lives," Dylan replied.

" "Great mysterious beyond' …" Cornell muttered while taking notes once more. " 'Conscious lives,' hm thank you, thank you, now move along, this is private detective business!"

"As you wish," Dylan said, as he awkwardly began to pace away. "But a word of advice, the universe may not always be so willing to comply with your wishes."

"Then I'll make it comply," said Cornell while narrowing his eyes.

Once Dylan had left, Cornell began to creep along the side of the walls, diving behind whatever obstruction he could find to try to stay hidden. He came up from behind Julius and reached out to tap his shoulder. Just before he could reach, the other boy's arm extended in an unnatural twist and clutched his hand in an icy grip.

" **You dare try to ambush Xeraxona, Lord of Pain and Suffering, Master of Cruelty, the Harbinger of Nightmares!?"** Julius growled in a curdled bold voice.

"No ambush!" Cornell said between winces of pain. "I just think we need to talk...away from prying eyes."

" **So you wish for your evisceration to be kept hidden from the world, your shame to be swept into the shadows!?** " Julius barked.

"No evisceration, I am here about a truce!" Cornell said. "But if you keep making a scene, we're going to have all eyes on us."

Julius glared at Cornell, before clutching him by his collar and dragging him inside a room and away from the open area. Julius slammed Cornell against the wall and bared his teeth.

' **You must have some gall, fool, thinking that any amount of pleading would absolve you from your insubordination!** " Julius barked.

"Now, now, we both acted a little rashly last round and maybe made some mistakes," Cornell said, his throat still being crushed against the wall and Julius's arm. "Mostly you, to be fair."

" **Do not laugh in the face of your impending demise!** " Julius demanded.

"Oh I think I will!" Cornell countered. "You see, I've noticed things, it comes with the profession of Greatest Detective of the Planet, I simply cannot help it, I always pick up on every single detail and how they make sense together. And you see I've been watching you closely, I don't know if you think you're a god or the Devil or whatever, but I do notice that despite your big bad aura, you still seem to have some respect for rules. Let me guess, without adhering to the rules set before you, there's no purpose, no direction, which of course a being such as yourself requires in your existence!"

" **Bah!** " Julius scoffed, tossing Cornell to the ground. " **You think that you can even begin to comprehend my infinite workings!** "

"I do!" Cornell said. "Why else would you be playing along this far? You like the game, and you like setting yourself to adhere to the same laws as us mortals. Which is why you'll want to take a step back and think that if you vote me out, you're leaving yourself in a very strenuous position. Three unknown entities, and a duo that has no reason to rely on us. Think, you big evil being, use that head of yours! If you throw me away then you're losing someone who has reason to stay on your side, for better or for worse."

Julius furrowed his face and seemed unable to work out any words. Cornell took his silence for acceptance.

"Glad that you could see logic!" Cornell continued. "Now then, let's be real, you and I have our differences…,many many differences, so working together may prove to be a bit arduous. But I am no ordinary individual who would be convinced to give up by any inconvenience, which is why I have taken the time to put together….a business contract!"

Cornell reached into his jacket and revealed a lengthy sheet of paper lined with text.

" **You expect me to agree to a contract, written by you!?"** Julius scoffed.

"Indeed I do," Cornell said. "No need to be so drastic. It's just covering a few necessities. No acts of unspeakable evil, for one-"

" **I REFUSE!** " Julius said, tossing the paper to the ground.

"My contract!" Cornell exclaimed as he quickly picked it back up. "Fine, would you care to add some suggested revisements?"

" **All acts of unspeakable evil are to be tolerated and encouraged!** " Julius said. " **And from this point forward you shall refer to me as Master or My Lord.** "

"Hm...no," Cornell said. "Clearly we're going to need to get comfortable, this negotiation will take longer than expected."

* * *

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Cornell-** Do I fancy having to work with that delusional hellion? Of course not, now that I've seen his true colours, he makes my skin crawl! But alas, being the Greatest Detective on the Planet I've learned that in the pursuit of truth and justice, sometimes we must set ourselves into situations that don't always sit well. Mark my words, he shall still face what's coming to him, but only after I've gotten myself safely through this predicament.

 **Julius** -Ah gee, I really have to hand it to that Cornell guy, I think he's got Xeraxona pretty figured out. Sure he's a being of terrible power and insatiable bloodlust, but he's been around the block more than a few times, so I think playing by the rules is the only way he can keep from being bored out of his mind. Well..at least that is until he gets really mad, then the rules won't mean so much. Not sure if Cornell figured out that part yet.

* * *

(Reef Ravagers)

"Alright, Tiffany," Atlantica said, wasting no time in grabbing the other girl and walking through the passage of the ship, "We've got our work cut out for us with this new development, but if we get a jump on it, I'm sure we'll be able to win over some new supporters and come out all the stronger for it."

"Uh...right," Tiffany said, somewhat uncertainly, "But you know...maybe we could...address the last round first?"

"There's no time to live in the past!" Atlantica said. "The future is what we need to strive towards!"

"Okay but, well I'm still just kind of confused," Tiffany said. "I think I deserve some sort of explanation on why you said Goldie was good to go, and then voted out Miller. That wasn't a good move at all for us, and you left me out in the cold to vote in the minority."

"Sometimes decisive maneuvers need to be made in the heat of the moment," Atlantica replied dismissively. "I did what I felt was best."

"But...but...that wasn't best!" Tiffany said angrily. "I don't...I can't...how can you...what were you even trying…"

"Ladies!" Goldie suddenly exclaimed, bounding between the two girls. "Having a little squabble, are we?"

"It's not really your-" Tiffany tried to say.

"Shh, shh, shh, not to worry, I am a master of reading body language," Goldie declared. "Breaking down human intention before they even act is a pivotal skill in my beliefs."

"In your beliefs as a vegan?" Tiffany asked skeptically.

"Yes as a vegan! Many humans long to return to the sweet nurturing embrace that H.A.V.O.C. provides and they just don't know it yet, but their bodies tell all!" Goldie exclaimed. "Meat has simply conditioned our minds and we don't even know it! So, it is my civic duty to help two fellow ladies reach a peaceful reconciliation."

"Well that's very nice of you bu-" Atlantica tried to say.

"Shh, shh, shh, no speaking, let the body language talk," Goldie said, tilting her head back and forth to examine the two girls. "Mm, yes, yes, it seems to be like what Tiffany is trying to say here is, 'Are you the worst player ever from this series?'"

"What!? That's not...okay, maybe I was thinking it, but you know I would have said it nicely," Tiffany admitted.

"There is no room for nice when it comes to the merits of H.A.V.O.C….truth, freedom, equality,,,beautiful concepts, but soaked in bloodshed...you need to be ready to let go of your inhibitions, step on a few toes, after all the world isn't going to burn without breaking a few bones!" Goldie ranted.

"Did you just say the world was going to burn?" Atlantica asked.

"Burn with the intense fire that comes with embracing veganism," Goldie stated. "If you can't then clearly you're not ready to ascend to the higher level of veganism."

"Not arguing that," Atlantica said.

"Now then, it's time for you girls to leave your burdens at the door, we're going to have to stick together to survive this swap, and we can't do that if you're holding onto old baggage!" Goldie exclaimed.

"I couldn't agree more!" Atlantica said.

"Leaving behind all past baggage?" Tiffany asked. "Even the part where I voted for you last round?"

"Of course!" Goldie said with a bright beam. "I don't believe in holding grudges, if you're meant to be punished for your incredibly stupid and misguided actions last round, then I'll leave it to karma to dole out whatever horrible fate befits a pathetic sniveling wench such as yourself!"

Goldie gave a glaring evil grin in Tiffany's face.

"Uuh…" Tiffany said awkwardly.

"Well that's perfect then!" Atlantica said. "The three of us are going to be just fine if we work together!"

Meanwhile, Lucas was gripping his stomach in pain as he cautiously made his way through the below deck passages. He leaned against the wall in woozy unease and groaned to himself.

"Hey man!" Jake exclaimed, coming up behind him. "You alright?"

"Oooh…" Lucas groaned, leaning over while still clutching his stomach.

"Oh, is this charades!?" Jake exclaimed excitedly. "Okay okay, ummm...food poisoning!? Regular poisoning!? Bad mushrooms!? Wait where would you even get that up here...okay cross off that one. Uuuh...did a fish swim into your mouth and now it's swimming around your stomach!?"

"No...no," Lucas said between deep breaths. "I just don't like changing scenery much...it upsets my stomach. You know, it takes some time to adapt to new settings, so switching it all up...oooh, my body doesn't take it well."

"Huh...you're really messed up, aren't you?" Jake noted.

"Yep," Lucas moaned as his face started to turn green.

"Hey, I think it's cool and all!" Jake exclaimed.

"I don't," Lucas sighed.

"Okay yeah it's kind of gross," Jake said. "But hey hey, I've got an idea! I saw this on a YouTube video once, they said that swallowing a spoonful of salt and a spoonful of cinnamon at the same time will help make a stomach ache vanish instantly!"

"Really? I've never heard that before," Lucas said, while wiping his nose with his sleeve.

"Well maybe that's because you have been searching in the deep recesses of the internet!" Jake exclaimed. "Come on, there's a kitchen where we can get that sort of stuff!"

Jake led Lucas to the kitchen, now empty of sweet scents that Miller was no longer filling it with baked goods. Jake hopped on the counter and opened the cupboards until he found what he was looking for.

"Here we go, a spoonful of this, a little of that and you'll be good as new!" Jake exclaimed.

"Well...I guess it's worth a shot," Lucas murmured.

"Oh wait, I forgot one really important part!" Jake said.

"Oh…" Lucas said.

"You have to do it upside down!" Jake added with unbridled eagerness.

"This seems...kind of unorthodox," Lucas stammered.

"Hey you can't argue with results," Jake said. "Here I'll help you!"

Lucas rolled up against the wall and stood on his hands while Jake brought the powdery mixture to his mouth . Lucas immediately began coughing and spluttering as he tried to swallow the remedy.

"Come on, you have to swallow it if you want to see any change!" Jake encouraged.

"Ghugghugghu...tryin..ghu!" Lucas said before coughing up clouds of powder.

"Hm, okay well I actually heard a rumor that it's easier to do if you sing the Alphabet," Jake said.

"You're pulling my leg," Lucas said.

"Won't know till you try!" Jake said. "It has to be in Spanish though, something about the way they pronounce their N's. I dunno, but let's see!"

"This better work," Lucas sighed.

* * *

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Tiffany-** Yeah not going to lie, Atlantica has really crossed the line for me. I always knew that she could be a bit stubborn, but for no reason at all she flipped the game on Miller when he was trying to help us get out Goldie. I do not get it. But of course we swapped right after, so now everything's just a blur.

 **Goldie-** Ha! As if I'm going to work with those two trash hags! This swap happened for a reason, in the beauty of chaos, I have been granted rebirth, new life, and I've been waiting for this chance to seize it!

 **Jake-** Yeeeah...I made that whole thing up. I just wanted to see if he would actually do it, and once he did, well, it was just too easy to keep throwing the wildest ideas at him to try. And that little sucker actually went for it, talk about a riot!

* * *

(Sunshine Sailors)

Shalea and Aaron were both sitting in the sun, hoping to let the rays dry off their wet clothes.

"Well this is tedious," Shalea remarked.

"You really didn't have to say that," Aaron scoffed. "Obviously I know it."

"Hm...well then I suppose you're right that we can set small talk aside," Shalea said. "I know that perhaps the last round we found ourselves on different sides. That was unfortunate, but I do not think that we should allow it to cloud our judgement moving forward. There is no room for error now that we're having to swap, with limited numbers no less."

"So to summarize, this is your roundabout way of saying you don't trust me and think I'm just waiting to screw you over?" Aaron remarked. "Is that what you think?"

"Well," Shalea said, standing up and looking down directly at Aaron, "if it's honesty you want, which I presume is the case, I don't quite know what to think on you. Other than you seem intent on making it near impossible to trust you with your needless lying and endless flipflopping. But I'm willing to but all that aside, due to the situation we're in. I think we can both agree that we do not want to be at the mercy of people we're only just meeting."

"Um, duh," Aaron remarked.

"Good. Then let's split up and work on them," Shalea said. "We can compare notes and agree on the best course of action."

"Don't tell me what to do," Aaron huffed.

"...Get to work, you miserable shrimp," Shalea commanded.

Aaron reluctantly got up and the two moved in opposite directions. Shalea only had to turn a corner, before finding Cornell in her face.

"Aha! I've been expecting you!" Cornell exclaimed.

"Have you now?" Shalea said taking a few steps back.

"Indeed!" Cornell said. "I've been observing you, taking notes, I could tell by your desire to pursue knowledge, even needlessly at times, that you are someone who values the intricate nature of this mind game. Surely someone like that would seek for allies that could keep up with their intellectual level, and who better to approach than the Greatest Detective on the Planet! But I can also tell you that you will be gravely mistaken, for you see, I have deduced that you have engaged in illegal hacking activities, and as such. I must conclude that your moral compass is misguided at best, and therefore I have no choice but to call into question your qualities as an ally such as loyalty and dependability!"

"Well, you certainly think you're smart, don't you?" Shalea remarked dryly.

Cornell gave a bemused chuckle as he looked down.

"Think? Oh no no no, I don't think anything ever," Cornell said. "When it comes to the pursuit of truth in the name of the law the only thing that matters is the facts, which means I cannot afford to think, I can only KNOW!"

"Mm," Shalea said, while glancing at her tablet.

"What are you doing now!?" Cornell demanded.

"Cornell Jones, attends Purview High, and oh look at this, only second highest grade out of your class? Disappointing," Shalea recited. "You've achieved made up awards from the local police academy to put a stop to your constant complaints of shoddy work. And despite all your claims of upholding the law, you frequently pirate Game of Thrones, which I suppose would call into question your own moral compass, now wouldn't it? It's a nice persona you have of yourself, but I can see through it. You just like playing pretend and acting superior."

"Hm...impressive, impressive, very good," Cornell said, nodding solemnly. "There's just one little detail you got wrong….EVERY SINGLE THING YOU JUST SAID! AAAAHAAAA!"

Shalea winced in shock at Cornell's sudden change in demeanor.

"An amateur mistake, thinking you had all the answers, yes, yes a commendable effort, but not one I didn't predict," Cornell said smugly. "You really think that I would be so careless as to leave my personal information up on the world wide web where any prying eyes could see? Guess again! I've gone through delicate efforts to construct an entirely artificial digital identity to present a far more imperfect vision of myself for any foes that may think they can get the upper hand. But they can't, because I'm the Greatest Detective on the Planet, and I'm always one step ahead!"

"Ah...I suppose you did put more thought into this than I expected," Shalea admitted.

"Damn straight!" Cornell boasted. "Now how's this for a read: The most interesting element I picked up on your character was the headband, that crimson color is certainly peculiar, seeing is uncommon to be found in mainstream commercial products, and yet the firm quality indicates that it was not made without the proper manufacturing machinery. This indicates to me that you put notable effort into finding a retailer that could provide such a particular product, showing that despite your claims to pursue knowledge, you really are as artificial as the rest. And don't think I didn't notice the Apple Logo on your tablet, you may have tried to hide it through tape, but I can make out the shape clear enough. So you allow yourself to fall prey to one of the biggest commercial industries of the age? For shame!"

"You…" Shalea said slowly. "Should have quit while you were ahead! You're not the only one with tricks up your sleeve. This headband? I made with a 3D printer, because I like the color. Not everything has a deeper meaning, but if that's all you're looking for, it's all you'll see. Oh and this?"

Shalea peeled back the piece of tape on her tablet's corner to reveal a small chip device.

"Is used to alternate between preset wifi signals to prevent anyone from being able to counterattack my hack," Shalea continued.

"GYAAAH! My mind...cannot take...this transgression!" Cornell groaned while gripping his head.

Meanwhile, Molly was pacing on another section of the deck, while Autumn sat on the ship's railing.

"Well? Gonna getzits to the workzits!?" Autumn asked.

"I suppose we should try to get to know the others," Molly sighed. "I'm just worried...that I'll hate them, and have a hard time hiding it."

"Or maybe lovealot will victorazia all over the poofah!" Autumn exclaimed gleefully as he threw his hand around Molly's shoulder.

"I think I've spent all the love my heart can muster for the month already," Molly said with a wry grinned directed at Autumn. "Let's aim for tolerance and go from there."

"Aha, there's a spotto on the markapose!" Autumn announced as he spotted Aaron not too far from them.

Autumn skipped over to the boy and extended his hand.

"Heyo alloza, new friendzi!" Autumn greeted.

Aaron walked right past him and turned to Molly, snidely remarking, "It's pretty sad this buffoon expects me to acknowledge his pathetic little attempt at making himself seem unique."

"Um rude?" Molly said sharply.

"Not really," Aaron said with an apathetic shrug. "It's pretty rude for him to talk in a way no one could understand and expect us all to just play along. I just refuse to feed that fantasy."

"Hey hey hey, boyo, no fantasticalsies here, just plain old me-yo!" Autumn said, jumping in front of Aaron again.

"Oh sure, yeah, you're so freaking special and unique and better than everyone else, right?" Aaron said. "But I'm the bad guy for speaking my mind, at least I'm not trying to define myself by some cringy shtick. But you'll probably just call me an asshole cause that doesn't fit what's 'acceptable' in 'being yourself,' right? People like you make me sick."

"Wow, okay listen here you-" Molly said angrily, but Autumn held her back.

"Allzits, allzits, allzits, I gots all abunda!" Autumn assured her.

"Oh yeah, better make sure your girlfriend shuts the hell up before you she embarrasses you? Since you'd just hate for someone to speak for you, right, without throwing in made up words the _right_ way?" Aaron scoffed. "Though taking a look at her, she'd probably just end up embarrassing herself with some Hot Topic slogan she thinks is fierce but really has lost all meaning after endless Facebook circulation."

"I'm leaving," Molly said. "Find someone else to pick on."

Molly turned and marched away.

"Uuh...nice a meeterino!" Autumn said with an awkward nod to Aaron before following after Molly.

"Well, that guy exceeded all my expectations for hate," Molly remarked. "But on the plus side, he makes me look like a bundle of joy."

* * *

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Shalea-** Maybe I shouldn't have tried to show him up right out the gate like that, but I won't let some jester with a massive ego try to put me down. He's met his match!

 **Cornell-** Ah Shalea, hmmm, I'll give you credit, you've given me a start with your wits, but rest assured that I won't make the mistake of underestimating you again, and with the full force of the mind of the Greatest Detective on the Planet, none of your secrets will be secure!

 **Aaron-** I think that went well. Now they know what to expect with me and if they don't like it, I wouldn't lose sleep over never speaking to them again.

* * *

(Reef Ravagers)

"Well," Madeline remarked as she squeezed her hair to try to drain some of the water, "I guess a change of scenery is nice. At least we don't have to be out in the open anymore."

"Hey, you and me getting to spend a little more time together?" Eli remarked as he came up beside the girl. "I certainly would never complain about that!"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Madeline replied with a laugh.

"Exactly what I said," Eli said with a shrug and a smirk. "Can't a guy take a moment to appreciate spending a little longer with a beautiful girl?"

"You're sweet," Madeline remarked with a smile as she flicked a strand of Eli's hair. "But I think we might be past sweet talk."

Madeline walked past the boy.

"Or, maybe we're exactly where we need to be for a little sweet talk!" Eli echoed walking backwards so he could face Madeline and present a cheeky grin.

"Well, you're certainly persistent," Madeline said. "But I don't have time for your games now. You're free to do as you please, find any sweet girl to fall for your charms and quirks; my goal right now is to make sure I'm not getting totally washed out by this swap."

"Didn't have a fun thing going before?" Eli remarked.

"Fun? Sure. But also full of lying, flipping, and emotional manipulation," Madeline added. "Mostly on my part, I'll admit-"

"And that's all part of the fun!" Eli exclaimed.

"Maybe to you," Madeline said, never losing her wry smirk. "If I'm going to be wasting my time getting lost in someone, I'd rather find something a little more meaningful."

"I'm wounded," Eli said with mock pain. "I'm not meaningful to you!?"

"Let's be real," Madeline said with a laugh. "A free spirit like you wouldn't want to be tied down to me anyways."

"Wow, no need to hate, I just don't believe in the whole romantic fantasy," Eli remarked.

"Romantic fantasy? Isn't that exactly what love is supposed to be?" Madeline pointed out.

"Eh," Eli shrugged. "It's a nice dream, I'm just saying there's nothing wrong with just keeping it fun. No one has to say 'love,' just a beautiful girl, and a boy who's some might call charming, making the most of their time together."

"Getting a bit philosophical, don't you think?" Madeline teased.

"All part of the brand," Eli replied.

"So you don't believe in true love then?" Madeline asked.

"Sure, I believe in it," Eli said. "I just don't buy into this Hollywood dream everyone seems to hold onto. You know, the sappy boy meets girl, awkward tangle, and they just know it's love instantly. Don't forget the part where they just stare at each other like a couple of braindead loons seconds after meeting. Give me a break, real life doesn't just play out like-"

Not looking where he was going, Eli was headed directly for a crash course with Tiffany. Madeline spotted the incoming collison too late to speak up, leaving Tiffany and Eli to bump right into each other.

"Oof! So sorry!" Tiffany exclaimed as she pulled herself up.

"No, no, my bad," Eli said as he turned around, "I...Oh...uh, hi there."

"Hi…" Tiffany said with a shy giggle.

The two proceeded to just gaze at each other silently.

"I will leave you two to...get better acquainted," Madeline remarked.

Meanwhile, Goldie was making her way into the kitchen.

"What's the commotion going on in here?" she said as she followed the sound of clatter. "This had better not be meat related!"

Goldie entered to find Luacs doing the chicken dance while Jake poured soy sauce over his shoulders.

"What, dare I ask, is going on in here?" Goldie exclaimed.

"It's uh...supposed to make me immune to hives," Lucas answered.

"Yep, yep, I'll give Goldie the full rundown while you keep it up," Jake said as he hopped down from the counter. "Remember, keep it up for another fifteen minutes, before turning around and doing it in the other direction."

"Yes...ack hurff...sir," Lucas said before rough coughs.

"You won't believe this guy," Jake said with a laugh as he joined Goldie outside the room. "He's so pathetic, he'll do absolutely anything you tell him so long as you make it sound like it's some kooky home remedy."

"And with this knowledge, the first thing you decided was to...turn him into a seasoned chicken?" Goldie asked.

"Hey, it's pretty funny, you have to admit!" Jake said.

"Hm, I can't deny that," Goldie said as she glanced at Lucas, still clucking with vigor. "But the time for fun has ceased, and now it's time to move on to…" Goldie turned switched to a grim tone, "business."

The two then reentered the kitchen together.

"Lucas, my boy!" Goldie exclaimed as she put her hands on either sides of the boy. "That's enough of that now, I predict great progress has already been achieved deep within your body, and not just that, but in your soul!"

"So you think this is actually gonna work?" Lucas asked.

"Work? Well of course it is! This technique was actually perfected by ancient shamans of H.A.V.O.C. and passed down through the ages," Goldie lied. "And it's meant not just to heal your ailments, but to prove your conviction of faith! You're the kind of person who belongs with H.A.V.O.C. For now, how would you like to be recruited for an alliance!?"

"Really?" Lucas gasped, "That would be-ACHOO!"

Lucas's powerful sneezed ended up launching a disturbing amount of soy sauce out of his nose and onto Goldie's dress.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Goldie exclaimed.

* * *

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Madeline-** Yeah, Eli's always been a bit of a flirt with me, and won't lie, it's flattering to hear. But I felt like it was time to set him straight, I'm not interested in being someone's summer fling. Not when there's so much at stake here. I'm sure he'll have no trouble at all catching someone else's interest though, it looks like he may have already…

 **Goldie-** Ooh I do love a good gullible mind, they're the easiest to convert to the side of chaos! I think I've just found my next prime recruit!

 **Lucas-** Uuuuh...yeah, I realized pretty quick that Jake was just messing with me, that stuff wasn't helping at all. And even though my first urge was to just get up and leave, I had to think...people already know that I'm...well (face turns green) you know, afflicted. If they're not going to want to keep me for my strength, then I've got to spin this around another way and come off as a harmless little vote they can pick up.

* * *

(Sunshine Sailors)

"Okay, so that guy was a bust," Molly remarked to Autumn as the two had left Aaron behind and continued to pace along the deck.

"Totallama, Bustedbono!" Autumn agreed.

"But, like it or not, we can't let that stop us now," Molly sighed. "We'll just have to try again with someone else."

"Back'em ups and at'ems!" Autumn cheered with a fist pump.

"Who else even came over from that team?" Molly asked.

"Who indeed?" chimed in Dylan, effortlessly walking between the couple without a sound. "Are we not all just going from one place to another, looking for home...I've yet to find it. Have you? I ask, already knowing the answer will lead to disappointment, yet I speak the words out of sheer instinct, practice, a repeated trial in futility."

"Uuh...hi?" Molly greeted.

"Nicya ta meetcha!" Autumn exclaimed, extending his hand.

Dylan placed his hand in Autumn's palm but didn't grip.

"Is it nice? I suppose it's possible, but the far more likely answer is just another meaningless pleasantry, a lie that we cling to, so we can pretend to be happy," Dylan stated hollowly. "Finding joy in the trivialities of the monotonous reality we walk may very well be all that we can do. So I will lie as well, and say that this encounter also fills me with something vaguely resembling joy."

"What was this team on?" Molly said under her breath to Autumn.

Autumn gave a shrug, before turning back to Dylan and remarking, "Sooooza, what's a on the newsfloos, plannaro for the daytatay?!"

"Me? I don't make plans, for I've learned all too well that a single step is all it takes for them to dissolve, like the dreams we walk, seeming so real, so inescapable in the moment, yet so very fragile when questioned," Dylan replied. "I suppose I will now gaze out upon the open boundless sea and continue to ponder at what moment in the infinite steam of time will be my last."

"I will...leave you to it then," Molly said, backing up.

In the opposite direction, Aaron was gradually making his own way along the deck.

"Bunch of idiots," he murmured to himself ruefully.

A sudden gust of wind carried through the skies and brought a front of stormclouds in the way of the sun. Rain began to trickle down as a clap of thunder boomed through the air.

"What the?" Aaron grunted.

Without looking behind him, the boy didn't see the ominous demonic shadow that crept up on his back.

"Well hi there!" Julius said with a tap on Aaron's shoulder.

The storm dissipated as quickly as it had formed.

'What do you want?" Aaron sneered at Julius.

"Oh uh...sorry if I caught you at a bad time," Julius apologized. "I just couldn't help but notice your rueful murmuring just now."

"I wasn't being rueful," Aaron denied. "What? A guy can't talk to himself without being up to something malicious? I guess you'd just rather I be a part of the group think, contributing pointless interjections that serve no purpose other than to reaffirm that I have no hostile intentions?"

"No, no, no, not at all," Julius said. "I didn't mean to offend! You just seemed a little angry."

"I wasn't," Aaron stated bluntly.

"Well...agree to disagree then!" Julius replied.

"You can't just say 'agree to disagree' whenever you know you're losing an argument, you coward," Aaron scoffed.

"Agree to disagree on that too," Julius added.

Aaron just twitched in frustration.

"Anyways, I distinctly heard the phrase 'bunch of idiots,'" Julius said. "And let me just tell you...you're absolutely right. At least according to some trains of thought. Me? Well I'm not one to judge."

"You should," Aaron said bluntly. "Some people deserve-nay need-to be judged."

"And you see, I've got a...er, friend, who feels exactly the same way!" Julius exclaimed.

"Really? Who?" Aaron asked.

"Uuh...well, let's just say, I'm sure you'll encounter him eventually," Julius remarked.

"That was painfully vague and unhelpful," Aaron said with a dull roll of his eyes, "Your friend sounds like a wannabe edgelord who is too chicken to even speak to my face."

" **You dare challenge the might of Xeraxona, Bringer of Misery, Omen of Despair, Conduit of Sin!?** " Julius suddenly roared, clutching Aaron's throat in his grip as the storm immediately returned. " **You shall be taught meanings of fear your sheltered mind could never conceive!** "

"No!" Cornell suddenly shouted, as he battered the boy to the ground with a closed umbrella. "You! Signed! A! Contract!"

With each word, Cornell delivered another blow to the boy lying prone on the floor.

"Well ahem, so very sorry about that, we talked about this and that was most certainly NOT on the list of approved acts of terror!" Cornell said to Aaron.

"Whatever," Aaron said, unfazed.

"Now, this may not be the most ideal of first impressions," Cornell said, "but the actual intention behind this meeting was to see if we couldn't perhaps trade a little information, if that's-"

"Okay," Aaron said before Cornell could even finish. "I'll tell you all you need to know about my old team, I don't actually give a crap about whatever fake secrets you were planning to tell me about. All I have to say about Shalea and Dylan is that you shouldn't bother wasting any time with them. They can't be trusted at all. They are pathetic, selfish, and unreliable. Dylan doesn't even have his mind in the game, that's not even his real name! And Shalea only cares about herself, she'll do whatever it takes to get herself into power. Do yourself a favor, get rid of both of them at the first chance you get."

* * *

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Molly-** Wow, okay, so did we ever get the pick of the litter with this swap. Not. I mean, I'm trying here, are you going to tell me I'm not making an effort? These guys just make it really, really hard...like really.

 **Julius-** Aaron just seems like a natural choice to try to pull over to our side, if you ask me. He just gives off a general air of contempt for...well pretty much everyone and everything. So long as we don't have too much of a clash of egos, I think him and Xeraxona would actually have quite a bit in common!

 **Aaron-** There, I've made sure that Dylan and Shalea are coming to have a much harder time surviving this team than me. While they're busy trying to play friendly, I'm actually doing what it takes to get me to the end. It's not cruel, it's basic survival skills. So long as someone else is there to take the fall, then I'll survive, and that's all I need to care about.

* * *

(Reef Ravagers)

Tiffany and Aaron had taken a seat together, next to a window that looked out upon the sea.

"I remember you," Eli said. "You sang that beautiful song in the last challenge!"

"Oh, beautiful, you think?" Tiffany said with a blush.

"Hey hey hey, trust me, I'm not the kind of guy who quakes easily, but I would never find the courage to have gone up on stage like that," Eli praised.

"Hm, it's true, I was born with a gift, I suppose!" Tiffany exclaimed. "And not one that I take lightly!"

"Well good for you," Eli said. "I'm just lucky to have met a rising star when I did. Now when you're a worldwide icon, I can say I knew you before all that."

"Aw, you think I could make it big? I will remember the supporters like you!" Tiffany said while twirling a strand of hair in her fingers. "Of course, most of my supporters are just anonymous comments over the internet, not cute guys in person."

"Cute? Really? Not dashing? Roguish? Rugged?" Eli suggested.

"Maybe one day, keep dreaming!" Tiffany said with a laugh.

The two were interrupted as Atlantica joined the group, squeezing into the seat next to Tiffany.

"Ah Tiffany, great work, I see you've found a new recruit for us," Atlantica said. "I take it things are going well."

Before Tiffany could speak, Atlantica turned to Eli and took his hand.

"Hi, Atlantica, nice to meet you," the girl introduced. "I'm sure Tiffany has already filled you in on the basics, but we would be thrilled to have you on our side in ensuring that this team remains stable and structured. We need all the help we can get, and I can assure you that we can both get something good out of this partnership!"

"Um…" Eli said in confusion.

"You know, Atlantica, Eli and I were actually having a nice bonding moment...together...before you showed up," Tiffany said, each word getting slightly more forceful.

"Oh perfect, I'm all about bonding," Atlantica said as she pulled some cuecards out of her pocket. "I've prepared some questions to establish a trusting rapport with one other. Just answer each as honestly as possible, there are no wrong or right answers, only trust."

"Sure?" Eli said.

"First question, what are your thoughts on deforestation?" Atlantica asked.

"Uuh...not many, I guess I never really put much thought into it," Eli said with a shrug.

"..Inteeeeeeresting, I see," Atlantica said with an accusatory tone.

"Did I get it wrong?" Eli asked.

"Hey, Atlantica, I got this, I'll ask the rest of the questions," Tiffany said. "How about we divide and conquer, and you take on her!"

Tiffany pointed to Madeline who was passing by not too far from the group.

"Ah, efficient time management, I approve!" Atlantica said as she got up.

Madeline was quickly approached by Atlantica who had no qualms about taking up her personal space.

"Hi there, nice to meet you, Atlantica," she introduced.

"Oh hi, I was just coming by to meet you," Madeline said.

"Glad we're already both on the same track, this is a good start for us," Atlantica said. "I like to consider this swap a fresh start, and one that I will take full advantage of. If you're willing to do the same, then walk with me."

"Well, I certainly can't complain about that," Madeline said. "I could use a fresh start after the last few days here."

"Ah, why don't you tell me all about it," Atlantica said.

"Sunshine Sailors were just...well a bit of a mess," Madeline said. "And I was caught right in the middle of that war. All I really wanted to do was get rid of my awful cousin, that's a whole other story that I am keeping closed, though. I'm just glad to leave that behind."

"Well you can leave behind any thought of a mess," Atlantica said. "I can assure you that the Reef Ravagers had a very orderly set of rounds, because I had my hand in making sure that things went according to the necessary plan. Put your faith in me, and you won't regret it."

"Well how can I say no to a pitch like that?" Madeline replied.

"Great! Oh, there's Lucas, maybe I can still get him too!" Atlantica exclaimed as she quickly paced down the hall.

She had only just left Madeline's line of sight, when the girl was grabbed by Goldie and pulled aside.

"So Atlantica decided to already make a play for your ear, eh?" Goldie remarked. "What did she say?"

"Uh-" Madeline tried to speak.

"Doesn't matter, I can only assume it was something incredibly delusional and borderline ludicrous," Goldie said. "Trust me, no one takes her seriously, it's like a joke among us Ravagers, we all get together and laugh about whatever clueless things she's said each round. You don't want people laughing behind your back, do you?"

"Well, no, I don't think so," said Madeline.

"I didn't think so either!" Goldie exclaimed. "We're going to be fast friends, I just know it…"

* * *

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Eli-** Something about Tiffany just makes me...flutter inside. And I hate that I just said that. But I gotta speak the truth, I dunno what it is, but I just know I want to spend more time with her!

 **Tiffany-** (giggles) I certainly don't need anyone to praise me to know what I'm worth, I worked hard to launch my singing future, but still, meeting someone face to face who can be so effortlessly sweet is a special kind of nice that I didn't know I'd been missing.

 **Atlantica-** Did I embellish on the truth somewhat? Perhaps. But only minimally, in areas where it was necessary for the sake of progress. I need to put up a strong image if I am going to expect newcomers to follow my leadership!

* * *

(Later)

The players could feel the heat of the sun in the humid air as they reached a new coast. The ship continued through a wide passage and soon the passengers were surrounded by a thick rainforest on either end.

"Welcome, one and all," Jeanette announced as the group disembarked from the ship and onto the muddy ground. "We're here at the coast of Brazil, at the outskirts of the Amazon Rainforest! Hooray!"

"Huzzah!" Autumn cheered.

"Great?" Molly said unimpressed.

"I feel hot and sticky," Tiffany said between heavy breaths.

"At least you're not that guy," Jake remarked as he pointed to Lucas breaking out in boils.

"It's too bad you didn't have a remedy to my skin's sensitivity to humidity," Lucas sighed.

"Welcome, welcome, yes look at all the beautiful wildlife!" Jeanette exclaimed. "Some of the world's most majestic planets and creatures dwell in this rainforest, and that will be a key to our challenge today. You'll be performing a classic sport, but one that's known to get brutal, bloodthirsty, and savage. Many a poor soul have found themselves completely consumed by the vicious art of….Biiiiiiiird watching!"

"Um...did I hear that right?" Atlantica asked.

"Unless you're deaf, you most certainly did!" Jeanette exclaimed. "Right now, there are countless beautiful birds just waiting to be captured on film. Here, here, take one of these everyone…"

Jeanette opened a crate and revealed cheap disposable cameras.

"They're not state of the art, I'm afraid, but we've got a budget to work with here!" the host sighed. "Now this challenge is quite simple, but that doesn't mean it will be easy. All you've got to do is go out there and snap some pictures of our feathered friends. The team that presents the most Front Cover worthy photo will win immunity and get to spend another day on the Cruise. The team that fails, well, you know what's in store, someone is being sent to the seas!"

* * *

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Shalea-** As it stands, I'm in a bit of a state of unknown after this swap and would much rather gather more information before having to vote. Getting a photo? How hard can it be?

 **Molly-** Let's try to kick this off in the right direction. These newcomers may be kind of…..yeah. But still, I'd rather not head face first into a vote.

* * *

(Sunshine Sailors)

The group had all picked up their cameras and gathered together along the edge of the gigantic river.

"Gather round, everyone," Cornell instructed. "Now, I know that this sudden switchup might be a bit disorienting for those of you that don't have a refined ability to adapt in extreme speeds. But this is our chance to prove that we can still function as a cohesive unit and bring home the win!"

"Wow, is that supposed to be some inspiring speech?" Aaron scoffed.

"Silence, damn it!" Cornell snapped, giving Aaron a bonk on the head.

"Sure, that's motivational and all, but what exactly is our plan of attack here?" Molly asked.

"It's simple," Shalea chimed in while pulling up her tablet. "I'll just find us a picture of a magazine cover online. Surely it will fit the parameters easily enough, and we don't have to go out and exhaust ourselves."

"Cheating!?" Cornell snapped as he slapped the tablet out of Shalea's hands. "I won't have it! Perhaps that carefree disregard for the rules might have flown on your old team, but here we have morals!"

"It's probably for the best anyways," Julius sighed. "We don't know want to risk Jeanette deciding to slap us with a penalty."

"Yes, now then, as I was saying before I was so rudely interuppted by people who erroneously believe they know better than me," Cornell spoke up again, "We should stick together and-"

"Thereza birdingle!" Autumn exclaimed as he putted to a small round bird fluttering up in the trees. "Imma comechat, getchat!"

Autumn began to clamber up the tree quickly. The bird took off though, fluttering further into the thick overgrowth of leaves.

"Ah notcha gonna on this ol' brainero!" Autumn challenged, swinging off a branch and grabbing onto a vine.

'What is he doing!?" Cornell snapped. "I said stick together! Together, do you hear me!?"

"Hearing is one thing, we all hear so much, all the time, every day of our lives," Dylan said, "We learn to tune out what we don't want. Learning to listen is a skill that few-"

"That's wonderful, don't care," Cornell snapped. 'We're off to a disastrous start already!"

* * *

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Shalea-** Hm, Cornell seemed to expect that the mingling of teams would prove difficult, but it seems as though he barely has any control over his own team. Fascinating.

 **Dylan-** Ah yes, change can be scary. A kind of fear that I've already grown accustomed to, as my world is always in change, every day with every new lesson that I learn, and the world becomes that much wider. So familiar to me that it no longer shocks my skin, but rather trickles through, like the safety of a bed that more fortunate individuals than myself have experienced. Will this team be able to overcome this presence of pandemonium, or will it be their own demise? I do not dare pretend to know the answer, but my eyes are open to learn.

* * *

(Reef Ravagers)

"Alright everyone!" Atlantica exclaimed as the group waded through muddy terrain. "Let's talk about our plan for this round!"

"Plan? No offense but uh...it's bird watching, not exactly rocket science," Eli remarked. "You spot the birds, you take the photo."

"Agreed!" Madeline said. "This challenge actually seems like it could be a bit of fun. A welcome change of pace for sure."

"Now, now, everyone," Goldie chimed in. "Let's hear what Atlantica has to say. After all, if she's thinking of a plan already, she must be an expert at the fine art of wildlife photography. Right?"

"Well...I don't know if I'd be so bold as to say expert," Atlantica said, "but, yes, I'm sure we can come up with a plan!"

"And we'd love to hear it!" Goldie exclaimed.

"Yes of course, it's uh...well, the details of it...it's really quite simple," Atlantica said as all eyes were on her. "We'll just...split into groups and...take pictures of the birds."

"...Revolutionary," Eli remarked sarcastically.

"Oh don't be down," Tiffany said as she pulled in next to Eli. "I for one certainly don't mind the part about splitting into teams."

"Sounds good! I was hoping to get to spend a little more time getting to know the lovely Madison anyways!" Goldie exclaimed as she hopped over to Madeline.

"It's Madeline actually," the girl corrected.

"It could be Madison though, think about it, there's nothing wrong with changing your name if the one you were born with lacks aesthetic," Goldie said.

"I think I might have to sit this one out guys," Lucas moaned as gunk had formed over his eyes. "I can hardly see a thing."

"Yikes," Madeline said with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Not really, but I haven't been in years so it's nothing new," Lucas sighed.

"So I guess that leaves me with…" Atlantica trailed off as she spotted Jake already chasing after a flock of seagulls. "Great."

* * *

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Goldie-** Hehe, Atlantica makes it so easy to make a fool of her, you just leave her with enough rope to hang herself and she gets the job done. I'm going to miss her when I inevitably have to ship her off.

 **Lucas-** Well...I'm certainly not going to be making any great strides in winning people over this round, but the best thing I can do is stay out of the way and hope that they can get this done.

* * *

(Sunshine Sailors)

Cornell, Molly, Dylan, Shalea, Julius, and Aaron all marched through the rainforest together, hoping to come across any birds close enough in range to capture with their ready cameras. Cornell, however, seemed easily interested in other parts of their surroundings.

"And as you can see by these marks on the trees here, here, and here, there was likely a skirmish between predator and prey...I would say...due to the irregular pattern to the marks, that our prey got away...but barely," the detective recited.

"That's great and all, but remind me how it helps us with this challenge," Molly remarked.

"It...is important information to know, regardless!" Cornell stated staunchly. "Just because the lot of you may not be the Greatest Detective on the Planet, doesn't mean you can't stand to hone up on your skills of deduction!"

"It seems to me like you just like showing off," Shalea remarked.

"Slanderous!" Cornell denied.

"The pursuit of knowledge can be a valid direction," Dylan said, "Yet without direction, you may open doors you never meant to open, and can never close."

"The only doors I want closed, are the doors to the prisons full of crooks!" Cornell exclaimed.

"Back to the task at hand though," Molly urged. "Has anyone seen any birds at all?"

"There's one," Julius said as he pointed to the small silhouette of a black bird passing by.

The six of them all raced to take a photo of their target. Most of the instant results could barely even make out the shape among the shadows of the trees.

"Well this definitely isn't making any covers," Molly sighed.

Meanwhile, up far above, Autumn was swinging between branches in pursuit of the small, round bird he had spotted earlier. The bird had elevated deeper into the leaves and disappeared from sight, but Autumn remained undeterred. He barreled through the thick patches of leaves, clearing a way and continuing his trek upwards, with no fear of the tremendous height he had now reached.

"Herez up, birdingle!?" Autumn called beckoningly.

Scaling one wide, ancient tree, the boy spotted a hollow knot just above his current line of view. Pulling himself up, he peeked into see the same bird, settling into a nest.

"Hiya, founzies!" Autumn exclaimed, snapping a photo of the bird at rest.

Alerted to his presence, the bird suddenly got flustered.

"Hey, hey, izza alla good-" Autumn said, before the bird angrily pecked at his face.

The boy stumbled backwards and nearly plummeted from the high point. However, he was able to swing his legs and wrap them around a nearby branch, saving him from dropping any further. His camera, though, slipped from his grip and disappeared into the green sea below.

"Aw heckles," Autumn fumed.

* * *

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Molly-** You wouldn't think this would be the challenge to give us trouble, but I think it's clear that our team just lacks cohesion. I've never been much of a team player to begin with, but it's more than that, we're just all stumbling into one another without any semblance of a plan. And as easy as it may be to just blame it all on the swap, let's be real, the Sailors have never been the most coordinated team.

 **Autumn-** (clutching head) Gaff! So here's a gogo for ya, and all thats allabada with this foresterino up in that bizz for me! The bizz? Gettin' up'n up so we don't gotta votez da votta out to the hex, ya know? Me? I got them skillz to go up'n up and more'n that too, I want to show'em all that Imma the one who will heroz to the dayarama every singilito dayarama! (sigh) Not quite sos-to-welity at the mome, but not ovz yet!

* * *

(Reef Ravagers)

Eli and Tiffany were traveling on their own away from the rest of the team. Eli took the lead, clearing aside whatever dangling brambles and vines he could to make way for the two of them.

"And if you look to your right you'll see...well more of the same," Eli narrated. "Trees, trees, a whole lot of green."

"Oh yes, oh yes," Tiffany agreed, nodding.

"Now then, let's see if there's something a little more appealing right through...here!" Eli exclaimed as he forced his way through a thick net of matted vines.

To his dismay though, he ended up stumbling straight into a muddy slope. With nowhere for his foot to land, the boy slid down to the muddy ditch, quickly covering himself in filth as he rolled to the bottom.

"Oh dear!" Tiffany gasped.

"Well, I guess not then," Eli remarked. "But have no fear, I've cleared the way so you don't have to worry about any nasty falls."

"What a gentleman," Tiffany giggled as she made her way down to join Eli and help him up.

"Being in completely unknown territory is making it surprisingly difficult to play tour guide," Eli remarked as he shook himself off. "And the lack of notable stops doesn't help either."

"Who says you have to be the guide?" Tiffany asked.

"Well, I mean, it's just my go to approach," Eli said. "If I want to show a girl a good time, it helps to have it all mapped out."

"Ooh I get it...so like a date?" Tiffany inquired with a laugh.

"It could be!" Eli said.

"Well then, I would be enchanted to spend the day with you in this rainforest," Tiffany said, "how many first dates can take place somewhere so exotic?"

"True, true," Eli said as he slipped Tiffany's hand into his own.

"And besides, there's plenty of beautiful things to appreciate out here without a map or plan," Tiffany said as she gestured around them. "Ooh, look at that! Have you ever seen flowers so bright and colorful back home?"

"Flowers, of course! The most essential part," Eli exclaimed as he let go of Tiffany's hand and approach the large red speckled flower that had caught her eye. "A true treasure, fit for a lady!"

Eli reached out to pluck the flower, only to have it sprout several rows of teeth and bite into his flesh.

"OW!" Eli cried out as he recoiled. 'Okay...remind me to never try that again."

In a different section of the rainforest, Madeline was gazing up to the trees while Goldie seemed perfectly content to spend her time chatting to the other girl.

"And then when you once you've proven to master the art of filtering innocent life out of tap water, you'll be allowed to move up to Class 3 Veganism," Goldie recounted. "And let me tell you, there's some secrets that only Class 3 Vegans have access to that will change your life. Like the art of harnessing and imbuing the essence of flavor itself. Oh but I've probably said too much as is. I'm sure the high council wouldn't want me giving out all our trade secrets to an outsider."

"I promise not to tattle," Madeline replied, mustering as much enthusiasm as she could.

"You're a dear!" Goldie exclaimed. "You know, you should really consider joining up with H.A.V.O.C. a caring woman such as yourself would bring great things to the table. Great, healthy things!"

"I'll keep it in mind," Madeline said, still scanning the area for any scenes of birds.

"And in the meantime, we can give it a trial run, just the two of us!" Goldie said. "Working together, you'll see what a natural fit it!"

"Wait...over there! I think I saw something move!" Madeline exclaimed as she pointed to a cluster of bushes.

'I'm on it!" Goldie announced as she lunged for the bushes.

Coming out on the other side, Goldie found an odd looking landborn bird. The creature had a plump body with brown feathers, a long neck like an ostrich's, and a wide orange beak.

"What in the world am I looking at?" Goldie gasped.

"Is that even a known species of bird?" Madeline asked.

"If it's not, we're definitely getting on the cover with a candid shot!" Goldie exclaimed as she lifted her camera. "Say soy based animal free cheese related substance!"

"HONK!" sounded the bird, knocking the camera out of Goldie's hands with its beak.

"Very rude of you," Goldie said.

"HONK!" bursted the bird again, clamping its foot over the camera.

"I'm going to have to ask you to move," Goldie urged as she tried to pry the camera out from under the talons.

"HONK!" announced the bird, attacking Goldie with its beak.

"Ow, cut it out, ow, stop it!" Goldie snapped, backing up. "Alright, listen here, Birdbrain, I took an oath to do no harm to living creatures, but it just so happens that as of December of last year, my vegan card has accumulated 10 punches, meaning that I have earned the right for one free transgression without penance...and buddy, right now that's looking pretty tempting. This is your last chance."

The bird narrowed its eyes, challenging Goldie.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Goldie exclaimed, charging head on at the bird. "Aaaaaaah!"

"Oof, this getting aggressive," Madeline winced as Goldie and the unusual bird wrestled.

* * *

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Eli-** I don't know what it is about Tiffany, but she just makes me feel off my game. Girls love confidence, trust me I would know. A smart smirk and the right words and it's all over, but suddenly I can't find any of that magic when I'm with her. And for some reason...I kind of like it. What's happening!?

 **Tiffany-** (giggles) I'll admit, the more strategic side of me is thinking of how winning over Eli could be good for my game. But really, I'm just enjoying the moment as it lasts, there's nothing wrong with a little fun, and he does make me smile.

* * *

(Sunshine Sailors)

A family of small but colorful birds had gathered on a branch together, not far off the ground, resting in tranquil serenity. However, they were spooked by the sound of approaching footsteps. Several members of the Sunshine Sailors rushed the tree, snapping photos as the birds fluttered off in a sudden tizzy.

"Blast!" Cornell cursed as he only managed to capture a few tail feathers in the corner of his shot. "I certainly hope the rest of you had better luck."

"Don't count on it," Molly sighed, glancing at her photo which was nearly entirely black, due to her lens being obstructed by Julius, trying to get his own photo in.

"This isn't working," Shalea stated. "If we keep all crashing into each other every time we see something, then we're never going to get what we need."

"I couldn't agree more," Cornell exclaimed. "It's clear to me that I grossly overestimated this team's mastery of the art of stealth! Of course, as the Greatest Detective on the Planet, achieving the essence of pure silence is necessary so that I may obtain evidence unobstructed by those that would hinder the pursuit of truth. But the rest of you...hm, clearly have a long way to go."

"Well if you're so great, why don't you just win the challenge for us and the rest of us can stop wasting our time?" Aaron pointed out.

"HA! Spoken like a true inferior, always searching to ride off of someone else's success, rather than seek self improvement," Cornell scoffed. "I will not be carrying you forward while you learn nothing!"

" **ENOUGH!** " roared Julius, suddenly the face of pure fury. " **This farce has gone on long enough, and I grow bored with your continued incompetence. I shall end this here and now, waging war on all of bird-kind that would refuse submission to the will of Xeraxona!** "

"Well?" Aaron said, unimpressed. "Go on then."

" **So I shall!** " Julius declared, marching towards the bushes and tearing them from the ground.

"Do these...episodes happen often?" Shalea asked.

"Honestly, I don't even know what his deal is," Molly replied with a shrug.

A slender, silver bird emerged after Julius' pursuits, taking to the skies.

"I got this one!" Molly exclaimed, lifting her camera.

"Well!?" Cornell demanded impatiently. "Let's see it!"

Molly revealed an awkward shot that only captured an edge of the bird.

"It would seem as though you are mistaken, and did not in fact have this one," Cornell noted.

"How pathetic of you," Aaron added.

"It's coming back!" Shalea announced as the bird swerved and returned.

Various members of the team prepared their cameras, but Julius shoved them out of the way.

" **I shall not leave this task to the hands of those who have only proven failure!** " the demonic boy scoffed, finding Dylan in the way of his shot. " **Move, worm!** "

Julius reached out to try to grab the boy by the shoulder and toss him aside, but as soon as he made contact, he recoiled as if burned by intense fire.

" **Gaaaaaaa** aaaaaaah!" the boy cried out before crumpling to the ground.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Molly exclaimed, rushing to the boy's side. "Are you okay?"

"What happened?" Shalea asked in shock.

"I'm...not sure," Julius said as he felt himself in shock. "I really don't know."

"Well okay, but did anyone get a picture of the bird?" Aaron pointed out. "Cause it's gone now."

* * *

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Shalea-** Hm, this team has issues...many many issues, yes. We may not be doing great in this challenge, but at least I'm learning.

 **Julius-Oh...I know what this is, I have dreaded this day to come. That hollow husk of a human boy, is no mere human...no, he is my nemesis, the one immortal being, born to vanquish my infinite conquest. Long ago, my acolytes, the Hellborn Apocalyptic Vanguard of Chaos, performed the amnesia ritual so that he may never reach his true potential. But now he's back, and only one of us will be coming out of this match victorious.**

* * *

(Reef Ravagers)

Jake was hanging from a tree, snapping photos at the air while laughing in amusement. Atlantica stood on the ground and glanced up at him with a look of slight disapproval.

"Are you sure this is the most methodical approach to the task?" Atlantica asked.

"Nah," Jake remarked, swinging from the branch. "But it's fun!"

"Fun can come second to getting the challenge done," Atlantica said. "I just think we could maybe make more of a coordinated effort here."

"Aw, come on," Jake said as he landed on the ground next to Atlantica. "Any one of these could be our winner!"

Atlantica flipped through his photos, mostly all of them showing the silhouettes of birds in the sky.

"Hm, no, no, I don't see anything that would be cover worthy," Atlantica sighed.

"What are you talking about!?" Jake protested. "I'd put any of these ones on a cover."

"They're nice...but we need something astounding," Atlantica insisted. "We can't afford to be second best!"

"Okay fine, you do better then," Jake challenged.

"I will!" Atlantica said ."It's just...the proper approach requires silence and stillness. The art of photography is 98% waiting."

"Really? I thought it was more like...100% taking pictures," Jake replied.

"Just be quite and let me work," Atlantica said.

Jake mimed zipping his mouth shut. Atlantica lifted her camera and waited for something to come into vision. The two waited in silence for an extended pause with no avail.

"Okay? Any day now?" Jake urged.

"I said I need silence! What did I tell you about patience?" Atlantica snapped.

"I've been patient! I was patient for three whole minutes and nothing happened! I think my way is winning here," Jake said.

"Just shush! You've probably scared away anything that was approach, so now we have to restart the whole waiting period," Atlantica said.

"Booooring," Jake groaned.

Deeper in the forest, Tiffany and Eli were continuing their exploration, moving at a leisurely pace.

"Well the bad news is it seems like every bird in the area decided to vacate," Eli noted. "But as for good news, I think this mud is starting to harden. I feel like I'm wearing a suit of armor."

"That's good news?" Tiffany asked. "Seems like that would just slow you down."

"It's good news if any nasty animals come looking for a snack," Eli boasted. "I'd like to see them sink their teeth through this!"

Eli delivered a punch to his chest where a plate of mud had crusted. The dirt crumbled at the blow and dropped to the ground.

"Well, so much for that," Eli remarked.

"It's still reassuring to know I've got someone who's not afraid to face any nasty predators," Tiffany said sweetly. "Armor or not."

"I laugh in the face of danger!" Eli exclaimed. "But running from something trying to eat us wouldn't make for a very fulfilling day out, so let's just hope it doesn't come to that."

"Good by me!" Tiffany said before stopping to lean against a tree. "Wow, I'm getting burnt out with all this walking though. I think I need a minute to catch my breath."

"Take more than a minute," Eli assured. "In fact...why don't you come take a gander at this."

Eli revealed a sheltered clearing among the overgrowth of plant life.

"Oh this is beautiful," Tiffany exclaimed, sitting down on the massive sprawling roots.

"It is," Eli gasped, "and we might have walked right past it."

"I'm glad we didn't," Tiffany said. "This feels like something worth taking the time for,"

"And you're somebody who deserves the chance to take that kind of time," Eli said, sliding up next to Tiffany. "Something tells me that you're the kind of person who knows how to appreciate all the things the world has to offer."

"And something tells _me_ you've got some practice trying to put the charm on girls," Tiffany remarked with a smirk to Eli.

"Well I mean...maybe a few," Eli said.

"Just a few?" Tiffany drilled.

"Okay, okay, you got me, sue me," Eli said. "That's what being young and free is all about."

"And in all that wild...frollicking, you somehow still don't have a girlfriend back home?" Tiffany asked. "I'm not going to be getting death threats once this makes it on the air? Well actually, I already do get death threats, mostly just internet trolls who are jealous I've found more success than them, but still the principle stands."

"No, no, nobody's got me tied down," Eli promised.

"Shocking," Tiffany replied.

"Eh, I guess I just haven't been so lucky to find the right one yet," Eli said, linking his fingers with Tiffany's.

Tiffany turned to face his eyes and offer a tender smile. Rather than say anything, she let out a gasp though.

"What is it?" Eli asked in shock.

Tiffany motioned to stay quiet while pointing behind Eli. The boy turned around nervously, but was relieved to just see a group of hummingbirds fluttering around a patch of flowers. Tiffany cautiously pulled out her camera and snapped a shot.

"Perfect," Eli said softly.

* * *

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Jake-** Am I worried about this challenge? Honestly, not too much. Of course winning would be sweet, but I'm not gonna break a sweat here, what's the worst that can happen to me? This swap just means I can kick back a bit.

 **Tiffany-** I'm not so naive as to expect I'm the first girl Eli's 'offered his heart' to. Come on, boy, I'm putting my face out into the public every day, don't think I haven't had my fair experience with hot blooded boys my age. But I think beneath it all, he does care, and if he can stay a gentleman, then maybe something a little more can happen between us.

* * *

(Sunshine Sailors)

Autumn had reached the ground again and was now trying to search the land for where his camera had ended up.

"Elloelloello?" he called as he peered inside a hollow long.

"Elloelloello?" he called again, climbing up a top a moss covered boulder.

His searches continued to yield no results.

"Aw, howinitz gonta puncha with all thisits to me now? Come on!" Autumn cursed as he kicked the ground.

Autumn continued to pace around the area. Eventually a glimmer caught his eye. He glanced up at the arched tree where he thought he saw the shine. The boy scurried over and began to climb the rough bark. As he made his way up, he noticed his camera wedged in a Y shaped branch. Before he could reach out though, he realized that a long green serpent had coiled around the branch. The snake flicked out its tongue and seemed to be eyeing Autumn with cruel intention.

"Eeeh...ima justuff...backen offabout a lotta, ta-ta!" Autumn said sheepishly before dropping down back to the ground.

The snake seemed uninterested in leaving its perch around the camera.

"Hecklex, ex duos!" Autumn cursed again, kicking the tree. "Thinkity think thoughts...hmm…"

"Autumn?" the boy heard someone call.

He craned his neck to see Molly and the rest of his team approaching.

"Well, look who it is!" Cornell exclaimed. 'The prodigal son."

"Ayo! Kinduh...welp, problemera!" Autumn said, pointing up to his camera.

"Whoa...are we aware that there is a f #$ing snake right there?" Shalea remarked. 'No one make any sudden movements, those things are poisonous."

Everyone remained still.

"Well...what do we do?" Molly asked.

"Why don't we ask Detective Amazing to save the day?" Aaron sneered.

"The powers of deduction do not come with snake charming skills!" Cornell exclaimed. "Though once we get out of this, I am certainly looking into it."

Autumn narrowed his eyes, before making the decision to charge back at the tree.

"Autumn!" Molly cried out. "Don't!"

"Eh if he wants to die, let him," Aaron remarked.

Autumn picked up a sturdy fallen branch before leaping up the tree.

"Heya hoho, snakity widdle wiggle bug! Comat upon!" Autumn challenged as he lunged towards his camera.

The snake snapped with wicked speed, fangs bared. Autumn swung his branch though, receiving the fatal bite through the wood instead. The snake seemed suddenly disoriented. Autumn used the chance to toss the branch and snake together far from the group. Once it was out of sight, he eagerly pulled his camera free and dropped to the ground.

"Autumn!" Molly breathed, rushing to his side and throwing his arms around him. "Are you crazy!?"

"Eh...pinchits," Autumn said, making a minor measurement gesture with his fingers.

Molly gave the boy a knock to his head.

"Don't do that! You could have been hurt!" Molly said.

"I just want to know what photo was so precious you'd risk all that," Aaron said.

"Voila!" Autumn exclaimed as he revealed his image of the nesting bird.

"Oh terrible," Aaron scoffed.

"I like it," Molly said. "It gives a sort of sense of peace and safety."

"Okay, well I hope you're happy with that middle school essay prompt of a reasoning, when we're having to vote someone out because we sucked at this challenge," Aaron said snidely.

* * *

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Molly-** I can't remember the last time my heart beat that face. I can only imagine what sort of crazy feelings must have been coursing through Autumn's body. I can't believe he did all that, just so we'd have a photo to submit. I can tell you, if it was me I would have just cut our losses.

 **Aaron-** If you're going to risk your life...the least you could do is actually have a mind blowing photo to show for it. What an embarrassing display.

* * *

(Reef Ravagers)

Madeline could only watch in concern as Goldie tangled with the long neck of her fowl foe.

"HONK HONK HONK!" blared the bird, slamming its beak against Goldie's head.

"Is that the best you got!?" Goldie said woozily.

The bird backed up, slamming Goldie against a large tree. In doing so, ended up moving off of her crushed camera though.

"Now's your chance, Maribelle!" Goldie called. "Grab it!"

"What...me?" Madeline said in shock.

"Yes you, get the camera before this aberration realizes what's happening!" Goldie said.

Madeline rushed forward and scooped up the camera, quickly pulling back as the bird swerved its head to glare at her.

"HONK!" the bird said angrily.

"Take...THIS!" Goldie exclaimed, bringing down two fists on its head forcefully.

The bird collapsed and Goldie was able to flee to Madeline.

"Phew, we sure showed that monstrosity a thing or two," Goldie said, unable to even stay upright for long.

"Oh, looks like we've got company," Madeline noted as Tiffany and Eli approached the two.

"Guys, we've got the perfect photo to win this challenge!" Tiffany exclaimed.

"Well, just wait until you see what I came up with!" Goldie exclaimed as she presented her ruined camera, which only ended up falling to pieces.

"Oooooh…" Goldie said furiously as she pointed at the beaten bird. "You've just made a very powerful enemy. I may not eat meat, but that doesn't mean I won't use my connections to ensure that your breed is listened as prime ingredients in every carnist cookbook out there!"

"What did we miss?" Eli asked, glancing between Goldie and Madeline.

"I'm not even quite sure myself," Madeline replied.

The group of four began to head back towards the coast where they had arrived from. On the way, they passed Atlantica and Jake standing in silence.

"Hey guys!" Eli greeted. "What's uh...going on here?"

"Art, apparently," Jake said with a shrug.

"Damn it! No we have to start over again!" Atlantica exclaimed.

"Oh no," Jake said dryly.

"Uh guys, I'm not sure how much more time we've got for waiting around," Tiffany remarked as she glanced at the Sunshine Sailors were returning as a group.

'That is quite correct!" exclaimed Jeanette, emerging from behind a tree. "Hello, I was just standing here, observing you from a safe distance. I hope you all got a bit of a rush in this ruthless activity!"

"Not exactly," Jake sighed, glancing at Atlantica.

"Let's see what we've got here!" Jeanette exclaimed as she gathered up photos from both teams. "Hm, yes, yes, I see some real potential pulitzers in here...and some...not so much…"

Jeanette threw a handful of the photos on the ground.

The teams waited in nervous suspense. Except Aaron who already seemed unimpressed with the impending results.

"I think we have a winner here," Jeanette said, "earning their team the victory, the person who presented the winning photo is…"

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Madeline!"

Jeanette revealed a photo of the odd flightless bird attacking Goldie.

"The juxtaposition of a vegan vs a rare fowl, it really says a whole lot in such a small space," Jeanette praised. "Reef Ravagers are immune! Sunshine Sailors...get ready to vote."

* * *

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Madeline** -Wow, my photo was the one that won it all? Ugh now I wish I had waited to ax Rose, just so she could suck on this!

 **Aaron-** Duh. What even was the point of the challenge? I could have told you this stupid team was losing in the first five minutes. What a waste of time.

* * *

(Sunshine Sailors)

"Alright, here's the deal," Aaron said to a group of Molly, Cornell, Julius, and Autumn all gathered in the same room. "We need to vote out one of Shalea or Dylan. I don't care which, they both suck, and I will gladly join you guys on sending them out."

"Hm, a valid pitch," Cornell stated. "And not one that I intend to turn away. Removing the variables from the playing field is the only way to see logic prevail in totalitarity."

" **We shall remove the fair skinned husk,** " Julius stated firmly. " **He shall be more trouble than he is worth!** "

"Yeah," Molly said, "I can s-"

" **This is not up for discussion. My will shall be done!** " Julius barked.

"Well I was agreeing with you, but go off," Molly remarked.

"Sounds like we can all get in the same boat then," Cornell said. "We shall take out Dylan, if that is his real name!"

"It's not," Aaron stated.

"That scoundrel! He'll learn not to try to keep secrets from the Greatest Detective on the Planet!" Cornell exclaimed.

"Yeah whatever," Aaron said. "Just don't tell them anything. Shalea will try to stir up problems if she hears about this, let's just keep it easy. I know some people have trouble with that, but _try_ to use your heads."

"Thissum's at a fulla thena PLUS!" Autumn exclaimed while tapping his head.

"Sure…" Aaron said skeptically. "Anyways, I'm out. Just don't do anything stupid from now till the elimination and this will be fine."

After Aaron left the room, Molly remarked, "Well he's certainly a displeasure to have around."

" **His irreverence makes my blood boil with fury,** " Julius said with clenched fists.

"You should have heard some of the things he said to Autumn," Molly said shaking her head.

"A pain he may be, but right now he's our best lead to making sure this vote goes smooth," Cornell said. "Keep things simple or else we're just going down a rabbit hole of self destruction."

"So that means we're just going to let him tell us what to do?" Molly said.

"No one tells the Greatest Detective on the-" Cornell tried to say but was cut off by Julius shoving him aside.

" **No one tells Xeraxona, Master of Misery, Vessel of Disaster, Seeker of Suffering, what to do!"** Julius announced firmly.

"Excuse you, I was talking!" Cornell snapped as he delivered an elbow blow to the other boy's ribs. "But now is not the time to be spreading our lines thin. Aaron seems to have no problem cutting out his old team, who offer very little. I see no reason not to take full advantage of this chance."

" **These words are moot and meaningless, for I have already decreed my will and the will of Xeraxona is stronger than steel!** " Julius growled, clutching Molly's throat in his grip. " **Do you dare question my design!?"**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa eazits easits!" Autumn exclaimed trying to pry Julius's hands loose.

"I swear, this guy makes human shock collars seem like a practical idea," Cornell sighed. "Just for this, I'm revising the contract right this second, you'll be sorry you didn't take it more seriously when you had the chance!"

* * *

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Aaron-** I want Shalea and Dylan targeted over me, I don't care about them at all. If I can make it to the merge then that's all that really matters. I told them not to tell Shalea, cause I want her to vote in the minority. It will be impossible for her to recover after that. And also, I just want her to realize that she's stupid and alone.

 **Julius-I cannot afford to show weakness. My nemesis must be removed before anyone else may learn the truth!**

 **Molly-** Aaron was quick to throw his old team under the bus, so I get that the easiest thing to do might just be to take him up on that offer. But I really do not like him, and I don't know if I want to spend another round with him on this team.

* * *

Shalea and Dylan were together on the deck when they noticed Aaron approaching.

"Well, any word on how things are looking?" Shalea asked.

"None," Aaron said. "No one wants to talk about the vote."

"That's not reassuring," Shalea sighed.

"When you start to notice the insincerity that lingers in almost all human action, few things are," Dylan added.

"Maybe you just needed to push a little harder," Shalea suggested.

"Sure, it must have been my fault, since I'm entirely incapable at doing anything according to you," Aaron scoffed.

Shalea just offered a shrug.

"I don't see you pulling in any answers," Aaron pointed out.

"I can give it another shot then," Shalea said.

"You won't pull anything off," Aaron stated. "Let's just vote Julius. He's weird and scary, maybe we can hope that he'll end up pissing off his old team sometime before the vote."

"I can get with that," Shalea said before turning to Dylan, "and what do you think?"

"I think that no matter the role we play, demise will seek out everyone on this boat at some time or another," Dylan stated.

"You love being helpful, don't you?" Shalea remarked. "Alright, fine, I'll see if I can get something out of the others."

Shalea left the two boys and made her way down the dock until she spotted Molly and Autumn.

"Hello you two," she greeted.

"Wazza wazza!" Autumn exclaimed with a friendly wave.

"Er yes, same to you," Shalea said uncertainly. "I was hoping to speak to you about the vote."

"Before you say anything, let me just bring something up," Molly said, "I really do not like Aaron. I don't know how your team put up with him for three eliminations and didn't just send him out unanimously, but his condescending way of spitting acid on everyone is really starting to rub me the wrong way. Is there any way you'd be willing to just send him out tonight?"

"Hm, ah yes, Aaron does have that effect, believe me I'm more than aware of his lack of tact among other things," Shalea replied. "However, I have a counteroffer. Remove Julius. I've been observing his behavior and noted several concerning red flags in how rapidly he switches between personas. Not to mention, a brief dip into the pools of the web have pulled up that violence seems to follow his name. I think for the good of everyone here, it would be best if he were to be removed tonight."

"Julius, huh...well the fact that he just about crushed my windpipe a few minutes ago certainly makes that a possible option for me as well," Molly said thoughtfully.

* * *

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Aaron-** I told Shalea to vote Julius because he'll probably get mad, maybe even try to kill her. I'd love to see that.

 **Shalea-** Hm, running up the probability of outcomes here, I certainly would not rule out having to cut Aaron loose if I fear for my own safety. That being said, he's in the same boat as me, so I'd rather push the boundaries a little more and see if something more progressive can happen. As far as I can tell, Julius exhibits many concerning tendencies and his old team should not be harboring any reason to keep him around.

 **Molly-** So the names on the table here are Aaron, Dylan, and Julius. And honestly, I could see a reason to go for any of them. This sucks. I didn't ask to be in charge of key decisions, but I just had to open my mouth and say something and now here I am. I just hope I make the right one.

* * *

(Elimination)

"Welcome, welcome, Sunshine Sailors!" Jeanette greeted as the team piled into the smaller boat. "Not such a sunny day for you after all, is it? Oh no, no, voting someone out is always more of a rainy affair. Except for me, of course! I find the whole process quite invigorating!"

"I don't know what kind of reaction you expect out of that, but you're not getting it," Aaron remarked.

"No reactions necessary, I just want you to know that I love it when you stop by to visit, oh ho ho ho!" Jeanette continued. "This is your first elimination as a swapped team, how's the feeling for that!?"

"It's a bit concerning, to be honest," Shalea said. "The original Reef Ravagers were by no means a united force, but at least after a week you could begin to get a feel for what to expect from people. Here, it's a bit of a shot in the dark with so little time to get to know four new people."

"Do we expect that original lines will come into play!?" Jeanette asked.

"Maybe a bit," Molly chimed in. "From what it sounds like, neither of the teams really had their act together beforehand and I think that will carry on, but of course people will be inclined to stick to what they know.

"What if what you know is utter garbage?" Aaron scoffed. "Shut up, you don't know everything."

"Here we go again," Molly said with an annoyed eye roll.

"Here we go with what?" Jeanette asked.

"Ever since the moment we've got here, Aaron has looked for any reason at all to just be a total dick," Molly said. "Honestly, I don't know why he thought that'd be a good idea."

"It's not some brilliant idea, I'm just speaking my mind, and if the rest of you were real you'd see that you're no different. You just pretend that that you're so above it all because you conform to meaningless expectations," Aaron scoffed.

"Well that was quite the speech!" Jeanette exclaimed.

"Shut up," Aaron replied.

"Very well, let's move along with the vote then," Jeanette said. "Cornell would you care to take us off?"

* * *

(Later)

"The votes are in!" Jeanette announced. "You know how it goes, the person with the most gets the old heave ho. Shall we get to it!?"

"No time like the present," Julius remarked.

'Very well," Jeanette said, "First vote...Dylan."

"I hear the name that I have come to know...yet I feel nothing," Dylan stated.

"Second vote...Dylan!" Jeanette continued.

"Third vote...Julius!"

"Fourth vote...Julius!"

"Fifth vote...Dylan!" Jeanette exclaimed. "That's three votes Dylan, two votes Julius, and two votes left for the same person, which is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Dylan!"

"Emptiness...comes for me again...the dreams seem so real, I can feel it now...tugging at me to give in, to give up, to stop the pursuit of some place in this reality," Dylan whispered.

"Good luck with that!" Jeanette exclaimed as she stuck a life vest on Dylan and tossed him into the water.

" **AH HA HA HA HA!"** Julius cackled as he stood up. " **You have been bested, you feeble frail excuse of a nemesis! Xeraxona reigns victorious, in a crushing defeat! Now there is nothing left to stop me from becoming the most powerful being this plane of existence shall know!** "

"Dude...we're all happy to have survived the vote," Molly said, "Chill out."

" **SILENCE! This is my victory, no one else's!** " Julius declared.

"I do love the enthusiasm!" Jeanette giggled. "Well, you six, you survived so head on back for some nice rest. We'll see you again soon...maybe!"

* * *

 **Votes:**

 **Cornell-** Dylan...you have shrouded yourself in mystery, and as the Greatest Detective on the Planet, it is my purpose to dash such mysteries!

 **Julius-The feeble being known as Dylan shall be removed from my sight once and for all, so that none remaining shall grow strong enough to match my full might.**

 **Shalea-** Julius, you don't belong out here, you belong in some serious therapy.

 **Dylan-** Julius...you seem fractured...more so than the rest. I do hope that you may find your missing pieces.

 **Aaron-** Dylan, you're weird. Get out.

 **Autumn-** Wellup, it's a dumtuzzler of a votero, but em sadz gotta go out and Dylan you goteems most!

 **Molly-** As much as I'd like to vote Aaron here, I have to listen to my head on this one. Sorry Dylan, nothing personal but...well who are you? I don't know, and with you gone I think I'll be in the best spot I can be here.

* * *

(Off the Island)

"So let me get this straight," Hannah said facing Patty who was tied up in twisted branches dangling from a tree, and Rose, trying to squeeze her way out from underneath a large rock, "the two of you found this hatch shortly after splitting up in the morning, but spent the whole day trying to keep the other from going on without you, instead of finding us?"

"Uh...yep!" Patty exclaimed.

"Sounds about right," Rose said.

"Oh wow, what a funny story, that's so crazy, that's wild even! There's a difference between funny stories and wild stories, like there's hahaha so funny, but then there's like WHOOSH that just blew my mind to think that that actually happened!" Bruce exclaimed. "Oh man, you girls are so lucky, it's going to be so great to tell everyone about how this whole thing happened. Aw now I'm jealous, ooh ooh, I want my own crazy story! Hey, Hannah, hit me on the head! It will be funny!"

"Not now, darling," Hannah sighed. "We're losing time, and who knows who else has been eliminated now and already gotten a head start on us."

Hannah and Bruce helped free the two girls and together as a group they descended into the hatch together. Reaching the cold bottom, it almost seemed like they were engulfed in pure darkness. Only dim flickering lights lining the walls offered any semblance of illumination.

"Well this is certainly…" Hannah began.

"Awesome! Amazing! So funktacular!" Bruce exclaimed, running down the hall.

"I was going to go more with creepy," Hannah said.

"I'm with you on that," Rose remarked.

"Woo, check it out, the walls are made of metal...this one is too...oh wow, it's ALL metal!" Bruce exclaimed.

"He certainly is easily amused," Rose noted.

"He seems to be happy, I say let him enjoy himself," Hannah said.

The group continued to travel through the passage until they reached a large gap in the floor, only lined with a cable.

"Now what?!" Patty exclaimed.

The group heard a low rumbling of something approaching.

"I think we're about to find out," Rose said.

A sleek cart arrived along the cable, stopping before the group with an open door.

"Looks like our ride's here," Hannah said.

"All aboard!" Patty exclaimed, hopping inside, shortly followed by the others.

* * *

 **Crow's Nest:**

 **Hannah-** We lost a lot of time today thanks to Patty and Rose being unable to work together. If it were just the four of us here then that wouldn't be a problem, but it's been a couple days now and I haven't seen anyone new yet. That worries me that the others may already be leaving us well behind.

 **Rose-** Today served as a pretty stark reminder of what I'm already well aware of. People like Patty are always going to jump at the chance to try to knock me down, and get some form of misguided sense of accomplishment from it. I simply cannot afford to let my guard down, around anyone, if I am to be at my best here.


End file.
